Avenging Shadows
by TSFiction19
Summary: The Avengers decide to locate a branch of the team in Europe - where they encounter a two-hundred year old vampire. But is Barnabas Collins friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

This story is AU and combines the worlds of The Avengers (owned by Marvel Comics) and the gothic soap opera, Dark Shadows. I don't own any of the characters - I wish I did, but alas, it just didn't work out that way. Oh well - let's give Marvel Comics and Dan Curtis Productions some major kudos for allowing me to play with their characters. I'll give them back when I'm through.

Chapter 1: Avengers Assembled...

The Avengers Quinjet landed at Hydrobase after a mission to France to deal with a batallion of Kree soldiers who were attempting to slaughter as many humans as possible.

"It's good to be home", Black Widow said as she stepped out of the Quinjet.

"I agree", said Dane Whitman, aka 'The Black Knight', as he exited the craft. "That's the third time we've had to travel to Europe this week. Maybe now, things will quiet down long enough for us to get a break!"

"Yeah, right!", said Jennifer Walters, aka 'The She-Hulk'. "We're the Avengers. Us? Get a break? Not in this lifetime!"

"Oh pooh", said The Wasp as she flew from the Quinjet. "Why all of the griping? I love to go to Europe."

"I love it too", said Dane. "But not three times in a week. And especially not to fight crazed Kree soldiers."

"It's part of our job, soldier", said Captian America as he stepped from the Quinjet. "It's why we're the Avengers."

"Yeah, but next time aliens try to destroy Paris, let the Whackos handle the call", She-Hulk said.

"Hawkeye and US Agent in Europe? Our allies would never forgive us", Wasp quipped.

"OK folks. Go get cleaned up. We'll debrief in an hour and then we can all get some rest", Cap said.

As the Avengers all went their seperate ways to clean up and get ready for the debriefing, Captain America turned to the tall man who had quietly approached him and stood off to the side.

"Any messages while we were away, Jarvis", Cap asked.

"Yes sir. Miss Lieghton called and asked that you call her when you get the chance, but aside from that, it's the usual. Nothing seemed very urgent. They're waiting for you in your office."

"Diamondback called", Cap smiled.

"Thank you Jarvis", Cap said as he headed towards his office. "I'll go call Rachel and check these messages and then get to the meeting. Maybe this will be an easy night."

Roughly two hours later...

The Avengers sat around their meeting table after going over the latest mission and debriefing.

"Anything else on the agenda", Cap asked.

"I have a question Cap", said She-Hulk. "Have you ever given thought to having an Avengers team in Europe? I was thinking about it after we got back so I went and checked our charter and agreement with the United Nations. It's allowable under our charter, much like the Whackos out in L.A., and with all the recent activities going on in Europe as of late, it might be something to think about."

"Avengers Europe", said the Wasp. "That sounds like an interesting idea. I like it!"

"It's certainly something to think about", said Cap. "Anyone else have any thoughts about this idea that Jennifer has presented?"

"It bears looking into", said The Black Widow. "Especially with the recent Maggia crime waves in Italy and the recent surge in violence and crime all across Europe. We can't be everywhere at once, but it would give us an opportunity to maybe help more with those problems."

"I agree", said Dane Whitman. "We have pretty much gotten the U.S. covered and Alpha Flight takes care of Canada pretty well, but Europe is wide open for any criminal who wants to run rampant."

"I think Excalibur might disagree with that comment, but I don't", Wasp said.

"Tell you what", Cap said. "I'll check with our U.N. Liasons and with Nick Fury and get their imput and we'll table this for now until the next regular meeting next week."

"Sounds good to me. I'm exhausted!", said Wasp.

"Me too", said She-Hulk.

"So if there are no objections, this meeting is adjourned", Cap said.

As the Avengers left the meeting room, Captain America caught up with Janet Van Dyne, aks "The Wasp".

"Hey Jan, so what do you think of this whole Avengers Europe idea", Cap asked.

"I think it has a lot of potential", Jan said as she shrank down to wasp sized. "And I even have a few ideas on good potential members."

"Who?", Cap asked.

"Let me check into a few things first", Jan said. "But I think this idea could be big for the Avengers and for the world. See you later, Cap!"

Wasp flew down the hall and out of sight as Captain America watched. The Captain turned and walked towards his chambers.

"Time for a long shower and a quick nap. And then I think I'll see if Rachel wants to go out tonight."

Cap walked on down the hall and climbed into the elevator.

"I wonder if Rachel is in the mood for Chinese?"

A week had passed and the Avengers settled in for their regular weekly meeting. Calling the meeting to order was Captian America. Attending the meeting were regular members She-Hulk, The Black Knight, Janet Van Dyne aka "The Wasp", and the Black Widow. Also attending were the Chairman of Avengers West, Hawkeye, his wife and fellow West Coast Avenger, Mockingbird, and their team mate (and founding Avenger) Iron Man.

It had been a long and streneous week for the Avengers. More Kree sightings in Europe, New York City had been attacked by The Wizard and his minions, The Hulk had tore apart a small town in West Virginia, and AIM had tried to steal dinosaurs from the Savage Land.

After about ninety-minutes of de-briefing and talk, Captain America brought up the topic that had everyone's interest the most.

"And now, let's talk about this 'Avengers Europe' idea. I spoke with our people at the U.N, Nick Fury, and several people at the White House as well, and this seems to be a popular idea. It's well allowed in our Charter and the general consensous is that it would help increase our effectiveness and repsonse time in moments of crisis overseas." 

"So it's a go then?", She-Hulk asked.

"If we want to do it, it's definitely sanctioned and a go", Cap said.

"That's great" said The Black Widow. "But who would be the member of this team? Who would lead it?"

"I think that's obvious. You, Madame Natasha..", said Cap with a smile.

"What? Me? But...", Black Widow stammered.

"I think it's a great idea. For both a team in Europe as well as having Natasha act as the chairman."

"Yeah, we see how well being a chairman worked for me and my Whackos", Hawkeye quipped as Mockingbird punched him in the arm.

"But why me? Why not Janet.. or Iron Man?", Widow asked.

"Because you're well respected in Europe. You've been an Avenger for quite a while and have worked with pretty much everyone on the Avengers Roster", Cap said.

"You've got great legs", Hawkeye quipped once more, getting a big jab once again from his wife, Mockingbird.

"You're a natural leader. You were the Chairman of the Avengers once before...", Whitman added.

"That didn't work out too well", Widow said quietly.

"Nonsense. It worked out fine", Wasp said. "You're the best choice for this job. The question is, will you do it?"

"Come on girl, do it", She Hulk said.

Widow looked around at all of the faces looking at her. It would be a big responsibility to set up the team. She would have to cut back on her extra-curricular activities for a time, such as the Sheild war against Hydra and her own personal battle against the Kingpin of Crime here in New York. Could she do it? Did she want to? A range of emotions went through Natasha Romanav as she looked from face to face at her allies and friends here in the Avengers. Finally, she settled on the face of Captain America, looking him squarely in the eyes.

"Yes, I'll do it!"

The sound of cheers filled the room as the other Avengers quickly rose to congratulate the Black Widow, the soon-to-be Chairman of Avengers Europe.

After things settled down, the meeting resumed. Jarvis had interupted to bring drinks and snacks for everyone and to remind both Wasp and The Black Knight of prior engagements, as well to to let Hawkeye know that Tigra, Wonder Man, US Agent and Hank Pym had called from LA - a gang-war had broken out in central LA and the police had requested their assistance.

"I guess we should hurry back to the West Coast before Simon beats up all the baddies", Hawkeye quipped once more as he and Mockingbird headed towards their Quinjet, parked on the landing strip at Hydrobase. "How about you, Shellhead? You flying with us?"

"No, I'll fly back under my own power. It'll take you about 90 minutes in the Quinjet. I can do it in 20 on my own." Iron Man said.

"Well, hurry back then and provide backup for the rest of the Whackos. Tell them that their fearless leader and his blushing bride are on their way", Hawkeye said. "And if they need back-up before we get their, call Spider Woman and Living Lightning on their ID Cards. They're on active reserve-status and should be able to help out."

"I'll do that, Hawk", Iron Man said as he took off into the sky.

Minutes later, after some quick goodbyes, Hawkeye and Mockingbird, along with the She Hulk, who decided to tag along, were gone as well, headed out to the West Coast to prevent some gang warfare.

Wasp excused herself as well. There was a sale at Macy's that she just couldn't miss. And Dane Whitman had an experiment going on in his lab that he had to attend to. That just left Captian America and The Black Widow standing alone.

"So Madame Chairwoman, how do you feel?", Cap asked as the two walked back towards the Mansion.

"As if the weight of the world has been placed upon my shoulders", Widow said.

"Not the world... just Europe, Asia and Africa", Cap said with a smile. "I'm sorry if I surprised you in there. I didn't get the chance to talk to you before the meeting."

"It's not a problem", Widow said. "In our business, you have to be able to take surprises."

"Very true", Cap said.

"So what's next", asked the Widow.

"We discuss possible locations for a headquarters, possible members for the roster, and set objectives for the team and our future in Europe. And we get to prepare a presentation to take before the UN Security Council for approval."

"Sounds like a long night ahead of us", Widow smiled.

"Probably!", Cap agreed.

"I'll tell Jarvis to keep the coffee and tea coming", Widow said. "Any ideas for potential members?"

"A few. Jan has already given me a list of suggestions, with contact information, backgrounds, list of powers and abilities, and so on. I think she misses being the Chairman of the Avengers." 

"She can have my spot", Widow laughed.

"No, Jan loves Europe, but to take her away from Macys and Bloomingdales would cause a national financial crisis in this country. You're the perfect person for this job", Cap said.

"Famous last words", Widow smirked.

"Just extreme confidence", Cap said. "Now, let's go get ready for a long night of making things happen." 

"Why me?" Widow smiled as they walked into the Mansion.

The time passed quickly and The Avengers dealt with several threats including the return of Ultron, a team-up with the X-Men to take on Apocolypse, several more battles against the Kree, a rampage by the Asorbing Man and his wife Titania in downtown Manhattan, and an attempt by The Mandarin to take over China. Rosters had changed as the Vision and Hercules had rejoined the Avengers East, while the Whackos had lost Tigra due a leave of absence, but had picked up War Machine and The Scarlet Witch once more. Also, Captain America's girlfriend, Rachel Leighton, aka "Diamondback" had joined the team as a probationary member and member of the support staff.

During this time, Cap and The Widow had several meetings with Representatives of the UN, as well as Nick Fury, Professor Charles Xaiver, the founder of the X-Men, and Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. Cap and Widow had also gone over the names and ideas of numerous potential members for the new team. A location for a base of operations, a small castle just outside of London, was quickly settled upon and Tony Stark (aka Iron Man) had personally flown over many times to supervise the remodeling of the entire castle as well as the necessary upgrades to make it a proper headquarters for Avengers Europe.

And finally the day had arrived. The Widow and Captain America had both had meetings with several members of the NSC to provide updates and secure backing for this venture. Names had been agreed upon and a list of members had been selected. Captian America called a meeting of all of the active Avengers at Hydrobase to let everyone know what was going on.

"... So we've got the headquarters set up and ready to go. There will be a full-time staff of eight, including a landscaper and a cook. All have been checked out by Shield and cleared. And as for the team itself..we, the Widow and I, wanted to make this team really multi-national, as to not ruffle any feathers with the people of Europe. So we've picked a team that should be able to meet our goals. Our liason with the local authorities will be Allistaire Stuart, of 'W.H.O.".

"Who?", Diamondback asked?

"That's the 'Weird Happenings Organization', luv", Stuart responded. "Kind of the UK equivilent to SHIELD, but much smaller."

"Oh", said Diamondback.

Captian America continued.

"There will be eight members on this roster to start with."

"Hey, the Whackos only got to start with five", Hawkeye interjected.

"But your entire team was of seasoned veteran Avengers", Cap said quickly. "This team will have several new members and we decided that it's better to be safe than sorry and provide some extra coverage to begin as we see how things develop."

"Sounds fair to me", said Mockingbird, giving her hot-headed husband a dirty glare for interupting Cap's announcement.

"So anyhow, let's run down the roster and meet the new Avengers Europe. As Chairperson and leader will be Natasha, aka 'The Black Widow'. Leaving the East Coast group to join her will be the Greek demi-god, Hercules. Coming to join the team from the West Coast roster is Manuel Sanchez, aka 'The Living Lightning'. Also re-joining the ranks of the team will be former Avenger and the Celestial Madonna, Mantis."

The four Avengers stood up to be congratulated and hugged by their collegues.

Cap continued his announcement. "I'm proud to announce that a former ally of mine, from 'The Invaders', Lady Jacqueline Falsworth Crichton, aka 'Spitfire', a native Londoner by the way, will be joining the team in England as well"

. A tall, confident woman dressed in bright yellow and red stepped forward from behind Cap to be acknowledged.

"Another new member will be coming to us at the recomendation of Reed Richards. Please allow me to introduce Lyja Storm."

A green skinned woman in a Fantastic Four outfit stepped forward from the back of the room where the roster of the Fantastic Four had been sitting quietly.

"She's a Skrull", US Agent quickly shouted out. "What the...?"

"Hold it Agent", Reed Richards quickly interupted. "Lyja is a Skrull, but she's also a valued member of the Fantastic Four.." 

"And she's my wife", Johnny Storm quickly injected.

A mumer went up among the room as Captain America pounded his gavel to restore order.

Lyja quickly spoke up.

"Yes, Agent, I am a Skrull. But I'm also a member of the Fantastic Four and the wife of Johnny Storm. I've proven myself to these people, my family, time and time again. Now The Captain and the Widow have offered me a place with their group. And after discussing it with Johnny, Reed, Susan and Ben, I've decided to accept. It's an honor and a privilege for me and I hope we can get along and possibly be friends. But don't you dare doubt my loyalties or sincerity based on my race."

"I'm not...", Agent tried to say, but Lyja cut him off.

"The Avengers are supposed to be above that", she said. "If you have a problem working with me because I'm a Skrull, that's your problem. Not mine. After all, there are quite a few humans who aren't really outstanding characters or members of society either. And from what I understand, looking at your background in particular, you should be the last one to judge anyone".

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?", Agent bellowed as he stood up and began moving towards Lyja.

Cap raised his voice. "Agent, that's..."

"Hold it Cap", another voice raised above the rest as Hawkeye stood up. "I'll handle this. Agent, sit down and shut up.. NOW!"

"Who the hell do you think you are, Barton", Agent turned toward Hawkeye.

"I'm your Chairman and your boss. And if you want to stay on the team, you'll shut your mouth and sit down.. NOW!"

"You can't fire me", Agent said. 

"Try me!", Hawkeye retorted.

The two men locked eyes for a moment in a stand-off

"Fine! But I'll be watching you, Skrull", Agent said as he sat down.

"We'll talk when we get back to LA", Hawkeye whispered loudly to the Agent as he sat back down.

"Bite me!", Agent muttered.

"And if that's over", Captain America resumed talking, "I'd like to introduce the next new member of our team, at the suggestion of Charles Xaiver and his X-Men, please allow me to introduce a founding member of the X-Men, who is also a former member of the Defenders and the Champions as well.."

"Where he was a valiant and noble ally of both Hercules and myself", Black Widow interjected.

"Please allow me to introduce Robert Drake, better known as Iceman.", Cap finished.

From another section of the back of the room, occupied by several members of the X-Men, including Cyclops, Angel, The Beast, Jean Grey, Storm, Rogue and the team's founder, Professor Xaiver, a young man stood up and acknowledged his introduction.

More applause and cheers from the assembled crowd.

"And for our final new member", Cap continued. "Please welcome, from Atlantis, at the recommendation of Prince Namor himself, this is Andromeda. A tall, blue-skinned lady, clad in the uniform of an Altantean warrior, stepped forward from behind Cap to be acknowledged.

Cap steps back and hands the gavel over to The Black Widow, who accepts it and steps up to podium.

"So this is my team, our team, that will help to keep Europe, Asia and the Eastern Hemisphere safe, to uphold the laws of the land and promote justice and understanding, to defend the opressed and help those that can not help themselves, in the battle for good, against evil... these are..."

Natasha motions for the members of her team to step forward and assemble behind her.

"This is the newest weapon in the battle against evil, please welcome Iceman, The Living Lightning, Spitfire, Lyja, Hercules, Mantis, Andromeda, and myself, The Black Widow. We are The Avengers Europe!"

A cheer rose among the crowd of assembled heroes of Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, and friends. Everyone gathered in small groups and celebrated the birth of the newest additions to the Avenger's family of groups.

"And I'll be joining as well", a voice rang out from the doorway, quickly silencing the noise in the room.

Everyone turned to see the figure of Dr, Druid standing in the doorway.

"Druid?", Cap said. "What the...?" 

"Sorry I'm late, Captian. I meant to be here sooner, but I had an encounter with a para-demon that tried to bite my head off...literally."

"Bite your head off?", Iceman asked.

"Para-demon?", said Spitfire.

"A nasty little monster. Very strong, very disgusting. Usually only found in the outer realms of hell.", Druid explained.

"What do you mean you're going with the European team? You're joining as well?", Widow asked.

"I'll explain it to you as best I can later", Druid said. "But to be brief, part of my powers, as you know, include the gift of precognition and glimpses of what is to come. I had a vision that shows a great battle with demons and creatures of mystical natures in Europe. And I know that the Avengers will be paramount to stopping this evil. And I know that I must be there as well."

"My God! What are you saying man?", Cap asked.

"I don't know what exactly, but sometime soon, the Avengers Europe will be facing a major evil. And we have to be ready", Druid said.

"Let's go talk in private", the Widow said to Druid and Cap as she took them by the arm and led them to a private room. "Hawkeye, please come too. You too, Reed.", Widow said as they left the room.

Hawkeye and Reed Richards quickly followed Captain Amercia, The Black Widow and Dr. Druid as the others watched and then began to talk among themselves.

About twenty minutes later, Captain America, Back Widow and Hawkeye reappeared, flanked closely by Dr. Druid and Reed Richards. Everyone quickly settled down and took their seats as Cap began to talk once more.

"Well, this is a surprise, but after speaking with Dr. Druid and the other Avengers chairpersons, as well as Dr. Richards, we've concluded that it's better to be safe than sorry. Thus, Dr. Druid will be accompanying the others and joining the new team in Europe. We'll keep you all informed on the possible danger that Druid mentioned earlier at the regular meetings, but right now, the information is sketchy. So I guess, we'll just send out a press statement announcing the new team for Avengers Europe. And please, everyone, let's give a warm hand to our new team, The Black Widow, Hercules, Spitfire, Iceman, Mantis, The Living Lightning, Lyja, Andromeda and Dr. Druid. These are 'The Avengers Europe'. Madame Chairman, if you will.", Cap said, stepping aside for the Black Widow.

Black Widow stepped up to the mic, looked around at her team and at all of her allies and associates. She cleared her throat. And spoke loudly and clearly...

"Avengers Assemble!"

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Avenging Shadows - Part 2

Getting Started...

It had been several weeks since the formation of the Avengers Europe franchise. Natasha Romanav, aka "The Black Widow" was in her office, taking care of some paperwork for the new team.

"Looks like you're having fun, Widow", a voice came from the open doorway of her office.

Widow looked to see the figure of Lady Jacqueline Falsworth Crichton, aka "Spitfire", standing in her doorway.

"I had forgotten how much I hate paperwork and red tape", Natasha sighed as she sat back in her chair to acknowledge her new teammate.

"A necessary evil.. or so I've been told", Spitfire laughed.

"Maybe so, but it's one I'd gladly do without in a flash", Widow quipped. "So what can I do for you, Lady Crichton?"

"It's Jackie, please", Spitfire said. "Lady Crichton is only for stuffy meetings with the Queen or the yearly trip to Parliment to argue meaninglessly for hours, only to accomplish nothing."

"You're a member of the British Parliment?", Widow asked, surprised by this revelation.

"Of the House of Lords", Spitfire revealed. "I inherited the seat from my father, Lord John Falsworth, ask the original 'Union Jack'. I also have the rights to my late husband, the original 'Lord Crichton's', seat."

"Very impressive", the Widow remarked.

"Maybe to you, but it's more of a headache than anything else. Dealing with those pompous asses twice a year.", Spitfire remarked.

"So the British Parliment is basically the same as the Congress in the States or the Parliment from my own home in the Soviet Union?", Natasha commented.

"Just a bunch of stuffed shirts and over-zealous egos, but only worse because all of these men and women think they're special due to their titles."

"That seems to be a common trait among all politicians, whether they've inherited their seats or were elected to their jobs, the ego and boorishness and such.", Widow said.

"At least 98% of them", Spitfire agreed. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot why I came to rescue you from your office. Dr. McCoy has finished the installation of the new 'Danger Room' in the lower level and has requested you come, as he put it, 'join the party'."

"Beast has already finished? That's great!", The Widow said. "Tell Hank I'll be there shortly."

"Will do", Spitfire said as she took off down the hallway at a burst of super-speed back towards the lower levels of the castle.

"It'll be good to have this danger room to work out in and practice the use of our abilities and teamwork", the Widow thought to herself as she quickly finished up the work on her desk.

Ten minutes later, Widow joined Hank McCoy, the X-Man and occasional Avenger known as the Beast, in the control room for the new specially designed training room they had designated as "The Dungeon". They were joined by Spitfire, The Living Lightning, Andromeda and Dr. Druid.

"So what we have is a combination of the latest technology, both from here on Earth and from the Shi'ar as well, including holographs, illusions, force fields and other equipment. It's simple to work from here in the control booth and is a fantastic way to train. This room is based on the original 'Danger Room' at the X-Mansion.", Beast explained.

"So are we going to see a demonstration of this technology", asked Dr. Druid, looking over the control panels.

"Absolutely!', Beast smiled. "Hercules, Iceman and Mantis are waiting down below for the word. I've already put in the program, a simple little exercise to have fun with."

"And if you're ready guys", Hank spoke via speaker to the waiting heroes below, " the goal is very simple. Cross the room and hit the big red button on the opposing wall."

"That is no challenge for the Prince of Power", Hercules bellowed.

"Indeed! This one hardly understands why it will take three of us to press the button".

"Well if I know Big Blue Fuzzy up there", Iceman quickly injected, "it's not going to be nearly as easy as you might hope! Be ready guys!".

"Alas, you know me too well, young Robert", the Beast quipped as he hit the start button. The assembled heroes in the control booth watched the room change from an empty room with four walls into a scene of a alien landscape, complete with nasty looking creatures quickly swaming the three heroes.

"Look alive heroes", said Iceman as he quickly formed an ice sled and took to the sky, only to have the sled shattered by a force beam from the aliens eyes.

"Oh cripes, Drake said as he re-formed his ice sled in mid-air and blasted a group of the aliens, quickly encasing them in a big block of ice.

"Have at thee, foul creatures", said Hercules as he waded quickly into a mob of the slimy monsters, thrashing and pounding away at any who came within reach of his hige fists.

Mantis was using her acrobatics and moving almost faster than the eye could follow as she dodged and weaved among the aliens, occasionally taking to time to decimate one with a martial arts blow or a quick thrust.

In about ten minutes, the exercise was over as Mantis, using the shoulders of Hercules for a launch pad, bounded over a pack of aliens to reach the big red button and thus, end the exercise.

The room quickly reverted back to normal and the "aliens" vanished. Iceman breathed a sigh of relief as the aliens he had been battling vanished.

"Is that it?", Hercules asked. "I was just beginning to have fun and present thee monsters with the gift."

"Trust Hercules to enjoy himself in that craziness", Iceman quipped as he put his arm around Hercules shoulder. "Come on Herc. Let's go upstairs and see how we did!".

"This one also enjoyed herself", Mantis said. "That was an interesting experience."

The three heroes walked out the exit of the Dungeon and made their way to the Control room to join the other heroes.

"And we can program any kind of enviroment or situation? Amazing!", Dr. Druid remarked as The Beast continued showing the Avengers how to use and work the booth.

"It'll be a great tool to keep up our skills and practice our teamwork". The Widow noted. "Hank, once again, thank you for flying over here and installing this for us. And also, please give Professor Xaiver my thanks... for all of his help. Not just this room, but everything."

"I'll pass along the message, Tash", Beast said with a big grin. "Now, does anyone else want to give this thing a try?"

Several hours passed and the Avengers became more familiar with the Dungeon. All of the assembled members took their turns at attempting to cross the room and take part in a simulation. Some did well. Others did not.

Now all that remained in the control booth were Beast, Spitfire and Andromeda. The others had left to pursue other duties and activities.

"Blast and spit!", Andromeda pouted as she looked over her results from her attempt to cross the room. "Who knew that the room would use steam blasts to dehydrate me and allow those creatures to overcome me.".

"You have to be prepared for every possibility", Beast remarked. "For the first time, you did fine. And look, the computer is already preparing you a list of options and possibilities to counter dehydration and prevent that tactic from being used against you again. Every exercise and simulation is recorded and analyzed by a program designed by myself, Forge and Kitty Pryde. It looks at how you peformed, what you did right, what you did wrong, and offers up solutions to have more positives than negatives. The room got you this time with the unexpected. But next time, you'll be ready and it'll have to try something else."

"And each time, I'll learn more and more about strategy and ways to work around my weaknesses. Fantastic!", Andromeda said.

"It's an amazing device", Beast said, in regards to the room. "Speaking of fantastic, where is Lyja? Our former member of the Fantastic Four? She's the only Avenger who didn't come join the fun here today."

"Lyja is in London, meeting her estranged husband Johnny Storm, for dinner.", Spitfire said. "She was wanting to be here for this, but she and Johnny had already made this date weeks ago."

"Ah, young love!", Hank quipped. "And I was wanting to see how she would do in the Danger Room. With her Skrull abilities, I was expecting quite a show. How are her and Johnny getting along these days anyhow?"

"With Lyja and the Torch, it changes day to day", Spitfire said. "We've talked many times about this and she says she loves Johnny and he seems to love her, but if they're together more than a few days, it quickly gets... "

"Combustive", Beast smiled. He knew Johnny Storm very well and knew how hot-headed the young man could be at times. And from what he'd seen of the Skrull warrior, Lyja, Beast had a strong feeling she could be just as bad.

"They seem to work better in small doses", Spitfire agreed. "So he does the Fantastic Four thing, she's with us here in London being an Avenger, and when they get the chance, they get together."

"Crazy kids", Beast laughed as he closed down the console for the control booth. "I guess we're finished here unless you want to take another run?"

"No", said Spitfire and Andromeda at the same time, quickly.

"I just want to go relax in the pool", Andromeda said.

"And I think I hear a warm bed and good book calling to me", Spitfire added.

"Cowards", smiled Beast. "Anyhow, I guess I should be getting myself back to the States and the X-Mansion. Does anyone know where young Robert got to so I can bid farewell to my frosty associate?"

"Iceman? According to the castle sensors, he's in the kitchen feeding his face", Spitfire said.

"And so, I shall go down and say my good-byes. Until we next meet, young ladies."

Beast bowed to the two women and gently kissed each of them on the hands before literally bouncing out the doorway and down the hallway, badly singing "London Bridge is falling down", heading for the kitchen.

"He's something else, isn't he?", Spitfire remarked to Andromeda as Beast bounced down the hallway.

"Hank McCoy is a great scholar and a true warrior", Andromeda agreed.

Both women stood in silence, side by side, as Hank vanished from sight.

Scene - Downtown London

Lyja Storm and her estranged hubby, Johnny sat in a small cafe. It had been a great day of exploring the city and just being together.

"It's too bad every day can't be like this", Lyja told Johnny as he held her hand.

"Why can't it be? Drop this Avengers nonsense and come back to the Fantastic Four with me?", Johnny said.

"I thought you approved of me being an Avenger", Lyja said.

"I do", Johnny agreed. "But that's because you wanted to do it. I think you'd be happier with me, Reed, Susan and Ben."

"You say that right now, but would you still be saying that in a week?", Lyja asked.

"Yeah", Johnny said. "I may get a little hot headed sometimes.."

"A little?", Lyja smirked.

"But that's just me. You know I love you!", Johnny continued.

"And I love you!", Lyja said. "But I also love the thrill of being an Avenger. It's been really good for me, Johnny!"

"I think you just get off living in a castle", Johnny quipped.

"It is... different", Lyja admitted. "Living in New York was amazing at times, but there's a simplicity, an aura about being in Europe, that is unlke anything I've ever encounted before." 

"And this is coming from a lady from an alien galaxy who has literally been across the universe and back numerous times!", Johnny laughed.

"What can I say", Lyja laughed. "I guess I'm just a simple girl at heart!".

As the loving couple continued to talk, suddenly a series of screams rang out from the dark night.

"What the..?", Johnny said as he and Lyja both quickly rose from their seats.

With no wasted motion, Johnny quickly muttered "Flame On" and took off towards the sounds of the screams. Lyja used her shape-shifting powers to quickly form herself a set of wings and was only a second or so behind The Torch. They only went a short distance, a few blocks and were not prepared for the sight that presented itself to them. Three young women were cornered in an alley and threatening them were several hideous looking men, with protruding foreheads and fangs bared.

"What the hell...?", Storm said as he moved in closer.

"Careful, hun", said Lyja as she shape-shifted into another form to attempt to get past the creatures and rescue the girls.

"Humans", one of the creatures yelled as Torch and Lyja approached. Rather than flee, the creatures turned to face the approaching heroes and leaped forward. One of the creatures tackled Storm and although he was burning, the smell of burnt flesh filling the air, he was relentless in his attack and quickly brought the shocked Torch to the ground. Lyja transformed herself into a formidable rock-like creature and began to swat away the attacking fiends.

The Torch has managed to dispose of his attacker and was engaged in ariel combat with another of the deformed creatures.

"Christ! They can fly too!", Johnny said as he narrowly dodged a razor-sharp claw like hand swinging at his head. Lyja continued to swat and knock around the creatures that got too close to her on the ground, but wasn't having much more luck than her hubby.

"I think this might be a good time to call in some reinforcements", Lyja said to herself as she quickly hit a button on her Avengers ID card. The signal had been sent and Lyja quickly resumed fighting with the demonic creatures again.

In Avengers Castle, The Living Lightning was on moniter duty as the call came in. Quickly, he relayed the information to Black Widow, who was talking to The Beast and Iceman, as Beast was preparing to depart.

"Got it! Summon the team, ASAP!", Widow said into her card.

"Problems?", asked Beast?

"Lyja and The Torch are in London battling some kind of creatures. Hank, I know you're not an Avenger anymore, but..."

"I'm in!" Hank quickly said, tossing his bag to the side. "Let's go!"

In just a matter of seconds, the Avengers Quinjet departed from the Castle. Black Widow, Hercules, The Beast, Mantis, Dr. Druid, Iceman and Andromeda sat in the Quinjet, preparing for action. Living Lightning and Spitfire had flown / ran ahead to provide aid until the rest of the team arrived.

Back at the battle, Lyja slammed another of the creatures into a wall, while Torch had enclosed a group of the fiends with a wall of blue flame. One managed to leap clear of the flame and moved to tackle the flaming body of the Torch, when suddenly, a big bolt of electricity appeared and quickly flash-friend the creature where it had perched.

Meanwhile, a group of the creatures had surrounded Lyja, who was using her own body to shield some innocent bystanders from the creatures. A blur of red and yellow sped by, grabbing several of the creatures in a whirlwind and slamming them hard against a cement wall. '

Living Lightning and Spifire had arrived.

"It's about time!", Torch quipped.

"Where are the others", Lyja asked.

"RIght here", a voice came out from above as Iceman used an ice-sled to lower himself and several of the others from the hovering Quinjet.

"Avengers Assemble", said the Widow as she swung down on her widow-line, quickly taking out two of the creatures with swift kicks.

Hercules dived right into the action with the fists flying. "Have at thee, foul creatures!".

Mantis used her martial arts and absolute control of her own body to dodge and weave past several of the creatures, before using an alien nerve pinch to cause her foes to lose consciousness.

Beast dived right into a group of the creatures and used his strength and athleticism to quickly decimate the creatures.

"Olly Olly Oxen Free", Beast bellowed as he tossed around the hideous creatures.

Andromeda used her Atlantean strength to throw around the creatures as well. Iceman just kept enclosing then in giant blocks of ice.

And Dr. Druid, quickly discovering that his powers of mind control and illusion had no effect on these creatures, simply levitated out of their reach and used his powers of telekenesis to batter the creatures around.

"Sometimes, the simpliest ways work best", he thought to himself as he slammed two of the creatures together.

The battle was quickly turned as the Anvergers Europe, along with the Human Torch, of the Fantastic Four, as well as The Beast, of the X-Men, quickly overcome the superior numbers and vanquished their demonic and wicked foes.

"Any idea what the hell these things are", Johnny Storm asked as he helped Beast and Mantis finish securing the last of the foul creatures.

"I sense a strong aura of evil about them", Dr. Druid said..."but I'm not sure exactly what they are or what their purpose may be!"

"They remind me of vampires", Spitfire said, looking at one of the creatures closely. "But they're far stronger than any I've ever seen or dealt with before!"

"You've got experience with vampires?", Beast asked?

"Back in the war, my uncle was the original Baron Blood. And my son, John, is also a victim of that dreaded curse. Although, he's dead now!", Spitfire said.

"This one is sorry!", Mantis said, laying her hand supportingly on Spitfire's shoulder.

"It's OK", Spitfire said sadly. "It's something I've learned to live with... mostly!"

"They do appear to be vampires, but they've been enhanced.", Druid agreed.

"Mutant vampires", Iceman asked? "Wait until the Professor hears about this?"

"Well, we need to find out more.", Widow said. "Let's see if we can make one of them talk."

But before anyone could make another move, something happened. All of the captive and unconcious demon-creatures began to glow slightly. And they vanished, just disappearing into thin air.

"What the,,,?", Torch asked.

"By the pits of Hades", Hercules proclaimed.

"Teleportation is my guess..", Beast said.

"But how", Andromeda said.

"I don't sense any teleportation spells", Druid said. "And it's not technological or else our equipment would have picked up something."

"This one didn't sense anything either", Mantis said. 

"I don't know what it is, what these creatures are, or the point of this whole attack", Widow said. "Or even what really just happened here. But I'm sure going to find out!"

Meanwhile, unknown to the assembled heroes, a set of glowing red eyes watched their every movement. A sneer appeared on the face of the figure who watched as he whispered to himself, "Soon Avengers... very, very soon!"

"So there haven't been any more attacks", Widow asked the figure on the video screen in front of her.

"No", said Allistaire Stuart, head of the "Weird Happenings Organization" and liason to the Avengers Europe, said from his office in downtown London. "And we've sent out alerts to all of our agents to report anything at all, ASAP to the office, so I can forward it to you."

"That's much appreciated", Widow said. "The sooner we find out what exactly those creatures are, the better."

"I agree!", Stuart said. "I'll be in touch, Widow. I've got a report on poltergiest activity in Dublin to go read."

"Well, have fun. Widow out!", Widow said, hitting the button to disconnect the communications. It had been a couple of weeks since her team, along with The Human Torch and Hank McCoy, of the X-Men, had fought and defeated a large number of vampire-like creatures in downtown London, only to have them vanish without a trace. This was a loose end and a mystery and the Black Widow didn't like mysteries or loose ends.

Natasha left her office and decided to walk around the castle a bit and check on her team. Her first stop was the library where Dr. Druid had all sorts of books and mystic tomes, searching relentlessly in his efforts to find out more about these strange creatures.

"Any luck, Doctor?", Widow asked as she entered the room.

Druid looked up and rubbed his eyes as she approached.

"No, and frankly, that worries me", the mystic said candidly. "I've tried all sorts of tracing spells, only to fail at every attempt. Something, or someone is cloaking these creatures and preventing my magic from finding them."

"Is that possible?", Widow asked.

"Possible, but very rare. After Doctor Strange, I am arguably one of the most powerful mystics on the planet. The strength and power it would take to mask so well an army of unholy creatures of that size would be tremendous. If nothing else, I should be seeing a big void or blind spot that would be an obvious indicator because of it's emptiness or lack of power. But I'm not getting anything." 

"Is it possible that the creatures were all destroyed when they vanished and that's why you're not able to get any kind of reading or trace on them", Andromeda said, walking into the library.

"Possible, but highly unlikely. Even in destruction, there would be some sort of trail, some sort of remains to be found. I'm getting absolutely nothing at all.", Druid said.

Suddenly an alarm rang out from the Communicard in The Widow's pocket.

"Widow here! What's up", she quickly replied, answering the electronic summons. "OK, I'm on my way to the Quinjet. Summon the others. I have Druid and Andromeda here with me. Widow out!"

"What's up?", asked Andromeda as she and Druid quickly followed the Widow out the door and towards the Quinjet area."

"In three words, The Incredible Hulk, ", Widow said.

"I had to ask!", Andromeda said as they came to the Quinjet where Spitfire, Iceman and Mantis were waiting. The Living Lightning and Hercules were coming in through another entrance.

"Let's get going people!", Widow said as her team boarded the Quinjet. "This is going to be a mess", she thought to herself.

Minutes later, the Avengers Quinjet was flying towards their destination.

"Quickly! Swerve", Widow cried out as a huge piece of concrete came flying through the air, narrowly missing the Quinjet as it made it's approach.

Down below, the Avengers could see the rampaging figure of The Hulk as he tore through a small park and slammed a car out of his way.

"Hulk Smash!", the monster bellowed.

"Mantis, Spitfire - on crowd control. Get those civilians out the area. The rest of you, let's see if we can take down Dr. Banner. Druid, land the Quinjet. Let's move people!", the Widow shouted as the Avengers exited the still hovering Quinjet and descended on the monster below.

"Have at thee, Green Giant", Hercules said as he landed hard literally on top of Hulk. "Prepare to recieve the gift!"

WHOOOM!

A big fist by Hercules sent the stunned Hulk backwards into an old, deserted building.

"Hulk remembers funny talking man", Hulk said. "Hulk smash!"

The green monster moved forwards towards Hercules, only to be quickly enclosed in a big block of ice.

"I've got him imobilized, but this won't hold long", said Iceman, as he used his mutant powers to keep building and adding to the icy prison.

"Maybe I can use the ice as a conducter and stun him into unconsciousness", Lightning said as he unleashed a furious blast of electricity into the ice.

"Aaaaaaaaggggghhh!", the Hulk bellowed.

"Keep pouring it on!", the Widow said to Lightning as she swept down on her widow's line to pull some cililians out of the line of fire.

The Hulk kept screaming in pain and agony before flexing one last time and totally decimating the icy block. Chunks of ice went flying and pummeled the Iceman and Living Lightning.

The Lightning, stunned by the force of the blow, reverted back to human form as he slammed into a wall and into a hole created by the antics of the big green monster. He did not come back out, vanishing from sight.

"I guess it's our turn, Herc", said Andromeda as she landed a big left hand across the head of the still dazed giant.

"Indeed", agreed Hercules as he also moved forward and began peppering the green goliath with super-strong punches.

"Bah! Hulk tired of blue woman and man in skirt!", the Hulk said as he leveled Andromeda with a backhand that sent her flying several hundred feet.

"Andromeda?", Hercules shouted, distracted by the sight of his ally being knocked away.

"And now Hulk smash Skirt Man", the Hulk bellowed.

A huge right by the Hulk caught Hercules flush on the jaw and Hercules was sent flying backwards, stunned.. As the Hulk bellowed in triumph, Spitfire moved quickly into the scene and began to run in circles around the monster, creating a vortex that sucked the area and oxygen from the area around the Hulk.

"What yellow girl do? Hulk can't breathe!", the Hulk yelled.

The Hulk reached out and clapped his hands together, creating a huge concussive force that caught Spitfire as she circled him, stunning her and slamming her against a nearby building.

"All Hulk wants is to be left alone!", the Hulk bellowed.

"We can't do that, Dr. Banner", the Widow said as she swooped in on her widow's line, landing a kick across the head of the monster. "Not while innocents are in danger!"

Hulk didn't even feel the kick, but turned to the Widow.

"Hulk knows Bug Lady!", the Hulk said.

"Yes, Hulk. We're friends! We want to help you!", the Widow said.

"Bug lady lies. Hulk crush stinky bug!", the Hulk bellowed angrily, reaching for the Widow, who quickly moved out of his reach.

As the Hulk reached for the Widow, he was immediately covered again by a blast of ice and cold. Iceman was back in the game.

"Yahoo, big Green", Bobby Drake said as he continued to pour on the cold engulfing the ice.

"Hulk not like cold! Hulk crush Ice Cube and then crush Bug Lady!", the Hulk screamed.

And then, too fast for the eye to follow, a blur of motion as Mantis propelled herself into the scene and lept on the masive block of ice engulfing the still-frozen monster.

"Let this one help you", she said quickly and quietly as she mady physical contact with the Hulk's head, one of the few parts of his body not held still by the ice.

Mantis's eyes began to glow and she began to project her empathic thoughts into the mind of the Hulk's mind.

"What plant girl do?", the Hulk yelled as he attempted to break once more from his icy prison. "Hulk's head feels funny."

"This one is only trying to bring the peace and harmony to the forefront", Mantis chimed. "Allow this one to take away the rage and anger."

"Hulk feel... tired. Hulk want to sleep", the monster said, his eyes becoming heavy.

Suddenly, the monster's eyes popped open with rage and anger. He flexed once more and the ice prison crumbled. Mantis wasn't quick enough to react and was knocked across the street.

"Plant girl try to trick Hulk! Try to bring back puny Banner! Hulk not happy! Hulk smash!"

In a quick and fierce motion, the Hulk quickly again clapped his hands together, creating a concussive force that sent Iceman, The Black Widow, Spitfire and the returning Andromeda all flying in different directions.

The Hulk bellowed in rage. All looked hopeless for the Avengers.

"I say thee, Nay!", a voice bellowed out.

The Hulk turned to see Hercules standing there with a lightpole in his hands, as if it were a club. In one quick motion, Hercules batted the Hulk and sent him flying several hundred yards into a nearby park, where he landed just feet from the meditating body of Doctor Druid.

Druid's eyes glowed as he telepathically began to batter the mind and spirit of the fallen Hulk.

"What bald man do? Hulk smash! Hulk...", the Hulk fell to the ground unconscious.

A strange and disturbing change came about as the body of the Hulk began to glow and shrink, leaving laying there in it's place, the body of Dr. Bruce Banner.

The rest of the Avengers gathered and regrouped around the fallen Banner.

"What did you do, Druid?", Widow asked as she checked the pulse of the fallen scientist.

"I bided my time and took my best shot, telepathically allowing his Banner personality to overcome the Hulk persona and temporarily regain control."

"If it's so easy", Iceman asked, "Why didn't you do it sooner?"

"Because it's not easy, especially when a will and mind is as enraged and brutal as that of the Hulk. If he hadn't been so totally bewildered by that last blow of Hercules, and if Mantis hadn't allowed the spirit of Dr. Banner to begin to assert itself earlier with her empathatic powers, I wouldn't have had the power or strength necessary to mentally shut down the monster, " Druid explained.

"Well, you managed to get it done so that's all that matters", the Widow said.

"Say, where is the Lightning?", Andromeda asked, suddenly realizing that their young team-mate had not rejoined them.

"I don't know", Widow said.

Suddenly, her communicard buzzed. It was the Living Lightning!

"Yes! Manuel, where are... I see. We'll be right there!"

"What's up", Iceman asked as the Widow put away her card.

"That was Manuel. He's found something we should see. Mantis and Andromeda, keep an eye on Dr. Banner and keep him sedated. The rest of you, come with me."

(Three Minutes Later)

The assembled ranks of the Avengers Europe gathered to see what The Living Lightning had discovered.

"The Hulk knocked me through that wall, stunning me. And when I pulled myself together, I discovered... this."

A small, dark room with nearly a dozen bodies, slaughtered and lifeless, in various states of decomposition, laying about, as if they had been dumped.

"Oh my God!", Spitfire said quietly.

"This is... horrible!", Iceman agreed.

"This is definitely... unexpected.", the Widow agreed. "It reminds me of a slaughterhouse I once uncovered in Berlin several years ago."

The Avengers stood around, surveying the sickening scene.

"Any theories, Doctor?", Widow asked Dr. Druid, who was kneeling by and examining one of the bodies.

"Nothing I can confirm, but I have some theories that I'll have to research when we return to the castle. But I have noticed one thing on this body, and I suspect we'll find the same true with every other body if examined closely enough. No apparent obvious sign of trauma or death, but I've noticed that there two small wounds on the neck of this corpse."

"Vampires?", Widow asked.

"So it seems", Druid agreed.

"London and Europe in general, are well known for their vampire stories", Lightning mentioned.

"Not just stories and myths", Spitfire said. "Vampires do exist. I know that from my own personal experiences... My uncle... my son!".

"Do you think it may be them, involved", Iceman asked the blond battler quietly.

"No, they're as dead as dead can be, for a vampire anyhow. Captain America destroyed my Uncle, and I personally desroyed my son just last year... for good! I don't think it's them."

"We encountered Dracula when I was with the X-Men. He had the major hots for Storm. Could it be him?", Iceman asked.

"He is indeed a foul and evil creature", Hercules agreed. "I myself have also encountered the Dark Lord and he is a force to be reckoned with."

"For some reason, I don't think Dracula is involved", the Widow said. "Disposing of bodies in this manner isn't his style", she said, remembering her own encounter with the evil vampire back in the late sixties.

"I don't think it's Dracula either", Druid agreed. "I'll make some inquiries to make sure though. I've sensed an aura of uncertain origins about this place that lead me to believe that this may involve the same creatures we fought a few weeks ago, that vanished so abruptly. And that we may be fighting someone new."

"I'll allow you to see what you can learn, Doctor, so we can hopefully discover who's responsible for this and put an end to their evil", the Widow said. "As for now, I guess we should summon the local authorities to deal with these bodies and this scene. And we still have Doctor Banner to deal with as well."

"Yeah, we don't want to go another ten rounds with a rampaging Hulk, do we", Iceman quipped.

"No Robert, we don't", the Widow said. "So let's take care of what we must do so we can head back to the Castle."

(To Be Continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Avenging Shadows - Part 3: Enter The Vampire

A couple of days had passed since the gruesome discovery by the Avengers of a large number of bodies. The authorities had been called and W.H.O. (Weird Happenings Organization), led by liason Allistaire Stuart, had taken over the investigation. As Druid had noted, every body had been totally drained of blood with the only obvious injuries appearing to be just two small red marks on the neck of the victims.

Dr. Bruce Banner, aka "The Hulk", had been transferred to the custody of SHIELD, with head honcho Nick Fury personally overseeing the the affairs as a sedated, but otherwise fine, yet very confused Dr. Banner was shipped back to Hulk Base in New Mexico.

Black Widow was talking to Dr. Druid and Spitfire in the library of the Avengers castle headquarters.

"So have you had any luck with your contacts, Doctor?", Widow asked the mystic.

"Not much", Druid said. "I've been able to ascertain that it's not Dracula we're dealing with. The evil one was destroyed by Dr. Strange just a few months ago in Nova Scotia, and Strange assured me that he's set up wards and spells that will prevent Dracula from rising again, at least anytime soon."

"And it's not either of the men who wore the mantle of Baron Blood", Spitfire injected. "I've checked my own sources and traveled to the graves of each to make sure that they're both still at rest."

"So that rules out the most likely suspects", Widow agreed. "Any other leads or ideas?"

"I've sent out mystical feelers all over the London area looking for any signs of demonic or vampire activity. It's not much, but it may be able to give us a heads up before anymore people are killed", Druid said.

"And I've arranged for Druid and myself to meet with a contact who probably knows more about the underworld in this part of the country than anyone, to see what he knows", Spitfire said.

"Is it anyone I've heard of", the Widow asked?

"I don't know for sure", Spitfire said. "I don't even know his true name. All I know is that he helped me many times over the past several decades and knows what's going on around the world of the supernatural, especially in this area, far better than anyone I've ever encountered."

"And you trust this.. person?", Druid asked.

"I do", Spitfire said. "I don't know his story fully, but from what I've been able to pick up on, he's had a long and sad, almost tragic existence. I think, when he helps me and others fight the forces of evil, he see's it as a form of redemption."

"I don't like dealing with strangers", Druid said.

"In my days as an agent, for both the KGB and SHIELD", Widow said, "dealing with unknown sources was, and is rather common. If Spitfire feels this man can be trusted and may have information we can use, what harm could it do to at least meet with him and see what he knows?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't meet with him, dear woman", Druid said grimly. "I just said I didn't like it."

"Point taken", Widow said.

"If you'd like, I can meet with him alone", Spitfire said.

"No, I'd like to come", Druid said. "Anyone with a knowledge of the underworld such as you describe this man is someone that I am very interested in meeting."

"So it's settled then", Widow said. "The two of you go meet your contact and see what you can learn."

Suddenly, the communicard in Widow's pocket began to buzz.

"What the...?", the Widow proclaimed as she activated her card. "Widow here. What's up? Hmmmmm! Got it! Summon the others."

"What's going on?", Spitfire asked.

"Warwolves over in Newcastle", Widow said.

"Werewolves?", Druid said excitingly.

"No, warwolves", Widow said. "Alien creatures from another dimension. Suck the essence from human bodies and wear the skins."

"Uugh!", Spitfire shudded.

"My thoughts exactly", Widow said.

"Let's go", Druid said.

"No, the two of you go meet with your appointment. Iceman has gone back to the States for a few days, but I still have Mantis, Lightning, Andromeda and Hercules. We should be able to handle this fairly easily. Go see what you can find out. I want these vampire slayings stopped."

"Fine", Druid said, as he and Spitfire headed back into the library to get ready for their meeting. Widow took off towards the Quinjet where she knew the other Avengers would be waiting for her.

"Warwolves?", she thought to herself. "What a way to spend an evening".

Several hours later, in a dark bar, Spitfire and Dr. Druid, dressed in casual clothes as to not attract attention, meet with their mysterious source.

"There has been an increase in underworld activity lately... the talk is of something big preparing to happen", the mysterious stranger said.

"Any speculation as to what it might be, or who might be the ones behind it", Druid asked.

"No. Just someone powerful and old. My first thoughts were Dracula, but from I understand, he's out of commission for the time being", the dark haired, sullen faced man said.

"That's true. He is!", Spitfire commented.

"But it's someone nearly as powerful and dangerous. It'd have to be to allign the dark forces as they seem to be doing", Druid said.

"Very true", the stranger commented.

"What I can't understand is how they're immune to my tracking spells", Druid remarked.

"I would suspect they're using a magic that renders itself invisible to being tracked, or even leaving traces behind", the stranger said.

"Obviously", Druid said. "But the power it would take..."

"It's not so hard really", the stranger said. "If they have access to the Darkhold and it's magic, or perhaps the Amulet Of Amabo."

"What do you know of the Amulet of Amobo", Druid asked. "I haven't heard mention of it in years, although it would have the power necessary.."

"It was part of a collection on loan to the British Museum a few years ago. The museum was broken into and part of the collection was stolen, the Amulet being among the missing pieces", the stranger said.

"I don't recall", Druid said.

"I do", Spitfire remembered. "As part of my civilian identity, I'm on the Board of the British Museum and that caused quit a stir. We tried to keep it quiet, but news did leak out."

"When did this happen?", Durid asked.

"Roughly two years ago", the stranger said, looking at Spitfire for confirmation.

"Oh, I was lost in time and limbo then", Druid said. "No wonder I didn't recall it."

"Time and limbo", the stranger asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story!", Druid sighed.

"But getting back, could this Amulet be the source behind the mysterious vanishings of the vampires we've encountered?", Spitfire asked.

"It's very possible", Druid said. "I'll contact Stephen when we get back to the castle and have him forward me everything he has on the Amulet, including possible tracing spells and counters, when we get back to the castle."

"So we now have an idea of what, but the question still remains who", Spitfire said.

"I may be able to help on that", the stranger said. "My sources in the underworld have told me that the powers behind the recent activities have been out looking for and recruiting for their cause. I've sent word that I might be interested in being a part of their plan. Now, I'm just waiting for a response of some kind."

"Working undercover among an army of vampires? That's very dangerous!", Spitfire commented.

"I've a feeling our friend here is very used to dealing with danger... and vampires. Am I correct?", Druid asked pointingly at their associate.

"I'm not unfamiliar with it", the stranger remarked sadly. "And I'm no stranger to danger. But whatever I have to do to rid the world of evil and make redemption for my own past misdeeds, I do with no regrets."

"I don't understand", Spitfire said.

"Maybe I should explain", Druid said. "Before our meeting, I contacted some sources of my own and made some inquiries about our friend. He is well aware of vampires, for he himself has been one for well over two hundred years. And while I'm aware of the misdeeds of which he spoke, I'm also well aware of the good he's done time and time again, often at great cost and sacrifice to himself, to help others. And when I met the man tonight, face to face, I was sure who this was. Please allow me, my dear lady Jacqueline Falsworth Crichton, to introduce you to an esteemed gentleman of great reputation, Mr. Barnabas Collins."

"You're Barnabas Collins?", Spitfire asked, stunned. "After all these years of trading information, I never suspected. I mean, I've heard of you, but I never imagined..."

"Yes, I am Barnabas Collins", the man remarked with a slight smile. "There was never significant reasons for you to know my true identity when we were doing business, so I never revealed it. But I suspected as soon as you mentioned this meeting tonight, and mentioned Dr. Druid, that he would be aware of who I am. His reputation as a master of the unknown and mystic are well known and well respected. But my apologies for misleading you all these years, my dear!"

"No. I understand. In our line of work, it's sometimes better to reveal as little about yourself as possible. Less is more, my dad used to always say."

"Your father, the original Union Jack. I met him many times and remember him very well. He was a great and honorable man", Barnabas said.

"Thank you", Spitfire remarked.

"So", Druid interupted, "getting back to the matter at hand, we need to discover who is the source behind all of the recent acts of evil. Do you think your plan might work as far as getting into the core of the group?"

"I don't know", Barnabas said. "I've tried to keep my activities quiet, but to many in the underworld, I'm an enigma, an unknown factor and that might help or hurt. It remains to be seen which."

"Anything you might be able to discover would be helpful", Spitfire commented.

"I understand. If we can just discover who is the force behind these evil assaults, that would go a long way in helping to end them", Barnabas said.

"So you'll continue to make your inquiries?", Druid asked.

"Yes", Barnabas said. And between your sources and my own, hopefully we can bring this whole situation to an end."

"One can only hope", Spitfire commented.

"I think we'd best end this meeting", Druid remarked. "I'm picking up some strange energies and we don't want anyone to suspect that we're working together."

"Agreed", Barnabas said quietly. "I'll contact you when I learn more. Until we meet again!"

Barnabas gave Spitfire a gentle kiss on her hand and with a quick nod to Druid, turned and vanished into the crowds of bar patrons.

"And I think it might be best if we follow suit and head back to the castle as well", Druid said. "But be on your toes. I sense that strange energy again."

As Druid and Spitfire exited the building, they looked around and seeing nothing, turned to walk to their waiting rental car.

"Nice night for a stroll", a voice came out of nowhere.

"Or a slaugher", another voice rang out.

Druid and Spitfire turned and standing there were a group of about ten men.

"Look's like we've got trouble", Druid said grimly.

"For them, you mean", Spitfire said.

"Get them! Kill them!", one of the men said as the group moved forward.

"They're not human... they're vampires", Druid said quickly.

"Oops! Maybe I spoke too soon", Spitfire said, using here super speed to break off several pieces of wood into makeshift stakes as the vampires approached. "But I doubt it!".

The group of fledgling vampires attacked and tried to quickly overwhelm the two Avengers, but hadn't counted on the super-swift reaction of Spitfire, or the physical figthing prowess of Druid, as potent and deadly as his mystical talents. In just a matter of moments, the number of attackers dwindled from ten to just one.

"Wait, don't kill me!" the vampire pleaded as Druid used his telekenesis to animate a tree limb and use it to bind the whimpering demon.

"Tell us what we need to know then", Spitfire glared at the distraught demon.

"I can't. He'll kill me!", the vampire said.

"So either way, you're going to die", Druid said. "But if you don't want to talk, there is another way."

Dr. Druid took a deep breath before stepping over next to the bound vampire and placing his hand on the vampires head. Druid used his powers of telepathy and mind-control to enter the vampire's mind and memories, searching for the answers to his questions.

"I've got it!", Druid said. "I now know who is behind these attacks and who is controlling these vampires. We need to get back to the castle as quickly as possible."

"Let's be on our way then", Spitfire said. "But first..."

Spitfire took a piece of wood and used her speed to drive it deep into the vampires chest. Druid and Spitfire watched as the vampire exploded in a shower of dust.

"Let's go", she said quietly.

The other Avengers were back at the castle after their less than thrilling encounter with the Warwolves. One punch by Hercules had flattened the entire bunch and the entire adventure was over in a matter of moments.

"I wish every adventure was this easy", Lightning said as he fiddled with the TV.

"Bah! It was barely an adventure at all", Hercules said. "Barely worth the efforts of the Prince of Power! Now when I traveled with Achilles, that was an adventure worthy of even a god!"

Sensing that Hercules was about to brag about some of his earlier exploits, Lighting and Mantis both quickly decided to excuse themselves.

"Say Mantis, didn't you mention that you'd be willing to tutor me in learning more hand to hand combat skills", Lightning asked, switching off the TV.

"This one recalls that", Mantis said. "And", glancing over at Hercules, who was already getting more and more into his story-telling by the second, "this one thinks that now would be a good time to discuss it!"

Mantis & Lightning walked from the room, and Hercules didn't even notice his audience had shrunk by two persons.

"So there I was, surrounded by the hoardes of Pluto himself", Hercules continued as Andromeda, who had a silent crush on the man-god, sat listening to his wild and crazy tales.

The Black Widow stood quietly in the corner and watched her teammates. They were an odd bunch, to be sure, but she was proud of the way this team, her team, was slowly turning into a family.

Barnabas moved quickly and quietly through the dark and foggy streets of London after his meeting with Druid and Spitfire, of the Avengers. Although he was reluctant to get involved with 'super heroes', he had realized that this recent series of activities in the underworld was too much for even him to handle alone.

"And besides, Lady Crichton has always been a good ally. And she's a beautiful and intelligent lady as well. Reminds me in some ways of Angelique. Great legs.", Barnabas thought to himself as he approached his small flat. "I'll go inside and check on Mrs. Johnson, my housekeeper, and then arrange to meet this leader and hear him out."

As Barnabas approached the hidden doorway to his flat, an odd noise caught his attention and he quickly spun around to see five young vampires standing there.

"Not so fast, old man", one of the young fledglings said as he stepped forwards, swinging a chain in his hands and grinning.

Barnabas sighed. This was part of a young vampire gang that he had heard talk of and had planned to remove from the London area in due time.

"I'd suggest you be on your way", Barnabas said. "I really don't think you want to do this."

"We do what we want, old man. Like your wallet and that fancy cane." one of the vampires said.

"And then, your blood and life", another scruffy vampire youth screeched.

Barnabas smiled to himself. They didn't realize who or what he was.

"The ignorance of youth", he whispered quietly to himself as one of the vampires lunged forward. With a speed too fast to be believed, Barnabas pivoted and sent the youth flying hard into a brick wall.

"What the...?", another vampire ruffian bellowed. "Get him!"

Quickly, the vampires surrounded Barnabas and moved in to attack. With a speed and skill that defied description, Barnabas, using his silver-tipped cane as a weapon, quickly battered and baffled the young vamps, sending them flying in all directions with obvious ease. Quickly, using the razor sharp sword hidden inside his cane, Collins quickly rammed it through three of the vampire youths, causing them to explode in a cloud of dust.

As Barnabas quickly turned to face the remaining two young vampires, the door to his flat opened and Mrs. Johnson, his housekeeper, attempting to investigate the noise, stuck her head out of the door.

"Mrs. Johnson.. no!", Barnabas yelled as one of the remaining vampire youths took advantage and quickly grabbed the middle-aged housekeeper.

"Back off or this human cow dies!", the scourge yelled as he placed his talon-like hands near the woman's throat.

Barnabas realized that as quiickly as he moved, he wouln't be fast enough to prevent his housekeeper from being hurt and that the ruffians had him at a major disadvantage.

"OK, I'm backing off", Barnabas said, raising his arms in defeat. "Just let the woman go!"

"No, I don't think so", the youth said, his fingernail lightly scraping the skin on Mrs. Johnson's neck. "I think we'll kill you first and then have her for a late night snack. Human cows aren't good for much else anyhow."

"No!", Barnabas said, moving forward.

The youth jerked Mrs. Johnson, holding her tighter as he yelled, "Get back... now or the bitch dies!"

Suddenly, from out of the sky came a purple and green creature, a giant hawk and it slammed hard into the back of the young vampire causing him to lose his grip on the housekeeper as she jerked away. In a flash of movement, Barnabas quickly moved and pulled his housekeeper away from the two vampire youths, who were stunned on the ground.

"Hope you don't mind the assistance", said the big hawk, which was changing shape and metamorphed into a slender and attractive green-skinned female.

"Not at all", Barnabas said. "You're one of the Avengers?"

"I'm Lyja", the green skinned lady said as she shape-shifted into a huge ape that literally ripped the head off one of the young vamps, causing him to explode into a pile of dust."

"And I'm Barnabas Collins", Barnabas said as he used his cane to dispose of the last youth.

The battle over, Barnabas turned to his housekeeper, Mrs. Johnson who was standing back against the wall.

"Mrs. Johnson, are you all right?", Barnabas asked gently as he looked over his servant, looking for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine, Mr. Collins", the shaken woman said. "I heard the noise and came to investigate. Are those...?"

"Yes. They're vampires", Barnabas said quietly.

"Then I'm glad you dusted 'em" the lady said quickly. "I always have hated vampires... present company excluded, of course!"

"Of course", Barnabas said, with a smile. "Come. Miss Lyja, was it? Let's go inside for a cup of tea and to talk."

"Lead the way", Lyja said as she looked at the tall, slender, mysterious man and his house-keeper. "Lead the way."

Moments later, Barnabas Collins and Lyja Storm were sitting in his study, sipping on tea.

"So while I do appreciate the help", Barnabas said, "I have a strong suspicion that your appearance isn't just coincidential."

"Guilty as charged", Lyja said. "The Widow suggested I tail you after the meeting with Druid and Spitfire, to see if you were the honorable sort."

"Not a good way to build trust among allies", Barnabas said grimly. "Were Druid or Lady Crichton aware of this?"

"No", Lyja said. "It was strictly the Widow's call. But don't hold it against her. After all of her years in this crazy business we're in, she's not exactly the trusting type."

"Than I suppose that I shall have to earn her trust", Barnabas said.

"That's not always an easy thing. Widow is a suspicious person by nature and a tough nut to crack, but I have no doubt that you're more than capable of doing just that", Lyja said.

"You're speaking from experience, as someone who's been through doing just that, I'm guessing", Barnabas said.

"Yes, I guess I am", Lyja said reflectively. "Given my own past history, I'm not one who can judge anyone."

"What is your history?", Barnabas asked curiously, "if you don't mind my asking."

"It's a long story, but in a nutshell, I was sent to Earth as a spy for the Skrull Empire. I posed as a human, married the Human Torch, ended up being exposed and then became a true ally and member of the Fantastic Four, as my relationship with Johnny developed."

"Amazing", Barnabas said. "And are you and this 'Johnny' still together?"

"It depends on what day of the week it is?", Lyja answered with a grim smile. "Between his activities as a member of the Fantastic Four and my own life as an Avenger here in Europe, it's not so easy to find time together. But we're trying to manage."

"It must be difficult", Barnabas said understandlingly.

"It is, but we're tough. We'll be OK", Lyja said. "How about you, Mr. Collins? If you don't mind my asking, what is your story?"

"It's a long and sad story of love, betrayal and madness", Barnabas said quietly.

"If you don't want to talk about it..", Lyja started to say, but Barnabas cut her off.

"I think I do want to talk of it. It began over two hundred years ago. And there was this young lady named Angelique."

Hours passed as Barnabas and Lyja traded stories and talked over tea. It was nearly time for the sun to rise and Barnabas escorted Lyja to a rooftop exit of his flat. Mrs. Johnson, the housekeeper, had long retired to her bedroom for some rest.

"It has been a lovely evening", Barnabas said as he kissed Lyja on the hand. "Perhaps we can do this again some time."

"Minus the fighting gangs of vampires", Lyja smirked.

"Of course", Barnabas smiled.

"I'd like that", Lyja said. "I guess I'd better get back to the castle. Widow is probably climbing the walls, literally, by now, waiting for my report."

"So, until the next time then", Barnabas smiled. "I'll be in touch very soon."

"I'll hold you to that", Lyja smiled as she transformed her arms into a set of wings and took off into the early-morning air.

Barnabas stood and watched her fly off before turning and going back inside to return to the dark slumber of his coffin for the day

Meanwhile, back in Avengers Castle, the Black Widow was passing the night away by doing paperwork on her computer.

"I had forgotten about all the red tape", Widow scowled as she filled out yet another expense report to keep things running smoothly for her team. There was a light tapping at her door.

"Come in!", the Widow said as she clicked off her computer. She turned to see the Living Lightning.

"Manuel", she said. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"Widow..", Manuel started, but the Widow cut him off.

"When we're off duty, it's Natasha", she said with a smile.

"Natasha", Lightning corrected himself, "Do you really think I belong here with this group?"

"I think you're a fine young man and an excellent Avenger", the Widow said. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just... I know I've got these powers and all, but I just don't really feel like I belong. I look at you and Herc, Druid and even Drake or Mantis.. and I'm just kind of.."

"Overwhelmed", Widow asked.

"Yeah, that's it exactly", Lightning agreed.

"I felt the same way when I first joined the Avengers. There I was, nothing but a former Russian spy, and suddenly I was in the middle of Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, The Vision, The Scarlet Witch. So many powerhouses. The only reason they even let me join in the first place was because I was Hawkeye's girlfriend."

"You.. and Hawkeye?", Lightning asked.

"Yes, Clint is an amazing man. Unfortunately, it didn't last for long and we both moved on to others. But as I was saying, I was so over-whelmed and lost. I watched and learned and found my place in the group though, and eventually, you will as well."

"You make it sound so easy. But I look at the powers and experience everyone else seems to have."

"You're a walking lightning bolt. How much more power do you want?", Widow smiled. "Besides, all of us, with the exception of maybe Hercules, have all been in your situation before. And as time went on, we found our place and niche. And we gained experience as well. You will too."

"I hope so", Lightning said thoughtfully.

"You're an intelligent and personable young man. You've got heart and power and everything it takes to be a good Avenger. I know it and the rest of the team knows it. We just have to get it inside that head so that you know it as well", the Widow said.

"I guess", Lightning said.

"Don't guess. Know!", the Widow smiled. "I hear that Mantis has been working with you on hand to hand combat and fighting techniques."

"Yes, she's amazing and has really shown me a lot", Lightning agreed.

"She is an exceptional fighter. If you'd like sometime, I'd like to show you some fighting techniques as well", the Widow said.

"That would be great", Lightning said. "Then maybe I wouldn't feel so dependent upon my powers."

"It's always good to have additional skills", Widow agreed. "And being able to fight might one day make the difference in a battle as well. I could also teach you how to use guns and other weapons if you'd like."

"That would be awesome", Lightning said.

"I'll work some training sessions into the schedule. You might talk to Druid about some hand to hand training as well."

"Druid? I didn't think the physical stuff was his style", Lightning said.

"He's actually quite accomplished at staff-fighting and swordsmanship. And a good boxer too", Widow said.

"I might do that", Lightning said. "I guess I'd better go. It's getting late."

"Is there anything else", The Widow asked as she led him to the door.

"Nah!", Lightning said. "I guess that's it."

"Remember, my door is always open.. for anything. If I can help.", the Widow said.

"I'll remember. And thanks!", Lightning said, reaching over to give his chairman a hug.

"Any time", the Widow said as she watched Living Lightning walk down the hallway towards his room.

"And it is late", the Widow thought to herself as she went back to her computer. "One more report and then I'll go to bed. I wonder though."

Clicking a button on her computer, Natasha spoke out, "Computer. Any word from Lyja?"

"Yes Madame", a computerized voice came over the speaker. "She is on her way back to the castle and said she will see you at breakfast."

"That's fine. Widow out!", said the Widow as she clicked off the speaker. So to bed for now and in the morning, she can find out how Lyja's night went following the mysterious Barnabas Collins.

After returning to the castle, Dr. Druid quickly excused himself and retired to a special room in the lower tiers of the castle that he had set up as his mystical sanctuary. He said he wanted to contact Stephen Strange about the Amulet of Amabo and also meditate for a while. Spitfire watched the mysterious New Englander vanish down some stairs to his lair.

"Now, what to do?", she thought to herself. "It's late and I probably should retire, I suppose. But I'm not tired. Nothing major on the agenda for tomorrow except for that interview with that tabloid news program, Buzzline. I hope I get the cute reporter. What's his name? Mark Cohen? That'd be nice. But he always seems so tragic and sad. An old soul in a young body."

Spitfire began to walk towards her room when she heard the sound of a quiet, but still quite audible humming noise.

"I wonder what that noise is", she muttered to herself as she followed the sounds of the noise, which was getting slightly louder and seemed to be coming from the wing of the castle that Mantis seemed to have taken over.

Following the noise led Spitfire to the door of a small greenhouse that was built as an addition to the castle. Putting her ear to the door, Spitfire could now hear the sounds of the strange humming noise quite clearly now. She waited a second and gently pushed open the door.

"Mantis..are you..", Spitfire said as she stuck her head in the door.

There, sitting among several dozen plants, that were glowing with some form of energy and strange lights, was her fellow Avenger, the empath Mantis. Mantis was sitting in a yoga-like position and in an apparant trance. She was humming and the plants seemed to be humming along with her.

"What the..?", Spitfire said quietly.

But even that small bit of noise was enough to pull Mantis out of her trance as she turned and looked at Spitfire.

"Did this one disturb you? I'm sorry."

"Well, I heard the humming noise", Spitfire said, "And followed it here and, the plants were glowing and humming, and you were in a trance, and what.. what were you doing?"

"Oh", Mantis said with a smile. "This one was just talking to her husband and son."

"What?", Spitfire asked.

"How much of this one's past are you aware of?", Mantis asked with a smile.

"Admittingly, not much", Spitfire blushed. "Just what I've read in the mission reports."

"Come and sit", Mantis said as she patted the ground next to her. "This one thinks you may find her story interesting."

"I don't want to be nosy or intrude. It's not my business", Spitfire said.

"We are teammates and friends", Mantis said. "And I think you are curious, but too polite to say so."

"Damn that empathy", Spitfire muttered with a small smile.

"So sit and this one shall tell you about her life, and her existence as the Celestial Madonna."

"The Celestial Madonna? What is that?", Spitfire asked.

"Sit and listen and all shall be explained", said Mantis with a smile.

"First I hang out with a Druidic mystic and a British nobleman vampire and now the Celestial Madonna, whatever that is.. all in one night. Face it, Jackie, you've certainly moved up in the world", Spitfire thought to herself as she took a seat next to Mantis on the floor.

"Now relax and let me tell you what this one is all about", Mantis said as she began to speak.

"I'm all ears", Spitfire said with a smile. This was a story she had to hear.

(TBC)


	4. Chapter 4

Avenging Shadows - Part 4: Come Together

That morning at breakfast, Lyja informed the Widow of her adventure the night before with Barnabas Collins.

"So you think he can be trusted?", Widow asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"I do", Lyja said. "Every instinct I have says that he's sincere about wanting to help."

"What I can't believe", Dr. Druid interupted as he walked into the room, "was that you sent Lyja to spy on us at our meeting."

"Old habits die hard", the Widow said to Druid. "I had to know for myself what kind of person this Barnabas Collins is. And I wanted to make sure he's not working for the other side and trying to set us up for a trap."

"So the word of Spitfire and myself, our judgement isn't enough?", Druid asked.

"I trust the two of you", Widow said. "But I wanted to know where Barnabas would go and what he would do after he met you two. Lyja has the powers necessary to do that."

"But you should have told us", Druid said.

"But it all worked out. And if I hadn't been tailing Barnabas after your meeting, we might have lost him when those vampire thugs attacked", Lyja said.

"I believe it would take more than a handful of delinquent hell-spawn to do away with Mr. Collins", Druid said.

"Most likely, but it showed me what he's capable of in a fight and it gave me a chance to meet and speak to him as well. And I agree that he's a very worthy ally", Lyja said.

"Listen Druid", Widow said. "You're right and I'm wrong. I should have told you and Spitfire that I was going to have Lyja tag along and follow Collins. But I couldn't risk the possibility of a mental scan or telepathy picking it up and giving her presence away."

"I have shields erected in my mind and am immune to telepathy", Druid said. "And I was shielding Spitfire's mind with my powers as well, just in case of something like that."

"Perhaps", Widow said, "but even the strongest of shields fail sometimes. And what if your meeting had been discovered. What if you had been attacked while meeting Collins? Back-up is never a bad thing to have."

"I'm just saying that Spitfire and myself should have been told that Lyja was planning to tag along. That's all!", Druid said.

"Told us what?",Spitfire said as she walked into the room.

"Druid is miffed because I tailed you guys yesterday and then followed Collins after your meeting", Lyja said.

"Is that all?", Spitfire said.

"I am not... miffed", Druid pouted.

"You don't have a problem with it?", Widow asked.

"Of course not", Spitfire said. "It's common practice."

"And it doesn't bother you that the Widow didn't inform us that Lyja was coming along on our meeting?", Druid asked.

"Why should it?", Spitfire asked. "After sixty-plus years of dealing with spy groups and every government type in existence, I'd have been surprised if 'Tasha hadn't sent along back-up."

"So you knew about it?", Druid asked.

"I assumed", Spitfire said. "And with her powers and background, Lyja was the obvious choice. If our meeting had been compromised or if it had been a trap, it's always smart to have back-up on hand." 

"I see", Druid said, obviously annoyed.

"Come on Anthony", Spitfire said, rubbing her hand along Druid's back to console her stubborn team mate, "Lighten up. It all worked out so why question it?"

"Perhaps I have over-reacted", Druid agreed. "I should have known. Maybe I'm just too used to working alone..."

"But you're not alone now, Druid", Widow said. "You're part of a team."

"And not just any team. The Avengers", Lyja threw in for good measure.

Suddenly, the sound of a buzzer interupted the feel-good team moment and a voice rang out.

"Dr. Druid, you have a call on Line 3!", the automated voice said.

"That must be Stephen Strange returning my call", Druid said. "I have to take this. Please excuse me."

And quickly, Druid exited the room to take his phone call.

After Druid had left, Spitfire turned to the Widow.

"He was right, you know. You should have told him that Lyja was going to be shadowing us", she said.

"Not you too", Widow sighed.

"I'm used to working with government ops and in spy situations", Spitfire said. "I know how things work and generally what to expect. Druid is a loner and isn't used to being a part of a group yet. Deny it as he will, this is a whole new world for him. That has to be taken into account sometimes."

"Point taken", Widow said. "And you're right. I goofed!"

"Just don't let it happen again", Spitfire said with a smile as she put her hand comfortably on her colleague's shoulder. "And now", she said, turning to Lyja, "I want to know about your meeting with the mysterious Barnabas Collins."

"Don't you have an appointment scheduled with the reporter from Buzzline, Mark Cohen?", Lyja asked with a small smile.

"Spit and Hades", Spitfire said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I had forgotten. I've got to go. But you're not off the hook, Missy! I want details!"

As Lyja and The Widow laughed at their friend's comments, Spitfire quickly moved into super-speed mode and as quickly as her name implies, was gone from the room.

"So what's on the agenda for today, boss", Lyja asked the Widow as she reached for a piece of bacon from the breakfast buffet table.

"Barring any emergencies, I have a meeting with our liason, Alistaire Stuart, as well as a session in the Dungeon with Iceman and Hercules", the Widow said.

"A Champions reunion?", Lyja quipped.

"If only we could get Angel, Darkstar and Johnny Blaze here as well", the Widow smiled. "And then it would be complete. So what are your plans, Lyja?"

"Shopping", Lyja said. "I've heard of this store in London, called Grace Brothers, that is said to have the best outfits. I have a date with Johnny coming up next weekend and I want to look great."

"Johnny Storm thinks you look great no matter what you wear", Widow smiled. "You don't need a new outfit to impress him."

"Maybe not, but I like to shop", Lyja laughed. "And I think I might take Mantis with me."

"Mantis?", Widow asked.

"Yeah. Don't you get tired of those grass skirt outfits she likes to wear. That girl needs a fashion makeover. And I'm just the one to give it to her", Lyja laughed.

"Wait a moment! Is this Lyja Storm, the Laser Fist I'm talking to, or did I accidentially end up with the Wasp on my team? That sounds more like Jan than what I'd expect from you", Widow said.

"Well, I did talk to Jan a few days ago and... ", Lyja laughed.

"Say no more", the Widow said. "Just try to have fun."

"Oh, we will. We will", Lyja laughed as she walked from the room to go find Mantis.

Widow watched as she left and sighed. "Time to go to the Dungeon and work out with Hercules and Iceman. No rest for the weary!"

Meanwhile, in the chambers of Dr. Druid...

"Yes. Thank you, Stephen. I appreciate the help and I'll contact you if I learn anything more. Good bye!"

Druid hung up the phone after speaking to Dr. Strange, the resident 'Sorcerer Supreme' of Earth. Strange was sending him a book of spells relevent to tracing the Amulet of Amabo, via special courier and had offered his assistance in the Avengers Europe war against the vampire attacks. Druid had thanked him for the offer, but declined for the time being, saying that the Avengers would handle it and call if needed.

"We certainly can't depend on Strange to do our work for us", Druid thought to himself as he set down the phone. "Now, I suppose I should just wait for this book of spells that Strange is loaning me.:

Suddenly, there was a big flash of light and in the middle of Druid's chambers stood a golden colored, demonic looking creature with bat-like wings, talons for hands and holding a huge book.

"What the... ?", Druid said, jumping back at the sudden arrival.

"Uh..", the creature said. "My name is Issac. Dr. Strange sent me with this. He said you would be expecting it!"

Druid smirked as he finally recognized the creature in front of him. "Issac Christians, the Gargoyle.. formerly of the Defenders?"

"That's me", the creature spoke with a smile. "I was visiting Stephen and he asked me to play mail pigeon." 

"Well, he said he'd be sending it by a special courier. I have to give Stephen credit", Druid said. "He certainly is prompt!"

(Several hours later)

The Avengers were gathered in the library. Issac Christians, aka The Gargoyle, had decided to stick around after delivering the book of spells to Druid and was over in the corner reuniting with his fellow former Defenders, Andromeda and Iceman.

Lyja and Mantis had just returned from their shopping adventure and were sharing the story of their adventures with Hercules and the Living Lightning.

"You should have seen that woman, with the orange and purple hair", Lyja was saying. "And she tried to sell me this autrocious item."

Lyja held up a huge, fuzzy sweater with green splotches.

"She said it would go great with my skin tone", Lyja said.

"But why did you buy it", Lightning asked?

"This one can answer", Mantis said. "Although the female at the Ladies counter was overbearing, there was this young man who was indeed a joy. I believe his name was Humphries?"

"Yes, he was very different, even by human standards", Lyja agreed

"And when that one finished his sales pitch, we were both ready to buy anything he suggested!", Mantis smiled.

"Do you think it was mind control? Maybe he's a mutant?", Lightning suggested.

"No. Just a good salesman", Lyja laughed.

Hercules held up the sweater Lyja had bought.

"This garment is big enough to cover a Titan. How will it ever fit yon slender frame?", he asked.

"Mr. Humphries assured us it will ride up with wear", Lyja smiled.

Suddenly Lyja's cellphone began to vibrate.

"Excuse me for a moment", Lyja said, flipping open her small phone and walking to the far corner of the library as her fellow heroes watched.

Meanwhile, Spitfire and The Black Widow were talking about the interview Spitfire had given earlier that day to reporter Mark Cohen and the tabloid television program, Buzzline.

"It was a pretty cut and dry interview" Spitfire assured her chairman. Although he did catch me of guard with one question about the group."

"What was that?", the Widow asked.

"He wanted to know why there weren't more Europeans on a team called Avengers Europe?"

"And you said", the Widow asked.

"I pointed out that we are an extremely multicultural team. I'm British, of course, while you're Russian, Herc is Greek, Mantis is from Vietnam, Andromeda is from Atlantis, Lyja is an alien and Druid, Iceman and Lightning are from the States." 

"He certainly couldn't object to that answer", Widow said.

"He didn't. He moved on to talk about my involvement in assorted charities and then started singing about No Day But Today".

"He didn't?", the Widow asked.

"He did", Spitfire said. "And very well too. If he wasn't a reporter, he'd make a great Broadway singer. But that was a valid question and something I've wondered myself on occasion."

"What? About the number of Europeans on this team?", Widow asked.

"Exactly. We're headquartered in London, but I'm the only Brit here. And no representation of Germany, France, Italy. The only true Europeans are myself and Hercules", Spitfire said.

"It's a valid point. I suppose that Avengers International would be a better title, given our current team roster", the Widow agreed.

"I understand that we have a full team... a good team", Spitfire said. "But it might make some of the more reluctant here in Europe accept us a bit easier if we actually had more European members as part of the team."

"We don't choose members based on their race, culture or nationality. The Avengers are an elite organization", the Widow said.

"And I'm not disagreeing with you", Spitfire said. "But it might be something to consider if we ever have any holes in the roster or vacancies to fill."

All the conversations and chatter stopped as Dr. Druid entered the room. Druid was carrying a small box of items in his arms.

"Druid, we were wondering where you were at", the Widow said as Druid sat the box down.

"I've been working, using the book of spells that Dr. Strange lent me, and I've discovered a way to not only trace our teleporting vampires, but to mystically find the source of that teleportation as well", Druid said.

"That's wonderful", the Widow said. "Is that what all of this stuff in the box is about?"

"Yes", Druid answered. "I've gathered the materials necessary to perform the necessary ritual and am preparing to do just that. I just wanted to have the team ready and on standby ready to move when I've learned what we need to know. We'll have to be able to move quickly."

"Agreed", the Widow said. "So until further notice, everyone stay fairly close to home. I want to be able to move the team out as quickly as possible once Druid's ritual gives us a target."

"That might not be necessary", Lyja said. "I just got off the phone with Barnabas Collins. He's been invited to a meeting by the being he suspects has been leading these vampires and he wants me to tag along as back-up."

"Is that safe", Iceman asked. "What do we know about this Barnabas Collins anyhow?"

"It's safe", Spitfire said. "Mr. Collins can be trusted."

"So what is Barnabas suggesting?", Widow asked Lyja.

"Mainly that I use my shape-shifting powers to accompany him inconspiciously while he meets this big bad", Lyja said. "To learn what I can and act as back-up if things get out of control."

"It's a good plan and should work", Widow said thoughtfully, "but I don't want you to go in there alone."

"I'll have my Communi-Card and should be able to signal if we need help pretty quickly. Besides, neither Barnabas or myself are pushovers by anyone's standards", Lyja said.

"Hmmm", the Widow thought. "I'll agree with that. You'll go with Mr. Collins to this meeting and learn what you can. I want Iceman, Spitfire & Lightning to act as back-up for you though. They can position themselves close by your meeting place and be ready to stage a rescue if necessary."

"That would be fine", Lyja said.

"Excuse me. Miss Widow?", Issac Christians spoke up. "If you don't mind, I'd like to tag along with Bobby and the others as well. I know I'm not an Avenger, but..."

"But you're a friend and a pretty powerful hero in your own right, Issac", Widow said. "And we'd appreciate the help."

"Thank you", the old man known as the Gargoyle said humbly.

"As for the rest of us, Hercules, Mantis, Andromeda and myself", the Widow continued. "We'll be here with Druid and ready to move as soon as we are able to take the fight to wherever this tracing spell leads us. So there you go. Let's move people."

With nary a parting glance, the two teams quickly split up to do their jobs as the Avengers.

(At the small, London flat of Barnabas Collins)

"So that's the plan", Barnabas asked?

"Exactly!", Lyja said. "You'll meet this person. I'll be there as well, using my shape-shifting abilities to blend in as part of the background. We'll have my Communi-card open so that Bobby, Issac, Spitfire and Lightning can listen in and act accordingly if needed."

"And we can move in and kick butt at a seconds notice", Iceman added.

"It should work", Barnabas agreed.

"What time are you supposed to meet this person who contacted you?", Spitfire asked.

"The message I received asked me to be at the docks near Penny Lane in approximately 45 more minutes. I'm to wait and they'll contact me there."

"So we'd best be moving and get ourselves into position", Spitfire said.

"Indeed. There isn't much time", Barnabas said.

"Barnabas, you and Lyja go ahead to the meeting place. Myself and the others will be moving into positions nearby to be ready to act as backup", Spitfire said.

As Barnabas and Lyja left the room, Spitfire turned to Issac Christians, aka The Gargoyle.

"Issac, part of this mission depends on being able to discreetly blend into the background and well..". Spitfire said.

"And blending in, being discreet, is not exactly easy when you're trapped in the body of a Gargoyle", Issac said knowingly.

"Which is why I brought you this from the Castle", Spitfire smiled, handing Issac a small item, roughly the size of a deck of cards.

"What is it?", Issac asked questionly.

"An image inducer", Iceman answered for his team mate. "Warren, Hank and Kurt use them all the time with the X-Men."

"Exactly", Spitfire said.

"How does it work?", Issac asked.

"Let me show you", Iceman told his long time friend.

Bobby moved over by his long time friend and in a matter of moments, had showed the older hero how to work the small piece of machinery.

Issac pressed a few buttons as Bobby had shown here and suddenly, where a golden colored, winged Gargoyle has stood seconds before, stood a regal, older gentleman, dressed as a dockworker.

"And now, we're ready to go", Issac smiled.

"Absolutely", Spitfire smiled. "I like the look. Reminds me of a gentleman I dated back in '43. Let's move out people."

And the rest of the team quickly fell in behind Spitfire as they left the flat to go get into position and back up their teammate and their ally.

Meanwhile, back at Avengers Castle, the remaining members of the team, Black Widow, Hercules, Mantis and Andromeda stood by watching and waiting as Dr. Druid sat in a trance in the middle of the room, attempting to use magic to trace the source of all the recent vampire attacks and mystical vanishings by their foes.

"Bah", said Hercules. "I'm so tired of this waiting. The Prince of Power longs for action. When shall we move on those foul demonic creatures and smite them?"

"Not much longer, I hope", the Widow replied. "Druid? Any idea of how much longer it will be?"

"Not much longer", Druid said. I have everything in place and now only need to recite the proper spell and we will all be transported, via magic, to the origin of those demonic beings and their home base of operations."

"Is it safe?", Mantis asked?

"As safe as anything in our line of work", Druid responded.

"I believe that what Mantis wants to know", Widow asked, "is what should we expect once the spell is activated and we are transported?"

"I'm not sure exactly", Druid said. "This spell, from Strange's book, will actually put us in the immediate vicinity of the main proponent of the vampires and the power that allows them to teleport. So whoever controls the Amulet of Amobo, this will basically put us right by their side." 

"And allow us to move quickly and take them down and out", Andromeda questioned.

"Yes. Exactly!", Druid said.

"So we should expect combat just as soon as we teleport into their midst?", Widow asked?

"I would assume so", Druid said.

"Fine!", Hercules says. "Let us go and smithe yon demons. Cast thy spell, Druid." 

"At our Chairperson's command", Druid smiled, looking at the Widow.

"Let's get it over with", the Widow replied. "Be ready everyone, for anything. Druid, cast the spell."

"As you wish", Druid said.

Dr. Druid had the assembled heroes gather around in a small circle. He began to chant some words in an unknown language and made some strange hand gestures. A burst of purple light came forth from the sky and filled the room and focused on the assembled heroes. And with a big burst of explosive light in many shades of color, from purple to orange to pink to blue to green. the room became quiet.

And the heroes, the assembled ranks of Avengers Europe, were gone.

Barnabas Collins and Lyja moved quickly among the back streets of London to the designated spots near the docks of Penny Lane.

"I don't sense anyone or anything nearby, but I expect we'll be greeted shortly", Barnabas replied.

"Then I'd best get into position", Lyja said.

And with that, she used her Skrull shape-shifting abilities to morph herself into an exact replica of Barnabas Collin's cane.

Barnabas quickly grabbed hold of the cane as he felt the presence of several beings moving close. Very shortly, there were two young male vampires standing there.

"So, your Master has sent you to meet me?", Barnabas asked?

The first vampiric youth replied, "I don't know why the Master wants to meet you, Collins. You're a traitor to your own kind. But he wants to speak to you so come along now!"

"And don't try anything funny, old man!", the other vampire youth said.

"I wouldn't dream of it", Barnabas smiled grimly as he grasped his cane and moved quickly along, following the two youths into the cold London fog.

After several minutes, Barnabas was led to a large warehouse. He was quickly ushered inside and his eyes grew wide as he surveyed the situation. Hundreds of vampires filled the large open area. They were arguing and talking among themselves, but the room quickly quieted as Barnabas was led into the room. All the noise quieted and Barnabas could feel countless eyes boring and burning into his body as the two youths quickly led him up towards the front of the room.

"I knew that this was a large operation, but even I never expected this many vampires", Barnabas thought to himself as he walked / was pushed towards the front of the room. "I hope my allies are ready".

"Master", one of the youths cried out. "We are here with Mister Collins, as you demanded."

The youths stepped back and allowed Barnabas to stand alone as a bright light immediately flashed into the middle of the room. A cloaked man stood there, where seconds ago, there had been nothing. And around his neck, he wore a rather prominent and ominious amulet.

"The Amulet of Amobo", Barnabas muttered quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Collins. I see you recognize my little toy", the cloaked figure said. "It's allowed me to gather an army of legions of the living dead. And they need not fear being slaughtered or destroyed. For using this amulet, they can simply vanish and escape and return to attack and destroy again. And our numbers grow steadily. And before all is done, London, then Europe, and then the world, shall be ours."

"So if you're such a powerful and dominant force", Barnabas asked, "what do you want with me?"

"Even the most powerful of leaders needs a second-in-command, Mr. Collins", the cloaked figure said. "You're are among the last of the old-school of vampires. You have a courage and intelligence that is hard to find and your reputation is held in very high regards among the underworld."

"Even though most would rather see me destroyed rather than continue to exist", Barnabas replied.

"Only because of the way you protect and coddle the human sheep", the cloaked figure said. "All you need to do is renounce the humans and come around to our side. Join me and all will be forgiven. You will enjoy power and dominance beyond your wildest imagination."

"You know that I will not accept your offer", Barnabas said.

"I know, but I feel obliged to make it anyhow. I've given you a choice, Mr. Collins. Either join me... join us and take my hand in ruling the forces of the undead, as my associate... or I shall give you over to the hundreds of vampires assembled here. You've made many enemies in the under-world over the years, Mr. Collins. And though they respect you, they will not hesitate to tear you apart if given the word."

"Your word", Barnabas muttered grimly.

"My word", the cloaked figure agreed.

"Give him to us", a voice rang out from the crowd of assembled vampires that gatherd around the two men.

"We shall destroy the traitor", another voice screamed out.

"So that's your choice, Barnabas", the cloaked figure said. "I really don't want to see you destroyed, I would much rather have you as an ally."

"Your offer and consideration are duly noted", Barnabas smiled, "but I don't think I plan on dying today".

"What? What do you mean?", the cloaked figure asked quickly. "Either join me or die! Give me an answer now!"

Barnabas was watching the Amulet of Amobo and had noticed a slight gleam starting to develop. He knew the time was right.

"You want an answer", Barnabas said. "I've got two words for you. Avengers Assemble!".

Suddenly chaos erupted into the room as with a big flash of light, several members of the Avengers Europe team stood there, having been mystically teleported by the spells of Dr. Druid. It was Dr. Druid, The Black Widow, Hercules, Andromeda and Mantis.

"Have at thee, foul creatures", bellowed Hercules as he immediately threw himself into the large group of assembled vampires and began to smite them.

"Avengers... move!", the Widow cried as she shot her Widow's line across the room and launched herself into battle. The other Avengers quickly followed suit and went into the group to take out the vampire masses.

The cloaked figure immediately began to use the Amulet of Amobo to vanish, but the silver-headed cane of Barnabas Collins quickly began to morph and change and moved like a snake, knocking the Amulet from his grasp.

"No!", the cloaked figure screamed, as the alien Avenger named Lyja Storm now had control of the Amulet. He began to flee the scene and disappeared.

"I'm going after the leader", Barnabas said as he quickly moved in pursuit of the cloaked figure.

"Go", said the Widow as she noted the arrival of the remaining Avengers as they crashed through the outside walls. WIth the additions of Iceman, The Living Lightning, The Gargoyle and Spitfire to their ranks, The Widow knew that it was just a matter of time before the Avengers would take down the assembled vampire masses.

The Avengers and vampires were battling everywhere. Iceman was freezing the undead beings to sub-zero tempatures while Lightning was flash-frying them with some major high voltage. Andromeda, Mantis and the Widow were improvising and making stakes from the damaged building to stake the bloodsuckers. Druid was using his telepathy to turn the vampires against each other And Hercules and Gargoyle were content to just pound the undead legions into a pulp. Lyja had transformed herself into a huge Sasquatch like creature and was tearing into the vampire masses with her claws and a crazed fury.

As the cloaked figure fled the scene, he wondered where it had gone wrong. What was Barnabas Collins doing allying himself with super-heroes? And the Avengers no less.

"I'll get my revenge.. On Collins. The Avengers. All of them", he thought as he made his way down a darkened alley. "Now, I just need to get to my hidden base and escape".

Suddenly, a figure dropped down in front of the cloaked man. There stood Barnabas Collins.

"No!", the man said, stopping quickly.

"It's over", Barnabas said. "No more of the mindless killing. No more of the crazy plans to take over the world."

"It's not over yet", the cloaked figure said as he pulled out a gun. "Silver bullets, Barnabas. That can kill even you... a vampire. 

"Perhaps", said Barnabas. "But only if they hit me."

With a speed that defies description, Barnabas moved quickly and knocked the gun from the cloaked man's hand with a judo chop. As the gun fell to the ground, Barnabas moved behind the man and pinned his arms to his back as he shoved him to the ground.

"Now, let's remove this cloak and see who you really are", Barnabas said as he reached for and pulled down the cloak to reveal the face of...

"Surprised, Cousin?", said a sneering Quentin Collins.

Quentin let forth a mighty ball of spittle from his mouth and it landed squarely on the face of the stunned Barnabas Collins.

"I don't understand", Barnabas said as he continued to use his vampire strength to hold his squirming cousin down to the ground.

"What's to understand?", Quentin said. "I got an offer I couldn't refuse and..."

Suddenly, the body of Quentin Collins went limp and unconcious. Barnabas removed himself from atop his cousin and checked for vital signs. Quentin was still breathing, but had just passed out. The Black Widow and Spitfire came up to stand beside Barnabas.

"Is that the leader?", Spitfire asked.

"Yes", Barnabas replied grimly. "My cousin, Quentin Collins."

"Your cousin?", the Widow said. "He was the one behind all of this?"

"So it seems", Barnabas said. "But it just doesn't make sense."

The three were joined by Dr. Druid as they stood there, looking at the unconcious Quentin Collins. 

"The others have pretty much wrapped wiped out the majority of the vampires", Druid said. "And Allistaire Stuart and his W.H.O. agents are coming in to tie up the loose ends and track down the few that managed to escape. With the Amobo Amulet no longer in their possession, they won't be able to escape so easily and shouldn't take long to deal with. Is this the leader?"

"Yes", the Widow said. "This is their leader, Quentin Collins."

"Collins?" Druid raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the fallen man. "As in..."

"Yes", Barnabas replied. "He's my cousin. But he's never been an evil sort. Somewhat mischevious, perhaps, but to be involved in a scheme such as this."

"It may not be his doing", Druid said.

"What do you mean, Druid?", the Widow asked.

"I'm attempting a mind-scan and I'm coming across several blocks that shouldn't be there. I suggest that we retire to the Castle and investigate this more. I've got a feeling that Mr. Collins here might not be as guilty as it seems."

"Fine", the Widow said. "Spitfire, you, Druid and Barnabas secure Quentin Collins and take him back to the Castle. I'll go help the others finish up and score things with the authorities. And then we'll meet you at the HQ and see if Druid can get past those blocks."

"I hate to bring this up", Barnabas said, "but it's nearly sunrise. And I'll need to be leaving soon." 

"That's not a problem", the Widow said. "We've got quarters available at the Castle where you can stay safely and then, hopefully by the time you rise tonight, we'll have some answers waiting."

"Sounds ideal", Barnabas said. "Let's head to the castle then."

As Druid, Barnabas and Spitfire secured their prisoner and headed off towards a waiting Avengers Quinjet, the Widow watched grimly. "We destroyed a lot of vampires tonight and did a lot of good, but I have a strange feeling that the worse is yet to come."

The Black Widow sat in her office and pushed the button to start recording.

"It's been an eventful few days here at the Castle since we defeated that gathering of vampires. The so called leader, that we captured, turned out to be Quentin Collins, the cousin of our associate, Barnabas Collins. But he claims to have no memory of his actions and probes, both magical and telepathically, by Dr. Druid have confirmed this. So if Quentin was under mind control, the question still remains who was responsible for organizing those vampires in their numerous assaults all across Europe. What did they hope to achieve and why? Quentin is here at the castle as our 'guest' and Dr. Druid is working with him to discover the just how he was drawn into this entire situation."

"As for his cousin, Barnabas Collins, he has elected to stay here at the Castle as well to remain close to his cousin and provide aid. Although a few of our members, mainly Living Lightning and oddly enough, Iceman, have expressed some reservations at having a true vampire, such as Collins, staying here among us, he has proven himself as a trusted ally and has been welcomed by most of the group. We've also been able to help Mr. Collins with his need for blood to survive. Dr. Hank Pym, one of the original Avengers and one of the world's top bio-chemists in his own right, flew in yesterday and, using the notes provided by Collins and belonging to a former associate of his, Dr. Julia Hoffman, was able to quickly develop a serum that acts as artificial blood for Collins and allows him to survive and indeed thrive without being a danger to anyone else. I've asked Dr. Pym to consult with Dr. Druid and see if he can aid in helping Quentin Collins overcome the blocks Druid discovered in his mind and regain his memory."

"As for the rest of the team, they seem to be making the most of the downtime. Iceman and Gargoyle have flown to Weschester to aid Bobby Drake's former team, the X-Men. They're expected back in a few days. Mantis has been spending most of her time in meditation and seems to have taken The Living Lightning under her wing, teaching him some of her martial arts moves and fighting techniques. Spitfire, aka Lady Jacqueline Falsworth Crichton, has been busy with the duties of her role as a noble woman in European society and has been away for several days as well. Hercules has been partaking in the British nightlife and has, in the course of his bar-hopping and extra-curricular activities, has created quite a stir in the British underworld. Hercules seems to have a nose for finding trouble, but is more than capable of handling himself quite well. Lyja has spent the past several days attempting to 'buy out every boutique' in London. I believe she has a vacation with her estranged husband, Johnny Storm, scheduled for the end of the month and wants to look her very best."

A crash sounded outside in the hallway and The Widow quickly clicked off the recording device and headed towards the door, towards the sound of the noise, slipping her "Widows Stinger" into place on her wrist. As she exited her room, she saw the cause for the disturbance.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am", Curtis, the butler for the Avengers said, kneeling over a dropped tray of sandwiches. "I was bringing you a late night snack since I knew you'd missed dinner and saw... that!"

The Widow looked and there was a bright ball of light at the end of the hallway, just hovering there.

"What the...", the Widow proclaimed as she assumed a fighting stance. The ball of light just remained there, motionless and unmoving. A door at the end of the hall opened and Dr. Druid, Hank Pym and Quentin Collins stepped out.

"Stay there and don't make any sudden moves", the Widow quickly said to her comrades. "I don't know what this is."

"I'm sensing a life energy", Druid said. "It doesn't seem hostile, but more.. I don't know... confused."

"Move closer, Druid and see if you can establish some kind of contact", the Widow said. "Hank, what do you think?"

"I don't know what to think", Hank Pym replied. "It appears to be sentient. I don't feel any kind of heat or energy from the light, but it's obviously more than just a ball of light."

The Widow glanced over towards their Butler, who was still standing there remaining motionless as the Avengers moved closer to the machine. "Curtis, move out of here, slowly and contact the others who are in the Castle. Let them know what what's going on."

"Yes ma'am", said Curtis as he slowly moved down the hallway to leave the area.

"Collins", Widow snapped to Quentin Collins. "You go with Curtis...now."

"But I", Quentin started to say, but the Widow cut him off.

"Do what I say", the Widow said. "Slowly back out of the area and leave this to us."

Quentin scowled, but did as he was told. As Curtis and Quentin vanished from the area, Widow spoke again to Druid and Pym.

"Let's move closer and try to get a better idea of what we're up against", the Widow said quietly.

"Stop", a voice came from the doorway. It was Mantis. "This one shall handle this,"

With one fleeting motion too quickly to be followed, the being known as Mantis leaped forward and directly in front of the glowing ball of light. Her eyes began to glow as she mentally reached out with her empathic abilities and reached for the glowing sphere. Suddenly there was a big flash of light as the ball seemed to explode and standing there, where there was a ball of light, stood instead, a young, naked teenage boy.

"Avengers, this is Jacques", Mantis said. "This is my son!".

A few minutes later, after finding clothing to fit the young man, the assembled Avengers Black Widow, Hank Pym, Dr. Druid, joined by Living Lightning were in the medical lab as Dr. Pym gave the young man a quick physical.

"As near as I can tell, there are no physical trauma or injuries", Pym said.

"I doubt you would find anything", Mantis said. "After all, my son is the heir to a great destiny, as the offspring of a mating between humanity and the alien race known as the Coati."

"I think", the Widow said, "that this would be a good time, Mantis, for you to introduce us to this young man."

"Of course", Mantis said. "As this one said earlier, this is my son, Jacques. He has been living in space among the race of his father, an elder of the Coati race. And now he is here, to be with his mother."

"That was quite an appearance upstairs", Dr. Pym said. "How did he...?"

"My son is capable of transforming himself into energy and moving across space, much as I was once able to do when I lived in space", Mantis said.

"Of course", Druid said. "That makes sense."

"To you, maybe", Lightning quipped. "But all of this cosmic stuff still confuses the heck out of this guy."

"Manuel, please!", the Widow said. "But why is he here? And why hasn't he spoken?"

"Jacques can speak, but doesn't speak often. He can speak telepathically, but isn't quite comfortable enough yet to speak to any of you", Mantis said. "As for why he's here, it's pretty obvious. He's come to visit his mother."

Jacques looked at the Widow and nodded as he wrapped his arms around and embraced Mantis.

"And now, if you don't mind, my son and I shall retire to my chambers to talk and be reunited", Mantis said. "We shall continue this in the morning, if you'd like, but I think Jacques needs to get some rest."

"Very well", The Widow said. Turning to the young boy, she said, "Please know that you're very welcome here, Jacques - and I hope that we shall become good friends."

Jacques gave the Widow a small grin and again, wrapped his arms around his mother, Mantis. With a nod to her allies, Mantis led her son to the door and out of the room.

"Well, that was... interesting", Pym said.

"Is it safe to come in now", a voice came from the doorway as Quentin Collins entered the room. "Do people drop in like that all the time around here?"

"Far more often than you'd expect", the Widow replied.

"Well, I talked to Barnabas and Lyja and let them know what was going on. They'll be returning to the mansion shortly", Quentin said.

"There's really no need for them to hurry", the Widow said. "It looks as if our guest will be here for while and doesn't seem to be a threat at all, unless of course, he's a typical teenage boy. And then we might have a few problems."

"I doubt if there is anything typical about that teenage boy", Druid said.

"What teenage boy", another voice rang out as Andromeda entered the room.

The assembled heroes proceeded to tell their Atlantean ally about the ball of light and the arrival of this young man named Jacques, the son of Mantis.

"Wow!", Andromeda said. "I'm gone for a few hours and I miss everything."

"I had noticed that you weren't around, Drom", Lightning said. "Did you go out for a night on the town?"

"I wish", Andromeda said. "But I had dinner with Namorita, the cousin of Prince Namor, Ruler of Atlantis."

"Everything is OK, I hope", Widow asked.

"Not really", Andromeda said. "As a matter of fact, I need to speak to you, Widow."

"Namor doesn't require aid, does he? We can quickly assemble a team and...", the Widow said.

"No, he's great. But can we talk?", Andromeda said.

"Of course", the Widow said. "Let's go to my office. Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us!"

"Of course, dear Madam", Druid said. "Actually, myself and Mr. Collins were due for another session to see if I can penetrate those barriers in his mind, so we should go to my office as well."

"Another brain-crunching session", Quentin said. "Oh great!"

"If we want to discover what happened to you and how you came to be the leader of the vampire cults, we need to penetrate those walls and allow you to regain your memory.", Druid said sharply.

"I know. I know!", Quentin said. "I'm just jerking your chain,"

"Do you mind if I sit in on this, Doctor", Hank Pym said. "I've got a lot of experience with memory blocks and brainwashing and may be able to help."

"I was hoping you would, actually", Druid smiled.

"Christ! Two mad brain doctors instead of just one. Double your pleasure!", Quentin smirked as he walked towards the door. "After you, Docs".

Quickly all the Avengers dispersed and went to do what they had to do, leaving Living Lightning all alone in the room.

"Hmmm! Work out in the gym or go to the kitchen and see if there is any roast beef left over from dinner? Decisions, decisons? Food, here I come!"

As they walked into her office, The Black Widow closed her door and slid into her seat.

"So, what did you need to speak to me about, Andromeda?", Widow asked.

Andromeda kind of hesitated for a second and Widow noted the pause. "My door is always open for all of my team-mates", Widow said. "If there's a problem..."

"No", Andromeda said. "The Avengers are great and I have really enjoyed my time as a part of this group."

"Why do I sense that you're leaving us", Widow asked.

"Very perceptive, Natasha", Andromeda said. "Because I am. Namor has requested that I return to Atlantis and assume leadership of both the Royal Guard and the Atlantean army."

"That's quite a request to make", Widow commented.

"But as our King, it is his to make", Andromeda said. "And to be the General of our nation's defenses is quite an honor indeed."

"But why do I think you're not quite happy about this promotion... this appointment by Namor", Widow asked.

"Because I'm not. I sense that dark and dangerous times are ahead for Atlantis. I believe that Namor feels that way too, which is why he's surrounding himself with allies and persons he feels he can trust."

"The mark of an intelligent leader", the Widow commented. "But that's not all, is it?"

"No. I don't really feel that I ever had the opportunity to reach my peak and be a worthy Avenger", Andromeda said.

"You've been a great Avenger", Widow said, placing her hand on Andromeda's arm.

"You're kind to say that, but we both know that it's not true. I just wish there was some way to remain with the team and really prove my worth".

"You have nothing to prove", Widow said. "And so far as staying with the team, all we'll do is change your status to inactive. Once an Avenger, always an Avenger... and when you're able to return to the group, you'll always have a place."

"Thank you", Andromeda said with a small smile.

"So when does Namor want you back in Atlantis?", Widow asked.

"He wants me to report as soon as possible", Andromeda said. "I wanted to wait for Bobby and Issac to get back from the States, but I don't have much time."

"And we all know how impatient Namor can be", Widow smiled.

"Definitely", Andromeda smiled back. "So I'll probably be leaving in the morning."

"Of course", Widow said sadly. "Have you told anyone else in the group yet?"

"No", Andromeda said. "I wanted to speak to you first."

"We'll announce it over breakfast in the morning then", Widow said.

"So be it", Andromeda said, wiping at her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to my chambers and pack."

"Of course", the Widow said as Andromeda walked quickly out of the room.

Quentin Collins leaned back in his chair and looked at the two men staring back at him.

"So Druid, Hank... any idea when we might be able to get past this block in my head?", he asked.

"Not really", Druid replied grimly. "It's a mystical block and everything I've tried so far has been ineffective."

"Are you sure it's mystical?", Hank Pym asked.

Both Druid and Quentin looked at the visiting Avenger.

"It has to be", Druid said. "It's not natural or my powers would be able to piece it. So what else could it be?"

"I'm reminded of when I was kidnapped and brainwashed by Egghead and forced to betray the Avengers. I was under Egghead's control and influence and didn't even realize it. There was a block, similar to what Mr. Collins seems to be going through. I was scanned telepathically by Moondragon at the time and she couldn't even pierce it - we assumed it was a case of temporary insanity."

"Egghead?", Quentin smirked.

"One of those rule the world, mad scientist types", Pym said. "He had the oddest shaped head."

"But what's your point, Pym?", Druid asked impatiently.

"You can't get past the block and it's not natural, right?", Pym said.

"Yes", Druid said.

"Any chance it might be a chemical blockage of some type, a combination of drugs and post-hypnotic suggestion", asked Hank.

"That's possible, but I would detect some remenants of the hypnotic spell when I scan his mind", Druid said.

"How about a joint effort then?", Pym asked.

"What do you have in mind?", Druid asked.

"I try hypnosis and see if I can get Quentin to remember how he was recruited as the figurehead leader of those vampires, while you use your telepathy, at the same time, to scan his mind and see if you can learn anything", replied Pym.

"So we attack the block from both directions and see if causes it to weaken or crumble altogether?", Druid queried.

"Exactly", Pym replied.

"Not to be a spoilsport here, Docs, but what would it do to my head... to be manipulated from two different directions at the same time?", Quentin Collins injected into the conversation. "Is it safe?"

"You're not at much risk", Druid smiled.

"Of course, it could turn your brain to jello and cause massive brain damage", Pym added.

"Sure. What the heck!", Quentin replied.

"What?", Pym asked.

"I said what the heck!", Quentin replied. "It can't be any worse than having mental blocks and suppressed memories, can it?"

"Actually, it could kill you.", Druid replied grimly.

"Not so long as a certain little painting exists", Quentin smiled. "I think we should do it."

"Are you sure?", Pym asked. "I really think you should think about it first."

"I've thought about it. I want to know who mucked with my head and made me the leader of that vampire cult", Quentin said. "I've got hundreds of deaths on my conscience that those vampires caused. I was their leader, in body anyhow. And I want to know why!"

(There was a knock at the door)

"Come in", Druid spoke loudly at the door as Barnabas Collins entered the room.

"I'm sorry to interupt", Barnabas said, "but you've been in here for hours and I was curious if you've come any closer to discovering just who or what controlled my cousin and his actions?"

"Nope. Not yet, Cuz", Quentin smiled at his grim-faced cousin. "But I think we have have come up with something. A double-attack on the block to see if either Pym or Druid can penetrate it."

"It's more complicated than that", Druid said quickly.

"And it could prove to be very dangerous to Quentin as well", Pym added.

"But solving this mystery is of paramount importance, correct?", Barnabas questioned.

"Indeed it is and I'm ready to do it... whatever we have to do", Quentin said.

"So be it", Druid said. "It will take a few hours to prepare, but we can do it tonight just after sundown, so Barnabas can be here as well. I assume you will want to be here, Mr. Collins?"

"You assume correctly", Barnabas said.

"I just thought of something", Quentin said. "Barnabas has a kind of empathatic connection with me and has some mind control powers as well. What if he was to add his abilities to those of you two Docs and make it a three-pronged attack on the block?"

"Most likely, your brain wouldn't be able to handle the strain and would turn to mush", Pym said.

"Three minds probing and pushing would be too much", Druid agreed.

"I also agree", Barnabas said. "My powers might be strong, but they're not nearly as effective or refined as those of Druid's. But I will be there to give support and be there for you, Cousin."

"So it's just two. Oh well... chickens!", Quentin smirked. I guess if we're going to do this tonight, I'd better go rest up and get ready. So if you'll excuse me.."

Barnabas, Pym and Druid watched as Quentin left the room. Barnabas turned to Druid and Pym.

"Do you really think this might be the answer to get past those blocks and discover who was behind Quentin's actions as the vampire cult-leader?", he asked.

"It's the best idea we've come up with so far", Druid replied. "It should work."

"I hope so", Barnabas agreed. "We need to discover who or what was behind that whole situation".

"Agreed", Druid said. "And I believe I'm going to go consult more with Stephen Strange and see if he's willing to sit in and assist as well."

"Having Earth's Sorcerer Supreme here couldn't hurt", Pym agreed.

"No, it couldn't", Druid agreed. "Gentlemen..."

Pym and Barnabas watched as Druid left the room to go contact contact Dr. Strange.

"So what exactly do you have in mind, if you don't mind my asking", Barnabas turned to Pym and asked.

"A kind of two-pronged attack on this block, just as Quentin and Druid said", Pym replied. "I use my own skills at hypnosis on Quentin while Druid employs mystic probes at the same time, to see if we can pierce the barrier and discover what happened to Quentin and how he ended up as the leader of that group of vampire cultists."

"It might work", Barnabas agreed. "By the way Doctor, I have yet to thank you for your work in developing that synthenic blood that we've been using to keep the ill effects, the hunger for blood, of my curse at bay." 

"Not a problem", Pym replied. "Using the notes that you provided from Dr. Hoffman allowed me to modify her earlier serum and provide you some respite from that particular part of your curse. Have you considered having Dr. Druid, or even Dr. Strange attempt to see if they can lift or remove your curse and allow you to become human again instead of a..."

"Instead of a vampire", Barnabas replied grimly. "Both Druid and Strange have done extensive probing and research and could lift my curse easily."

"Then why haven't you had it done", Pym asked.

"Because of the particular enchantments used to install this curse, to have it removed would only occur at a great cost to those I care for, and would mean the end of the Collins family forever."

"Is that even possible", Pym asked.

"Sadly, it is. For me to be free, my family would die... and that's something I will not allow", Barnabas said.

"Well, I can definitely understand that. I noticed that Dr. Hoffman had, for a time, found a way to allow you to function in daylight and avoid most of the restrictions that your curse involves", Pym noted.

"Yes. For a short time, I was able to live as a normal man while still retaining all of my vampiric powers. Why do you ask, Doctor?", Barnabas inquired.

"What happened?", Pym asked.

"My body built up an immunity to the serums she used and a group of evil creatures called the Levithans used their science and magic to alter my body's chemistry. What worked for a time ceased to work anymore", Barnabas answered.

"Do you still have those notes available?", Pym wanted to know.

"Yes, I believe I do", Barnabas replied. "Why? Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, I would", Pym responded. "Maybe with some tests and slight alterations of my own, I could recreate the process and allow you to once more live as a normal human despite being unable to remove the curse. The notes you provided already have allowed me to modify her serum into a strong serum and partial cure. Any other notes you may provide might be important and allow me to cure you completely, as much as possible anyhow."

"That would be wonderful", Collins replied. "I'll bring them with me tonight when I return to the castle. But for now, I think the focus should be on Quentin."

"Agreed", Pym said. "With that block in his head, he's a walking time bomb that could be a danger to himself and even used against the Avengers and humanity itself."

"I concur", Collins said.

"So are you staying here at the Castle for breakfast or returning to your flat", Pym asked.

"It's nearly time for the sun to rise", Collins said. "I'll probably retire to the chambers the Widow has offered me to remain for the day and then travel to my flat tonight after dusk."

"But you will be here tonight for mine and Druid's attempt to break this block on Quentin?", Pym asked.

"Absolutely. Now, if you'll excuse me, Dr. Pym, I fear I must end this conversation. I want to be in my chambers before the sun rises."

"Of course", Pym said as Barnabas prepared to leave the room. "I have a few things I want to double-check myself as well, plus a phone call to make. One last question, Barnabas. Is Doctor Hoffman still alive?"

"No. Sadly, Julia died many years ago from cancer. I told her to quit smoking, but alas, she was a stubborn type and refused to listen. She's buried in the family cementary at Collinwood in Maine."

"I'm sorry", Pym said. "I was hoping to be able to consult her and maybe get her aid on helping circumvent your curse. I didn't stop to think. She was a brilliant woman."

"Yes, she was", Collins replied. "She was light years ahead of her time and absolutely amazing. I shall always miss her dearly. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Barnabas quickly walked away towards his chambers and Dr. Hank Pym found himself standing there alone.

The morning at breakfast at Avengers Castle was a busy time. A buffet table had been set up and all of the Avengers on site were gathered. Black Widow, Andromeda, Mantis and her son, Jacques, Lyja, Quentin Collins, Dr. Druid, The Living Lightning, Spitfire, Dr. Pym and Hercules. Only Iceman and The Gargoyle, who had yet to return from their trip to Weschester, MA to aid the X-Men, and Barnabas Collins, who was in his death-like slumber in his chambers, were not present.

"Excuse me everyone", the Widow said as she rose from her seat. "I would like to make a few announcements if you don't mind".

"Is this an official meeting", Lightning asked as he looked up from his plate of eggs.

"No", the Widow said. "It's just so rare that we have everyone here at the same time. I just have a few things I need to mention and then I believe one of our colleagues has an announcement as well."

"Shouldn't we wait for Bobby and Issac to get back", Lyja asked? "I spoke to Bobby this morning and they'll be flying back this afternoon from the States."

"We can catch them up when they return", Widow said.

"So what does thou wish us to know, fair Natasha", Hercules asked.

"Just a couple of small things. To start, I received a memo from Captain America this morning. And those who sponsor us, the United Nations Security Council, has asked and both the Captain and I again that our official name be changed from 'Avengers Europe' to 'Avengers International', since we cover and protect far more than just Europe".

"So what's in a name?", Lightning asked. "We're all Avengers... period."

"Agreed", said the Widow. "That is more of something for the press releases and public relations rather than having a direct effect on any of us."

"And you said that someone had an announcement to make?", Druid queried.

"Yes, of course", Widow said. "Andromeda, if you will..."

Andromeda rose to address her associates and fellow Avengers.

"As most of you are aware, I was invited to join the Avengers at the direction of my liege, the one true Lord of Atlantis, King Namor. And now, Namor has recalled those orders and wants me to return to Atlantis as Head of the Royal Guard and also General of the Atlantean armies."

"What...?", Lightning replied.

"By my father's beard", said Hercules.

"So this means", Lyja asked.

"I'm leaving the Avengers, effective immediately", Andromeda said sadly.

"Not leaving the team", the Widow quickly clarified, "but only switching to a reserve status."

"Aw, that sucks!", Lightning said quietly as the gathered heroes gathered around their ally to offer both congratulations to her new job and regrets over her leaving the group.

To the side stood Mantis and her son, Phillip, the half-human / half-plant teenage visitor, wearing clothes borrowed from the closet of the Living Lightning.

"This one is sad that Andromeda is leaving", Mantis said quietly to her son. "She is a true warrior and Avenger. And that shall make this one's parting even harder when it comes."

Her son turned and looked at his mother sadly and quietly flashed her a warm message via his telepathy and empathy. He gave her a hug as they stood and watched the Avengers saying goodbye to Andromeda.

Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of a high pitched buzzing noise.

"That's a Level 6 Alert", the Widow said as she quickly reached for her communicard. "Widow here. What's happening", she asked.

"We have an emergency summons from over in Paris", a voice rang out from the small device. "A hostage situation involving Hydra!"

"We're on our way", the Widow said. "Folks, I hate to interupt breakfast, but duty calls. Avengers Assemble! Quentin, have Iceman and Gargoyle contact me as soon as they return to the castle on their communicards. And Andromeda, would you care to stick around for a few more hours?"

"You don't have to ask twice", Andromeda said as she headed towards the doorway leading to the Quinjets.

Jacques started to come alongside his mother, Mantis, but she quickly turned and stopped him.

"This one must go with her team", Mantis said quietly. "We are needed, but this is not a situation for you to be involved in. Stay here with Mr. Collins until we return, OK?"

With a sad nod, the young man known as Jacques stepped back and allowed his mother to join the rest of her team headed for the Quinjets. The Avengers quickly vanished from sight as Quentin Collins and Jacques watched.

Quentin turned to Jacques, and with a small grin asked, "Well kid, there's still plenty of breakfast left. You hungry? Let's eat!"

As the Avengers arrived on the scene in Paris, they could see the building surrounded by police and Government officials. The Black Widow quickly contacted the official in charge to find out the details of the situation.

"They have over a hundred hostages in there... and that's not the worst of it", the Police Inspector told the Widow.

"What is the worst?", Widow asked.

"This building is a government sponsored lab. They make chemicals and weapons for the military", the Inspector said.

"Such as...", the Widow asked.

"Well, I can't confirm it, but I've heard that this particular lab specializes in nerve gases and toxins", the Inspector replied.

"So that might explain what Hydra is doing here", Widow commented. "How many Hydra agents are estimated inside the building?"

"We estimate it to be maybe twenty, maybe twenty five, but we can't be sure", the Inspector answered.

"We need to know", the Widow said quietly.

She quickly turned to the Avengers who were standing behind her and listening to this conversation.

"We need to find out how many Hydra agents are in there, where they are and what kind of firepower we're dealing with. Lyja, I want you to change forms and do some scouting. Hank, are you able..."

"I'm already ahead of you, Widow", Hank Pym replied. "I'm going to shrink down to ant-sized and go try to find the lab. I'll be in touch."

With those words, Hank Pym vanished from sight to scarcely an inch tall and headed off towards the building.

"I've already began to telepathically scan the building", Druid said. "I've found the leader of the division and I'm planting a suggestion or two into his mind. My God! They plan on setting off a chemical bomb that will destroy half of Paris if detonated. We've got to move quickly!"

Widow thought for a second and agreed with Druid's assessment.

"Mantis and Andromeda, move into position and be ready to move in when I give the signal. Spitfire, how fast can you get the hostages out?", Widow asked.

"As fast as I need to", Spitfire said.

"We need a diversion", Widow said. "Lightning, can you overload the building and short out the generators?"

"Of course, but wouldn't that risk a panic?", Lightning asked.

"They have back-up generators that would activate in a matter of seconds, so we'd have to move quickly, but there wouldn't be time to panic."

The Widow felt a slight buzz and opened her communicard.

"This is Hank. I've found the main labs. It looks as if most of the hostages have been crowded into a cafeteria next to the lab with only about six agents standing guard. Something here doesn't feel right though. These terrorists are dressed as Hydra, but they don't feel or act like Hydra."

"This feels wrong to me too", Widow agreed. "But regardless, they need to be taken out. Can you handle the ones guarding the hostages?"

"I think so", Pym replied. "And Lyja is here with me too. We can take out these agents and protect the hostages."

"So what's the plan", Spitfire asked.

"Plan Fastball", the Widow smiled.

"Create chaos and hit them hard and fast", Lightning smiled.

"Exactly", Widow said.

"So are we ready to storm the building", Spitfire asked.

"Yes", Widow said. "Druid, try to entrance and confuse as many of the Hydra as you can. Lightning, go blow out the lights. Spitfire, be ready to grab and move out any hostages as quickly as possible. Mantis, Spitfire, Hercules, Andromeda and myself will take out the agents. Any questions? If not, then go!"

Lightning took off and in a matter of seconds, the lights blew. And the Avengers stormed the building from all angles as Dr. Pym and Lyja quickly surprised and took out the guards that were watching the hostages. It was chaos and confusion for the assembled Hydra soldiers as they were throttled by Mantis, smashed by Hercules, tossed around by Andromeda, stung by the Black Widow, and entranced by the powers of Druid. Spitfire moved quickly and got the hostages out, aided by Dr. Pym and Lyja. The Hydra agents didn't stand a chance and in a matter of moments, it was over.

"No injuries to the hostages and minimal property damage and all of the terrorists captured in virtually no time and the area is secure", Widow said. "Great job everyone!".

"Was it just me or did this seem way too easy", Pym asked as he approached the Widow.

"Now that you mention it", Widow agreed. "These so-called Hydra agents were poorly trained and poorly coordinated."

"That's because I suspect that they're not Hydra agents at all", Druid said, walking up beside his teammates.

"What do you mean?", Widow asked.

"I kept scanning them telepathically to turn them against each other during our siege", Druid said, "and I didn't sense any of the typical blocks or defenses that most Hydra agents seem to have. These... lowlifes might be many things, but they're not Hydra."

"I'm getting a bad feeling", Widow said quietly.

"Me too!", Pym agreed. "I think we've been set up!"

"This was a ruse", Widow said. "Hank, why don't you..."

"I'm already trying to contact the castle on my communicard", Dr. Pym said. "I'm not getting any response!"

"But even if no one was available, the automatic systems should pick up. I think we have a problem here", Widow said. "Let's get back to the castle, pronto! Avengers Assemble!"

Quickly, the Avengers gathered into their Quinjet and took off into the air, headed back to Avengers Castle in England, unsure of what would await them.

Meanwhile, back at the castle...

"So you were living in space? Fascinating", Quentin remarked to Jacques as he shoved another fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"Not so amazing", Jacques remarked. "After all, my heritage is part Coati. I'm as much alien as I am human."

"It just takes some getting used to", Quentin agreed. "I have to admit that being with the Avengers has been quite an experience, to say the least."

"Are you an Avenger?", Jacques asked. "You seem to be part of the group, but you didn't go with them to answer that alert earlier. Yet, I sense a power inside you."

"I'm not an Avenger. I'm their guest, if you want to call it that. I was the leader of a cult of vampires and we don't know why or how. There's this block in my head keeping me from remembering how I ended up that way. The Avengers, and Dr. Druid specifically, are helping me to over-come that block and regain my memories."

"Yes, I can sense it", Jacques said.

"You can?", Quentin asked.

"Yes. Part of my Coati heritage involves telepathy and I inherited the skill of empathy from my mother as well. I can see that block so clearly in your head. And another small part, a cage, holding a beast of some sort at bay."

"All of that, in my head", Quentin remarked. "No wonder people think I'm crazy. I think the beast in the cage is akin to my curse."

"Curse?", Jacques asked.

"Lycanthropy", Quentin answered. "It means that I occasionally change into a..."

"A werewolf", Jacques interjected. "Amazing!"

"I'm surprised that you know of werewolves", Quentin smiled.

"I was raised by the Priests of Pama as a child", Jacques remarked, "and they wanted to be sure my education included all aspects of humanity, including the supernatural."

"Sounds like good teachers", Quentin smiled.

"They were humorless sadists", Jacques smiled. "But they taught me a lot. That explains the power I sensed from you when I first arrived."

"Yes. But it's under control and my transformations are very few and far between.", Quentin said.

"Your cousin, Barnabas. He's not a werewolf too, is he?", Jacques asked.

"No, he's not. Barnabas suffers from a different curse. He is a vampire", Quentin answered.

"And yet, I don't sense evil from him", Jacques said.

"Barnabas is a tortured soul, to be sure", Quentin grimly smiled. "Though he has been less than angelic at times, he's not evil. I doubt you'll find any better persons, living or dead, in this world."

"Mom seems to agree as well", Jacques smiled. "She speaks highly of both of you."

"She does?", Quentin remarked.

"Yes. She told me some of all of her companions last night after we retired. She loves being an Avenger and is proud to be in the company of such heroes."

"I don't think either Barnabas or I could really be called heroes", Quentin said.

"Don't underestimate yourself and your legacies", Jacques said.

Suddenly, alarms and sirens started sounding throughout the castle.

"What the...?", Quentin said.

"I sense something odd, a weird aura", Jacques said quietly.

The Butler, Curtis appeared.

"Curtis, what's going on?", Quentin asked.

"Master Collins, the security sensors have detected an unidentified presence on the grounds", Curtis said.

"Sure it isn't Jacques?", Quentin asked.

"No sir", Curtis replied. "The sensors were adjusted upon Master Jacques arrival last night to account for his presence."

"So what should we do? Where is this unidentified presence at?", Quentin asked.

"I sense a power... evil", Jacques remarked.

"Our sensors indicate that it's on Level C in the East Wing", Curtis replied.

"That's where Barnabas is at", Quentin replied, quickly jumping up. "Try to summon the Avengers. I'm going up there!"

"Yes sir", Curtis replied, heading to the communications area.

"Hey Jacques, can you teleport me up to where Barnabas is at?", Quentin asked.

"No, I can't. My teleporting abilities are only long range and are useless for short distances", Jacques said.

"Oh shit! Well, come on", Quentin said as he ran out the door, heading towards the stairs that would lead him to where his Cousin rested in his deathlike slumber.

"I'm right behind you", Jacques said, as the two men bounded towards their destination.

In just a matter of moments, Quentin and Jacques had reached the door leading to the guest room where Barnabas resided. 

"I don't hear anything", Quentin remarked to Jacques. "Do you sense anything?"

"There's something in there with your Cousin, but I can't tell what", Jacques said.

"Well, only one way to find out", said Quentin as he jerked over the door and bolted into the room.

And there, standing next to the bed where Barnabas ws laying in his deathlike slumber, stood a tall, red-skinned being with horns and a tail, brandishing a sword and with a huge smile on his face.

"What the devil?", Quentin exclaimed as he and Jacques bounded into the room.

"The Devil?", the figure laughed. "Not quite, Mr. Collins. But close enough where you and your cousin are concerned. Call me Master Pandemonium."

"Master Panda Bear? Oh yeah, Manuel has mentioned you. He didn't seem too impressed.", Quentin remarked as he signaled Jacques to move to his side so they could ambush the trespassign demon.

"Manuel? Oh yes, the Lightning One. He is but a foolish child", Pandemonium remarked. "And I'd suggest you remain where you are before I'm forced to destroy the vampire here!"

Quentin signaled Jacques to stand still as he pondered his next move.

"Who are you and what do you want with Barnabas, with us..?", Quentin asked.

"I've been dispatched here because my associate asked me to. What she wants with Barnabas Collins, I have no idea. And truthfully, I don't care.", Pandemonium replied.

"Well, you're not getting Barnabas if I have anything to say about it", Quentin replied.

"But alas, you don't, Werewolf", Pandemonium smirked. "There is nothing that you nor the human plant next to you can do to prevent me from achieving my tasks."

Suddenly, a ball of light flew forth from Jacques's head and engulped the red-skinned devil.

"What the... ?", Quentin gasped.

"I've enclosed Pandemonium in an energy field", Jacques said quietly. "He's not going anywhere."

"Very creative, alien", Pandemonium said as he glanced around at his prison of light. "But not good enough."

Jacques and Quentin watched in horror as Pandemonium's arms began to expand and bulge and quickly transformed into two huge demons, pushing outwards on the walls of energy surrounding the crinsom clad demon.

*POP* The energy field quickly dissolved.

"And now, I'll take my prize, the vampire Barnabas, and bid you cretins adieu", Pandemonium muttered as he and the body of Barnabas began to glow.

But before Pandemonium could vanish, a sudden blast of cold and ice came from the doorway, compliments of Bobby Drake, aka The Iceman.

Quickly, the entire body of Pandemonium was surrounded and encased in a big block of ice.

"And that's how you handle goofball demons", Iceman replied as he and Issac Christians, aka The Gargoyle, entered the room.

"Bobby! Issac! I'm happy to see you", Quentin replied as the two men approached the scene.

"Yeah, we just got back and Curtis told us that you had a situation developing up here. So what's going on?", Issac asked.

"And who's the kid", Bobby asked, pointing towards Phillip.

"This is Mantis's son, Jacques", Quentin replied as he quickly provided introductions. "As for what's going on, the guy you just turned into a giant icecube is Master Pandemonium. And he came here to attempt to kidnap Barnabas."

"Did he say why?", Issac asked.

"Just that an associate of his told him to kidnap Barnabas. We never got to find out why", Quentin replied.

"Is he OK in that ice", Jacques asked quietly.

"Yeah, he should be. I made airholes so he could breathe. He might have a little frostbite, but that's about it", Iceman said.

"Is Mister Collins OK", Issac asked.

"He should be", Quentin remarked as he moved over to where Barnabas still lay, oblivious to all the action that had taken place around him while he lie the slumber of the living dead.

After checking on Barnabas, the four men continued to talk among themselves, never noticing that the eyes of Master Pandemonium were beginning to change to a bright red and emit a light glow.

"Is it getting warmer in here", Quentin asked after a few minutes.

"Seems to be", Issac commented.

"Look out", Jacques yelled as he finally noticed Pandemonium starting to glow inside his prison of ice. A loud crash as the block of ice exploded and Pandemonium stood free.

"Prepare to meet your makers, humans! I've had enough of this nonsense", Pandemonium scowled.

The four heros began to assume defensive positions as Pandemonium postured and prepared to attack.

THUD!

Pandemonium fell to the ground as the silver tip of a very special cane cracked hard against his all-too human skull. Standing behind him was the now awoke Barnabas Collins.

"Ow! That's going to leave a mark", replied Bobby Drake as they watched Barnabas crack Pandemonium upside the head, rendering the demon-being unconcious.

"I suggest we get this... person into some sort of holding facility as soon as possible", Barnabas replied. "And then, would someone tell me what's been going on?"

Meanwhile, back on the Quinjet.

"I just got word from the Castle", the Widow said. "There was an attempt to kidnap Barnabas Collins. Luckily, Iceman and Gargoyle got back in time and were able to help Quentin and Jacques prevent it from occuring." 

"Is everyone OK? Is Jacques...?", Mantis asked.

"Everyone is fine. And they managed to capture the attempted kidnapper. Master Pandemonium."

"Master Panda Bear", replied Hank Pym and Living Lightning at the same time.

"Have they figured out why Panda Bear was after Collins?", Pym asked.

"No, not yet", the Widow replied. "They keeping him secure until we get back to the Castle".

"Excuse me, but who exactly is this Master Panda Bear, as Manuel and Hank called him?", Spitfire asked.

"I remember him not either", Hercules commented.

"He's a minor league whack that we encounted a few times with the West Coast Avengers", Dr. Pym replied. "He was a movie producer who was in a car wreck. He didn't die, but somehow managed to attract the attention of the demon, Mephisto. As a lark, Mephisto replaced Pandemonium's arms and legs with living demons. He also took Pandemonium's soul and broke it into five seperate pieces which he hid in various places."

"Sounds most foul indeed", Hercules commented.

"He's was also involved when Wanda's children were revealed to be fake", Manuel replied.

"Yes, it turned out that Wanda's twins were formed as a result of her hex powers, using two pieces of Pandemonium's soul as their basis", Pym remarked.

"Wanda?", Andromeda asked?

"That would be Wanda Maximoff, aka The Scarlet Witch", the Widow replied. "I keep forgetting that some of you haven't been Avengers for long."

"Anyhow, after reclaiming the two pieces of his soul that we thought to be Wanda's twins". Pym continued, "Pandemonium vanished in pursuit of the other remaining pieces. And we hadn't heard from him since then."

"Well, he's back now with a vengence, it seems. But what would Pandemonium have to do with Barnabas and Quentin Collins?", Lyja asked.

"I've heard of this Pandemonium", Druid commented, "but I can recall no connections with the Collins family or either vampires or werewolves in general. He's strictly a third-rate character in the overall scheme of things."

"And I want to know", Spitfire commented, "how this fits in with our fake Hydra agents we just dealt with. Someone is playing games and wanted the team away from the castle and I would like to know why!" 

"We'll find out more when we question him, I suppose", said the Widow. "Now I suggest that everyone strap in and prepare for landing. We're almost back at the castle."

Moments later after landing the Quinjet at the castle, several of the Avengers have gathered in the holding facility that is holding the captured Master Pandemonium.

"Tell us what you wanted, Pandemonium", the Widow asked the crimson covered prisoner.

"You'll see... you'll see". Pandemonium cackled.

"Perhaps the Prince of Power shall make you see the error of being so insolent", Hercules growled, moving closer to the cage that held the prisoner.

"Don't threaten me, Godling", Pandamonium smirked. "You have no idea of the power I possess!"

"Not enough to keep you from being captured", Hercules grinned.

"That's enough, Hercules", the Widow commented. "I think myself and Druid can handle the interrogation from here on."

"If you say so, fair lady", Hercules muttered as he stepped away. "But give the word and the son of Zeus shall gladly teach yon cur the error of his ways!"

"I'll keep that in mind", Widow smiled as she gently pointed Hercules towards the door and out of the holding facility.

Both Pandemonium and Dr. Druid watched as the leader of the Avengers ushered out Hercules. Druid then turned towards the entrapped Pandemonium. With a stern look in his eyes, Druid stared at the prisoner and then spoke quietly...

"Let's talk, shall we!"

"Your hypnotic powers won't work on me, Druid. Nor will your telepathy", Pandamonium smirked. "Yes, I know all about you, Mage. And every single one of you so called Avengers!"

"We'll see", Druid replied. "We'll see."

In the library of the castle, Barnabas, Quentin and Dr. Pym had gathered.

"Shouldn't we be getting prepared for the attack on Quentin's mind", Barnabas asked with a smirk as he caught of the eye of his erstwhile cousin.

"We probably should, but Druid is busy right now trying to interrogate Master Pandemonium", Pym replied.

"Well, why not have Jacques use his powers instead", Quentin asked.

"Jacques?", Pym remarked. "He's so untrained in the use of his powers. He's got the telepathy and empathy training though."

"Earlier today, before Pandemonium showed up, Jacques remarked that he could see the block in my mind. If he can see it, he should be able to penetrate it", Quentin remarked.

"It makes sense", Barnabas agreed.

"It does", Pym commented. "As part Coati, his telepathic abilities far exceed anything that I or Druid can do."

"Druid might not agree with that, but I do", Quentin smiled.

"And with you and I here to supervise, we should be able to guide Jacques enough to pierce the block with minimal risk for Quentin", Barnabas agreed.

"I'll go run it by Druid when he takes a break from interrogating Pandamonium", Pym said. "And we also have to find out if Jacques is willing to give it a shot and try to break through that barrier."

"I'll go ask him", Quentin commented. "He seems like an agreeable sort of lad. The only problem might be getting Mantis to go along with it."

"She is a bit on the protective side", Barnabas commented. "But she's also an Avenger and knows how important it is that we get this matter resolved."

"Yeah, I can't be walking around with this walking time-bomb potentially in my head", Quentin smirked.

"It's no laughing matter", Barnabas commented.

"Lighten up, Cousin", Quentin smiled.

"Let's go talk to Mantis and Jacques while Dr. Pym speaks to Druid", Barnabas replied grimly.

"Before you go, Barnabas", Pym questioned. "Did you ever get the chance to get those papers of Dr. Hoffman's from your flat that we spoke of?"

"No", Barnabas answered. "With all the excitement, I had forgotten. I'll make a phone call and have my housekeeper send them here via cab." 

"Good", Pym remarked. "I spoke with an associate earlier today, a Dr. Michael Morbius, who specializes in blood diseases and he seems confident that we should be able to modify Dr. Hoffman's serum to allow you to return to a more normal type of life."

"That would be wonderful Doctor", Barnabas replied. "I'll call my housekeeper immediately and have the papers sent."

"You do that, Barnabas, and I'll go speak with Mantis and Phillip while Pym talks to Druid. And let's see if we can get this thing out of my head", Quentin said.

"Agreed", Barnanas said as the three men left the library.

"So you're really going back to Atlantis", Bobby Drake aka The Iceman asked Andromeda as she finished packing her bags in her chambers.

"I am, Robert", Andromeda answered. "King Namor has requested that I return and lead the Atlantean army. It is truly a great honor for me."

"Yeah, but his timing sucks", Iceman commented. ""With me, you and Issac all part of the group, it was almost like a Defender reunion here."

"True", Andromeda smiled. "I've enjoyed my time here with the Avengers, but my duty is clear. I must return to Atlantis."

"So when are you leaving?", Iceman asked.

""Immediately", Andromeda answered. "I was supposed to leave this morning, but chose to go to Paris with the team. I must now make haste and return home. Namor is not a man to be kept waiting for long."

"Yeah, he is kind of a hothead at times", Drake joked.

"Bobby, please. That is my liege", Andromeda remarked.

"What? The truth hurts?", Bobby laughed.

"You have to admit that Subby can be somewhat impatient even at the best of times", a voice came from the doorway.

Andromeda and Bobby Drake turned to see Lyja and Issac Christians, aka The Gargoyle.

"Hi guys!", Bobby said. "Came to see Dromeda off?"

"Yep!", Issac said, moving to give Andromeda a hug. "It's always a shame to see such a pretty lady go!"

"And a noble warrior as well", Lyja added, giving Andromeda a hug of her own.

"I am touched", Andromeda smiled, wiping a small bit of moisture from her eyes.

"Are you sure you have to leave?", Lyja asked.

"I am", Andromeda remarked. "But as the Widow said earlier today, once an Avenger..."

"Always an Avenger", the other three answered in unison.

"So how are you getting to Atlantis", Issac asked as the four heroes walked into the hallway.

"Namor offered to send an Imperial fleet to escort me", Andromeda answered.

"That would go over really well with the locals", Lyja remarked.

"I agree", Andromeda said. "So I've arranged with the Widow to borrow one of the Quinjets. I just need to find a volunteer to be able to drive it back home after dropping me off. And I was hoping..."

"Say no more", Bobby Drake replied. "I think the Iceman - Gargoyle taxi service will be able to accomodate you!"

"Yes, indeedy", the Gargoyle said. "Just back from Weschester and now off to Atlantis. It's never boring around here. Always on the go."

"How about you, Lyja? Care to come along for the ride?", Iceman asked.

"No", Lyja responded. "I'm going to stay close to the base and see what develops with Pandamonieum. I also want to be there when Druid and Hank try to mind-probe Quentin. I told Barnabas that I would."

"You're getting awful friendly with Barnabas, aren't you", Andromeda commented.

"He's a fascinating man... for a human", Lyja smiled. "My heart still belongs to Johnny Storm if that's what you're suggesting though."

"I never said a word", Andromeda smiled.

"I know. But I know that everyone has been wondering about me and Johnny and what our status is", Lyja replied.

"Speaking of which, what is that status", Iceman interjected.

"We're on good terms and together", Lyja said. "We just happen to drive each other crazy if we're around each other too often."

"Sounds like me and a girl I dated back in 39", Issac laughed. "Loved that girl to death, I did... but more than ten minutes together and we were like cats and dogs."

"Sounds lovely!", Andromeda smiled.

"It was. Love is a many splendored thing", Issac commented. "Sounds like you and Mister Storm are doing OK, Miss Lyja."

"Just Lyja, please. Me and Johnny are keeping it real. He has nothing to worry about with Barnabas", Lyja said.

"But Barnabas isn't just a human", Iceman commented. "He's got that whole several hundred years old, vampire thing going on too!"

"Bobby, we're in a group that has Skrulls, Atlanteans, Greek Gods, mutants, former spies, androids, gargoyles and magicians, among others. What's a vampire?", Andromeda commented.

"Sure, when you put it that way", Bobby laughed.

"Barnabas is a fine person and a noble soul. A true English gentleman", Lyja said.

"OK, I'm sold", Iceman agreed. "You win!"

"I always do", Lyja smiled. "Now, let's go see about getting the Lady Andromeda back to Atlantis before Namor has a fit!"

The group continued to talk among themselves as they headed towards the Quinjet hangar.

Mantis and Jacques were sitting in their quarters.

"I really do think that I can help Mr. Collins in his situation, Mother", Jacques said quietly.

"And this one agrees that your powers are indeed formidable", Mantis agreed. "But your training is not complete. Your control has need reached it's potential as of yet and you could possibly do as much harm as good."

"But if they ask", Jacques continued, "it's my duty as their ally, as a friend, to do what I can to help."

"I am just fearful that it might be too much. I don't want to place you in danger", Mantis remarked.

"I am the Celestial Messiah", Jacques said. "I will always be in danger. It is my destiny and my life. I can not hide from my responsibilities and duties. I must do what I can when I can. You know that, Mother!"

"I know that", Mantis agreed. "I just don't have to like it."

A knock rapped upon the door.

"It's Mister Collins", Jacques remarked. "He's here to ask for help!"

"So he is", Mantis frowned. "Come in, Mr. Collins", she said towards the door.

"Sorry to interrupt", Quentin said as he entered the room, "but I have a favor to ask if it's possible."

"You want Jacques to use his telepathic abilities to scan your mind and attempt to penetrate that block inside your head", Mantis said.

"Uhhhh... yes. That's it exactly. I've already talked to Pym and he's agreed that with Jacques's abilities, it should be easy for him to pierce the block and see what kind of secrets are being kept from us", Quentin said.

"And what does Druid think of using Jacques's abilities thusly", Mantis asked.

"Pym is talking to him even as we speak. But we're sure he'd agree that Jacques would have the best chance of all of us assembled to break the wall.", Quentin said.

"And he's right", Jacques said quietly. "With Pym and Druid guiding me, it should be fairly easy to discover what exactly is locked in Quentin's mind with that block. I would like to do it!".

"Great", Quentin said with asmile.

"Very well", Mantis agreed. "This one is not happy about it, but we shall help however we can." 

A few hours later, the heroes assembled in the vast library. Quentin Collins sat in a chair, surrounded by Hank Pym, Dr. Druid and the young man known as Jacques, . The Black Widow, Hercules and Mantis stood off to the side. The vampire named Barnabas Collins and the Skrull warrior named Lyja also watched on.

"OK, Iceman and Gargoyle have left to take Andromeda back to Atlantis. The Living Lightning and Spitfire are standing watch with our prisoner, Master Pandemonium. So I guess, as they say in the movies, the gang's all here. Are we ready to get started", the Widow asked the assembled heroes.

"Just a moment", Druid said. "I had hoped that Stephen Strange would be able to be here as well to led his knowledge and help in case we experience any problems, but I can't seem to reach him at the moment."

"Problems?", Barnabas asked.

"Yes", said Druid quietly. "What we've been able to discover thus far is that the block in Quentin's mind is seemingly a combination of science, magic and Lord knows what else. If Phillip is able to pierce it and reveal what's hidden inside, there is no telling what the consequences might be."

"I'm not sure I like this", Mantis commented. "The dangers to my son..."

"Are no worse than the dangers you all face each and every day when you became an Avenger, Mother", Jacques interjected. "I can do no less. After all, I am your son".

Mantis stayed quiet but moved over closer to give her son a hug.

"How much longer will we wait to hear from Strange", Quentin asked. "I'm ready to get this show on the road and get this thing out of my head!"

"Even at the risk of possible brain damage and injury to yourself, Cousin?", Barnabas asked.

"My mind. My risks", Quentin smiled. "Besides, I've never been the most sane of fellows..." 

"That's true", Barnabas smiled.

"What's that? A joke from my grim-faced cousin? There might be hope for you yet, Barnabas", Quentin laughed.

""Possibly", Barnabas smiled.

"I don't see any need to wait any longer", Druid replied. "I'm casting mystical wards around the library, to keep any magical influences out of our way so we can proceed safely."

"We shall have no interference", Hercules muttered. "The Prince of Power shall see to that!"

"And what Herc can't handle", Lyja smiled, "I'm sure the rest of us can deal with."

"One hopes", the Widow commented.

"The wards are in place", Druid said grimly. "Dr. Pym, are you and Jacques ready?"

"We are", Pym said. "I've already explained to Jacques just what he needs to do. Are you going to be accompanying him telepathically, Druid?"

"I am. I'll use my telepathic skills to guide Jacques to the block and then help augment his abilities to lend assistance as needed once we're in Collins head", Druid said.

"And why you're doing that, I'll be using hypnotism to help keep Quentin calm here in the physical world and hopefully avoid any major trauma", Pym added.

"What of my own powers of hypnotism, or the empathic abilities of Mantis. Are we to be used", Barnabas asked.

"No", Druid replied. Between myself, Pym and especially Jacques, there is far more than enough power present. If we can't pierce the block and discover what lies within, it can't be done."

"Very well", Barnabas said grimly.

"So are we going to do this or what?", Quentin asked.

Druid used no words to reply. He glanced at Pym and Jacques and then his eyes began to glow.

"We already have, Mr. Collins. We already have."

Quentin glanced up and Dr. Pym was standing in front of him.

"Look into my eyes and listen to the sound of my voice, Quentin. Just relax!", Pym said.

As Quentin listened to Dr. Pym speak, he could feel his eyelids getting heavy and he could feel his conciousness fading away. At the same time, he felt a warmth as the telepathic essences of Dr. Druid and Phillip entered his mind.

(TBC)


	5. Chapter 5

Avenging Shadows - Part 5: The Rise of Count Petofi

Quentin opened his eyes and sat up in a jerking motion.

"Damn, I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore", Quentin muttered to himself as he stood up and looked around. "This looks like Collinwood", he exclaimed. "But it's not. I was in the library at the Avenger's castle.

"We're in your mind, Mr. Collins", a voice rang out.

Quentin looks and there stood Dr. Druid and Jacques.

"So welcome to the party", Quentin smiled as he approached the two visitors to his mindscape. "Why does this place look like Collinwood?"

"It's your mind", Dr. Druid explained. "Evidently, Collinwood is the place you feel most comfortable. Thus, this place inside your head reflects it."

"So where do we go from here?", Quentin asked.

"We go to the block that we discovered earlier in your mind and then we crack it open to find out what lies within.", Druid replied.

"Sounds like fun", Quentin smirked. "But where's the block?"

"It's this way... I can feel it", Jacques said quietly as he began to walk towards a door in the distance.

Quentin and Druid followed Jacques as he led the way out the door and outside the walls of Collinwood towards a trail leading into the woods."

"Where does this lead, Mr. Collins?", Druid asked as they followed behind Jacques, who was leading the way.

"To the old house, the original Collinwood", Quentin replied. "Where Barnabas lives when he returns home."

"You have a strong connection to the old house as well, don't you", Druid asked.

"It's where I've always felt the most welcome. It's also where I first learned about the curse of the werewolf that lives inside me", Quentin answered.

"Hmmmmmm!", Druid replied and then said nothing more.

Quentin started to ask a question, but decided to remain quiet. The three men walked in silence as they approached the old house.

They entered the old house and made their way towards the basement.

"This is where Barnabas kept his coffin", Quentin said quietly as they entered the dark chambers.

"And this is also where we'll find that block that we've been unable to penetrate", Druid said.

"This is all in my mind", Quentin asked?

"The walls of your mind and soul are what you preceive them to be", Druid said. "Your home, Collinwood, is such a part of you than when we entered your mind, we appear to be there."

"Wow", Quentin said quietly.

"Ummm... I think we've found the block", Jacques said. "I think that's it!"

The three men looked forward and there was a huge, black box.

"Look, there are indentures and evidence of where we tried earlier to penetrate", Druid said as he pointed out dents slight damage to the box.

"But we couldn't penetrate it", Quentin said.

"That's why I'm here", Jacques remarked as he walked up and began to examine the artifact. "I can penetrate it."

"If Druid's telepathy and all of Pym's toys couldn't penetrate it, what makes you sure that you can", Quentin asked.

"Because I am the Celestial Messiah", Jacques remarked. "I am the best of humanity combined with the most powerful of the Coati. Now prepare yourself because I will see this barrier removed and the truth revealed."

Jacques's eyes began to glow as he laid his hands upon the darkened cube. Jacques got an intense look of conentration upon his face and it sounded like almost a growl as he leaned forward into the object. And then a loud bang filled the air as some force pushed Jacques back and slammed him roughly into the figures of Quentin and Druid. All three men tumbled to the ground as the box began to glow and shimmer.

"Bingo", Quentin said.

"Whatever you did, Jacques, I believe it worked", Druid remarked casually as he pulled himself to his feet.

The box continued to glow and then began to spin rapidly. A red mist rose from the twirling object and moved to the center of the room and began to form shapes and images.

The image of Quentin Collins being approached while in a Paris nightclub. A woman with green hair and an accent. She speaks to Quentin briefly and his head begins to fog. She has drugged him and he's woozy. Another man, an older oriental man wearing yellow and green approaches. He is saying some words and waving his arms over the fallen Quentin Collins. The green haired woman hands him some sort of object and he smiles and vanishes from sight. The woman speaks to the fallen body of Quentin again. The images fade and they're in a chamber full of candles and mirrors. A room full of people, but none save Quentin or the woman with the green hair cast a reflection. The woman speaks to the assembled and presents Quentin to them. A cloaked figure enters the room and approaches Quentin. The figure stands tall and gazes deep into the face of the confused and drugged Collins. He takes a vial of liquid from the green haired woman and holds it out for all to see. Then using a sharp object, cuts his own arm and allows the blood to drip into the vial. He hands the mixture to the green haired female who prepares a needle. The mixture is injected into the arm of the body of Quentin Collins. A cheer erupts from the group and the woman with the green hair smiles. And the image ends.

"That's it?", Quentin asked.

"It was somewhat anti-climatic, I must admit", Druid agreed. "I was expecting it to be more of a challenge."

"That's all I can see", Jacques commented as he turned towards Quentin and Druid. "There weren't even any strong defenses. I can't understand why everyone had such a hard time piercing the block. It was so... I barely even exerted the slightest bit of my powers and it revealed it's contents."

As the three men continued to talk, unnoticed by all, the block once again had a faint glow. A loud roar filled the air and where there was nothing before, suddenly stood three large wolves.

"Looks like we spoke too soon", Druid said.

"Oh crap!", Quentin said as he assumed a defensive position.

"I think we've encountered the defenses", Jacques agreed.

"And I think we'd better do something about getting out of here or we may not survive to tell anyone about it. Jacques, can you jaunt us back to reality?", Druid asked.

"I think so, but I just need to concentrate", Jacques said.

"Well, concentrate quickly", said Quentin as he grabbed a piece of wood from off the floor. "We're in it deep here and I don't think these creatures feel like playing games."

A wolf-creature jumped at Quentin who responded by bashing it across the face with the board he held in his hands. A loud yelp of pain and anger filled the air as the body of the huge monster fell to the ground.

Dr. Druid used his telekenetics to grab the two other wolves and elevate them into the air and slam them together.

"I suggest you hurry, Jacques", Druid said. "I believe that all we're doing is making them angry!"

"I'm trying", said Jacques, his eyes glowing with psionic energy.

"Aaaggh!", screamed Quentin as one of the wolf-creatures raked him with the claws. Quentin attempted to dodge, but wasn't quick enough and the claws tore flesh from his arm and shoulder.

"Filthy creature", said Druid as he used his telekenesis to grab the crazed creature and slam him hard into the wall. "Get us out of here Jacques... NOW!"

"Got it", Jacques said as his powers activated and the three men vanished from site, leaving only the three wolf-creatures howling and roaring in anger.

Meanwhile, back in the library of Avengers Castle...

The heroes stood and watched as Dr. Pym kneeled in front of the entranced body of their guest, Quentin Collins. Only seconds before, the astral selves of Quentin, the Avenger known as Dr. Druid and the Celestial Messiah, the young lad they know as Phillip, who was the son of the Avenger, Mantis, had began their journey into the mind of Quentin. The bodies of the three men remained stiff as statues and unmoving.

"I think they're there", Pym concluded as he waved his small flashlight into the eyes of the unmoving Quentin. "There's a lot of REM movement, but not much else going on."

"What does that mean", Lyja asked as she moved in closer for a better look.

"It means that there is a lot of activity, probably the presences of Druid and Jacques, taking place in Quentin's mind", Pym said.

"And they're attempting to pierce the blockage discovered earlier, to gain access to Quentin's lost memories", Barnabas said.

"Exactly", Pym said he as checked Quentin's pulse. "Druid and Jacques have some amazing telepathic abilities and should be able to piece the blockage."

"One can only hope", Collins agreed as he looked on.

""Is there any way we can contact Druid or Jacques and see what's going on", the Widow asked.

"I can most likely contact Jacques through our empathatic connection", Mantis said.

"No, that's probably not a good idea. We don't want to distract Jacques or Druid from the task at hand", Pym said. "We'll give them a few more minutes first and if they haven't returned, then we'll contact them. I believe Barnabas also has a psychic link with Quentin as well."

"It is true", Barnabas agreed.

"By my beard", Hercules exclaimed. "Something is happening to yon mortal!"

The Avengers watched in stun silence as Quentin's arm and shoulder began to gush blood and jerked as if ripped and clawed.

"Damn", Pym said as he quickly grabbed a towel to place over the nasty wound. "Someone grab the medical kit... NOW!"

"On it", Lyja said as she rushed from the room, only to return scant seconds later with a first-aid kit from the medical facilities. "Here you go!"

"Thanks", said Pym as he removed the towel and began to treat the wound.

"What's going on", Mantis asked. "Jacques..."

A burst of red light filled the room and Quentin groaned in pain.

"Uuughh!", he said.

"Druid and Jacques are also moving as well", Spitfire commented.

The assembled heroes moved to help Druid and Jacques regain their composure as Pym continued to treat Quentin's wound.

"Druid, what happened", the Widow asked, adressing the now alert Dr. Druid.

"We found the block. Unfortunately, it was protected and we had a confrontation with some psychic creatures. We managed to fend them off while Jacques used his abilities to pierce the block. How is Quentin?"

"He's find", Pym said. "Just a flesh wound and some scrapes. It looks worse than it is."

"Hurts a lot too", Quentin remarked.

"So did you manage to learn anything", Barnabas asked.

"Well, we did manage to see how Quentin ended up as the leader of the vampire cult", Druid said.

Druid went on to explain to the assembled heroes exactly what they had witnessed inside the mind of Quentin Collins after piercing the barrier.

"I recognize the man in green and yellow who appeared at the start", Druid said. It was the terrorist known as the Yellow Claw".

"And based on your description", the Widow said, "the woman with the green hair sounds like Viper."

"That would explain the connection to Hydra too", Pym commented. "She was once known as Madame Hydra and is capable of anything."

"So how about the third figure. Any ideas?", Widow asked.

"He looked familiar, but I can't place the face", Quentin remarked.

"I can't recall Claw and Viper having any connection, aside from the usual world domination bit", Widow said.

"And we can't forget our guest, Master Pandemonium and however does he fit in?", Druid added.

"The mystery gets deeper and deeper", Barnabas remarked.

"I think it's time for another talk with Master Panda Bear", the Widow said. "And this time, the kid gloves are off."

"I think I shall like to sit in on this interrogation as well", Barnabas said.

"Fine", the Widow agreed. "Quentin, you, Jacques and Druid go to the med-center for a full examination by Dr. Pym."

"I assure you that I'm quite fine, dear lady", Druid said.

"But you're still getting checked out by Pym", Widow said. "All of you!"

"Very well", Druid sighed reluctantly.

The three men left with Pym and headed towards the medical facility.

"I am going with Jacques", Mantis said and left following the three men.

"And I'll scan the computers for as much information as I can on Viper, The Yellow Claw and possible connections.", Lyja said.

"Fine", the Widow said.

"And I shall contact Iceman and Gargoyle and have them return quickly from their errand so the full team shall be ready for battle", Hercules added.

"Very well", the Widow said. "And after doing that, come down to the holding facilities, Hercules. I'll like to have you there as well to relieve Spitfire and Lightning from guard duty when we question Pandemonium again."

"Of course, Madame Natasha", Hercules smiled. "For that creature shall not dare defy thee with the Prince of Power present."

"OK folks, let's get to work", the Widow said as the heroes dispersed.

Days later as the Avengers convene fo their regular weekly meeting...

"So we got Andromeda home to Atlantis", Iceman concluded. "And Prince Namor sends his regards and best wishes to the Avengers."

"King Namor", Gargoyle interjected.

"Excuse me... King Namor", Iceman corrected himself.

"That's fine", the Widow remarked. "And Quentin, how is your wound healing up?"

"It's a bit stiff, but otherwise fine", Quentin Collins remarked. "Dr. Pym is a wonderful doctor and did a great job patching me up."

"We like him", the Widow smiled.

"So what did you learn about the Yellow Claw and the woman you called Viper", Barnabas Collins asked.

"I found out quite a bit", the Black Widow answered, "but I'd rather wait for everyone to be here before I reveal everything. We're just waiting on Lyja and Spitfire, who were called out to aid the local law enforcement officials in handling some gang disputes in London. I received a message from Lyja just before we started the meeting and they should be here shortly."

"So what's another few minutes", Quentin laughed.

"Have we decided yet what to do with Master Pandemonium?", Dr. Druid asked.

"Si", Living Lightning commented. "Vas soto is 'tres annoying."

"Mixing french with your spanish, Manuel?", Iceman asked with a smile.

"I've been practicing my french, amigo... and like to use it when I can", Lightning laughed.

"So instead of not being able to understand you only part of the time, we can't understand you any of the time", Iceman smirked.

"Exactly", Lightning laughed.

"Well, this one thinks that learning a new language is very smart", Mantis interjected.

"Thanks", Manuel said.

"After all, we can never have our opponents too confused", Mantis finished.

The entire table burst into laughter as Manuel turned a bright red in color from embarassment.

"Burn", Iceman laughed.

"This one has been learning", Mantis smiled.

"Master Pandemonium?", Druid asked again.

"Well, we can't keep him here indefinitely", the Widow said. "So if he keeps refusing to talk, we'll just have Nick Fury and SHIELD come back and take him off our hands."

"Why not have Allistaire Stuart and W.H.O. come by and take control of Pandemonium?", Dr. Pym asked. "They're the local authorities and probably have jurisdiction, plus they seem to have even more experience with the supernatural than even Fury and SHIELD do."

"Nick might argue with you, but I won't", Widow said. "I'll call Allistaire just as soon as this meeting ends and find out what he suggests."

"If you're going to have Stuart and his people here", Barnabas suggested, "maybe it would be best if Quentin and I were not here when they arrived."

"Why not?", Widow asked.

"Because I'm a vampire and Quentin is a werewolf", Barnabas said grimly. "And the Collins family have long been viewed by the authorities with suspicion. Better not to rattle the pot."

"I like to rattle the pot", Quentin smirked, earning a nasty look from Barnabas.

"Very well", Widow agreed. "We be sure to arrange it so that the two of you are otherwise occupied when Mr. Stuart and his people come by to pick up Pandemonium."

"That's probably for the best", Barnabas smiled.

A door opened and Spitfire and Lyja entered the room.

"OK, we're here", Spitfire said.

"How did assisting the local authorities go?", Widow asked.

"Several hundred weapons confiscated. Over thirty arrests and no casualities or major injuries", Spitfire said.

"And the streets of London are just that much safer once more", Lyja added.

"Good job", said the Widow. "Now, let's get this meeting underway."

"I'm surprised you waited for us", Lyja said. "We could have just read the transcripts or listened to the recordings to catch up."

"We covered most everything already except for the current whereabouts of the Yellow Claw and Viper", Iceman said.

"And the Widow was about to fill us in on those two", Quentin added. "We were just waiting for you."

"Well wait no more", Lyja said. "What about Yellow Claw and Viper?"

"I checked with SHIELD, as well as every top spy and Government agency we trade information with", Widow replied, "and the Yellow Claw has not spotted or even mentioned in quite a while. Most seem to believe him dead."

"That's discouraging", Barnabas said.

"What about the other one, Viper", Gargoyle asked.

"She's the ruler of a small island nation off the coast of China called Madripoor", Widow said.

"Oh crap", Iceman replied.

"Bobby, what...?", Widow asked.

"Madripoor is one of Wolverine's hang out places", Iceman replied. "And it's major bad news with a capital 'M'!"

"And Viper is the woman in charge?", Barnabas asked.

"Yes. She was part of a coup and overthrew the rightful ruler, taking control for herself", Widow said.

"So we can't just bust in and talk to her without possibly violating all sorts of international laws and our charter?", Pym asked.

"Why not?", Hercules asked.

"As the ruler of Madripoor, she would have diplomatic immunity", Gargoyle answered.

"She would be well within her rights to have us tossed in jail and shot if we tried to approach her", Pym added. "She is, essentially, the absolute ruler of Madripoor."

"Correct", the Widow said.

"Bummer", said Iceman.

"So what do we do?", Barnabas asked.

"The Avengers don't do anything. But The Black Widow pays Viper a visit", Widow said.

"That's too dangerous", Pym said. "And besides, you're the chairperson of the Avengers. If you're caught..."

"Then I won't get caught", Widow said quickly. "I'll slip in, question her and get out."

"You make it sound so easy", Quentin said.

"Not easy, but not difficult", the Widow replied.

"And of course, you'll need back-up", Lyja said.

"Are you volunteering?", Widow asked.

"No, I'm insisting", Lyja said.

"Fine", the Widow said. "Let's go to my office and discuss this. I have to call Allistaire Stuart anyhow. As for the rest of you, see if you can get any leads on the Yellow Claw. And maintain business as usual. Druid, you'll be in charge until we return." 

"Very well, dear lady. We won't let you down", Druid said quietly.

"Let's get to work", Widow said. "Meeting adjourned!"

Later that evening, Dr. Pym and Barnabas are talking in the medical facilities.

"So you feel you've been able to modify the serum that Julia originally created?", Barnabas asked.

"I think so. Dr. Hoffman was so far ahead of her time, it's amazing. She was a brilliant scientist", Pym said. "With her notes and journal, I've been able to isolate several genes in your bloodwork that relate to different aspects of your curse. Using her work and making some modifications based upon my own biochecmical research, I think we may be able to make those particular genes behave as we desire them to."

"Which means what, in layman's terms", Barnabas asked.

"It means you'll still have all of your vampiric powers and still be essentially immortal", Pym said, "but you'll be free of the fear from sunlight - you'll be able to walk in the light just as we all do."

"That's wonderful, Doctor", Barnabas replied, "but what about the cravings for blood, the vampiric curse that requires me to consume human blood?"

"Using more of Dr. Hoffman's notes, I've developed a serum that should not only allow you to resist the cravings, but will act as a viable substitute for human blood. One shot a day, much like insulin for a diabetic, and the desire for blood, the cravings, should be a thing of the past", Pym answered.

"So how will my body survive? Surely your chemical will not be able to substitute as food or drink?", Barnabas questioned.

"No, you'll have to eat and drink as a normal man to keep up your strength. The serum I've developed will take care of the essentials that blood provided and allow you to retain your vampiric abilities, but aside from those talents, you'll be fully functional as a normal human as well, able to eat, drink, survive the sunlight, and so on", Pym said.

"I'm in your debt, Doctor", Barnabas said with a slight smile.

"You're a friend, Barnabas. It's my pleasure", Pym commented. "Besides, no one is keeping score!"

As the two men continued to talk, Quentin Collins watched from the doorway. He had started to interupt, but felt that would not be right. So instead he stepped back out of sight and just watched quietly.

"It looks like Barnabas may soon be free of his curse", Quentin thought to himself. "That's good. He's suffered so much over the years. He deserves to be happy. Good luck to you, Cousin. Much happiness - you deserve it!"

Quentin then walked off on down the hall of the vast Avengers Castle. While listening to Dr. Pym speak, Barnabas felt the near presence of his wayward cousin in his mind and glanced over towards the doorway. He felt the words of Quentin in his mind and smiled.

"Barnabas, what is it?", Pym asked.

"Just a pleasant feeling", Barnabas answered. "Just a pleasant feeling!"

Meanwhile, in the Dungeon, Spitfire and Mantis were overseeing a 'Danger Room' session with Iceman, The Living Lightning and Jacques.

"So what we want to do, Jacques, is to test your powers and see exactly what you're capable of", Spitfire said.

"This one is not sure if he's ready for this", Mantis commented.

"We should have done this before allowing him to travel with Druid into Quentin's mind", Spitfire said. "This is the best way to help him... and us understand just exactly what Jacques is capable of and what his powers are."

"I'm still not sure about this", Mantis said.

"I'll be fine, Mother", Jacques smiled. "And both Bobby and Manuel are here with me to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"Famous last words", Iceman laughed as the Living Lightning just smiled in agreement.

"So are you ready?", Spitfire asked.

"I am", Jacques said with a smile as he stood proud and tall in the center of the room.

"So the objective is simply to cross the room and hit the red button on the far wall", Spitfire said.

"I am ready", Jacques said.

"I can't watch", said Mantis as she covered her eyes.

"And we start... NOW!", Spitfire said as she pushed a button on the computer console in front of her.

In the holding facilities, Dr. Druid and Hercules once more sat speaking to their prisoner, Master Pandemonium.

"You can not continue to hold me like this", Pandemonium said. "My master will not allow it!"

"Shut thy mouth, cur", Hercules said. "Thou shall not be our responsibility much longer!"

"What?", Pandemonium screeched.

"Indeed. In just a few hours, you shall be the responsibility of the Weird Happenings Organization", Druid said.

"So this shall be yon last opportunity to speak truthfully before being removed", Hercules added.

"I have nothing to say to you", Master Pandemonium sneered.

"Insolent cur", Hercules stammered, moving towards the energy field holding Pandemonium.

"Don't let him rile you, Olympian", Druid said, putting an arm out to block Hercules. "There are other ways to find out what we want to know."

Druid turned and looked directly into the face of the sneering Master Pandemonium. He stared deeply into the eyes of the demon and said, "Viper, Yellow Claw and Barnabas - do not think about them!"

"Aaauugh", Pandemonium said as his thoughts automatically went immediately to the subjects he was told not to think of.

And just that quickly, the mental powers of Druid were at work and in the mind of Master Pandemonium.

"Get out of my mind", Pandemonium yelled as he began to thrash and move around the cell.

Druid stepped back and smiled a small smirk. "And I have what I was looking for!"

"You'll pay for this, Druid. This I swear", Pandemonium blasted at the Mage.

"I think not", Druid said. "Come now, Hercules. Stuart and his persons will be here soon. Let's prepare Pandemonium for transport!"

Moments later as Druid and Hercules walked from the holding facilities, Hercules turned to Druid.

"What did thou see in the demon's foul mind", Hercules asked.

"Well, there was nothing on Viper that I could see. But I found a reference in his mind to the Yellow Claw. I believe the Claw was the one who send Pandemonium here after Barnabas", Druid answered.

"So he is alive?", Hercules asked.

"Obviously", Druid said. "And thanks to the information I gleamed from the mind of Pandemonium, I think I know where to find him."

"Thou knows where the villian is?", Hercules asked.

"Not exactly", Druid answered. "But after I cross reference a few things I saw in Pandemonium's mind with our computers, I will!"

"And then?", Hercules said.

"And then, the Avengers shall pay the Yellow Claw a visit", Druid said.

Meanwhile in Madripoor...

Viper stood up from her desk.

"Being an absolute dictator is such hard work", she yawned as she stretched her arms.

She walked over to a speaker system and pushed a button.

"I'm ready for my dinner", she spoke quietly into the speaker.

"Yes Mistress, immediately", a voice answered from the speaker.

In a matter of seconds, there was a knock at her door. Two men quickly scurried in and brought her a tray of the finest foods, sitting it down at a small table next to the window.

"That will be all", Viper scowled as the two men quickly hurried out of the room.

A quick glance at her meal and Viper sat down to eat, first peppering her dinner with a chemical compound from a small vial in her belt.

"Chemicals to neutralize any poisons", a voice came from the window.

"Of course. I have many enemies who would love to see me dead", Viper remarked as she glanced towards the sound. "What do you want, Widow?"

You're not surprised to see me", the Widow asked.

"No, I've been expecting someone from your organization to turn up eventually", Viper commented.

"What I want to know", the Widow started to say, but Viper halted her with a raise of the hand.

"You realize that as the ruler of Madripoor, I'm well within my rights to have you arrested and executed as a spy", Viper said.

"You're welcome to try", the Widow said. "You wouldn't be the first to do so, but it's far easier said than done."

"I'm feeling generous tonight", Viper said. "So I'll allow you to live. Please, sit."

Viper gestured towards a chair.

"I'll stand. Thank you", the Widow said. "You said you've been expecting someone. Why?"

"The Avengers, even the European group, make the news quite often. I was aware that you recently encountered a group of phoney Hydra agents in Paris", Viper said. "You feel that I was the person responsible for that fiasco."

"Weren't you?", the Widow asked.

"If I was responsible, Paris would not be standing", Viper smiled.

"So if you're not responsible, who was?", the Widow asked.

"My securty was breached several months ago",. Viper said. "I was abducted by a being of mystical powers and used."

"How embarassing", the Widow said grimly.

"I was placed under a hypnotic trance and used to abduct a person you are familiar with, Quentin Collins", Viper said.

"I know Mr. Collins", the Widow said. "Continue!"

"The person responsible for my situation was a Mage of great powers and a most sinister presence", Viper said. "I had no control of the situation. I don't like that!", Viper said.

"So who was this mage?", the Widow asked.

"I can't recall", Viper said. "He used my influence to abduct Mr. Collins and then distract your team in Paris. And when he had used me as he liked, he dismissed me as one would a common servant. I will bathe in his blood for that!"

"So let me get this straight", the Widow commented. "You were abducted, used as an agent and dismissed, all by a Mage of great power who's name you can't recall."

"Yes", Viper agreed.

"So do you have any idea of where to find this mage or of what his agenda is?", Widow asked.

"No. I've told you all I can", Viper smiled. "Find him Avenger and thwart his plans, whatever they are! And he had best pray that I don't find him first!"

"I see", the Widow commented. "If you have anything more to reveal, now is the time to do so."

"That is all", Viper said. "Now leave before I have you executed!"

Viper turned around and no one was there. The Black Widow was gone.

"Find that Mage, Natasha. And thwart his plans. For when it comes time for chaos and evil to reign, it will be I, Viper, who is responsible. And all of you shall bow at my feet, begging for mercy before you die!"

Viper turned and took a sip of wine. "And now, time for dinner!"

Several days passed before the team was assembled once more. Several emergencies had presented themselves, requiring the assistance of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Ulik, a Troll from the Realm of Asgard went on a rampage in Rome, only to be brought down by the power of Hercules. Mantis, Spitfire and Lyja had aided local firefighters in quenching a flame that threatened thousands of lives. Barnabas Collins, aided by Issac Christians, Quentin Collins and The Living Lightning, patrolled the dark streets and alleys of London and managed to destroy several vampires. Iceman had encountered and defeated the mutant known as Pyro. Jacques continued to train under the watchful eyes of Dr. Druid and learned several new ways to use his super-abilities. Dr. Pym flew back to New York to rejoin the main team of Avengers. And the Black Widow, freshly returned from her trip to Madripoor, continued to follow every scrap of information and lead to find out who the mysterious force was that Viper had spoken of.

Finally, things slowed down and the heroes managed to gather.

"I have tracked down several possible locations for the Yellow Claw", Dr. Druid explained to his fellow Avengers. "And using logic and the process of elimination, I am fairly certain of where the Claw, if he still lives, is located."

"You still don't think it's the original Yellow Claw", Spitfire asked.

"No", said Druid. "It may very well be, but the odds are definitely against him still being alive."

"Yet look among us and and think how many times any of us, all of us have been presumed dead", Black Widow mentioned. "In our line of work, the odds rarely matter."

"So what are we planning to do", Quentin Collins asked.

"You", the Widow answered, "will remain here. You have no powers and will not be put in a combat position. You and Jacques will stay here at the castle."

"Why me?", Jacques asked.

"Because it is what I wish", Mantis replied. "You have a role and destiny as the Celestial Messiah. I can not allow you to risk your health and life."

"That's not fair", Jacques sighed.

"Life is rarely fair", Mantis agreed. "Your time will come, but not now. Besides, you but a teenager, by human standards. Far too young for this type of activity."

"But I'm only part human. I have powers and a responsibility to use them to help others, as you do. As all the Avengers do. Druid has been training me. You have trained me. It makes no sense for me to be left out", Jacques argued. 

"This one does not have to make sense. This one is your mother", Mantis argued.

Jacques glared at his mother and his eyes began a light glow. Mantis stiffened and the others could sense a silent argument going forth between the two via the telepathic and empathic bond they shared.

"That's all well and good for Jacques, but what about me? You can't keep me out of this, Widow!", Quentin said.

"You have no powers", the Widow remarked.

"Well, neither do you", Quentin said. "And I've been in hundreds of scraps over the years. I'm immortal thanks to that damn picture. And I'm a freakin' werewolf. You Avengers wouldn't even be going after Claw if it wasn't for me!"

"Listen here, Quentin", Widow started to say, but Barnabas interupted.

"My cousin can definitely handle himself and I agree that he should be a part of our excursion to capture the Yellow Claw".

"My mind is made up", the Widow said. "There is a role for Quentin and Jacques as well, here at the castle."

"But we're not Avengers", Quentin said. "You can't tell us what to do. You can ask, but we're not required to obey." 

"If you're part of my mission, you will listen. You don't have to obey, as you put it, but this is an Avengers mission now and I'm responsible for all members of the team. And if you want to be a part of the team, then act like it and do as I ask", the Widow said.

"I hate to interupt this love chat", Spitfire commented, "but I've been patrolling with Quentin for the past several weeks and he's definitely capable of handling himself, as much as anyone here."

"I have to concur", Druid interjected. "Mr. Collin's is a very capable fighter and strategist. He could very well be an asset in our venture."

"I see", the Widow said quietly. "What about the rest of you. Do you think we should take Quentin with us on this mission?"

"I think so. The boy is tough as nails and a scrapper", Issac Christians replied.

"He can handle it", Lyja added.

"I've already made my feelings known on this matter", Barnabas said.

"Sure. The more, the merrier", Iceman added.

"Yon mortal is truly a brave and noble soul", Hercules pontificated.

"OK with me", Living Lightning said.

"So it looks like everyone wants Quentin aboard", Widow said. "So he'll be part of the group when we go after the Yellow Claw."

"But what about Jacques?", Spitfire asked.

Everyone turned to look where Jacques and his mother, the egmatic Mantis, were obviously engaged in a heated telepathic argument.

Then, as if feeing the eyes of the room upon them, Mantis and Phillip ceased their conversation and turned towards their audience.

"Jacques will accompany us", Mantis said. "But he will remain out of combat unless absolutely necessary!"

"As will you, Quentin", Widow added.

"What?", Quentin gasped.

"You may come along, but will remain out of combat unless absolutely necessary. That's the deal - take it or leave it!", Widow said.

"I'll take it", Quentin scowled. "But I don't like it!".

Quentin looked at Jacques.

"Come on kid! Let's go raid the kitchen before we take our seats at the back of the Quinjet."

The team watched as Jacques and Quentin walked from the room. Gargoyle walked up to Mantis and Black Widow, laying a hand on the shoulder of each.

"Kids. Gotta love 'em!", he sighed.

Smiles formed on the face of most of the watching heroes.

"OK, let's get ready to move out", the Widow said. "We're going after the Yellow Claw. We'll have SHIELD available for back-up and create a diversion if necessary, but we're going in to start on our own. Druid has located his headquarters. And now, taking him down. So let's discuss how we're going to do it!"

The assembled heroes gathered once more and began to discuss strategy and plans. For on this day, the Yellow Claw will be brought to justice!

After several hours of discussing strategy, a plan was formed. SHIELD would conduct Battle Manuevers as a distraction not far from the Yellow Claw's secret island base, acting as if they had no idea about the presence of said base. Meanwhile, the Avengers would attempt to land on the island and remain undetected as long as possible, and attempt to capture the Claw unaware.

"How will we land on the island undetected", Iceman asked. "Someone like the Claw has to have security measures in place."

"And we're not exactly a 'blend in the shadows' type of group", Gargoyle added.

"We'll work in two groups", the Widow said. "Myself, Lyja, Druid and Barnabas will use our various talents to get on the island and deactivate any security devices. And afterwards, we'll have Iceman, Hercules, Spitfire, Issac and Mantis storm the island."

"Why not have Jacques use his abilities to teleport us on to the island itself", Quentin said as he and Phillip re-entered the room.

"Because you and Jacques will remain on the Quinjet", Widow said. "And Jacques's powers are not developed enough to transport a group this large."

"Yes, I could", Jacques said.

"I thought your powers of teleportation were limited", Widow said.

"They were... they are", Jacques said. "But I can transport long distances and if Druid uses his telepathy to augment my control, I'm sure I could do it!"

"Son, are you sure", Mantis asked, laying a hand on the shoulder of her son.

"I am", Jacques insisted.

"What do you think, Druid", the Widow asked.

"It's possible", Druid said. "He has the power necessary."

"But how safe is it", Lyja asked.

"Nothing in our line of work is safe", Druid said. "But if I used to telepathy to help him, augment his powers and control... it could work."

"Well, that would solve our problem of getting on the island undetected", Spitfire said.

"I"m not sure. Wouldn't you need someone or something familiar to focus on", the Widow asked.

"The best thing would be my mother", Jacques said.

"So we'd have to get Mantis in place on the island first", Iceman added.

"This one is capable of making it undetected on to the island", Mantis said. "So long is there is plant life, this one can easily remain undetected and invisible to any sensors."

"So Mantis would use her powers to get on the island and then Jacques could focus on her and teleport the rest of us", Spitfire said.

"It seems the best way", Black Widow said. "Then we could go in as a group."

"Tis sound strategy", Hercules agreed. "Use stealth and catch thy foe unaware!"

"I can also go aboard the island undetected, using my vampiric abilities to change shape", Barnabas added.

"I can do the same with my shape-shifting powers", Lyja said.

"So we'll have Mantis, Lyja and Barnabas use their talents to enter the Claw's island retreat undetected. Then, when they find a place they feel is safe, Mantis can use her connection with Jacques to summon the rest of us", Widow said.

"Sounds like a plan", Quentin said.

"But you'll still remain in the Quinjet", Widow said.

"Nope", Quentin said. "I'm more than capable of handling myself."

"I already told you no", the Widow said.

"Because I have no powers", Quentin said.

"Exactly", the Widow said.

"But I can still do this", Quentin said with a smile.

Quentin's eyes turned green and begin to glow. His face and body began to morph and hair started to come forth. In a matter of seconds, where Quentin Collins had stood, now stood a man-wolf creature.

"My God!", Spitfire said.

"Quentin, you... transformed", Barnabas said.

"And I'm in full control", Quentin smiled a wolfy smirk.

"What? How..?", the Widow asked.

"Jacques used his abilities to modify my mental control of the wolf curse", Quentin said.

"I knew the kid was powerful, but still...", Gargoyle added.

"It's pretty simple actually", Quentin said. "Dr. Hoffman achieved the same results several years ago so I knew it was possible."

"Julia did? How?", Barnabas asked.

"Through chemicals and hypnotism", Quentin said. "She said it was a block in my mind that prevented controlling the change."

"A block?", Druid said. "I never saw a block when I was in your mind."

"It was there. I guess since I became immortal with the painting and all, it wasn't necessary. My curse and the hairy side-effects happened to the painting and not me", Quentin continued. "I would feel a little queezy on the nights of the full moon, but didn't change. But I always knew I could if I needed to."

"But that doesn't explain how this one's son was able to use his powers to allow you to control the change.", Mantis said.

"He had spotted the small part of my mind cornered off, sheltered by a mental wall Dr. Hoffman had installed. He mentioned it during a conversation we had while speaking the other day and I immediately knew what it was."

"So that still doesn't explain how he was able to allow you to control the change?", Widow said.

"Simple. Jacques used his telepathy to visit the wall in my mind and build a gate. So when I need to change, I simply go to the wall in my mind and open the gate to gain access to my furry alter-ego", Quentin said.

"That does sound simple", Iceman said.

"Too simple", the Widow said. "So that's where the two of you went when you left the library. To do this experiment?"

"Yes", Quentin said.

"I don't like it", the Widow said, "but I suppose I have no choice. You're part of the team and can accompany us."

"You won't regret it", Quentin smirked.

"I hope not", the Widow said. "I hope not!"

As the team broke apart, Barnabas pulled his cousin to the side.

"Quentin, I was hesitant to speak of it, but how much control do you have in this wolf form? We both know how dangerous and powerful the werewolf curse can be."

"I've got it under control, Cousin", Quentin said. "Don't worry!"

"Are you sure?", Barnabas said.

"I'm not worried and you shouldn't be either, Barnabas", Quentin said. "I'll be careful!"

"Be sure to be so", Barnabas scolded. "I don't want to see you injured. Or have you injure anyone else."

"I think they're ready to move out. We have to go!", Quentin said.

"Remember what I said", Barnabas scowled.

"I will, Cousin", Quentin smiled. "Let's go!"

Hours later, on the Avenger's Quinjet.

"We're just outside the range of any detection devices", Widow explained. We can't get any closer to the Claw's Island without setting off all sorts of alarms and being detected."

"So this is as far as we go", Iceman asked.

"For now", Widow explained. "It'll be up to Barnabas, Mantis and Lyja to get ashore the island and find us a place we can safely join them via Jacques's teleportation abilities."

"So how does this work", Quentin asked. "I missed the original meeting!"

"Mantis will use her own abilities to teleport to the island and, as she says, be one with the plants. Barnabas and Lyja can use their shape-shifting abilities to go ahead and make their own way on to the island and give Mantis back-up in securing a safe location. Then Jacques, using his own abilities, can focus in on his mother, and with Dr. Druid's help, teleport us all to said location. And then we pay the Yellow Claw a visit up close and personal. And while we're doing this, SHIELD will conduct war exercises just a few miles on the other side of Claw's island, to provide a distraction and keep Claw occupied while we make our way to his facilities", Widow explained.

"Oh", Quentin said.

"I've just signaled Nick Fury and the war games will begin shortly", Spitfire said.

"Great", Widow said.

"So is everyone ready?", she asked.

"I guess so", Lyja said.

"How about you two" she asked Barnabas and Mantis.

"This one is ready", Mantis said.

"We are ready", Barnabas said.

"We'll be waiting for your signal", Iceman said.

"I'll maintain telepathic contact with you", Dr. Druid said to Lyja.

"And I can keep up with Barnabas through the rapport we share", Quentin said.

"And of course, this one and her son are in telepathic communication as well."

"So let's do it", the Widow said.

"Avengers Disassemble", Living Lightning smirked.

"Dude", Iceman smiled. "I wish I had said that!"

"Don't worry Bobby, you will", the Gargoyle laughed.

"I know", Iceman said.

Widow opened the hatch of the Quinjet which now floated gently on the water. Lyja used her Skrull shape-shifting abilities to assume the form of a green colored Hawk and swept out through the open hatchway towards the Yellow Claw's island headquarters. Almost as quickly, Barnabas Collins used his vampiric abilities and where he had stood seconds earlier, now flew a large black bat that followed the hawk out the opening and headed towards the island. And Mantis, having assumed the lotus position, began to hum and flashed away, a ball of cosmic energy headed towards the island.

"Well, they're off", Spitfire said quietly.

"Now we just wait", the Widow said.

Moments later, on the tropical island deep in the heart of a grove of trees, the energy that was Mantis landed and the plants began to swirl and grow and twist into a shape. And the form of Mantis appeared from out of the plant growth.

"This one must be as cold as the plants themselves to avoid any heat sensors", Mantis thought to herself as she briskly moved among the vines and trees. "And use the plants themselves to conceal this one from any cameras or other detection devices."

Moving quickly, she easily found a huge building that was in the center of the island. 

"This must be the building where theYellow Claw operates", she said. "But how to get inside undetected?"

Mantis quickly surveyed the outside of the building and noticed several walls of vines and flowers along the far wall of the building, leading up to a glass dome.

"This one has found her way in", Mantis smiled to herself. She used her ability to communicate with plants to have the plants 'look' in the dome and relay to her just exactly what was taking place.

"There are people at machines", she felt the plants communicate to her. "And the one you seek is berating his soldiers. He is irate and demanding that they put these pointed things in openings. He is a monster."

Mantis broke off communication with the plants as a large hawk flew in and landed next to her, followed closely by a large black bat. Both Lyja and Barnabas assumed their normal forms and Mantis quickly filled them in on what she had learned thus far.

"That building is where the Yellow Claw is", she said. "The plants say he is irate and dangerous and it seems, by the description, that he is preparing to fire missles on someone."

"Probably the SHIELD forces stages their war-games", Lyja said. "They're probably too close and making him nervous."

"This one doesn't detect any sensors or security equipment", Mantis added. "It should be safe to summon the others!"

"Already on it", Lyja said. "Druid has been listening in via his telepathy and the others are getting ready to teleport in."

"Then we may move in and pay this Yellow Claw a long overdue visit", Barnabas said.

"Yep", Lyja said.

"Here they come", Mantis said.

The three heroes watched as a ball of energy zig-zagged across the sky and then lowered itself down, coming to a halt on the ground beside them. A flash of energy and there stood the young man known as Jacques, Dr. Druid, Black Widow, Hercules, Quentin Collins, The Iceman, Spitfire. The Living Lightning and The Gargoyle, the assembled heroes known as Avengers International.

"Whoa", Jacques said, staggering for a second before falling to his knees.

"My son", Mantis said, moving quickly to the side of her fallen child.

"I'm OK", Jacques said quickly. "Just out of breath. I've never teleported so many people at one time before."

"What do you think, Druid", the Widow asked as she moved to the young man's son.

"I think he'll be fine", Druid said.

"Just give me a minute to catch my breath", Jacques said.

"We most likely don't have a minute", Spitfire said. "Someone had to see that energy ball and will most likely come investigate."

"I agree", the Widow said. "Jacques, remain here and catch your breath until you are able to follow. Mantis and Quentin, you'll remain here too with Phillip."

"But", Quentin started to say, but the Widow quickly cut him off.

"No buts", the Widow said. "Jacques can't continue, but we can't leave him here by himself. You will stay with him and help Mantis until he's able to continue. Then you can join us in our assault of the Claw's headquarters."

Quentin looked at Mantis and Jacques, who was still sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Yes ma'am", he said quietly.

"Good", the Widow said. "Now, let's move out, Avengers. They probably already know something is going on, but I doubt if they're sure exactly what or who it is. Let's break off in groups and go pay the Claw a visit."

"Lyja and I can attempt to enter through the top of the facility", Barnabas said. "With our powers of flight, we should be able to remain undetected and enter rather easily."

"I can do the same with my lightning powers", the Living Lightning added.

"Fine", the Widow said. "Meanwhile, Spitfire can patrol around the building and use her speed to find her own way in. Druid can do the same."

"And what of the Prince of Power", Hercules asked.

"Ride with Iceman. Issac, you stick with those two as well. You're our power-team and will be able to handle any ground troops or opposition with a minimum of effort", the Widow exclaimed.

"And what of thou", Hercules asked.

"I'll be doing the same as Druid and Spitfire, making my way into the building on the far side", the Widow explained.

"And we seach out and find the Yellow Claw and capture him", Lyja asked.

"Exactly", the Widow said. "He knows about what happened to Quentin. And if that wasn't enough, SHIELD has hundreds of warrants for him as well. He's a very dangerous and evil man. Let's move out, people!"

"Don't be in such a hurry", a voice rang out. "For now heroes, for daring to trespass in the home of my partner, theYellow Claw, you die!"

The heroes assembled looked towards the direction of the voice and there, standing in the air was the villian known as Boomerang.

"What is this? Two bit hood week?", Iceman joked.

"You so-called heroes have been tracked ever since you came on the island", Boomerang sneered. "And the Claw sent me to make sure you don't go any further!"

"You and what army?", Quentin said.

"Funny you should ask", Boomerang scowled as hundreds of soldier, clad in Hydra green, came rushing into the picture towards the heroes.

"Me and my big mouth", Quentin said quietly.

"Avengers Assemble", the Widow yelled as she shot a cable into the air, launching herself into the advancing forces.

With that, Quentin assumed his wolf-form and moved towards the green-clad army of the Yellow Claw's troops.

"Try not to hurt them... much", Spitfire said to Quentin as she zoomed forward, using her speed to scatter a small gathering of the soldiers.

The heroes moved as one to confront the assembled army of mercenaries and Hydra soldiers. Lyja transformed herself into a multi-armed ape like creature and began tossing her foes around like small children. Iceman was using his abilities to capture the soldiers in giant blocks of ice. Hercules and Gargoyle each battered and bruised soldier after soldier that dared to get too close. And Mantis, standing guard over her son who was still attempting to gain a second wind, was using her martial arts knowledge to keep many of the soldiers at bay.

Meanwhile, Boomerang kept his deadly weaponry coming at the Black Widow and Barnabas, forcing them to be on the defensive and dodge the exploding boomerangs.

"This is getting us nowhere", Barnabas said to the Widow as he karate chopped a green-clad criminal across the back of the neck. It's merely a diversion!"

"I know", said the Widow. She concentrated and reached the telepathic ears of Dr. Druid.

"Hey Druid", the Widow said in her thoughts. "Attempt to break away if you can and head towards the Claw's headquarters." 

"I'm a little busy here, dear Lady", Druid responded with his thoughts as he used telekenesis to slam two soldiers together. "But I'll go as quickly as I can."

"Use your telepathy to link me to the others", Widow said with her thoughts to Druid.

"Done", Druid said as he backhanded another soldier across the face.

"Hey troops", the Widow said in her thoughts. "This is a diversion. I want Lightning, Spitfire, Lyja and Barnabas to break away from the fight here and go after the Claw. The rest of us can handle these soldiers!"

"All of you can go", Hercules said. "The son of Zeus can dispose of yon vermin".

"Bobby and I will help Herc", Gargoyle said. "The rest of you can break away and go after the Claw. He's the one we want!"

"You haven't gotten past me yet", Boomerang screamed out as he tossed several bomberangs towards the Gargoyle.

Issac moved quickly in a surprising burst of speed and dodged the exploding weapons. Then he blasted Boomerang with a boi-energy bolt, knocking the super-villian into the dark realm of unconsciousness.

"You were saying", Issac smirked as he tossed another soldier several hundred feet into another group of soldiers.

Quentin, in his wolf-form, leaped several dozen feet and took out another two soldiers. Phillip had recovered his strength and was fighting, alongside his mother, back to back as they made short work of the dozen or so troopers who had decided that they would make easy targets, much to their regrets.

Iceman, Hercules and Gargoyle dove into the remaining attackers while the rest of the heroes moved as a team towards the headquarters of the Yellow Claw.

Inside the fortress, the evil villian known as The Yellow Claw screamed at his bodyguards and warriors.

"Secure those doorways! Prepare my escape shuttle", he screamed. "Set this place to detonate. We'll destroy those heroes once and for all."

"Don't run off so quickly", a voice rang out and the red & yellow form of Spitfire shimmered into sight as she used her super-speed to enter the room.

"Die, you harlot", yelled the Yellow Claw as he pulled out a blaster and shot towards the silver-haired woman.

"You'll have to do better than that", Spitfire said as she easily dodged the blast and moved towards the elderly villian, only to be repelled by a force field of energy.

"Uuuuugghh!', Spitfire gasped as she felt her body hurtling across the room.

"Relax!", she heard a voice say as Lyja used her shape-shifting powers to assume the form of a giant sponge to help break Spitfire's fall.

The Yellow Claw sneered and fired another round of blasts towards the two heroes, but these bolts were deflected by a bolt of energy from The Living Lightning. 

Realizing that the numbers were against him, Claw quickly moved towards a computer console in the middle of the floor. As he reached for a button on the console, he felt a telekenetic field surround him. Summoning a burst of energy, Claw still managed to move forward and disperse the mental prison, sending Druid reeling from the effort. A huge black bat swooped down and in a transformation that took only a smattering of seconds, transformed into the form of Barnanas Collins, who dived in to the body of the Yellow Claw.

"I've got him", Barnabas said.

"You have nothing, vampire", The Claw bellowed as he turned and landed a hard punch across the face of the reluctant hero. Black Widow slid in on her widow's line and nailed the Claw with a vicious blast of her Widow's sting.

"Stupid female cow", the Claw yelled as he tossed the limb body of Barnabas towards the Widow, stunning both of them.

"That's not polite", Quentin growled as his gray wolfish form leaped into the picture slashing at the robes of the Yellow Claw.

"Animal", Claw yelled as he batted the man-beast away with an unnatural strength.

"You fools can not defeat me", The Yellow Claw proclaimed loudly as he sent another energy blast towards Dr. Druid, Spitfire and Lyja, who were attempting to surround him.

The heroes scattered to avoid the blasts. The Living Lightning sent a bolt of energy towards Claw, who just laughed as it was deflected by his force shield, and responded with an energy blast of his own.

The heroes were all stunned and scattered as the Yellow Claw smiled the most evil of smiles and moved towards another control panel on his computer.

"You have not beaten us all", a voice rang out. "This one still stands and will bring you down", Mantis exclaimed as she launched herself forwards in an attack position towards the Claw.

The Claw said nothing, but merely launched another barrage of energy bolts from his blaster towards the Celestial Madonna. She easily dodged every blast and bolt and impacted with a big kick before Claw had a chance to put his shield back up. The Claw recoiled for a moment and nailed Mantis with a thrust-kick to the stomach.

"Mother", Jacques said and launched a barrage of both telepathic and telekenetic bolts directed at the Claw. The Claw recoiled in pain and set forth another blast of energy that sent Jacques slamming into a wall.

"Uuugh!", Jacques said.

"I don't know where you got this kind of power, Claw", the Widow said as she attempted to blast the dastardly villian with her widow's blast, "but you're going to be defeated!"

"Stupid sow of a pig", the Claw laughed. "You don't have the power necessary to defeat me. I am invincible!"

"Did thou mention power", a voice bellowed out. Hercules, flanked closely by the Iceman and Gargoyle entered the room and fray.

"If there is power to be spoke of, thus must only be talking about the Prince of Power", Hercules bragged. "Prepare to receive thy gift!"

Hercules threw a huge punch against the force shield that surrounded the Yellow Claw, but it had no effect only to recoil back against Hercules and send him flying back across the room.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt", Iceman said as he slid up towards the ceiling on an ice-slide and sent a barrage of ice and snow towards the Yellow Claw.

As the Claw became distracted and annoyed by Iceman, the Gargoyle moved in behind him and cut loose with one of his bio-energy blasts. And much to his dismay, even this had little to no effect against the Claw's energy shield.

"We're getting our tails handed to us", Spitfire said quietly to The Black Widow and Dr. Druid as the three regrouped.

"I know. I don't understand it. The Claw never had this kind of power before", the Widow remarked.

"Well, he's got it now", Druid said.

"And we've got to figure out how to get past it and stop him", Lyja said as she joined the group.

"Let's regroup and attempt to attack as a group", Widow said. "So far, we've been fighting as individuals."

"This one agrees", Mantis said as she and her son joined the group. "Never have I felt such raw power or energy!"

"Look out", Druid shouted as he quickly levitated out of the way of the barely concious body of Hercules which had been hurled at the group by the Yellow Claw.

"Whatever we're going to do, we need to do it quickly", Spitfire said.

"Go see if you can help Hercules", Widow said to Jacques. "The rest of you, get ready. And Druid, get word to everyone. Attack Plan Great White!"

"Very well", Druid said and he concentrating, relaying the plans telepathically to the rest of the team.

"What, dear lady, is Attack Plan Great White", Barnabas asked as he moved closer to the Widow for details.

"It's essentially a hit and run attack. Move in, take your shot and back away to give someone else a chance. Keep the foe so distracted that they can't focus and thus leave themselves open to defeat."

"I understand", Barnabas said. "I'll relay this to Jacques and Quentin and we'll definitely do our part."

As the Claw stood in the middle of the room and laughed manicially as he blasted at the ever-dodging Iceman and Spitfire.

The assembled heroes moved as one and an instant later, the Claw found himself surrounded by the heroes. He paused in his attack.

"Give it up, Claw. You can't possibly beat us all", Widow said as she settled down on the floor.

The Claw looked around and realized that he was surrounded. The Black Widow, Spitfire, Gargoyle, Lyja, Dr. Druid, Quentin Collins, Mantis, Barnabas Collins, Iceman, Jacques and Hercules. But rather than be afraid, he began to smile a very evil and sinister smile.

"You only think you have the advantage, Heroes", the Claw said quietly. "But in truth, it is you that shall surrender. And maybe I shall be merciful when I have each and every one of you put to death!"

"Insolent cur", Hercules snarled and started to move forward, but stopped as he caught the eye of The Black Widow.

"This isn't right", the Widow said. "The Yellow Claw shouldn't have this kind of power!"

Suddenly Quentin let out a gasp of air.

"Quentin, what is it?", Spitfire asked as she rushed to his side.

"The ring! The ring!", Quentin growled out. "It's not the Yellow Claw at all. It's Count Petofi!"

"Who?", Lyja asked as she dodged another energy bolt flung in her direction.

"One of the most disgusting and vile creatures alive", Quentin scowled.

"But he's dead!", Barnabas said.

"No, Vampire! Death can not vanquish one such as I", Petofi laughed as his image shimmered and changed, from the image of the Yellow Claw to that of a slightly husky older man with the most unusual facial hair.

"When I get my hands on you, Petofi", Quentin growled, "you'll wish you had stayed dead!"

"Oh my, is the werewolf mad at me", Petofi smirked. "Whatsoever should I do? Oh, how about this!"

And Count Petofi pulled anamulet from his robes and smiled. A bright of light and energy and only Petofi stood. All of the heroes, the Avengers, were out cold.

"Come forward cowards", Petofi called to his henchmen and soldiers. "Gather these vermin and put them in holding facilities. Hurry, before they recover."

And Petofi watched as his people picked up the unconcious heroes and carted them off to be detained.

Some time later, the heroes began to wake from their forced slumber.

"Where are we?", The Widow asked as she regained awareness.

"In some kind of energy cell", she heard Dr. Druid say.

"What happened?", Spitfire asked as she pulled herself up to her feet.

"We got our butts handed to us", Iceman said quietly.

"Si", theLiving Lightning agreed. "He even took down Herc."

"He merely caught me unaware", Hercules said. "Given an opportunity, the Prince of Power will teach him the error of thou ways!"

"Who the heck was that guy?", Gargoyle asked. "Sure wasn't the Yellow Claw. That's for sure!"

"That was possibly the most evil and vile creature in existence", Barnabas said quietly.

"Count Petofi?", Dr. Druid asked. "I must admit that he's unknown to me."

"I wish he was unknown to us as well", Quentin said, "but unfortunately, both Barnabas and I have opposed the Count on many occasions."

"Who is he, Quentin?", the Widow asked. "We need to know as much as you can tell us about this man."

"Someone is coming", Mantis said. "I hear them."

A door opened and in stepped the man they had just been speaking of, the infamous Count Petofi.

"I see you've awaken", Petofi smiled. "Welcome to my home. I am Count Andreas Petofi."

"Our host, I presume", Lyja said.

"Well, Mr. Collins", Petofi said, adressing Quentin, "you've certainly found an impressive group of allies. Too bad that they were not powerful enough to help you!"

"Who exactly are you", the Widow asked Petofi. "What happened to the Yellow Claw and how do you figure in all of this?"

"Many questions", Petofi answered. "And by such a beautiful woman. That accent is European, is it not?"

"Russian", the Widow replied.

"Perhaps you'll do me the honor of dining with me", Petofi asked the Widow.

"Perhaps you'll let my associates and I free from your cell", the Widow replied.

"I'm afraid that's not possible", Petofi smiled. "Your associates attacked me. You are allies of Barnabas and Quentin Collins, who have been foes of mine for centuries. You are trespassers at best and I'm afraid that I can not allow that injustice to go unpunished. But perhaps we may make an exception for you, my dear!"

"Widow, you can't trust him", Quentin said.

"How can one with a reputation such as yours, Quentin, dare call anyone untrustworthy", Petofi sneered. Turning back towards the Widow, he said, "Think about it. And if you wish to be my dinner guest, where I promise all questions will be answered, just send your reply with my guards. As for the rest of you, enjoy your last few hours alive because when the sun sets, each of you will die!"

Petofi turned and walked from the room, followed by several of his guards with the exception of four who took their positions at each corner of the energy cells that held the Earth's Mightiest Heroes and their allies.

The heroes watched as Petofi left the room.

"Natasha, you can't be thinking of dining with that creature", Barnabas asked the Black Widow.

"He's a very unusual man", Widow said quietly. "But before I do anything, I want to know everything you and your Cousin can tell me about this Count Petofi. We need to figure out the best way to take him down... and get out of here."

"I seriously doubt that this prison is capable of holding us if we put our minds to escaping", Druid said. "I can see several weaknesses already!"

"As can I", the Widow said. "But we want to play this wisely. Petofi is far too dangerous to act rashly. We have to do this right!"

"This one agrees", Mantis added. "Never has this one felt such raw power."

"And the evil that reflects off of him", Jacques said. "I can feel his aura and it sickens me."

"Which is why we have to be smart about this", the Widow said. "Now, Barnabas... Quentin, tell us about this Count Petofi."

"Very well", Barnabas said grimly as the heroes huddled in closer to listen.

Several hours passed and the heroes talked among themselves. Most of the conversation was a light banter to keep the guards distracted and at ease. But using the telepathic powers of Dr. Druid to link them, the heroes also made plans in their minds, for escape from their prison... and victory over the evil Count Petofi.

"Guards", the Widow spoke loudly to one of the henchmen who guarded the energy cell that held the Avengers and their allies. "Tell your Count Petofi that I will accept his gracious offer for dinner."

Without a reply, one of the guards left the room to relay the message to Count Petofi. Meanwhile, the Avengers talked once more.

"Be very careful, Natasha, that he not be allowed to touch you with his left hand, the one that wears the ring", Barnabas Collins warned her.

"So that's where all of his power lays", the Widow said.

"Indeed", Quentin answered. "And just to feel that foul touch will mean a curse eternal and most evil."

"I'll be careful", the Widow said.

"I don't like this", Druid said.

"Me neither, Missy!", Gargoyle added.

"We have to get answers", the Widow said. "And I can keep him distracted and occupied while the rest of you escape this place."

"And then we can take the fight to him, as a team", Spitfire added.

"Exactly", the Widow said. "Now be quiet. Here comes the guard back."

"Just be careful", Barnabas whispered as he stepped back away from the Widow.

"You", said the guard, pointing at the Black Widow. "Move to the front of the cage. The rest of you, step back and don't try anything!"

"Of course not, Papi", Living Lightning said as they moved back.

In the back of the cage, unseen by the guards, Dr. Druid began to concentrate. Meanwhile the Black Widow moved forward towards the exit of the energy barrier, but quickly stopped and stooped down, picking up a jacket.

"Almost forgot my jacket", the Widow smiled as she stepped out of the barrier into the midst of the guards. "But I didn't realize how warm it is out here."

And with a very casual toss, the Widow tossed her jacket over to a chair that one of the guards had been using.

"I suppose it will be safe there", she said to the guards that were watching her closely. "Now shall we go. Count Petofi is waiting."

A regiment of guards surrounded the Black Widow and they left the room. Meanwhile, the other guards re-assumed their positions at each corner of the cell holding the still trapped heroes.

Count Petofi sat at a small dining table set for two and watched as the guards led the Black Widow into the room.

"I am so glad you accepted my invitation for dinner, my dear", Petofi said as the Widow stepped up to the table. "Please sit down!"

"I'm honored, Count Petofi", the Widow said as she took a seat across from the Count.

"Andreas, please", Petofi said.

"Of course", the Widow replied. "And I am Natasha."

"A lovely name for a beautiful woman. I wasn't sure that you'd accept my invitation", Petofi smiled. "I'm sure that Barnabas and Quentin have told you many terrible things about me."

"They're definitely not fond of you", the Widow said. "But how else do I get answers to the questions I have and learn what I desire to know."

"To the point", Petofi said. "I like that. And I shall do my best to answer your questions." 

"Thank you", the Widow said.

"But while we talk", Petofi said, "we shall also dine."

Petofi waved his hand and servants appeared with trays of fine food and bottles of the finest wine, which were placed before the Count and the Widow. After they finished laying out the meal, Petofi said to the servents, "That will be all! Now leave us!" And they quickly vanished from the room.

"And now", Petofi said, turning towards the Widow, "what do you wish to know?"

"Let's start at the beginning. How did Quentin Collins end up as the leader of a cult of vampires. Where do Master Pandemonium and Viper fit into the picture. What happened to the real Yellow Claw. And what exactly is the purpose of all of this?", the Widow asked.

"So many questions. And I will give you the answers you seek. It's simply about power. And immortality.", Petofi said.

"Quentin did insinuate that you were somewhat obsessed with eternal life", Widow remarked.

"Obsessed?", Petofi pondered for a moment. "Perhaps, but what is obsession, but a determination to succeed?"

Petofi turned and stared towards the Widow.

"I am not a foolish man", Petofi said. "I know that while you sit here and ask your questions, your friends are most likely planning to use their various abilities to escape my holding facilities and may, even now, be on their way here to confront me once more."

The Widow said nothing.

"I don't fear them", he continued. "You want answers. I'll give you answers. Quentin Collins is an old advesary of mine, as is his cousin, the vampire Barnabas. They have thwarted my plans many times in the past several hundred years. And in our last meeting, they thought they were rid of me for good when that blasted werewolf managed to cut off my hand, the infamous 'left hand of Petofi'!"

The Count held up his left hand for effect and an odd ring, shining of gold and jewels gleamed in the moonlight that crept through an open window. The Widow felt an involuntary shudder move up her body and despite herself, trembled a bit.

"You feel my power", Petofi gloated as he observed the Widow. "Soon, the world will know of the power I possess!".

Petofi glanced at the Widow once more.

"But you want information, correct?", he asked. "As I said, my hand was cut off and my body was left to burn in flames. I died a mortal death, but what is death for one such as I? As long as the Collins live, even cursed as they are, I shall never truly die!"

"So your return from the dead is related to Barnabas and Quentin", the Widow asked.

"I actually have the Yellow Claw to thank for my revival", Petofi explained. "The Claw, here on this island retreat of his, was seeking a way to gain power. He had reached a partnership with the demon, Master Pandemonium, as well as the terrorist known as Viper. Using the underworld knowledge of Pandemonium, The Claw discovered an obscure reference to the power I possess, the left hand of Petofi. He had the delusion that he could ressurect me, summon me, and I would be his slave. He was mistaken."

"Then the Yellow Claw?", the Widow asked.

"Is dead!", Petofi said. "Within moments of my revival, I slew him where he stood. I used my powers to place Pandemonium and Viper under my control and assumed the Claw's likeness and control of his criminal empire."

"This doesn't explain how Quentin ended up with that vampire cult or the vampire connection itself", the Widow said.

"After a while, I grew bored. I wanted more power than this role I had assumed offered me", Petofi said. "And I also realized that I still had the spectre of age and death hanging over me. I was not yet immortal, although admittingly I was very close. At Pandemonium's reccomendation, I decided to use vampires as my underlings in order to pursue the goals I sought and see true immortality."

"And Viper?", the Widow asked.

"I realized quickly that her will would be too strong to control completely, so I erased her memories and sent her back to Madripoor, where she now rules, oblivious to the knowledge of my presence", Petofi said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that", the Widow said to herself. "But I still wonder, how did Quentin get involved in all of this!".

"I'm coming to that", Petofi said. "It was a simple matter to assume control of several families of vampires and make them bow to me. But I realized that I needed someone to act as my agent. I controlled the vampires, but if one such as Dracula perhaps was to take notice, it could be a struggle. So I needed a pasty. And by coincidence, my agents happened to stumble across Quentin Collins on the streets of Paris late one night. We captured him, used a mixture of magic and science to brainwash him and set him free as the defacto-ruler of the vampires, answerable only to me."

"Why Quentin?", the Widow asked once more.

"Haven't you listened?", Petofi glared at her. "The irony of having my greatest foe as my surrogate was just too great to resist. I never expected to have so-called super-heroes get involved, but I suppose that was a small error on my part, easily rectified."

"So what now", the Widow asked as the Count looked out the window at the moon starting to rise in the sky.

"I easily vanquished each of you", Petofi said. "And now, what wonderful slaves each of you shall make, loyal and subservient only to the will of Petofi."

"And if we don't wish to cooperate", the Widow asked as she stood up from the table.

"You will", Petofi said. "Or else you'll die!"

Meanwhile, back in the holding facility, the guards still stood at their positions guarding the captured Avengers and their associates.

"Are we ready to bust out of this place yet", Iceman asked quietly to Dr. Druid.

"We want to give the Widow plenty of time to question Petofi", Druid replied. "Besides, I'm in mental contact with her even as we speak and the story Petofi is giving is most fascinating!"

"And full of lies", Quentin Collins sneered. "Petofi wouldn't know the truth if it bit him in the...!"

"Besides", Spitfire added. "We don't have to bust out of here. We still have our ace in the hole!"

The heroes turned and watched as the 'jacket' that the Widow had so casually tossed on the back of a chair began to slowly change shape and move. It fell quietly to the floor and began to melt and morph into the shape of a lovely, green skinned lady, the Skrull warrior and Avenger known as Lyja Storm. With a quick combination of speed and stealth, the hero quickly and quietly used to powers to subdue the four guards and leave them unconcious on the floor.

"Hi guys. Have you out in a second", Lyja said as she moved over to a computer control panel and pushed a few buttons. The heroes could feel and see the energy barrier that had been containing them vanish.

"Free at last! Free at last", Living Lightning snickered.

"This is no time for humor", Barnabas quickly reminded them. "So long as Petofi is free, we are all in danger."

"It ain't just Petofi you have to worry about", a voice rang out.

There, in the doorway, stood the villian Boomerang, along with eight gold plated robots.

"Mandroids", Druid said. "Very dangerous robots!"

"So this means...?", Iceman said.

"Avengers Assemble!", several of the heroes shouted at once, throwing themselves towards their foes.

"Have at thee, metallic beast", Hercules bellowed as he threw a hard punch towards one of the glowing robots. The robot absorbed the impact and stood there, barely damaged by the pounding fists of the Olympian demi-god.

"By the beard of my father", Hercules proclaimed. "A challenge. What fun!"

"Trust Herc to enjoy all of this", Iceman muttered as he encased one of the golden machines in a giant block of ice.

"Look out", Spitfire said as she shoved Phillip and Quentin out of the way of a blast of energy generated by one of the Mandroid robots.

"Damn! Thanks!", Quentin said. "I think we're in over our heads here."

"This one agrees", Mantis said as she dodged a coil of wire from one of the robots. "You and Jacques leave here and go after Petofi. See if the Widow needs aid. We will follow when we can!"

"We're not running", Quentin said.

"You and Barnabas know Petofi better than any of us", Druid shouted as he telekenetically blasted a Mandroid. "If we don't beat him, none of this matters!"

"What they're saying, kiddos", Gargoyle added as he flew by, "is go... NOW!"

Quentin nodded as he headed out the door, dragging along Jacques behind him.

"Not so fast, Wolf Boy", Boomerang yelled as he prepared to toss one of his boomerangs at the two fleeing heroes.

"Oh shut up!", Spitfire said as she sped by at super-speed and landed a big left to Boomerang's jaw. "Idiot", she mummered.

So the battle continued as Mantis and Spitfire teamed up on one Mandroid. Iceman froze another while Gargoyle blasted at a third with his bio-electric blasts. Living Lightning was attempting to overload the mechanical beasts, while Druid was using his abilities to confuse their senses. Barnabas, in the form of a giant bat, bashed one robot in the head before fleeing out the door to follow his cousin in pursuit of Count Petofi. And Hercules used his great strength to toss and batter each robot as it dared to venture too close to his pounding fists and waiting arms.

Back in the dining room, Black Widow was now up and coiled, ready to fight as she backed away from Count Petofi.

"Your friends have broken free", Petofi said. Even now, those robots, you call them Mandroids, are tending to them."

"My friends can handle your robots", the Widow said.

"Maybe", Petofi said. "But it will take them some time. And I'm afraid my dear, that time has run out... for you!"

Petofi moved towards the Widow who launched herself into the air, moving towards the open window, only to slam into an invisible energy field that covered the window.

"Blast it!", Widow exclaimed as she lept back to her feet.

"There is no escape for you, Natasha", Petofi smiled. "Even if your friends escape the Mandroids, even if you manage to escape me, you will all still fail in the end."

"Not if I have anything to say about it", the Widow said as she shot her patented Widow's sting at the Count. He just laughed at her.

"Your weapons will not avail you", Petofi sneered. My weaknesses are few and you, my dear, do not possess the necessary skills or weaponry. Now, be a good slave and settle down!"

Petofi waved his cursed hand through the air and a blast of wind and air slammed against the Widow, slamming her into a wall and knocking the breath from her body.

"And now, prepare to feel the curse of the hand of Petofi", Petofi said as he approached the stunned heroine.

"Not so fast", a voice rang out as Quentin Collins entered the room. "Leave her alone!"

"Collins, you fool! You can not defeat me. You don't have the power!", Petofi screeched.

"But I do", Barnabas said as he entered the room, followed closely by Phillip.

"All I have to do is touch you, either of you with my hand, and you'll be finished", Petofi yelled.

"Then you shall not do so", Jacques said as he lept towards Petofi with a shroud he had pulled from the wall, partially wrapping the shroud around the top part of Petofi's body and arms.

"Stupid mortal", shouted Petofi as he cast a spell that sent Phillip flying across the room.

Barnabas, in the form of a giant bat, swept down and barrelled hard into Petofi knocking him back a few feet.

"Accursed vampire", Petofi screamed, blasting energy bolts all across the room, attempting to hit the dark shadowy form that was circling around the room.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about", Barnabas said as he dodged another bolt of energy.

"What?", Petofi said as he sent a mystical bolt flying towards The Black Widow and Jacques, who scattered and leaped out of the way.

"I think he means me", a voice growled.

Petofi spun around and there stood Quentin Collins in full werewolf mode, growling and slobbering.

"It's not possible. You can't control the change. You can't...!", Petofi said.

"Yes, he can... thanks to me", Jacques stated from behind the overturned table where he had taken shelter.

"Then you die", Petofi said as he blasted towards the sound of the young man.

Quentin took advantage of the distraction and quickly lept on top of Petofi, claws and teeth flashing. Petofi raised his cursed arm to fight Quentin off, but as he raised his hand, a swipe of razor-sharp claws from the enraged wolf-man slashed the arm and removed the cursed hand just above the wrist. The Hand of Petofi fell to the floor with a thud.

"Auuuuuuugggggghhhh!", Petofi screamed as he fell to the ground, holding his arm where his hand had previously been.

"Gotcha", the wolfman Collins growled as he stepped back to watch Petofi squirm in pain.

Barnabas resumed his human shape as the Black Widow and Jacques came forth from their sheltered places. A moment later, Spitfire, Lyja and Mantis came bursting into the room, followed closely by Iceman, and Dr. Druid.

"SHIELD has raided the island and are taking control of the Claw's... I mean Petofi's forces. Hercules, Gargoyle and the Living Lightning are helping them round everyone up!", Druid said.

"And Quentin has taken care of Petofi", the Widow said, glancing at the beaten form of Count Petofi, who was now sitting up on the floor, still holding his injured arm.

"I've got the hand wrapped up in a ice-cube that Bobby created", Druid said. "This will keep it on ice until I can find a way to either destroy it or negate it's power!"

"On ice?", Iceman said. "Druid made a funny!"

"So is it over", Spitfire asked Barnabas and Quentin.

"Petofi is defeated once more", Barnabas said. "I believe it is."

"What are we going to do with Petofi", Lyja asked as she assumed human form and landed near the others.

"The Vault should be able to hold him", the Widow said.

"Yes", Barnabas agreed. "Without his hand and ring, he's essentially powerless."

"He's still very dangerous though", Quentin added, staring solemnly at his fallen foe.

"Do you think you'll be able to do anything with his hand?", the Widow asked Druid.

"I'm not sure", Druid said. "It's very powerful and very evil. Our best option may be just to banish it forever to some place where Petofi will never be able to reclaim it."

"Or anyone else, for that matter", Spitfire said.

Hercules, Gargoyle and Living Lightning joined the group.

"SHIELD has control of the island", Lightning told the Widow.

"Once the troops came aboard to back us up", the Gargoyle added, "it didn't take long to secure this place. Fury is here too and he'll be here in a few minutes."

"So that's yon cur who risked the wrath of the son of Zeus", Hercules asked, pointing at Petofi.

"That's him, Herc", Iceman said. "Doesn't look like much, does he?"

"Looks can be decieving", Barnabas said.

"Yeah, just look at the ice cube there", Living Lightning said, pointing towards Iceman.

"Ha Ha very funny", Iceman said. "So says the walking battery!"

The heroes, joined by Nick Fury, stood around and talked about different ways to get rid of the cursed 'Hand of Petofi'.

"I think SHIELD should take custody of it", Fury said. "If it's so powerful and dangerous, I can make sure it's locked away so deep, it never sees the light of day again!"

"Maybe, but I'd much rather have it destroyed... or so far away, no human will have to risk being it's victim again", the Widow said.

"We've tried to destroy it before", Barnabas said, "but the cursed hand is seemingly immortal!"

"If thou dost desire it", Hercules chimed in, "I could take it to fabled Olympus and have my father cast it into a realm neither man nor god would ever dare venture."

"That's an idea", Druid said. "I'd like to see if I can remove the curse though first."

"The risk to you though", Lyja said. "Just having that... hand around is dangerous."

"It's quite possible that the curse could very well attach itself to you", Barnabas said.

"It's not safe", Quentin said. "We need to make sure that hand is destroyed... completely and forever!"

"We can discuss this at the Castle", the Widow said. "For now, we'll keep the hand on ice, as it is, and make sure that no one has any physical contact with it. But we'll take it back to the castle with us and let Druid see if he can break or nullify the curse that's on the hand and ring."

"Just make sure you let me know what action you decide to take", Fury said. "Now, you yahoo's get out of here while my boys secure this island and make sure that Petofi nut is locked away for a while."

"Are you sure your people can detain him", Barnabas asked.

"Don't worry about my people", Fury said. "We specialize in super-powered, would be world rulers!"

"Just keep a close eye on that one. He's far more dangerous than he looks or seems", Quentin added.

Nick Fury scowled at the two Collins cousins before walking off.

"I'll contact you later, Widow", he said.

"So long, Nick", the Widow responded. "As for the rest of us, let's go home!"

"Sounds good to me", Lyja said with a smile.

"Me too", Gargoyle agreed.

A few days later, at the Avengers Castle, the heroes have gathered for their weekly meeting.

"So have you had any luck in breaking that curse on Petofi's hand, Doctor?", the Black Widow asked Dr. Druid.

"No", Druid said. "I've tried everything I could think of and have consulted not only Dr. Strange, but also Shaman from Alpha Flight and even Agatha Harkness for help, but we've had no luck at all."

"Told you it was next to impossible", Quentin Collins smiled.

Druid frowned at their guest and then turned back towards the Widow.

"I think our best solution would be simply to get rid of it!", he said, "and place it where it can not endanger anyone ever again."

"I agree", the Widow said. "But we have to decide where and how."

"As I suggested before", Hercules said, "I can always take yon cursed hand to Olympus and allow my father to place it in a place where neither man nor god dare tread!"

"A possible solution", Druid agreed, "but there are even those in Olympus, who have aspirations and could do much harm with such power!"

"They would not dare face my father's wrath", Hercules said.

"I don't know, big guy", Iceman said. "Remember how Ares and Pluto gave us fits when we were with the Champions. They're liable to do anything if it means more power!"

"I remember", Hercules agreed. "But I can still think of no other place where yon cursed appendage would be out of the reach of mortals."

"This one has a suggestion", Mantis said.

"Does this have anything to do with what we spoke of earlier", the Widow asked.

"It does", Mantis said.

"So I guess this is as good a time as any to break the news to the troops!", the Widow said. "Would you like to tell them, Mantis, or shall I?"

"I shall", Mantis said. "This one is leaving the Avengers... for now!"

"What?", Gargoyle said.

"Oh man!", Iceman said.

"What? Why?", Lyja asked.

"This one is headed back, for the time being, to the stars", Mantis explained. "My son and I have things that need to be done... out there, in our roles as the Celestial Madonna and the Celestial Messiah. I have enjoyed my time as an Avenger!"

"And I've learned and grown so much by being among you as well", Jacques added.

"But we have duties and a destiny", Mantis said. "And what needs to be done requires us to leave for a time."

"But leaving the group?", Spitfire asked.

"Not leaving", Black Widow clarified. "Once an Avenger, always an Avenger. Mantis will merely be placed on Reservist status!"

"But what does this have to do with our disposal of Petofi's hand", Druid asked.

"When this one and her son depart", Mantis explained, "we will have a very unique source of transport."

"Yeah, the Silver Surfer is coming", Jacques said excitedly.

"The Silver Surfer", Lyja said. "I think I understand now."

"Yes", Mantis smiled. "While transporting this one and her child across the galaxies, it would be a small matter to make a small detour and cast Petofi's hand into the very heart of the sun itself!"

"This Silver Surfer can do that?", Barnabas Collins asked.

"Very easily", Iceman said. "Surfer used to be the Herald of Galactus. With his cosmic powers, there isn't too much he can't do."

"I do believe that would take care of the problem", Druid agreed.

"As do I", Barnabas agreed. "Cast into the fires of the very sun itself would most definitely incinerate that accursed limb."

"And even if it doesn't destroy the hand, it'd be so burnt up, even Petofi couldn't use it for evil again", Quentin said. "I think that having this Surfer guy dispose of the hand might be a great idea."

"He'll be here in the morning", Mantis said. "I'm sure he'll agree."

"And I guess that brings things to us", Quentin said. "Since this case is officially wrapped up, I guess it's time for Barnabas and me to hit the road."

"Why", Hercules asked. "Thou has been the most stalwart of allies and are more than welcome to stay here with the Avengers in our home."

"Yeah, what he said", Lightning agreed.

"You don't have to leave", the Black Widow said. "Both of you have a great help and I'm sure we could find a place for you in the Avengers, maybe as reservists?"

"No", Barnabas said. "I'm a vampire and Quentin is a werewolf. Our world is the world of darkness and the supernatural. We have our lives to get back to and our roles to play. And the life of an Avenger is far too much in the light for either of us."

"But we are honored", Quentin said. "We just work better from the shadows!"

"Well, don't be strangers", the Widow said. "If you ever need any help of any kind, we're here."

"Thank you, dear lady", Barnabas said. "As Quentin said, we are honored by your friendship, all of you."

"As we are by yours", Lyja said. "I'll miss our conversations, Barnabas."

"I'll be at my flat in London", Barnabas said. "And with Dr. Pym's serum, I'll be attempting to reintregate myself back in society again as well."

"I may be able to help you with that", Spitfire said. "Do not forget that I am a member of the House of Lords, and a prominent member of that so-called society you speak of. I'd be glad to make some introductions and help if needed."

"I'll keep that in mind", Barnabas said. "But I prefer to make my own way. But Quentin and I shall ever be at the Avenger's, at all of your beck and call if needed!"

"And we shall be at yours as well", the Widow said. "And I'd like you and Quentin to both have these."

She handed each of them a small card.

"It's an Avengers ID card, labeling both of you as Reservist members. If you need to contact us for any reason, just use those cards and do so", she said.

"We'd better go, Barnabas", Quentin said. "I have a plane to catch back to Collinswood in the states."

"You're going back to the States?", Widow asked.

"Yes", Quentin said. "I asked Curtis to make plane reservations for me this morning. It's time to go home to Collinwood. I've been gone far too long from there."

"No need for a plane reservation", Widow said, looking over at Iceman and Gargoyle.

"Nope", Iceman said. "Not when you have the Frosty Gargoyle Quinjet Transport service available."

"Yeppers", Gargoyle said. "We're getting pretty good at this taxi stuff."

"You don't have to do that, Natasha", Quentin said.

"It's no problem", the Widow said. "Besides, Iceman and Issac would be glad to do it."

"We would", Iceman explained. "Collinsport isn't far from my Mom and Dad's home. It means I can swing home for a free meal."

"And I need to return to Dr. Strange's brownstone in New York as well", Gargoyle said. "If I'm staying here in Europe for a while, I need to pick up some of my things that he's been storing for me."

"So you've decided to stay with us, Issac", Spitfire asked.

"Yeppers. Someone has to keep Bobby out of trouble and I don't really have anywhere else to go anyhow. So if you'll have me...", Issac said.

"Of course we will", the Widow said. "And we're honored."

"Since your transportation is arranged", Barnabas said to Quentin, "It is time for me to depart!"

"You don't have to leave, Cousin", Quentin said.

"I think it would be best", Barnabas said.

"Well, don't be a stranger", Living Lightning said.

"Thou art always welcome", Hercules added.

"Indeed", Dr. Druid said. "I would greatly enjoy your company and knowledge with some of my occult investigations."

"You have only to ask", Barnabas said. "And I will see you soon as well", he said to Lyja.

"I"m looking forward to it", Lyja smiled.

"What the...?", Living Lightning gasped.

"He's a fascinating conversationalist", Lyja smiled.

"Wait until I tell Johnny", Iceman smirked. "The Skrull and the Vampire. He's going to be so jealous!"

"Have you ever woken up with a Plymmerilian Dragon-Ape standing over you?", Lyja asked Iceman.

"No", Iceman asked.

"One word to upset Johnny from you and I promise it'll happen... soon", Lyja smiled.

"Uhhh... I'm not saying anything else", Iceman stuttered.

"Smart boy", Issac commented.

Barnabas watched as the scene unfolded and then stepped over by the window.

"Farewell Avengers. Until we meet again!", he said as he transformed himself into the form of a large bat and flew out the window.

"I guess that's it for now", the Widow said. "Unless anyone has anything else, meeting adjouned!"

"I guess we'd better go get our checkered yellow Quinjet ready", Iceman said to Gargoyle as they walked from the room.

"And we shall go prepare to leave as well", Mantis said to Phillip.

"Wait a second", Quentin said.

"What?", Widow asked.

"Well, since everyone seems to be leaving tomorrow and it's a beautiful night...", he said.

"Tonight, we party", Iceman said, finishing Quentin's sentence.

"Whoo-hoo!", Lightning said. "Have Curtis break out the grill."

"Ahead of you, as always, Manuel", Spitfire laughed as she put down her communi-card. "I just buzzed Curtis and told him to make sure we've got eats and drinks, for tonight, the Avengers are throwing down and partying hard."

"We don't have the time for this", Druid started to say.

"Lighten up, Doc", Gargoyle said. "Any of your hocus pocus can wait until tomorrow after everyone leaves. Mr. Collins..."

"Quentin", Quentin corrected.

"Quentin", Gargoyle corrected himself, "is right. It's time to relax for a few hours and let your hair down!"

"But this one has to pack and...", Mantis started to say.

"He's right, Mom", Jacques interjected. "Besides, we'll be traveling across the galaxy on a surfboard. How much packing do we need to do? Really?"

"The Prince of Power thinks a feast is exactly what is in order", Hercules bellowed.

"I was thinking more a few burgers on the grill, but still... what he says", Quentin laughed.

"What thinks thou, fair Natasha", Hercules asked their leader, who had been watching everyone and their interaction.

"I think it's a great idea", the Widow said. "So Avengers... see you by the pool in about 45 minutes. Tonight, we enjoy the night and celebrate our victory over Petofi."

The heroes cheered, with the exception of the far too serious Dr. Druid who merely scowled.

"And Druid", Widow said, "you get to man the grill!" 

Another cheer went up as everyone turned towards Druid to see his reaction towards the Widow's proclamation.

"Fine", Druid shrugged. "But don't blame me if everyone gets food poisoning. I've not much experience with grilling."

"I'll handle the grill", Issac said. "I love to cook. And if anyone gets sick, don't worry. Druid's a doctor so he can take care of them!"

"I'm not a medical doctor", Druid clarified.

"Hey, if I could survive Hawkeye's BBQ's when I was with the West Coast team", the Lightning threw in, "I'm not worried at all about Issac's cooking... or Druid's for that matter!"

"Is that a vote of confidence for Issac... or are you telling us how bad Hawkeye's cooking was?", Iceman asked.

"A little bit of both", Lightning said with a smile.

"Clint's cooking does leave somethng to be desired", the Widow agreed. "But he tries hard."

"Don't worry", Issac said. "I'm actually quite good with the grill. We used to have Potlucks in my town of Christiansboro back in the 40's and I'd cook for the entire town."

"So it's settled", Lyja stepped in. "Issac cooks. Druid can help with the wine selection or something like that."

"An excellent idea", Druid said. "Being from Boston, I do know about the finer things in life like a fine wine."

"I've yet to find a wine that compares with Olympian mead", Hercules said, "but I await your pick of the grape."

"As do I", Quentin said. "Collinwood has one of the finest private wineries in the United States and some excellent tastes. I'm always appreciative of an excellent wine."

"Bah", Lyja said. "Give me a beer anytime."

"You sound like Wolverine", Iceman smirked. "I, on the other hand, only drink the very best of beverages." 

"All this one ever sees you drink is Pepsi", Mantis said.

Everyone laughed as Iceman blushed for a moment.

"Of course", he said. "Only the very best!"

"Well, time is wasting so let's get to partying", Quentin said.

"Agreed", the Widow added. "At the pool, by the grill..."

"Avengers Assemble", everyone said in unison as the gathering broke up and everyone went their seperate ways to get ready.

A few days later at the Avengers Castle, Black Widow was sitting in the library talking to Spitfire.

"It's so quiet around here", Spitfire said. "When are Bobby and Issac due back?"

"Barring an emergency, probably at the end of the week", Widow answered. "They went by the X-Mansion in Weschester and one of the students, Jubilee, blackmailed Bobby and Issac into staying over for her birthday party on Saturday."

"Will Lyja be flying back with them?", Spitfire asked.

"I believe so", the Widow said. "She's helping out her husband and the rest of the Fantastic Four on some mission. I believe she just wanted some time with Johnny, the Human Torch!"

"They're such a strange couple", Spitfire said. "But when I've seen them together, it's hard not to feel the love."

"Their history is definitely a unique one, but what's the old saying about love will find a way", the Widow said.

Dr. Druid entered the library.

"Excuse me, ladies. Natasha, may I have a word?", Druid asked.

"Of course", the Widow said.

"That's my cue to excuse myself", Spitfire said. "I've got to go brush up on my protocal anyhow. Next week is a meeting of Parliment and I'll be stuck in London all week with a bunch of hot-aired politicians. And I have to practice biting my tongue and being nice to morons and idiots!"

"Have fun", the Widow smiled as Spitfire walked from the room.

"So Druid, what's up?", Widow asked.

"Well, I just recieved a call from an old associate", Druid said. "And he'd like me to come down and investigate some paranormal phenomena down in the Isle of Crete."

"I see", the Widow said.

"And I'd like to go investigate. It sounds very interesting.", Druid said.

"So what's the problem?", Widow asked. "You certainly don't need my permission to investigate occult matters."

"Well, given that it's in Crete, I'd like to take Hercules with me. It may well involve some of his family members and his knowledge of Greek history and mythology may be very valuable", Druid said.

"But you don't want to leave us short handed with the team", Widow said.

"Exactly", Druid said. "My associate desires us down there as soon as possible, but most of the team is away right now."

"We can handle it", Widow said.

"WIth Mantis and her son off in space, and then Iceman, Gargoyle and Lyja over in the states, that doesn't leave you much firepower. And of course, Spitfire will be stuck in Parliment all of next week", Druid explained. "If there was an emergency of any great degree..."

"We'd handle it", Widow said. "I still have Manuel here with me. Spitfire won't leave until next week to attend Parliment and by then, Bobby, Issac and Lyja will all be back. And I can always call on Barnabas Collins for extra muscle as well!"

"But still...", Druid said.

"This may very well be something major and important", Widow said. "Go check it out. Crete really isn't that far away... just a couple of hours by a Quinjet. If we need you and Hercules, we can call."

"But those few hours can make a difference", Druid said.

"True", the Widow said. "But we're Avengers. We'll make due."

"I don't like it, but you're correct", Druid agreed. "I'll let Hercules know that we'll leave tonight and then be back as soon as we can."

"Just take your time and be careful", the Widow said. "And we'll hold the fort down here."

"Very well", Druid said as he stood up to leave. "We'll have our communicators on though, just in case!"

"That'd be fine", the Widow said as Druid walked from the room.

Natasha sat there for a few moments. She hated to admit it, but they would be a bit short on the power-side if Hercules and Druid left for a few days, especially with so many of the other members involved in other activities all over the world.

"We could handle it, but still...", the Widow thought to herself as she picked up her cell-phone, "better safe than sorry!"

The Black Widow scrolled through her list of contacts and put the phone to her ear. She smiled as the phone rang and she heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?", the voice said.

"Wanda", the Widow said. "This is Natasha. I was just wondering if you and Simon have any plans for the next few days. We're a little light on bodies here in Europe and I don't want to be caught short handed in case somethng big comes up. So I was wondering if you and Simon might be interested in pinch-hitting for a few weeks with our European team...just in case... What's that?... You can?... That'd be great!... I'll arrange a flight for you immediately and e-mail you the details. Thanks, Wanda... See you tomorrow...

Natasha sat back with a smile.

"Like I told Druid, anything comes up and we'll handle it. Good thing there are so many Avengers!"

(T.B.C.)


	6. Chapter 6

Avenging Shadows - Part 6: Changes

Natasha Romanova, aka "The Black Widow", sat at her desk looking at the computer comsole.

"I suppose that I should update my personal log", she thought as she typed in her access code. "But things have moved so fast lately. Where shall I begin?"

A blank page formed on the screen and Natasha began to type...

"So many changes as of late with the Avengers team here in Europe, but it looks like things are finally starting to settle down. The entire team attended a general meeting of all Avengers in New York last week and once again, our official name changed. So far, we've gone from Avengers Europe to Avengers International to now, just Avengers. Captain America made what I feel is a wise decision in that even though we might be based in different parts of the world with our teams, once an Avenger, always an Avengers and the distinctions between the teams, Avengers West, Avengers International and Avengers East, is irrelevant. The Captain is our leader and Chairperson. Hawkeye remains as the leader of the West Coast team, answerable only to Cap and I shall remain as the defacto leader of our European based team. But regardless of where we choose as our base of operations, we're all Avengers and can be summoned to any team as needed, based on the situation and state of emergency.

Our own team, based here just outside of London, has remained in a constant state of fluxation ever since we were formed, it seems. Our original team consisted of Dr. Druid, Hercules, Spitfire, Lyja, Iceman, Mantis, The Living Lightning, Andromeda and myself. We were joined by the son of Mantis, Jacques, a vampire and werewolf set of cousins named Barnabas and Quentin Collins, Dr. Pym and a man trapped in the body of a Gargoyle named Issac Christians. And at the moment, the Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man have been pinch-hitting for our team as well to ensure we are up to strength for any possible emergency.

But change occurs and faces began to come and go. Mantis and her son have returned to deep space and their roles as the Celestial Madonna and Celestial Messiah. Andromeda has returned to Atlantis to serve as the Head of the Atlantean Armies, per the order of her ruler, King Namor. Quentin has gone back to the states and his family home of Collinwood. Dr. Pym returned to the states as well and his role as a part of the West Coast team. Druid and Hercules have taken a temporary leave of absence to investigate some occult matters in the fabled Isle of Crete. Iceman is planning to return to the X-Men shortly as they are in need of his services in their efforts to rebuild and restabilize their teams.

So what does that leave me as a team from which to draw from and have ready in the case of any situations here in our part of the world. I have Living Lightning and Lyja as my core members. Spitfire is also available, but her responsibilities as a member of the British House of Lords and the English upper-class have really made the time she can spend as an Avenger limited. Issac Christians, aka The Gargoyle, has elected to stay as part of the team and brings a lot of raw power to the team, plus much wisdom. Although Issac is relatively inexperienced in the role of a super-hero, he has a long and eventful life behind him and has much to offer the team. We can call upon the vampire, Barnabas Collins, in the event of an emergency, but he doesn't feel comfortable in the role of a public hero and much prefers to work behind the scenes. Given the nature of his abilities and knowledge, that's the role he's best suited for as well.

It's my role, as the chairperson of this team, to stabilize the enviroment and do what I must to get things in order for the long term. Though we have a great many heroes and persons to choose from to round out the team, it's my job to find the persons who can commit to the team on a full-time basis, not leaving on personal quests or heading back to the States at every avaiable opportunity.

Lyja, for example, is a perfect example. She's powerful, smart, intiuative, and everything a person could want as an ally and as an Avenger. But her relationship to her husband, Johnny Storm, aka The Human Torch, creates a liability when trying to stabilize my team. We're her team, but the Fantastic Four is her family. Her priorities, if push comes to shove, will be the FF first and the Avengers second. And I can deal with that. Having Lyja as part of my team, and having the resources of the Fantastic Four available to us, makes any minor conflict of interest worth dealing with. The same goes for Iceman and the X-Men team. I have no doubt in their abilities or their loyalities or even their pride as members of the Avengers, but I need members who can be Avengers first. Those two, for example, can't. Much like Andromeda was recalled by her leader, Namor, to return to Atlantis, I can't always be sure that Iceman or Lyja will not be called away due to their other responsibilities. I appreciate what they bring to the team, but I have my doubts about what kind of role they will play in the long term.

I think, it would be in my best interests, as the leader of this team, to sit down and personally interview each and every person affiliated with this particular brand of the team and together, we can decide if it's best for them to be here, in Europe, as part of this team, or whether it would be in the best interests of all to make other arrangements. It's not something I desire to do, but I want my team to be able to handle any matter or situation we are forced to deal with with precision and practicality. And making sure we have the best available here to do just that is something I feel I need to do. It's part of my job as Chairperson. And it's all part of being an Avenger".

Update from the Black Widow's personal log...

"Several weeks have passed since my last update. I was concerned about the membership and how outside factors, particularly the loyalty to others in other teams, have kept our team from staying coherent and stable. Our membership here at the European branch of the Avengers team seems to have a revolving door for our short history. So what I decided to do was to speak with each member of our current roster and discuss just exactly what are the pros and cons of their membership with the European branch of our team. The realities of our team being on this continent while the majority of our members have friends, family and other affiliations on the other continent - it's an issue that affects team moral and keeps us from gelling and growing comfortable as a unit. And it seems my concerns were well warranted.

Lyja is a member of the Fantastic Four as well as an Avenger. As the wife of Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, she is a member of their family and thus, feels obligated to come when they call. Though Lyja and Johnny's relationship is tedious at times, there is no doubting their love and loyalty to each other. The FF needed the participation of Lyja on a recent trip to what remains of the Kree Galaxy on a recent mission. She was occupied with an Avengers mission at the time, the pursuit of the team known as the U-Foes, who were causing problems in Naples, Italy. Though we were able to pursue and capture the U-Foes in time enough for her to leave and aid the FF as well, there was a conflict and it was an issue. Although it was quickly resolved this time, how about the next?

I spoke of this with Lyja and she agreed with me that perhaps, for the time being, being a part of our team stationined in Europe, while her husband and family reside in New York, is a matter that needs to be dealt with and could cause more problems in the future. She has decided to go on to Reserve Status for the time being and move back to New York where she can aid her family as needed, and also be on call for our New York based team too, and serve as an Avenger. It's far more ideal for her and both teams and thus, it's the right thing to do. It leaves yet another hole in the roster for our team here in Europe, but I'll handle that.

And yet another member leaves. Miquel Santos, aka The Living Lightning. Miquel's situation is different and far more tragic. Miquel's mother and brother live in the barrio of Los Angeles. One other brother is in prison for gang related activities. His sister is dead as a result of a gang-affiliated drive by shooting. To be blunt, his family needs him at home. The area they live is high crime and high poverty, and although Miquel provides well for his family, aided by the Maria Stark foundation, they need more than his financial aid. His mother is in poor health and she needs Miquel to help take care of their family and be there, in body as well as spirit. I hate to see Miquel leave, but the family must come first. He's a good man and a good Avenger and there will always be a place for him on our team. He's doing what he needs to do and I'm proud of him for stepping up in such a way. I think he's enjoyed his time here in Europe, learning of the world and other cultures and countries, but sometimes, you just have to go back home.

This leaves two more vacancies in the ranks of our team though. Right now, the current roster is myself, The Gargoyle and Spitfire. Hercules has sent word that he'll be back in a few days as well, so that's good news. But I'd feel much more comfortable with at least three more members active in our ranks. I'll be speaking with Captain America about this later tonight after our weekly meeting. I'm sure that we'll be able to fill the ranks and maybe even keep them stable and consistent for a while as well. One can only hope."

Supplement entry from the Black Widow into personal log...

"Things have gone far better than even I could have hoped. I spoke with Captain America as well as the members of my team about being on the look-out for possible applicants for our team. My main requirements were that the applicant be able to pass all security checks, be willing to live and stay in Europe with few conflicts about location, and be of good character and ability. Spitfire stepped up and quickly brought up the name of a young man named Joey Chapman, aka Union Jack. He's the Uk's version of Captain America and is the third man to wear that suit and heroic name. I've worked with UJ on several occasions and I've been quite impressed by his abilities. He's an ideal choice and I'm surprised that he hasn't been mentioned before now. It's an oversight that I hope to correct soon. Union Jack would make an ideal member for the UK-based team of Avengers. Myself and Spitfire will go meet with UJ within the next day or so and hopefully he'll be able to join our team.

Also, coming from New York to join our ranks is the Avenger known as The Vision. Captain America confessed to me that since his resurrection from being dismantled at the hands of the Government a few years ago, Vision seems different, almost as if he's going through the motions, if that's even possible for an artificial man. With the revelation that his emotions and feelings for Wanda, the Scarlet Witch are still present, Cap seems to feel that perhaps Vision would do well with a chance of enviroment. And here, in our centuries old castle outside of London, it would definitely be a change for him. Vision seems amicable to being part of our team and I'm glad to have him. Despite some bumps along the way, the Vision is a valuable ally and very important part of the Avengers. And for any team, especially ours, to have him in our ranks, can only bode well for us. Plus the raw power that Vision brings, not to mention the technical expertiese and experience can only help as well.

So that's two more names for the line-up, pending the security clearance of Union Jack, should he accept our offer. This gives us a team of myself, Hercules, Spitfire, Gargoyle, Vision and Union Jack. Not a bad team at all, but I still think we need at least one more prominent member or maybe two, just to round things out and make our team as strong as it needs to be. I think I'll take another look at the list of available reservists and inactive members, as well as the files of SHIELD and W.H.O. to see if I can find someone I feel can take our team to where it needs to be."

Issac Christians straightened out his tie.

"I always did hate these damn suits", he smiled as he checked out his reflection in the mirror.

"Ooops! Almost forgot", Issac said as he activated the Image Inducer he was wearing on his belt. And he smiled as the image in the mirror changed from an orange skinned, demon-faced Gargoyle into that of a finer-looking older gentleman in his mid-eighties.

"Good to have my real face back... even if it is just a holographic image", Issac said to himself as he double-checked once more to make sure his tie was straight.

Steping out from his quarters into the hallway, Issac encountered his team-mate, The Black Widow.

"Looking sharp, Issac", the Widow said. "Are you heading out for the evening?"

"Yep", Issac replied. "I'm meeting Barnabas Collins at a Gentleman's Bar in London. He says it has the best blues music in London."

"I wasn't aware you liked the blues", the Widow smiled.

"Love 'em", Issac said. "They bring back some great memories of New Orleans in the thirties. Plus Barnabas wanted to speak to me about how I became a gargoyle. Both of us being cursed and all that stuff."

"Sounds like an intriguing evening you have planned", Widow smiled. "Well, have a good night Issac. Give Barnabas my best as well."

"I will", Issac said as he walked towards the exit. Once reaching outside, he turned off the image inducer and with a mighty flap of his leathery wings, took off into the night sky to make the short flight to London.

Several hours later, Issac Christians and Barnabas Collins were sitting at a small table in a darkened corner of a small club. The band onstage was playing and Barnabas and Issac were both just sitting, entranced by the music.

"So Dr. Pym's serum is still working well", Issac asked Barnabas.

"Better than I had hoped", Barnabas said. "It quells my thirst for blood and also allows me to move about in the daylight. Direct sunlight is uncomfortable, but this being London, that's rarely a problem."

"Yeah", Issac agreed. "Between the rain and the fog, I don't think you've got too much to worry about."

"I almost feel like a real human again", Barnabas admitted.

"But you still have your vampiric abilities and senses", Issac asked.

"Yes", Barnabas said. "My powers are as strong as ever. Dr. Pym is a genius! Have you ever tried to get him to help you with your curse?"

"My curse is a result of my own stupidity", Issac said. "And trying to outsmart a demon. I've had Dr. Strange, Earth's own Sorcerer Supreme, try to help me out, but so far, I'm stuck in this body. And now my own human body has been destroyed..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know", Barnabas said.

"Don't worry about it", Issac said. "I had a chance to go back to my human body, but it would have meant that the demon who originally had this body would have destroyed the world. I was forced to switch bodies and take this one back and trapping him in my old, weak human body. And then I had to slay me.. I mean him. There wasn't any other option."

"Incredible", Barnabas said.

"So I'm stuck in this body", Issac said. "But all things considered, I've got powers and I'm essentially immortal, it's not a bad trade-off. I've learned to live with it and accept it."

"And from what I've observed", Barnabas said, "though you reside in the body of a gargoyle, you are one of the most human persons I have ever met!"

"I just like to keep it real", Issac admitted. "It's been a rough ride over the years at times, but I think things have turned out well in the long run!"

Before Barnabas could comment, the sounds of high pitched screams and a loud crashing noise filled the air. Acting almost as one, Barnabas and Issac were both quickly up and headed towards the sounds.

As they exited the club, they looked across the way where a wall leading into a jewelry store had been destroyed. As they observed, out came a metal tentacle, followed by another. And six more carrying the man known as...

"Dr. Octopus", Gargoyle said. "But what's he doing here in England?"

"Robbing a jewelry store", Barnabas noted. "And scaring a lot of people."

"I guess we'd better stop him then", Issac said, switching off his image inducer.

"Agreed", Barnabas said as he moved forward, assuming the shape of a large bat.

"Run you fools", Octopus screamed as he moved out into the street. "Run like the cowards you are!"

"Hold it, Octopus", Issac said as he stepped into the street.

"What kind of fool is this", Octopus sneered as he saw Issac. "Some kind of creature?"

"Yeppers", Issac said as he sent several bio-mystical bolts towards Octopus, only to have them deflected by Octopus's arms. "Just call me the Gargoyle. I'm an Avenger!"

"An Avenger?", Octopus bellowed. "You're a fool! Now you die!"

As Issac and Octopus battled back and forth with Octopus using his arms to keep Issac at a distance, unobserved to all, a mist creeped across the street and acting with a purpose, moved up behind Dr. Octopus before assuming the shape of a man... a man named Barnabas Collins.

Barnabas assumed his human form and latched upon the back of the neck of Dr. Octopus, attempting to incapacitate him from behind. Octopus's arms, acting as if on their own, grabbed Barnabas and tossed his form into the wall of a building across the street. Issac managed to deflect one of the arms with his wing and blasted at Octopus with another bio-mystical bolt. As he severed one arm with the blast, two others came up behind him and pummelled the Gargoyle from behind.

"Blast it!", Issac said. The arms of Doctor Octopus weren't hurting him, but they were keeping him busy and unable to move in to put Octopus away.

Octopus managed to batter Gargoyle away and send him reeling. As Octopus tried to escape, from seemingly out of nowhere, a large, hard pylon of hard sand came down and bashed into Octopus, smashing the arch-villian hard into a wall. Octopus was stunned, but still fighting as his arms swung wildly at the sandy creature that now began to take shape.

"Marko, you fool! What are...?", Octopus began to say.

"Aww shaddup", the Sandman said as he formed a huge fist with his sand and crashed down hard upon top of Dr. Octopus. Octopus fell unconcious to the ground.

"Wow", Issac said as he pulled himself up to face the new arrival.

"Hope you didn't mind the help", Sandman said. "Ock has always been a major pain in the butt!"

"No problem. I appreciate it", Issac said. "So you're the Sandman?"

"Yeah", Sandman said. "And you're the Gargoyle... one of the new Avengers?"

"And you're a reserve Avenger, right?", Issac asked.

"I was", Sandman said. "But I'm working for Silver Sable right how as part of her Wild Pack."

"I've heard of Sable", Issac said. "But... wait! Where's Barnabas?"

"I'm here", a voice came from behind him as Barnabas stepped up to the duo.

"Are you OK", Issac asked. "Ock hit you awfully hard."

"I'm fine", Barnabas said. "I'm somewhat harder to get rid of than that."

"So Sandman", Issac asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was shadowing Dr. Octopus", Sandman admitted. "We got word of him slipping into this country a few days ago and Sable wanted to know what he was up to. So I was sent to follow him."

"Any idea why he was here?", Barnabas asked.

"Not sure", Sandman admittted. "Knowing Ock, I'm sure it was for more than just hitting a jewelry store, but I guess he couldn't resist the temptation."

"Excuse me", Issac said. "I have to speak with the local constables about securing Octopus before he wakes up. Be right back."

As Issac walked off to speak to the local authorities, Sandman started to leave.

"Take care, Dracula", he said with a smile to Barnabas. "Nice meeting you and Gargoyle, but I've gotta run."

"Wait", Barnabas said. "I know that the Avengers team are looking for new members in their European team. You are already a reserve Avenger and your power would make a great addition to the current roster."

"Tried that", Sandman said. "But too many rules and regulations for me. Not my thing!"

"Too bad", Barnabas said.

"I saw what you did", Sandman said. "If you're what I think you are... and on the side of the angels apparently, why don't you join them?"

"Precisely because of what I am", Barnabas admitted. "I help on occasion, but I work better behind the scenes."

"So you understand where I'm coming from?", Sandman asked.

"All too well", Barnabas agreed.

"Well, I've got to run", Sandman said. "Tell the Gargoyle to take care and I'll be in touch with the team. Sable keeps me busy, but if they need an extra sandy-hand on occasion, give me a call."

"I'll tell him", Barnabas said as the Sandman assumed the form of a sandy mist and drifted off with the breeze.

Gargoyle walked back up.

"Well, the locals have gotten in touch with W.H.O. and they're taking custody of Octopus. What happened to Sandman?", Issac asked.

"He had to leave", Barnabas said. "But he said he'll be in touch."

"Too bad he left so fast", Issac said. "He'd be perfect to be back on the team. I know Widow is concerned about our power and someone like Sandman would make a great member."

"I agree", Barnabas said. "I asked him and he declined. Said he prefered to work more as a free agent behind the scenes."

"Too bad", Issac said. "But I understand how he feels. He said he'll be in touch with the team?"

"He did", Barnabas said.

"Well, we'll let the Widow put the sales pitch to him. Let's see him say no to that!", Issac smiled.

"That would not be easy", Barnabas agreed. "I was barely able to resist myself when she offered me membership with your team."

"So want to go back to the club?", Issac asked.

"Sure", Barnabas said. "I want to hear more about this six-fingered hand and how you originally became a gargoyle."

"Well, you're buying, so get ready to listen. It's a long story!", Issac said.

"I've got time", Barnabas said. "The night is still young."

"Let's go!", Issac said as the two men walked back towards the club.

In an office at stately Falsworth Manor.

"I appreciate the offer, Miss Falsworth... but still, I'm just not sure", a young man clad in black said to his hostess.

"Joey", Spitfire said, "You're one of our nation's top heroes. Just imagine the good you could accomplish as part of the Avengers."

"I have thought about it... and I'm honored, but I don't have any super powers", the young man known as Union Jack said.

"Neither does the Black Widow... or Captain America... or Hawkeye. Powers are not a requirement", Spitfire responded.

"I know", Union Jack replied. "But to work alongside chaps like Thor, Hercules, Iron Man... Where would a guy like me fit in?"

"I wondered the same thing when I joined the Invaders back in 1942", Spitfire said. "I had powers, but working with Captain America, The Torch, Namor and my father, the original Union Jack... it was overwhelming to say the least."

"So you understand", Union Jack said.

"I understand, but I found my place, as you will. You do so much already as Union Jack. You could do so much more as part of the Avengers.", Spitfire said.

"I'm just not sure, Lady Crichton", Union Jack said.

"Lady Crichton is for when I'm playing the socialite or politician", Spitfire said. "I'm Jackie or Jacquiline or Spitfire.. whichever you prefer. You've known me far too long to get all formal on me like that. And I'm asking you... give us a chance."

"OK, Lad.. Spitfire", Union Jack responded. "I'm still not sure about this, but I'll give it a try... for you."

"No, for yourself", Spitfire smiled. "Now come on. Let's go call the Widow and give her the good news."

"Bah", said Hercules as he stared at the computer moniter.

"That the son of Zeus be forced to endure such a boring event as moniter duty", Hercules sighed. "Tis a fine night for the Prince of Power to be out among the fabled pubs of England and speading joy and merriment among the mortals."

A loud buzz came from the console as a face popped up on the screen.

"This is Allistair Stuart of W.H.O. calling. Is anyone there?", the face said.

"Speak", Hercules replied. "Tis the son of Zeus that answers."

"Hercules, this is Allistair Stuart. What are you doing on moniter duty?", Allistair said.

"I am not sure", Hercules replied. "Fair Natasha insisted that I become more familiar with yon machinery and communications devices."

"Is she around", Allistair asked. "The Widow, I mean?"

"No", Hercules mummered. "I am the only Avenger currently on grounds. What an unfair world this is at times!"

"Well, please give her a message for me when she returns", Allistair said. "We've got a problem here that we need a little help with."

"What kind of problem", Hercules asked.

"Brutal killings. Murder. Sixteen people so far. And we're stumped as to exactly what is doing the killings", Allistair said.

"Thou means who?", Hercules clarified.

"No, I mean what. Every victim has been ripped to shreds as if by a lion or tiger. But there are no tracks showing a wild animal. And no signs of a wild animal. Just bloody, butchered bodies", Allistair explained.

"I see", said Hercules. "Have thou tried using animals for tracking yon beast?"

"Of course", Allistar said. "But we keep coming up with nothing. There is a scent, but then it seems to just vanish. And honestly, we're stumped."

"Hmmm", thought Hercules. "Send thy information on to our computer and thy Prince of Power shall relay thy news to the Widow."

"I'm sending it now", Allistair said. "We would really appreciate any help the Avengers can give us."

"And thou shall have it", Hercules said. "So swears the Scion of Zeus."

After clicking off the moniter, Hercules sat and pondered the situation for a moment.

"I shall send this information over to fair Natasha's communicard", he thought to himself. "But for now, thy Prince of Power shall investigate himself."

Hercules got up and headed for the transporation hanger. Then stopped.

"But first, thou shall make a phone call."

Hercules walked to the phone and dialed a very special number.

"I just hope that thy noble ally is available", he said as he dialed a number.

Roughly an hour later..

Allistair Stuart was talking to one of his W.H.O. investigators when he heard the small whir of a motor approaching. He watched as a small sky-cycle landed and the Avenger, Hercules approached him.

"Hercules. Thank goodness", Allistair said. "I'm glad you're here. Are the rest of the Avengers coming?"

"They have been notified", Hercules said. "but for nonce, thou have only thy Prince of Power."

"OK", Allistair said. "So here's what we've got. Let's go look at the murder scene while we talk."

"Lead thy way", Hercules said.

After about thirty minutes of conversation and careful investigation by the demi-god Avenger, Allistair asked Hercules, "What do you think?"

"I think thou were right to summon the Avengers", Hercules said. "For whatever creature reaked such havok, 'tis not a normal animal."

"So do you think you can track it", Allistair asked.

"I may be able", Hercules said, "but I'm sure my associate will definitely be able."

"What associate?", Allistair asked.

"I think he means me, bub", a voice came from the darkness as the click of a lighter lit up a cigar.

"Wolverine", Hercules exclaimed with a smile. "I wasn't sure you'd get my message."

"You got me just as I was fixing to head back to the states", Wolverine said. "But I figured if I've got Greek gods calling my cell, it'd probably be in my best interests to answer."

"I shall not keep thee long", Hercules said. "I only need thy aid in tracking whatever creature perpetuated yon slaughter of poor souls!"

"I hear ya, bub", Wolverine said as he walked up to one of the bodies and began to survey the scene.

"I'm picking up a faint scent", Wolverine said grimly. "It's light, but I can track it, Let's go Herc!"

"Lead thy way, friend", Hercules said.

After a couple of hours, Wolverine and Hercules had reached an area by the docks, full of old warehouses and abandoned buildings.

"It's very faint, but I've still got it", Wolverine said. "I'm not sure what we're tracking, but it's definitely not human."

"Whatever this creature might be", Hercules said, "it will fall tonight at the hands of Hercules."

"I hear ya, bub", Wolverine said. "That was a pretty nasty sight back there. No one deserves to die that way."

"Agreed", Hercules said. "I'm just glad you recieved my plea for assistance." 

"How did you know I was in the area?", Wolverine asked.

"I knew that you had visited with your friends at Muir Island a few days ago", Hercules explained. "And I just decided to take a chance that you were still nearby."

"Well, as I said earlier, you just managed to catch me. Another twenty minutes and I'd have been on the Blackbird headed back towards Weschester", Wolverine said.

"The luck of the gods was with me", Hercules smiled. "Art thou still tracing yon creature."

"Tracing it and found it", Wolverine said, stopping suddenly. "Right in there", Wolverine said, pointing towards a seemingly abandoned warehouse.

"My thanks then, friend Wolverine", Hercules said grimly. "And now that thou have tracked the creature to it's lair, it's time for the Prince of Power to do thy part and destroy yon creature."

"Need a hand, Herc?", Wolverine asked.

"I think I can handle this from here on in", Hercules said as he moved towards the front of the warehouse.

"If you say so", Wolverine grinned as he leaned back against a wall and lit up yet another cigar. "But I'll stay here for a few more minutes... just in case."

Suddenly, a large creature leaped forward from the darkened warehouse towards Hercules. It appeared to have the head and claws of a lion, yet huge bat-like wings spread forth from it's back.

"By my beard", Hercules exclaimed as the creature lept towards him, knocking him to the ground. The creature lept again at Hercules, slashing at him with it's wings and claws, but doing little damage aside from keeping Hercules off guard and unable to focus his attack.

Hercules managed to block most of the monsters attack, but the huge and vicious beast managed to graze his teeth across the throat of the ever-increasingly angry Prince of Olympus.

"That is enough", Hercules bellowed as he threw a mighty punch with all his power into the stomach area of the creature.

The creature went flying back several hundred feet, but quickly rebounded and was back on it's feet preparing to attack again.

Another huge leap by the creature, but this time Hercules was ready and ducked under the creature, grabbing it in a vice-like full nelson with Hercules mighty arms around the neck area.

"You got it, Herc", Wolverine cheered on from the sidelines.

"Verily", Hercules said as he applied the slightest amount of extra pressure to the creature, cutting off the blow flow to the brain and the creature slumped unconcious in his arms.

As he felt the creature go limp, Hercules released his hold on the beast.

"What kind of creature is this?", he asked Wolverine as Logan stepped up to inspect the unconcious form laying at Hercules feet.

"Not sure, but it's what killed those people", Logan said. "The scents of the bodies are all over this thing."

"I shall summon Allistair Stuart and his people to come and contain this creature. Now that it has been defeated, we must discover what it is and how it came to be", Hercules proclaimed.

"You do that", Wolverine said. "But if you're not needing me anymore, I'm going to take off. If I push it, I just might make it to Weschester in time for breakfast."

"My thanks friend Wolverine", Hercules proclaimed. "The son of Zeus is forever in your debt!"

"You guys help us out and we help you out. That's how its done", Wolverine smiled. "Next time you're in New York, give me a call at Xaivers. We can go out bar-hopping!"

"I shall", Hercules smiled. "Again, my thanks!"

"See ya, bub!", Wolverine said as he walked off towards the woods.

"And now, let me call Allistair Stuart and have yon beast imprisoned", Hercules thought to himself as he reached for his communi-card. "And then, I shall seek out the nearest tavern and drink until the sun comes up, entertaining the masses with glorious tales of the adventures of thy Son of Zeus."

Black Widow banged her gavel on the table.

"I realize that this meeting has been a bit long", she said, "but we're almost through."

"Tis fine, Lady Natasha", Hercules said. "For Avengers business shall naught be rushed!"

"By the way Hercules, have you heard anything back from W.H.O. about that creature you captured the other day?", the Widow asked.

"Nay", Hercules said. "Only that it is secure and no longer a threat to the mortals!"

"Hmmmm!", the Widow said. "I'll have to contact Allistair to see what W.H.O. has learned. We certainly don't want anymore of those creatures running around."

"Absolutely not", the Vision said. "I would like to examine this creature myself and see if I can cross-analysis it with any creature in our records."

"That'd be fine Vision", the Widow said. "When I contact Allistair, I'll make the arrangements."

"Very well", the Vision said.

"How goes the hunt for new members", Spitfire asked.

"Well, we've been joined by the Vision and by your friend Union Jack", the Widow said.

"And we're happy to have 'em", Gargoyle added.

"Indeed we are", Widow said. "But I'd still feel more comfortable with one or even two more veteran presences as part of the team. We've got an excellent team, but even with Vision, Herc and Issac, we're not on the high end of the power spectrum."

"Too bad Sandman didn't want to come aboard", Issac said.

"Yes", the Widow said. "I talked to Sandman yesterday and while he's glad to help us if we need him, he's happy working for Silver Sable."

"The Sandman has been both ally and foe to the son of Zeus", Hercules said. "His power would be welcome."

"Well, there's no crying over spilled sandy super-heroes", Spitfire said. "So what's next? A recruiting drive?"

"Nope", the Widow said. "We've got a great team in place and we can handle anything that comes up. We just do our best. That's always been more than enough."

"Well said", Issac agreed.

"I'm pretty good friends with Captain Britian", Union Jack mentioned. "I could talk to him if you'd like."

"I thought that the Captain was a member of Excaliber", Spitfire said.

"He is", Union Jack said.

"Well, we're not going out to steal members from other teams", the Widow said.

"It was just an idea", Union Jack said.

"And it's a good suggestion", the Vision said. "But the Captain is already affiliated with a team."

"Don't worry", Spitfire said. "There are lots of other heroes out there and we'll fill our ranks soon enough."

"Yeah", Issac agreed. "You won't have to be the new kid for long."

Union Jack let out a big sigh as the Gargolye grinned at him.

"Anyhow, if there is nothing else", the Widow said, "I think it's time to adjourn this meeting. Go get some rest guys and girls. Meeting adjourned!"

The Widow banged her gavel and the meeting broke up.

"So Vision", Gargoyle asked. "Are you planning on staying here in Europe with us for long?"

"We shall see, Issac Christians", the Vision replied. "I prefer to be where I can be of the most use to the team."

"Well, we're glad to have you here", Issac replied. "It's good to have one of the major league guys as part of our group."

"You've had some very prominent members", Vision agreed, "but some stability was needed."

"Having you here, as well as Joey join the team should help us out quite a bit", Issac said.

"We now have sufficent power available for any major threats and are on par with both the New York and West Coast based teams", Vision said.

"If you say so, Vish", Issac said. "But I'm kind of inclined to agree with the Widow that we could still use one or even two more regular members."

"It can't hurt", the Vision agreed. "But we can not accept just anyone for the sake of accepting someone. Qualifications must be discussed and..."

"Yeah", Issac interupted. "So what are you up to now, Vision?"

"I'm going to go cross-reference information on the creature Hercules captured and see if I can determine it's origins.", Vision said.

"Sounds like fun", Issac said.

"And what, Issac Christians, are you... up to now?", Vision said.

"Heading down to the dungeon to run a few drills with Spitfire and Union Jack", Issac said. "And then I think I'll be watching an all night Buster Keaton film marathon."

"Sounds enchanting", the Vision said.

"Care to join us in the dungeon", Issac asked. "I know I could use some coaching and I'm sure that Spitfire and UJ would like it as well."

"Maybe some other time", Vision said. "I would like to get started on tracking down on where that creature originated."

"Okey-doke", Issac said. "Talk at you later, Mister Vision."

Issac walked off towards the elevators as the Vision watched. Then quietly, without a word, he dematerialized and headed through a wall towards the Avenger's computer room.

The next morning...

The Black Widow, Spitfire and Issac Christians were sitting at the breatfast table, enjoying a well-balanced breakfast to start the day.

"These omlets are delicious", Spitfire smiled. "I wish I could get someone at Falsworth Manor who could cook as well as Curtis."

"He's pretty good in the kitchen", agreed Issac.

"Well, you're always welcome to come here for breakfast or any meal for that manner", the Widow told Spitfire as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm already here at the Castle far more than I'm at my own place", Spitfire smiled. "My staff is starting to talk."

"Well, maybe we can ask Curtis to go over to Falsworth Manor and give your people some tips", Issas injected.

"That might work", Spitfire agreed. "My staff is loyal and most of them have been with my family for a long time, but a little outside influence and direction couldn't hurt."

"If nothing else, he can share some of his recipes for those delicious omlets", The Widow agreed.

"Actually", a voice rang out as Curtis entered the room, "I got that recipe and most of my other recipes from Edwin Jarvis, over at New York."

"Jarvis?", the Widow said. "I should have known."

"I spent several weeks under his exclusive direction before being allowed to come here to serve the team", Curtis explained.

"He wanted to make sure you were up to par?", Issac asked.

"Indeed, sir", Curtis answered.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone here that you have done an excellent job, far and beyond the call of duty.", the Widow smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am", Curtis said.

"Good morning, Vision", Spitfire and Issac said as the Vision joined them.

"Good morning everyone", Vision said as he took a seat at the breakfast table. "How was the Buster Keaton marathon, Issac?"

"It was good", Issac replied. "How was the computer cross-referencing?"

"What computer cross-referencing", Widow asked.

"I ran the details of the report that Hercules filed a few days ago concerning that creature he captured... and cross-refererenced it with the report from the Weird Happenings Organizations. Then I spent last night cross-referencing those reports with the files we have access to, via our computer system", the Vision explained.

"Oh", the Widow said. "Did you find anything?"

"I did", Vision said. "An obscure reference dating back several thousand years that was discovered on the walls of a pyramid in 1912."

"And...?", Issac asked.

"And nothing", the Vision said. "I intend to follow up on my discovery and see if anything of any importance shows up."

"Ummmmm... OK", Issac said.

"Just keep us informed, Vision", the Widow said.

"I will", Vision replied. "And now, if you'll excuse me..."

The Vision slowly dematerialized and vanished as he phased through the floor towards the lower levels of the castle.

"Well, that was...", Spitfire said.

"Interesting", Issac injected, finishing the sentence for her.

"The Vision is a very... unique... personality", the Widow said quietly.

"Yeah", Issac agreed. "All that sci-fi mumbo jumbo, only to say that he's still looking for stuff."

"But there are few better in a rough or dangerous situation. He's an excellent Avenger", the Widow quickly said.

"No doubt about that", Spitfire agreed. "But he just takes some getting used to."

"He's changed so much from what I remember", Issac said. "When I was with the Defenders and Hank McCoy tried to get him and the Witch to join, he was like a whole different person."

"He is a different person", Widow said. "He was totally disassembled and rebuilt and then everything with Wanda fell apart."

"No wonder he's different", Spitfire said. "To endure so much..."

"Yeah, I guess. I know I went through some major changes after getting stuck in this Gargoyle body and the Vision has been through so much more...", Issac said.

"But we're lucky to have him here with us", the Widow remarked. "And maybe,we can get him to loosen up a bit and be more like the old Vision we knew before." 

"That'd be nice", Issac said. "I wonder if he still likes to play chess?"

"I believe he does", the Widow said.

"You know who Vision reminds me of", Spitfire asked.

"Barnabas", both Issac and The Widow replied at the same time.

"You see it too", Spitfire asked.

"Both have had tragic lives and are so similar in so many ways", The Widow said.

"They've got a lot in common", Issac agreed.

"I think I'll invite Barnabas over to the Castle soon. I think he and Barnabas would hit it off and be able to relate really well", Spitfire said.

"The Vamp and the Vision", Issac said. "That would be so weird."

"So says the Gargoyle", Spitfire smiled.

"Touche", Issac smiled. "Now, does anyone want some more coffee while I'm getting some?"

"No thanks", Widow replied.

"Me neither", Spitfire smiled. "Too much coffee makes me jumpy and with my speed, that might not be a pleasant sight."

"Could be fun to see", Issac laughed.

"Or not", Spitfire said.

"Or not", Issac agreed. "No coffee for the ladies. Gotcha!"

Union Jack sighed as he used a cable to move from one rooftop to the other along the back streets of London.

"Looks like it's going to be a quiet night", UJ thought to himself as he visibly scanned the streets below.

Suddenly, the piercing sounds of an alarm came screeching through the night.

"Oops! Spoke too soon!", UJ thought as he began to move towards the sounds of the alarm, which were now being accompanied by screams and the sound of ripping metal.

Union Jack arrived at the scene just in time to see chaos as two cars were overturned and the front wall of a small bank was totally demolished. People were screaming and running.

"Blast", thought Jack as he came to a stop in front of the wreckage that once was the front door of the bank. "Looks like I'm too late."

"Aauugh", a scream rang out from a nearby alley.

"Or maybe not", UJ said as he headed off towards the noise.

As he entered the alley-way, Jack saw a dark figure standing over a body.

"Hold it there, creep", Jack yelled as he assumed a fighting stance.

The dark figure turned into the light and Jack dodged out of the way as the snarling figure leaped towards him and into the light.

"What the...", Jack thought as he quickly dodged another quick move by the figure and a slash of razor sharp claws.

"Should mind your own business, boy", a voice snarled.

UJ looks at the tall, imposing figure, as much animal as man, with a wild golden mane of hair and teeth like a rapid animal.

"I know this guy... he's the mutant killer, Sabretooth", Jack thought as he dodged another vicious slash of claws and managed to connect with a kick to the jaw of the much larger and deadly killer.

"Should not have done that. It almost hurt", Sabretooth snarled. "Guess I'll have to kill you now!"

Sabretooth charged at Union Jack, who grabbed a small magnesieum pack from a small packet on his belt, and tossed it, exploding in a big blast of light.

"Nasty", Sabretooth smiled. "Doesn't matter though cause I don't need to see you to smell you... or rip your freakin' head off!"

"Try it, killer", Union Jack said as he dodged yet another swipe of the claws and landed another hard kick to the head of the crazed killer.

Then, faster than the eye could follow, Sabretooth reached out and managed to snag the leg of the moving and weaving Union Jack and slammed Jack hard against the wall.

"Hope that hurts, hero", Sabretooth snarled. "This is gonna hurt more!"

Sabretooth quickly moved in towards Union Jack with the claws out, ready to rip the hero to shreds. Jack, moving quickly on instinct, pulled a knife from a small holster and let it fly forward, imbeding itself deeply in the throat of the crazed mutant killer.

"Auuuuggh!", Sabretooth shreiked as the knife plunged deep into his throat.

Union Jack quickly moved away from the crazed madman and thought to himself, "I've got to end this now!"

Sabretooth pulled the knife from his throat, tossing it to the side. He snarled and spit as blood was spurting everywhere. Jack watched in amazement as the wound on his throat seemed to close and heal almost instantly.

Sabretooth crouched and was snarling. Union Jack watched as Sabretooth growled and all traces of humanity left his eyes. There was no man left - just a rabid and snarling and crazed animal.

"Oh shit", Union Jack thought to himself as he prepared to defend himself. Another series of kicks and punches to Sabretooth, which were shrugged off by the crazed monster, who was slashing with his claws and even biting at Union Jack's retreating figure.

"Let me try something else", Jack thought as he launched a steel cable that wrapped around Sabretooth's arms, pinning them to his side.

"Roooowwrrr!", Sabretooth roared as he flexed and destroyed the cable and launched himself again at Union Jack.

Union Jack caught the leaping figure and monkey-flipped Sabretooth into a wall.

"Maybe that will slow him down", Union Jack thought and hoped as the wall collapsed on to the body of Sabretooth.

"Or maybe not", he thought as Sabretooth quickly burst out of the rubble and sneered at him, as crazed and deranged as ever.

"You done having your fun, punk", Sabretooth growled. "Cause now it's time for me to have mine. I'm gonna feast on your entails!"

"Sure you wouldn't prefer Chinese... or maybe some fish and chips", Jack said as he bounded away and leaped towards a nearby roof.

"I'm gonna drink your blood!", Sabretooth snarled.

"Go to the pub and grab a mug instead", Union Jack replied as he scored a direct hit on Sabretooth's head with a brick he grabbed from his roof-top perch.

"All you're doing is making me mad", Sabretooth bellowed as he pounded at the wall of the building where Jack had sought shelter, causing the wall to collapse.

Launching a line across to another building, Union Jack leaped to safety and swung around to level into Sabretooth with another powerful kick.

Jack quickly surveyed the situation. Sabretooth was stunned, but it would be only a matter of seconds before he was back up and on the attack again.

"I think I've got it", Jack said as he launched another cable towards Sabretooth, wrapping the mutant in the steel wire. And before Sabretooth could flex and break free, Union Jack leaped over towards a light pole and scaled it quickly.

"This had better work... if I don't get electrocuted first", Jack thought as he quickly launched the other end of the cable up on to the electric wire that dangled loosely at the top of the pole.

Zzzzzzzzzztttttttttttt!

Sparks and energy flew and the air sizzled as several hundred thousand volts of electricity traveled through the cable and into the wire that surrounded Sabretooth. Lights flickered and went out in the area as Sabretooth let out with a mighty scream.

"Aaauuuuuuuuuugggggghhhhh!", he screamed.

And then it was quiet. Union Jack could smell burnt hair and flesh as the putrid odor filled the air. He looked over to where Sabretooth, despite all the energy he had just been blasted with stood still. But the eyes were blank and vacant.

"Ha! Is that your best, Flag Boy? I'll...", Sabretooth was saying, but then he fell down, face first, into an unconcious hubble of flesh and hair.

"Whew", Union Jack thought. "I didn't think he'd ever go out!"

"Good job", a voice came from behind him.

Union Jack turned around and there stood The Black Widow, Spitfire, Hercules, Vision and The Gargoyle, The Avengers.

"Ummmmm", Union Jack started to say. "How long have you guys been here?"

"We just arrived", the Widow said.

"We got a report on the police wire and got here as soon as we could", Spitfire added.

"Man, I'm glad to see you", Union Jack said. "That... thing was crazy!"

"Sabretooth is one of the most dangerous criminals and murderers in existence", Vision said. "But it appears you handled him quite efficentially."

"Looks can be decieving", Union Jack said with a groan. "I was lucky!"

"Why didn't thou summon us before tackling yon' crazed murderer?", Hercules asked.

"Didn't have time", Union Jack said. "He killed some people and I had to stop him."

"And he nearly killed you", Spitfire said.

"But he didn't" the Widow said. "You're not used to being part of a team and your reaction is understandable."

"But I screwed up", Jack admitted.

"You did fine", the Widow said. "But next time, use your communicard and call first so you can have back-up. Sabretooth is far too dangerous for any one of us alone. You were lucky, but you need to be smart as well."

"I'm just not used to being part of a team", Jack admitted.

"You'll adjust and do fine", the Widow said. "And we're proud of you!" 

"Verily", Hercules said. "With the defeat of such a vicious foe, thou has't truly proven that thou are a fine choice for the Avengers!"

"What Herc said", Gargoyle agreed with a pat on the back for Union Jack.

"Ouch!", Union Jack flinched..

"But maybe for now, we should get you checked out by our medical staff", Spitfire commented.

"Just a scratch... and a bruise or two... and maybe a broken back", Union Jack sighed. "I'll be OK."

"Let's go finish things up with the local officials and then we can get you back to the castle to get checked out", the Widow said.

"I can handle things here if you'd like", Vision spoke up. "Go back to the Castle and get treatment for your injuries."

"Sounds good to me", Union Jack agreed. "Is it OK, Widow?"

"That'll be fine", the Widow said. "We'll head back to the Castle. Thank you, Vision."

"No problem", the Vision said. "No problem at all."

Several days had passed and things were slow around Avengers Castle. Union Jack had been checked out by the medical staff after his battle with Sabretooth and was discovered to have cracked ribs. Hercules had an encounter with The Wrecking Crew that tore up a sizable amount of Manchester, England before the demi-god was able to defeat the four villians and place them in custody. Black Widow had captured the infamous Black Fox as he had tried to steal some of Britian's Royal Jewels that were on loan to the British Museum and on display. Spitfire was spending a good deal of time in her role as a member of the House of Lords and had uncovered a bribery-scandal that infiltrated a good deal of the British Parliment. Vision was was continuing to research the creature that Hercules had encountered, in attempts to discover exactly what it was and more importantly, where it came from. Issac Christians was becoming somewhat of a media darling and spent time making the rounds on the English TV rounds.

"So what did that man ask you on that TV interview, Issac?", Spitfire asked.

"He wanted to know if I had groupies", Issac laughed. "I'm 84 years old. What would I do with groupies?"

"Give them to me", Union Jack joked.

"You're welcome to them", Issac laughed. "I have to admit that this whole celebrity has been a bit of a kick though."

"The Son of Zeus has long known the idolation of millions", Hercules said. "If thou need any advice on how to handle the masses..."

"Nah", Issac smiled. "It's just taking some getting used to. When I was with the Defenders, we never really made any headlines..."

"But thou are no longer with the Defenders, noble champions of justice though they were", Hercules said. "Thou art an Avenger and where this noble assemblege goes, thus the media do follow."

"It does take some getting used to", Spitfire agreed.

"Jackie, I was offered a movie role... as a nanny for some kids. That just ain't right!", Issac said.

"A gargoyle as a nanny? I'd watch it!", Union Jack interjected.

"I would too", Issac admitted. "But I'm not sure if I'd want to be in it. This whole celebrity bit is getting crazy. Too crazy for my taste."

"I remember Simon... Wonder Man, feeling the same way when he first became an Avenger and was offered TV roles. But he adapted and has become quite an accomplished actor and action star", the Vision said as he entered the room.

"But look at Wonder Man", Issac said. "He's a natural movie star type. I don't think people have Wonder Man in mind when they're trying to put me in movie roles."

"Simon is a unique personality", the Black Widow said as she joined the conversation. "And you are too, Issac."

"Enjoy it, Issac", Spitfire said. "And if it gets too annoying, just use the image inducer when you go out in public."

"I don't want to have to hide who I am... or even what I am", Issac said. "I'm just finding this celebrity bit a bit unnerving."

"It's the price one pays for being an Avenger", Vision said. "Even I find it uncomfortable at times!"

"You do?", Spitfire commented.

"Indeed!", the Vision replied. "We all value privacy to some degree. Even a synthezoid."

"I didn't mean to imply", Spitfire started to say, but the Vision cut her off.

"We're all human to some degree", the Vision said. "It took me a long time to realize that... again."

"So are you considering the movie roles, Issac?", Union Jack asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not really", Issac laughed. "I enjoy the talk shows and meeting people, but I'm not much interested in movies or tv or any of that stuff."

"So far, you've done an excellent job representing us on the talk shows", the Black Widow added.

"I like it", Issac said, "but as I was telling Jackie and Joey earlier, some of those questions are a bit... embarassing."

"Journalists today are not nearly as respectful as they used to be", The Widow said.

"Calling thou media hounds journalists is being very giving", Hercules said.

You should see them when they're covering the political scene in London", Spitfire smiled. "A pack of wild hounds is better behaved."

Suddenly, an alarm ripped through the air, startling all of the Avengers from their casual moment.

"That's an A-1 priority alarm", the Widow shouted.

"I'm routing the communications alert to this room", the Vision said.

A big video screen on the wall flashed to life and there was the face of Dane Whitman, aka The Black Knight..

"Avengers, thank goodness", Dane said. "I need help, stat!"

"What's going on, Dane", the Widow asked as she and her team mates gathered around the big screen.

"Major problems... ", Dane replied. "as in rock monsters... golems. We're being overrun. I've put down a couple, but there are too many..."

Bzzzzzzzztt!

The screen went blank.

"Dane... Dane", the Widow screamed. "Damn it!"

"I've traced the signal", Vision said. "And I've got the coordinates."

"Everyone to the Quinjet... now", the Widow said. "We've got an Avenger in trouble. Let's go!"

The Avengers moved as one and hurried towards the Quinjet and within moments were headed out to help their one-time teammate.

A few minutes later, the Quinjet zeroed in on the coordinates provided by the Black Knight's communicard and quickly came in for a landing.

"Spitfire and Vision, scan the area and see if you can find any sign of the Knight", the Widow ordered as they exited the Quinjet.

Suddenly, the noise of a battle clammered through the air and rushing through the air came the Black Knight, as if he'd been tossed.

"Dane", the Widow shouted.

"Got him", Gargoyle said as he moved quickly with a big sweep of his wings, flying forward and catching the Black Knight just before he slammed into a wall.

"Thanks", the Knight said as Issac caught him. "One of the creatures caught me by surprise", he explained.

"Yo Sir Knight", Hercules shouted as he moved past Issac and The Black Knight to confront a large, bulky creature that looked as if made of rock.

Hercules barreled into the creature with a powerful shoulder and sent it flying to the ground, where it quickly rose up to attack again.

"Dane", the Widow asked the Knight. "What are these creatures? What's going on?"

"Golems, but they're not alive. They're artificial creatures", The Black Knight said as he used his ebony blade to take the legs out from one of what was now nearly a dozen of the monsterous creatures. "I was visiting a friend and these things just appeared as if out of nowhere."

"Do you think it's just a random coincidence that they attacked you or deliberate?", Spitfire asked as she streaked by, using her super-speed to create a mini-twister that engulfed one of the rampaging monsters.

"Not sure", the Knight said. "My friend summoned me to help her investigate a goon named Diablo and these monsters look like his kind of creation."

"Diablo as in Estefan Diablo, the supposed master of the elementals", Union Jack asked as he parried with another of the creatures, using his speed and athletics to stay just out of the reach of the monster's arms.

"You know him", the Knight asked.

"I met him a couple of years ago when he tried to take over a small town in Scotland", Jack replied. "I thought he was dead."

"Doesn't look like it", Gargoyle said as he used his bio-mystic blasts to force back another of the creatures.

"We can discuss him later", the Widow said. "Right now, we need to take out these creatures before someone gets hurt!"

"I can not detect any kind of power source or life energy from them", the Vision said. "It's as Dane said. They are artifical creatures and not alive in the slightest sense."

"What's keeping them moving", Spitfire asked as she sped by once more. "If they're just clay and mud brought to life, how are they able to move and fight?"

"Most likely a combination of magic and alchemy", The Knight answered as he sliced the arm off another of the creatures.

"It matters not", Hercules bellowed as he punched another of the creatures with an earth-shattering blow that caused the creature to crumble. "They are no match for the Prince of Power!"

"Maybe so", the Widow said as she used her Widow's sting to blast a hole in yet another of the creatures. "But they're dangerous and there are a lot of them. We need to take them down before they overwhelm us with sheer numbers."

"We need to find a way to take them all down at once", the Vision said as he plunged his etheral arm into the chest of one of the creatures before partially solidifying it, causing the monster's chest to explode.

"Is it just my imagination or are there more of them", Spitfire said.

"You're right", Union Jack said. "Whenever one is destroyed, the pieces are growing and forming into new monsters."

"So we're getting more monsters", The Knight said. "We have to find a way to stabilize the creatures and stop new ones or else we're in big trouble."

"Be it one monster or a hundred", Hercules bellowed as he slammed two monsters together. "The Scion of Zeus shall never falter!"

"We need to contain the creatures rather than break them up", the Widow said. "Any suggestions?"

"I've noticed that my bio-mystical blasts seem to weaken the creatures", Gargoyle chimed in.

"Perhaps if we were to attempt to combine our powers", the Vision said as he solidified his arm and caused another monster to pause and crumble in pain. "I'll use my solar beams while you generate your enery blasts."

"Worth a shot", Issac said as he blasted another monster at the same time Vision used his solar blasts on the creature.

The stone-like Golem froze up and screamed before undergoing a transformation where it's artifically created body began to quiver and shake. But unlike the previous damage done by the Avengers, this time the creatures did not reproduce to create more creatures. With a loud popping noise, it imploded and dissolved into a puddle of goo.

"We did it", Issac said.

"Indeed", the Vision agreed. "Apparently, the combination of our energies changed the chemical compound of the creatures and it ceased to exist."

"Avengers, direct the monsters towards Vision and Issac", the Widow shouted to her team as she used her Widow's line to jerk one of the monsters towards Vision and Issac, who quickly combined their energies once more to vanquish the enraged creature.

"Got it", Union Jack said as he grabbed a creature and monkey-flipped it towards the waiting heroes.

"I'm on it", Spitfire chimed in as she used her speed to force three of the monsters back in the direction of where Vision and Gargoyle were blasting away at several of the creatures.

"If a combination of energy is what it takes to change their compound", the Knight said, "maybe a combination of my Ebony Blade and your Widow's sting will have the same effect, Natasha."

"We can try", the Widow said as she used her sting to blast a creature while the Knight impaled it with his enchanted blade. The monster reacted by shuddering and imploding into a pile of goo.

"It works", the Knight said. "Hey team, direct some of the creatures this way as well."

"Yeah, you just don't want Vision and Issac to hog all of the fun", Union Jack grinned as he kicked one of the rock monsters towards the Widow and Black Knight.

"Ho! I have a gift for thee", Hercules shouted as he tossed several of the creatures towards the heroes who quickly used their abilities to put the creatures down.

With teamwork and precision, the Avengers quickly marshalled their forces and put down all of the creatures, but one.

"We should attempt to capture this last one for clues", Vision said.

"Agreed" the Widow said as she used her Widow's line to snare and wrap around the creature. "I've got it snared, but my cable won't hold it for long."

"We need to find some way to contain the creature", the Black Knight said.

"I think I see a solution", the Vision said grimly. "There is a construction site near here. Issac, come with me."

"OK", Gargoyle said as he and the Vision took off into the night air. "Be right back."

"Watch out! He's busting loose", Union Jack said as the creature snapped the cable that had been holding him secure.

With a violent, jerking motion, the rock like creature broke free of the cable that had been confining it's movements only seconds earlier. Moving almost too quickly to follow, the creature moved forward and managed to clip both Union Jack and the Black Widow with glancing blows, sending them flying.

"Joey? Natahsa?", Spitfire said as she quickly responded and moved to catch the flying body of the Black Widow before she could crash into a brick wall of a nearby building. "I've got the Widow. Someone grab Joey", she yelled.

With a speed that defied his size and bulk, Hercules moved and managed to catch the youth known as Union Jack before he could be hurt further either.

"I've got the lad", Hecules said. "Are thou OK", he asked.

"Just got the breath knocked out of me", Jack said as he pulled himself together and moved to get to his feet.

"What's happening now", the Black Knight asked.

As the heroes regrouped and composed themselves, all of the piles of goo that had been spread around the area that had once been creatures began to bubble and move towards the remaining rock creature.

"That goo... it's merging with the creature and...", the Black Knight exclaimed.

"It's getting bigger...", Spitfire finished the sentence for the Knight.

"Avengers, regroup and let's get ready to take it to this creature before it gets too powerful to handle", the Widow said as she re-adjusted her Widow's stinger setting and moved them to maximum power.

"It looks as if there have been some changes in our brief absence", the Vision said as he dropped down from out of the sky.

"Vision, where did you get to", the Knight asked as he drew his sword, preparing once more for battle.

"Myself and Issac Christians traveled to a nearby construction sight to secure materials to build a temporary holding facility for the creature", the Vision replied. "But it appears we may have taken too long."

"Where is Issac anyhow?", Spitfire asked?

"I'm right here", a voice rang out.

The heroes looked up and there was Issac Christians, aka The Gargoyle, carrying a large container full of steel beams and other assorted building materials.

"Allow me to give you a hand with that", Hercules spoke as he reached up to take the huge container from the straining Gargoyle.

"Thanks", Issac said.

"I don't think we've got enough material to hold that thing", Union Jack said as he moved quickly out of the way of a bludgeoning fist from the enraged creature.

The heroes glanced at the creature who had now grown to almost 15 feet in height and was now well over 1000lbs.

"Damn, he's big", Issac said.

"Let's forget about trying to capture him", the Widow said. "We need to take him down before anyone gets hurt or any more property gets damaged."

"I'm taking an analysis so we can still follow up more later", Vision said.

"Fine", the Widow said. "You do that. The rest of you, Attack Plan Rings of Saturn."

With that order, the Avengers moved into position and began to marshall their forces in a joint attack on the creature. Spitfire and Union Jack quickly moved to crowd control to keep civilians out of the line of fire and safe from harm. The Widow used her stings to disorient and blast away at the rock-creature who simply shrugged off the blasts. The Black Knight moved in and managed to hack away at the creature for a few moments before being knocked away by a strong backhand. Hercules and the Gargoyle moved in next and used their combined strength to grapple with the monster and attempt to secure him. And the Vision, who had flown high above the scene of battle, increased his mass to nealry it's maximum as he dropped in a dead fall from the sky, crashing hard into the monster, just as Issac and Hercules lept away.

A loud crash rang out and the sound of the impact echoed across the area, shattering windows and causing shock waves that shook the foundation of the area itself.

For a moment, there was silence and no movement. And then, slowly, a green and yellow figure emerged from the rubble as the Vision stood up, brushing himself off.

"Wow", Spitfire said. "What a crash. Vision, are you OK?", she asked.

"I am unharmed", the Vision said. "But I believe our foe is not quite as fortunate."

"That's one way to put the boom on those creatures", Issac joked as he moved closer to take a look at the remains of the artificial rock-creature the Vision had just crushed.

"Vision, get a sample of that creature's remains", the Widow said. "We can analyze it back at the castle."

"I'm still trying to figure out what those creatures actually were... and what did the Knight do to engage their wrath like that?", Spitfire asked.

"Good questions", the Widow agreed. Turning to the Knight, the Widow asked, "Dane, what's going on exactly?"

"I'm not sure", the Knight explained, "but I'll tell you what I know. I was here to meet an associate of mine who was investigating a possible link to a criminal named Diablo. While waiting for my associate to rendevous with me, I was attacked by several of these creatures. I managed to hold my own for a bit, but the numbers began to overwhelm me and I used my communicard to call in the troops."

"I just realized something", Union Jack chimed in.

"What?", the Knight asked.

"This doesn't seem like Diablo. Are you sure he's the one you're looking for?", UJ asked.

"What do you mean?", Black Widow asked.

"Usually, when you fight Diablo", Jack explained, "you fight creatures representing all four of the major elements - water, land, wind and fire. These creatures were simply mud and rock."

"Zounds!", Hercules exclaimed. "Thy youth is correct!"

"You're right", the Knight agreed.

"And I can confirm that as well", the Vision said. "I just did a brief analysis of the chemical compound of the remains of the creature. I can find no trace of any chemicals that someone like Diablo would use to animate his creations."

"And since Diablo relies on alchemy and there are no chemical traces...", the Widow said.

"Then it's not Diablo behind these monsters", Gargoyle said.

"But if it's not Diablo, then who?", Spitfire asked.

"That's what I need to find out", the Knight frowned.

"Not you... we", the Widow said. "This is an Avengers matter now and we're going to find out who sent these creatures after you and how... and we're going to put a stop to them."

"This contact of yours", Union Jack asked. "Where are they and how do they fit into this?"

"I don't know where she is", the Knight admitted. "She was supposed to meet me here and is usually very punctual." The Knight pulled a small cell phone from out of his belt. "Let me try and call her."

"No need to call, Dane. Here I am", spoke a voice as a young woman moved towards the Avengers through the group of onlookers that had gathered.

As the woman stepped up, Dane Whitman introduced her to his team-mates.

"Folks, this is my contact, Sharon Ventura", the Knight said.

"Sharon Ventura, as in Ms. Marvel, formeraly of the Fantastic Four?", the Widow asked.

"The one and the same", Sharon admitted. "My time with Ben and the others was so short, I'm surprised you remember me."

"Pardon my bluntness", the Vision said, "but weren't you physically mutated into a She-Thing creature."

"I was", Sharon admitted, "but as you can tell, I got better."

"Let's save the questions for later", the Black Knight suggested. "How about we all retire to somewhere more private to discuss this rather than here in public."

"Sounds good to me", the Widow agreed. "Spitfire, stay here and help the authorities with their reports and the mop-up. Come back to the castle as soon as you can. As for the rest of us, we'll head back to the castle and attempt to figure out what exactly is going on."

"Gotcha, boss", Spitfire agreed as she sped off to deal with the local authorities. The rest of the team quickly boarded the Quinjet and in moments were headed towards home.

Back at the castle, the Avengers chairperson, The Black Widow, Union Jack, The Black Knight and their guest, Sharon Ventura gathered in the Assembly Room to discuss the current events. Ventura explained how she was cured of her Thing-like mutation by Doctor Doom. And then, when she refused to betray the Fantastic Four at Doom's request, he later ambushed her and caused her to mutate into a hideous creature. She fled from her allies in the Fantastic Four in her anguish and sought a cure for her mutation wherever she could seek it, but to no avail. And then finally, she woke up one day and was human again, mutated back to normal.

Feeling that she wouldn't be welcome back with the Fantastic Four, Sharon went on to explain how she moved to Europe to put her life back together and has been working as a freelance detective and investigator. Acting upon a tip from a reliable source, she had been investigating rumors of the return of the villian known as Estefan Diablo, a citizen of Spain who she had encountered as a member of the Fantastic Four. Then, roughly two nights before, she was attacked by two of those rock-like creatures. Sharon explained how she managed to fight off the creatures and escape, but just barely.

"That's when I knew that I was in over my head", Sharon explained. "I realized that I needed help."

"And that's where I came in", Dane Whitman interjected.

"Exactly", Sharon agreed. "I thought about calling the Avengers for help, but given my past and history with Ben, Reed, Sue and Johnny, I wasn't sure how well that would go over. Then I remembered that I had heard about The Black Knight... Dane being here in Europe."

"We had met a few times during those poker games that the Thing used to hold at the mansion", the Knight explained. "And would always end up losing our shirts and consoling ourselves in cold beer afterwards. I think Ben cheats!"

"He's been playing poker since he was a small kid", Sharon explained, defending her former partner.

"No one is that good that often", Dane complained.

"Can we get back to what you were saying?", the Black Widow asked.

"Sorry", Sharon said sheepishly. "I realized I would need help tracking down Diablo so I decided to call the Knight and ask for his aid."

"And I've never been able to refuse a damsel in distress", the Knight threw in.

"We talked for a bit and I shared with him what information I had gathered and we decided to split up to investigate... to see if we could get a line on Diablo. We planned then to meet tonight, compare notes and make a plan of action", Sharon continued.

"And while waiting for Sharon to show up, I was attacked by the big, bad monstrosities with a big mad on. That's when I called the team for help", Dane finished.

"That's all well and good", Union Jack interjected, "but mind if I ask something. No doubt that Diablo is an evil soul and needs to be locked away, but I'm sensing that there is more to trying to find Diablo than just trying to lock him up."

"Is it that obvious?", Sharon asked.

"I too feel as if you're holding something back", the Widow said. "We want to help you, but you have to be straight with us."

"I think I can answer that", the Vision said as he came into the room in his etheral state, phasing through the walls. "I just finished talking to Reed Richards. He suspects that Miss Ventura may have searching for a permanent cure to prevent ever returning to her formally mutated state of being."

"You talked to Reed?", Sharon asked.

"Of course", the Vision stated matter-of-factly. "Since most of your history is part of the Fantastic Four, I felt it would be most practical to go directly to the source, which is the team itself."

"I can't believe you did that", Sharon said angrily. "I didn't want to involve Reed or Ben or... damn!"

"Smooth move, Sherlock!", the Black Knight said to the Vision.

"I didn't mean to uspet you", the Vision said. "But Dr. Richards was very helpful. He even offered to come here and lend his aid. He and his team have been very worried about you, Miss Ventura."

"Even after I went to Doom... betrayed them", Sharon said quietly. "Even Ben...?"

"The Fantastic Four are not the type to hold grudges", The Black Widow said, putting her hand on Sharon's shoulder. "You did what you felt you had to do and in the end, you refused to betray them to Doom."

"I don't know... I just...", Sharon said quietly, speaking uncertainly.

"We'll discuss this later, Vision", Black Widow told the synthezoid Avenger. "Let's get back to this discussion. Can you go on, Sharon?"

"Yeah", Sharon said quietly. "To answer Union Jack's question, Reed Richards is right. I was looking for more than to just put Diablo in jail. I need to find someone to make sure that this reversion back to my human form... that my days as a monster are over with. I couldn't bear to go through that again."

"But... Diablo?", Union Jack asked.

"I know it's a long shot", Sharon agreed. "But he has the knowledge and resources. I can't help but think that this is all a curse. That Doom's punishment is still taking place and that he somehow caused my mutation to change me back to normal... just so he can torture me again with uncertainty and a fear that one day, I'll wake up and be that... that monster again. I couldn't live with that. I'd rather die."

"No need to go there", Black Widow spoke quietly. "If there's a way to make sure that your condition is stabilized... and to keep it that way, the Avengers will help you any way we can."

"You mean... thank you", Sharon said with a sad smile.

"I'll call Dr. Pym immediately", the Vision said. "If anyone is capable of helping Miss Ventura with her situation, he would be the one."

The Vision lightened his density and moved upward, phasing his red and green body through the ceiling.

"Oooh", Sharon shivered. "Doesn't that creep anyone else out when he does that?", she asked.

"You get used to it", The Black Widow smiled.

"I never did!", the Black Knight injected.

"So this all leads us to something else", Union Jack said. "You were searching for Diablo, but based on the creatures we fought tonight, I don't think it's Diablo we're dealing with."

"That's right", the Knight said. "Diablo is an elemental alchemist and prefers to use creatures based on all four of the main elements which are water, fire, earth and air."

"But these creatures were simply rock and earth", the Widow said.

"And Vision did an analysis of the creatures after we beat them and there were no traces of any chemicals", Union Jack added.

"So it's not Diablo?", Sharon questioned.

"Not likely, but you've apparently gotten too close to someone who views you as a threat. And they sent these creatures to take out you and Dane", the Widow said.

"If it's not Diablo, then who?", Sharon asked.

"We don't know, but we will find out", the Widow said grimly.

"I'll run a search through our data bases for anyone who's M.O. fits", Union Jack said.

"Do that", the Widow said. "And we'll continue investigating using all of our resources."

"I suggest, if it's OK with you Natasha, that myself and Sharon stay here at the Castle for the duration until we get this matter figured out", the Knight said.

"Of course, Dane" the Widow said. "You're always welcome and it will be far more practical for Dr. Pym to help Miss Ventura..."

"Call me Sharon... please", Sharon injected.

"For Hank to help Sharon here at the castle anyways.", the Widow concluded.

"So what now", Sharon asked.

"Go get settled. I'll have Curtis show you to a room and you can relax a bit. Meanwhile, I'm going to contact a few persons I know and see what I can find out."

"Thank you", Sharon said once more.

"It's our pleasure", the Widow said. "Now let me give you a tour of the castle so you can settle in."

"Me too", the Knight smiled. "This is actually my first time here at this headquarters. I like it. Very nice."

"Of course, Dane", the Widow smiled. "Let's go!"

Several hours later, after the Black Knight and Sharon Ventura had settled in comfortably, Sharon was sitting in the massive library, looking through the vast selection of books. Finally selecting one, she sat down to relax in the quiet and read for a while. A tap came at the door.

"Excuse me", a voice said quietly. "May I come in?"

Sharon looked at the doorway and there stood Issac Christians, better known as The Gargoyle.

"Please do", Sharon said, putting down her book. "The Gargoyle, right?", she asked.

"Call me Issac", Issac said. "I was wondering if I could talk to you a bit?"

"Sure", Sharon said. "What about?"

"Well", Issac said with some hesitation. "I just think we have a lot in common and... it's hard to explain."

"A lot in common?", Sharon asked. "How do you mean?"

"How much of my history do you know", Issac asked.

"Very little", Sharon admitted. "Just that you were a member of the Defenders with Iceman, Angel, Hellcat and a few others and then you vanished from sight for a while, only to resurface here with the Avengers European team."

"Well, there's a lot more to it than that", Issac smiled. "I looked at your file in our data banks and... well, let me tell you my story."

"Your story?", Sharon asked. "I don't understand..."

"You will", Issac said. "Let me tell you how I became The Gargoyle."

Issac went on began to tell Sharon Ventura how he was human once and how a misguided plea to a demon known as the Six Fingered Hand transformed him, placing his soul into the body of a Gargoyle. He was forced to fight the heroes known as the Defenders, but ended up as their ally, betraying the demon who had given him his power. In revenge, the Six Fingered Hand used it's incredible powers to permanently trap Christians in the body of the Gargoyle. After much time spent in anguish and regret, Gargoyle, with the help of his friends in the Defenders, began to accept his fate and even revel in the form of the Gargoyle.

Then there came a time that his body and soul were taken over by an evil sorcerer who used Issac's form to cause great harm to many, including several of his teammates. Issac was aware of all that was happening, but unable to escape the evil one's magical control until an effort by hs friends freed him. More regret and self-pity overwhelmed him. That led him into a battle against a demon who sought his body. Christians was transformed back into his frail, human body. After much battle and effort, Christians was able to switch bodies with the demon, reclaiming the body of the Gargoyle while the demon became trapped in Christian's own human body. Issac was forced to slay his own human body to destroy the evil demon's presence and save the world.

After he finished, Issac turned to where Sharon Ventura had sat, quietly listening to his tale.

"Wow", Sharon said quietly. "That's incredible. So you're trapped in that body forever?"

"Yep", Issac said. "My human body is destroyed and this is my body now. A hideous, yellow, bat-winged gargoyle."

"I'm so sorry", Sharon said.

"Don't be", Issac smiled. "I played the game and this is the hand I've been dealt."

"But how do you.. ", Sharon started to ask.

"Deal with it?", Issac finished her question. "I just do. I know I'm trapped in the body of a monster. But look at the good I've been able to accomplish using this body. I've got friends and a family here that care about me. I could mope and be depressed and want to die, but I'd much rather live."

"You must think I'm such an idiot for the way I feel", Sharon said. "I'm so horrified... scared of being that creature again. Of being that monster."

"Nope", Issac said. "I think you're very brave. You've dealt with things that would break anyone... and you're still standing."

"But I betrayed my team to Doom. I fought against them and drove them away", Sharon continued.

"You did what you felt was necessary when you went to Doom", Issac said. "And much like I did with the Six Fingered Hand, you chose the right decision in refusing to betray your team-mates. Doom sought revenge by turning you into that monsterous creature, much like the Six Fingered Hand trapped me in this Gargoyle's body. But you're still alive. You're still strong and still fighting the good fight. So they haven't won. Don't let them win."

"But...", Sharon started to say, but Issac stopped her.

"Just remember this, OK? Whatever happens, you're not alone. The Avengers will help you. The Fantastic Four will help you if you let them. And I will be here for you too."

"Gargoyle... Issac... I.", Sharon started to say, but Issac put his finger to his lips to hush her up.

"Just think about it", Issac smiled. "You're not alone. Dr. Pym will be here tomorrow to see if he can make sure your reversion to human is permanent. And no matter the results, be they positive or not, we'll help you and be here."

WIth that, Issac stood up and with a small salute and a smile, walked out of the room, leaving Sharon Ventura alone with her thoughts . Sharon pulled her legs up, curling up in the chair, staring straight ahead and thinking, "He understands.. I'm not alone."

The next morning at breakfast, the Avengers gathered for their monring feast.

"So what's on the agenda for today, Natasha", Gargoyle asked the Black Widow as he reached for another plate of eggs.

"Barring any emergencies", the Widow replied, "I hope to reach some of my old spy contacts and see what they know about this person that Sharon was pursuing, the one she thought might be Diablo... and see if we can get a lead on where Diablo might actually be. Also, I think we have some training sessions scheduled for the Dungeon for this afternoon."

"What about Dr. Pym?", Sharon asked. "Is he coming today?"

"Hank confirmed that he will be flying in this afternoon", the Widow said. "He had some projects he needed to finish first, but he'll be here later today."

"Do you really think he can help make sure I'm going to remain human and not transform anymore", Sharon asked.

"Believe me", Black Knight answered. "Hank Pym is probably the world's top biochemist. Anything Doctor Doom did, I'm positive he can undo."

"Will you be assisting Dr. Pym when he arrives, Dane?", the Widow asked.

"Not unless he asks", Dane said. "I'm a pretty fair scientist myself, but compared to Hank, I'm strictly small potatos."

"So what do we do until he arrives?", Sharon asked.

"How about a work-out in the dungeon", Black Knight said. "The rest of the team will be using it later today, but we can run some drills and break a sweat now if we'd like."

"I haven't worked out in proper fashion in so long", Sharon smiled. "I think I might like that."

"We can run some basic drills and work out some of the rust for both of us", the Knight smiled. "Anyone care to join us?"

"I wish I could", Spitfire said. "But I've got a meeting with a liberal stuffed shirt up at the House that I can't put off much longer."

"How about you Gargoyle... I mean Issac", Sharon smiled at Issac Christians.

"Unfortunately, I can't", Issac sighed. "I have an interview with some reporter in an hour."

"The joys of being a sex symbol". Union Jack laughed. "I'll be glad to join you two if you'd like."

"That'd be great", Sharon smiled.

"And I think Hercules is out by the pool. We can get him too.", the Knight said. "He always enjoys trashing expensive equipment."

"Fine", the Widow said. "You all go have your fun and I'm going to go see what my contacts have for me. We can all get together this evening and see what has developed."

"Sounds like a plan", the Knight said as he got up from the table. "Let's go change into our work clothes and I'll meet you guys down in the dungeon in twenty minutes."

"OK", Sharon smiled as she stood up.

"See you there", Union Jack said.

"Crazy kids", Issac smiled at Widow and Spitfire as their three comrades exited the room.

"Yes, they are", Spitfire agreed. "I wish I was going with them to work out. That pompous ass I'm supposed to meet is such a royal pain."

"The thrills and joys of politics", Issac laughed. "I remember when I was still human and the Mayor of Christiansboro, I had one guy on the City Council that always annoyed me so much. He was a definite pain in the butt."

"So what did you do?", Spitfire asked.

"Well, we had this function that was being attended by all of the big whigs of the state, The Governor, a Senator, several congressmen, and so forth. And we all had to make speeches that were being covered on both the radio and television. I had a friend distract him and I switched the notes that he had prepared with a speech of my own choosing", Issac remembered.

"No, you didn't?", Sptifire laughed.

"Yeah, I did. Instead of his prepared speech, his notes instead contained the Kinsey Report on Sexual Behavior.", Issac smiled. "And when he got up on the podium to read his speech, the look on his face was hilarious."

"And how did his speech go?", Spitfire asked.

"He didn't miss a beat and gave one of the best speeches I've ever heard. That jackass only had the cards for show and had already memorized his speech."

"No", Spitfire laughed.

"Yeah", Gargoyle grinned. "All that and it didn't do a bit of good."

"Did he ever realize who tried to sabotage him", Spitfire asked once more.

"I think he knew", Gargoyle laughed. "But he didn't hold a grudge. And we actually went on to become good friends in the end until he passed on."

"Well, I can't see myself and Lord McAllistair ever being friends. Just being cordial is hard enough.", Spitfire smiled.

"Lord Chester McAllistair?", Issac asked?

"That's the one", Spitfire frowned. "Do you know him?"

"I saw him on television once giving a speech about dealing with terrorism here in the UK", Issac remembered. "He is a pompous ass! And you've got to meet with him today? I pity you."

"I pity myself. Would it be a bad thing to hope for an Avengers emergency so I can skip this meeting?", Spitfire asked hopefully.

"It would be bad", Issac agreed, "but in this case, I don't blame you."

Spitfire let out a big sigh.

"Why me, Lord? Why me?"

Later that afternoon in the Avengers Medical Facilities.

"I can't thank you enough for flying here to Britian to look at me, Dr. Pym", Sharon said as Dr. Pym once more drew a vial of blood from her arm.

"I'm glad to be able to help", Dr. Pym smiled as he closed and sealed the vial. "And call me Hank."

"I know it's probably too soon to know, but do you have any thoughts? Am I truly free of Dr. Doom's revenge?", Sharon asked.

"I can't say for sure, but I examined all of the material that Reed Richards had accumulated on your body back when you were mutated on the flight over here", Hank explained. "And based on those tests that Reed took, as well as the examination we just completed, it appears that Doom's revenge on you was only meant to be temporary."

"Temporary?", Sharon asked.

"Yes", Pym said. "How long did you remain in that mutated form before you reverted back to human?"

"For almost 13 months", Sharon said. "I was kept sedated at the Plaza for several weeks, and then joined the Wizard and his group for another week. And then vanished, hiding out first with the Mole Man who offered me sanctuary and then out to Arizona where I was provided shelter by an old friend, Wyatt Wingfoot for the rest of the time until I woke up human again."

"And how long have you been back in human form?", Pym asked.

"For just over a year now", Sharon replied.

"My theory is that Doom's chemicals that changed you were never meant to be permanent. He only wanted to torture you, to make you suffer for your precieved betrayal of him when you refused to turn on Reed, Ben and the others. And then, after a certain period of time, the chemicals would burn themselves out and you'd revert back to human once more", Hank said.

"So you think this change back to human is permanent?", Sharon asked.

"I think so", Pym replied. "Unless you were exposed once more to the same chemicals again, but that isn't likely to happen."

"No, it's not", Sharon smiled. "But you think... you're not sure?", she asked.

"On something like this, one can never be certain. Doom's intellect is amazing and he's capable of anything. He and only he could say for certain if this cure is permanent. The best I... or Reed or anyone else can do is merely speculate.", Hank said, placing his hand on Sharon's shoulder for support.

"I understand", Sharon replied quietly. "So Doom's revenge continues to haunt me."

"You can't let it hold you back", Pym replied. "If I understand Doom's psyche correctly, and I think I do in this case, part of his punishment for you was to change you into that creature, knowing that eventually, you'd revert back to human. And then, the real torture begins because you would be hampered with fear of when it would end and if the return to humanity is a charade, fearful of changing back into that monsterous form again."

"So you think all of this is just part of Doom's revenge and he actually expected me to be plagued by fears and insecurities of losing my humanity again? That's so... evil. That's so cruel!", Sharon replied.

"That's Doom", Hank Pym said grimly. "I'll keep running tests, but I think your body has stabilized and you shouldn't have any worries about switching back into that monsterous form again."

"I just wish we could be sure", Sharon said quietly.

"I'm as sure as I can be", Hank replied. "If you were going to continue to morph into that other form, I think it would have happened within a short period of time after you turned back human. Seeing as how you've remained in your natural form all of this time, I think any possibility of you transforming again is practically nil. But again, only Doom would know for sure if it's truly permanent."

Bzzzzzzt! A buzzing noise echoed through the room and a video-moniter opened up on the wall, revealing the face of the Avengers chairperson, The Black Widow.

"Hey 'Tasha. What's up?", Hank said as he and Sharon turned to the screen.

"Hello Hank", the Widow said. "Sorry to bother you and Sharon..."

"No problem", Hank said. "We were just finishing up."

"Excellent", the Widow said. "Sharon, would you please come by the library when you can. I think I may have discovered some information you should here."

"Great", Sharon said. "I'll be there shortly."

"Go", Hank smiled at Sharon. "We'll talk more later."

"Yes", Sharon said. "Thank you, Dr. Pym... Hank."

"No problem", Hank said. "I just wish I could be more positive and offer you more hope."

"You did your best. It's just something I have to live with, I suppose", Sharon replied.

"But I will keep working on this", Pym smiled. "And if there is any way to make sure that you'll stay human, we will find it!"

"I appreciate that, Doctor", Sharon smiled sadly. "And now, I guess I'd better head down to the library."

"Do that", Hank said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll talk to you more later."

Sharon Ventura got up and walked out of the room, headed towards the library to meet with the Black Widow, as Hank Pym and The Black Widow, still on the video screen watched her leave.

"So what do you think, Hank?", the Widow asked.

"She's an amazing young lady", Hank smiled.

"I meant about her situation", the Widow smiled. "Do you think her fears of mutating again are well-founded?"

"Where Doctor Doom is concerned", Hank replied, "nothing can be said for certain. I think her body has stabilized and she should remain free of the fear of changing again to that mutated form. At least I hope so."

"And what about the rest of her... her mental issues?", the Widow asked.

"She's extremely intelligent", Pym replied. "And given her past history, she's got it all together far more than anyone should have a right to."

"Whatever doesn't kill only makes one stronger", the Widow smiled.

"Exactly", Pym said. "She's tense and emotional, but very resiliant and strong. I don't think we have anything to worry about with Sharon."

"Thanks Hank", the Widow smiled. "For coming out here, examining Sharon, and everything. Are you sure you're not ready to make a permanent move to Europe?"

"Nope, I'm fine with the Whackos", Hank smiled. "You've got a great team in place and if Dane and Sharon stay on, as I suspect they might, I'd only be a third wheel with this group."

"You, Hank Pym, could never be a third wheel for any group of Avengers", the Widow laughed. "I'll see you later."

"OK, Natasha. See you later.", Pym responded.

And with that, the Widow's video screen image faded. Dr. Pym reflected for a moment and then with a quick sigh, turned and went back to work with the blood samples and reports he had completed on his earlier patient, Sharon Ventura, determined to see what he could learn in his efforts to aid both Miss Ventura and the rest of the team.

(T.B.C.)


	7. Chapter 7

Avenging Shadows - Part 7: Persistant Sniffles

Sharon Ventura walked into the library at Avengers Castle, where she was greeted by The Black Widow, The Vision and Dane Whitman, aka The Black Knight..

"Widow, I'm here", Sharon said as she walked into the room. "Hi Dane. Hello Vision", she said to the other two figures standing in the room.

"Sharon, thanks for being so prompt", the Widow said. "As I told you and Hank when I called you, I've discovered some information that I think you may be interested in."

"About Diablo?", Sharon asked.

"Not necessarily Diablo", the Vision injected, "at least we don't think so."

"So what have you got, Natasha?", the Knight asked.

"Well, according to several sources that I contacted, there has been a major effort by an unknown person or persons to take control of the European underworld, attempting to muscle in on several of the major crime leaders and organizatons", the Widow said. "And this person, whoever they are, has been using artificial creatures, much like the Golem-facsimiles that we encountered when we met up with the two of you."

"You think they're the same creatures", the Knight asked.

"Based on eyewitness accounts and descriptions", the Widow said, "I do."

"So is there any way to find out who is the person or persons behind these attacks on the underworld groups?", Sharon asked.

"They've been very careful to conceal their identity", the Widow said. "But we may have found a clue."

"What kind of clue?", Dane asked.

"When Vision did the chemical analysis of the creatures we fought, he discovered a rare compound in the mix. Please, tell them Vision."

"Of course", the Vision said as he joined the conversation. "Among the chemicals my analysis discovered were several dozen common household chemicals. But I also discovered an artifical chemical compound called Maluablegenitis."

"What's that", Sharon asked. "I was pretty good in chemisty, but that doesn't sound familiar to me."

"Me neither", the Knight said. "I take it from the name that it's a bonding type of chemical compound?"

"Exactly", the Vision said. "It's used to hold and bond atoms and cells together in an unique sort of manner. The person who created it is an biochemical genius."

"But you don't think it's Diablo?", Sharon asked.

"Diablo isn't really the corporate sort", the Widow answered.

"The only company that makes this particular chemical is one called Loont Solutions, Inc.", Vision said. "And in researching the company, I could find no mention of Diablo. The company is owned by a recluse millionaire named L. V. Loont."

"That name doesn't ring a bell?, Sharon said.

"It didn't sound familiar to me either ", the Vision said. "Information on this L. V. Loont is very scarce other than that she is Canadian, comes from very old money and is quiet an alchemist."

"That's not much to go on", the Knight agreed.

"But it's a start", the Widow said. "Based on the discovery of her chemicals in those creatures, I think we have anough to warrant a visit to this Loont Solutions company."

"I'd still like to know who this woman is and what possible purpose she might have for sending her creatures after me", Sharon said.

"I suspect that you may have stumbled too close to her operations attempting to gain power in the underworld with your search for Diablo", the Widow said. "She had know way of knowing just exactly what you wanted or may have learned and thought it better to eliminate you before you became a problem."

"No one trying to pull a takeover of the criminal element wants a super-hero, especially a former member of the Fantastic Four, getting involved in their business", the Knight said.

"And then when I contacted you Dane, an Avenger, we really became high up on the food chain list of potential problems.", Sharon added.

"Exactly", Dane said.

"I just received the results of my search for L.V. Loont through our data bases that we share with intelligence outfits all over the world", the Vision said. "And this comes from Department H in Canada."

"Department H", the Knight asked. "Isn't that the home of Alpha Flight?"

"It is", the Vision said. "And the information I'm getting relates to a case filed by Alpha members Sasquatch and Aurora. It seems that they had two encounters with a woman by the name of Lillian van Loont, who also goes by the name of Gilded Lily."

"So what's the deal with this Gilded Lily? What kind of powers did she possess?", the Knight asked.

"She was quite the alchemist. And also essentially immortal", the Vision said. "And here's where it gets really interesting. She was the former lover and protege of Diablo."

"So that's where the Diablo connection comes in", the Widow remarked. "Looking over this report from Alpha Flight, it took the aid of Diablo himself to defeat her after she assumed control of their headquarters."

"So she's the one I've been after?", Sharon asked.

"Obviously", the Vision said.

Glancing at the file, the Knight commented, "It says here that Alpha Flight reported that she died in their battle. Obviously, they were incorrect in their assumption."

"I don't think death is quite as final for this one as it would be for the rest of us", the Black Widow replied. "I suggest we get the group together and pay this woman a visit."

"Sounds good to me", the Knight said. "Even if she's not who Sharon was looking for, she's still far too dangerous to be allowed to allow to run free."

"Agreed", the Widow said. "Let's summon the rest of the team and meet in the Assembly room in one hour. I want to coordinate everything and then we're going to pay this Gilded Lily a visit."

"So you think we try a subtle approach at first", Dane Whitman, aka The Black Knight asked.

"Yes", the Widow replied. "If we go busting in like gangbusters, they'll have time to destroy any incriminating evidence and Miss van Loont will have time to cover her tracks and possibly escape. We don't want that."

"So what do you suggest?", Spitfire asked.

"I suggest it's time to do some undercover work", the Widow smiled. "Vision, can you still assume your Victor Shade persona?"

"Of course", the Vision replied.

"I suggest that we send a team of our least familiar faces, Vision, Issac and Union Jack in to snoop around and investigate the premises, and see what they can find out. The rest of us can be on stand-by and move in when needed", the Widow said.

"Why those three and not the rest of us", Sharon asked.

"Because I'm sure that your face and Dane's too are known to our adveseries. Mine, Hercules and Spitfire's are too well known also to be able to safely go undercover. But Union Jack's identity and face is not well known and neither is Vision's alter-ego. And Issac can use an image inducer to look human and should be able to escape detection as well", the Widow answered.

"Fine", the Knight said. "We know who's going in undercover, but we need to establish a reason why."

"I might be able to help with that", Spitfire smiled. "Falsworth Industries regularly meets with other local businesses to help promote various charities and events. I'm sure that it would be simple to arrange for a couple of representatives of Falsworth Industries to visit and tour their facility on a good-will endevour."

"So we'd go in as representatives of your company. I like it", Union Jack smiled through his mask.

"And once we get inside their facility, Issac and Joey can provide a distraction while I use my abilities to connect with machinery to enter their computer system and look for anything suspicious.", the Vision said.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to hack into their system from here and avoid the personal risks?", Sharon asked.

"I've already tried", the Vision said. "And their security is too complex for me to enter their computer system from anywhere, but inside the facility itself. From inside, it should be fairly simple."

"Is this a snatch and grab situation where we are merely to gather info or are we going to confront Gilded Lily directly?", Union Jack asked.

"We're strictly going for information on this trip", the Widow said. "A company like Loont Solutions will have dozens of lawyers waiting to pounce if we don't act carefully. We need to have definite evidence connecting van Loont to those creatures."

"Isn't the chemical compound in the creatures enough?", Sharon asked.

"Maybe to get a warrant, but not enough for a conviction in court", the Knight said.

"So we'll go in and see what we can find, get out and take it from there", Union Jack said.

"I just called my senior V.P. at Falsworth Industries", Spitfire spoke up. "She'll make arrangements for three of our representatives, Joey, Issac and Vision, to tour the facility in the morning. And I told her to see if she can swing a meeting with Miss van Loont as well."

"So we may have a chance to meet this Gilded Lily in person", Issac said.

"Possibly", Union Jack said. "What's the basis for the meeting, if it does happen?", he asked.

"Raising money for several of our charities", Spitfire said. "And maybe suggesting a joint business venture at some possible venture as well."

"Say what?", the Knight asked.

"If we don't attempt to throw in at least the suggestions of possible business ventures, it'll raise suspicion", Spitfire said.

"Joey will have to take the lead then", Issac remarked. "I know politics and old movies, but international business ventures are far beyond me."

"Joey worked for me when he was younger as an intern, before he became Union Jack", Spitfire smiled. "He'll do quite fine."

"Thanks for the confidence, Jackie", Union Jack said.

A buzz went off from the Black Widow's communicard.

"Excuse me", the Widow said as she walked off to answer her card.

The remaining heroes talked among themselves and worked to cement the plans for the next morning until the Widow returned.

"Ok, we've got a change of plans", the Widow said. "That was Allistair Stuart of W.H.O. and he's asking for our help."

"What's up?", the Knight asked.

"A Hydra ring over in Naples", the Widow said. "And they want the Avengers help in taking the group down."

"Their timing sucks", Sharon said. "What about the trip to von Loont's factory?"

"Why can't we do both?", the Knight said.

"What are you suggesting, Dane?", the Widow asked.

"I'm saying that Hydra probably won't require the whole team", Dane said. "So why not have Union Jack, Issac and Vision continue as we've discussed. Meanwhile, I can take Spitfire, Hercules and Sharon and we can take care of Hydra. And Widow can stay here at the castle and coordinate events."

"Sounds fine to me", the Widow said, "Anyone have any objections to Dane's idea?"

"It sounds fair to me", Sharon said. "Better than just sitting around and waiting. But what if Union Jack, Issac and Vision need back-up?"

"I'll take care of that", the Widow said. "I'll be here at the castle and I can ask Barnabas Collins to be on call and provide back-up if needed."

"Plus Hank is here too", Dane said. "And with both Dr. Pym and Barnabas here to back the Widow up, that should be all the back-up that anyone would need."

"Sounds logical", the Vision said, re-entering the conversation. "I suggest that Dane and the others leave as soon as possible to help take care of that Hydra situation while the rest of us continue our planning and prepare to travel to Loont Solutions in the morning."

"I'll go summon Hercules and prepare a quinjet", the Knight said. "Come on Sharon. Jackie, call your company and make the final preparations for our group to visit Loont Solutions in the morning and then meet us at the hangar bay."

"Roger", Spitfire said as she sped out of the room.

"I want you to stay in contact, Dane and keep me informed of the situation", the Widow reminded the Black Knight as he was leaving the room.

"Will do, Widow", the Knight said.

"And now, the rest of us need to get back to work", the Widow said to the Vision, Union Jack and The Gargoyle as they gathered once more around the meeting table and began to plot and plan once more.

Several hours later in Naples, Italy.

"We're here, Avengers", the Black Knight said as he piloted the Quinjet and circled for a landing near the coordinates provided to him by Allistair Stuart, of W.H.O.

"Good", Spitfire smiled. "I'm tired of being cooped up and ready for some action."

"As is the Scion of Olympus" Hercules agreed. "Who is it that we are to meet, Dane?", he asked.

"Some local constable", Dane said. "They're supposed to have a bunch of Hydra agents trapped in a local medical office and things are pretty much a stalemate at this point."

"And we're here to what?", Sharon asked.

"Take control and secure the building and the Hydra agents", Dane said.

"Are there hostages?", Spitfire asked.

"Don't know", Dane said, "but I think I see our contact. Let's go find out."

The four heroes exited the Quinjet and walked over to where several uniformed officers stood together.

"Excuse me", Spitfire said to the men. "We're the Avengers and we were asked to come here and help."

"Avengers? Thank God!", a man said, stepping forward. "I'm Constable Martino. I'm so glad to see you heroes."

"What's the situation?", Dane asked as he stepped forward.

"A bunch of nut-jobs in green suits stormed the Research Center several hours ago and took control of the building. We managed to get the building surrounded, but they've got one of the scientists in there hostage. Everyone else in the building managed to escape", the Constable said.

"What kind of research do they do there", Spitfire asked. "Have they shown any signs of agression since taking the building?"

"It's a radiation lab. Not the dangerous stuff, but they research and build x-ray machines, stuff for hospitals, and what not.", the Constable answered.

"Do you have any idea what they were looking for here?", Sharon asked.

"No ma'am", the Constable replied. "The scientist that they're holding, Dr. McKeithan, he's been bragging lately about finding some sort of skeleton, but I don't see why anyone would want something like that."

"'Tis not easy to decipher the minds of such foul creatures as the minions of Hydra", Hercules said.

"So how secure is the building right now?", Dane asked.

"My men have it surrounded", the Constable replied. "No one has gotten out or gone in."

"Have you got blueprints of the building that we can look at", Sharon asked. "We need to find out where they're holding that scientist so we can get him out."

"I'll get 'em", the Constable said and he quickly barked a series of orders to some of his men who had gathered and were standing by.

"Good", Dane said. "Spitfire, try and scope out the situation with your speed. Try not to be seen."

"I'm on it", Spitfire said, quickly speeding off.

"I hope the others are having an easier time with their mission", Dane sighed to himself.

Meanwhile, at Loont Solutions...

"Please, come this way", the receptionist said to her three visitors.

The three men followed the young lady into an office.

"We've arranged for a tour of the facilities and then you'll meet Miss von Loont for lunch", the receptionist said with a smile.

"Thank you, luv", Joseph Chapman smiled at the young lady. "We surely do appreciate the hospitality, especially on such short notice."

"Not a problem sir", the lady smiled back. "Miss von Loont seemed very excited at the possibility of doing business with Falsworth Industries."

"Let's hope we can reach some sort of deal then", an older man, introduced as Christian Issacson, stepped forward to say.

"We most certainly hope so", the young lady replied.

"Excuse me", the mysterious third man of this group spoke up.'

"Yes sir, Mr... Williams, was it?", the lady answered.

"Yes", the holographically disguised Vision answered. "Can you possibly direct me to a restroom? The breakfast I had isn't agreeing with me."

"Of course", the lady replied, taking 'Mr. Williams' by the arm and leading him towards a heavy, brown, door.

"I'll be back shortly", the man replied before entering the restroom.

"Is he going to be all right?", the young receptionist asked, clearly worried.

"I hope so", Joseph Chapman smiled at the young lady. "Victor has stomach problems and is supposed to watch what he eats."

At that moment, the door opened and the aforementioned Mr. Williams reentered the room.

"Are you all right", the oldest gentleman spoke to his associate.

"I am fine, but a little weak", Mr. Williams replied. "I hate to be a burden, but would you have a place here that I may lay down for a short while. I have this condition, you see..."

"But what about the tour? And lunch with Miss von Loont?", the receptionist asked.

"Victor can lay down and rest while you give myself and Mr. Issacson the tour", Joseph Chapman answered. "And then, once the tour is finished, we can all reunite and proced to lunch with Miss von Loont."

"That sounds fair", Christian Issacson agreed.

"It's only logical", Victor Williams agreed.

"I don't know", the receptionist started to say, but Jospeh Chapman caught her eye and smiled at the young lady.

"Come on love", he smiled.

"Of course", the receptionist said. "Please follow me, Mr. Williams."

The receptionist led the tall, mysterious man to a small room with a huge couch and small table.

"You may rest here and we'll return to get you after I give your two associates a tour of our facilities" she smiled.

"Of course. Thank you", Mr. Williams replied.

"I'll make sure you're not bothered. We'll return shortly.", the young lady smiled once more.

"Rest well, Vic", the older man smiled. "We'll see you soon."

The door closed and the two men, along with the receptionist left the room.

The man identified as Victor Williams stood there for a few moments and then his image began to fade as he reduced his density to an etheral state and phased through the far wall in search of clues and evidence.

Meanwhile, in Naples...

A plan was decided upon. The Knight and Hercules would storm the facility from the front in order to distract the Hydra soldiers. Meanwhile, Spitfire would attempt to use her speed to snatch the captive scientist and get him to safety. Sharon Ventura, now fully dressed in her former 'Ms. Marvel' costume, would infiltrate the building from the back, taking out whatever soldiers she can and helping distract the troops while Spitfire attempts a rescue. The Constable and his team of men would provide cover fire and back-up as needed as well.

"I sure hope this works", the Knight said as he waited for Spitfire and Ms. Marvel to report their position.

"Tis a plan worthy of Captain America himself", Hercules spoke quietly to the Knight. "Once our fair lady Jacqueline gets yon scientist to safety, we may be able to move in and quickly smite yon foes."

"I hope so", the Knight said. "A bunch of Hydra goofs should be a milk-run for us, but I have this nagging feeling that there's something here we're not getting."

"Whatever it is", Hercules spoke once more, "We'll surely win the day and songs will be sung for years to come."

"I'm getting the signals from Spitfire and Sharon", the Knight said as he glanced at his communicard. "They're in position. Get ready to move!"

"At your command, Sir Knight", Hercules smiled as he prepared to act.

"Let's do it", the Knight said as he shot a cable towards the building, preparing to lunge forward. "Avengers Assemble!"

Bursts of energy fire flew forth from the building as Hercules and The Black Knight moved towards the front opening as several Hydra agents had taken up positions and cut loose with their energy blasters.

"Have at thee, vermin", Hercules bellowed as he plowed headfirst into a number of Hydra troops, sending nearly a dozen men flying in all directions.

Meanwhile, the Knight was dodging and weaving blasts and using his neural disruptive sword to cleave a path through the soldiers.

In the back of the building, Ms. Marvel had entered the building and was working her way towards the center of the building where the Hydra troops seemed to have established a command center and were holding their hostage. She was followed closely by many of the Constable's law enforcement officers. Spitfire had used her super-speed to move up the wall and was on the roof, entering through a fire exit. Using her speed and agility, she quickly weaved her way through several Hydra soldiers and headed to the main labs in the center of the building, determined to save the hostage before the scientist could be harmed or injured by his captors.

In just a matter of moments, the Avengers had managed to overcome all of the Hydra soldiers who were occupying the building, save the head officer who was cornered in a small lab with the scientist, Dr. McKeithan.

"Don't come any closer to this room or I'll kill this scientist", the Hydra commander yelled as he held his gun to the head of the trembling scientist.

"Give it up", the Knight answered. "You're all alone and can't win!"

"Cut off one hand and eight more shall take it's place", the Hydra agent yelled out and he tightened his grip on the barrel and starting to pull the trigger on the gun aimed at the scientist's head, firing off what would definitely be a fatal blast of energy.

But the scientist was gone.

"What the...?', the man exclaimed.

"Over here, laddy", Spitfire said as she helped the scientist get to his feet. Spitfire had used her super-speed to snatch the scientist away from the Hydra agent at the last second so his attempt at murdering the scientist only resulted in blasting air.

The Hydra agent quickly swerved around and aimed his blaster at Spitfire, but quickly, the weapon was kicked out of his hand by the woman known as Ms. Marvel. Hercules then grabbed the agent by his two wrists and lifted him into the air, holding him securely.

"Now", the Knight said. "Why don't you start off by telling us what Hydra wanted here and what your mission was."

"Go to hell, hero!", the green-clad terrorist snarled. "We are Hydra. Cut off one hand and eight more shall take it's place!".

With a sinister grin, the Hydra agent clamped down on his teeth and his body slumped over, dead.

"What in the...?", Sharon asked

"Damn it!", the Knight said. "Poison concealed in his tooth. I should have known!"

"What now, Knight?", Hercules asked as he set the body of the now-deceased Hydra agent to the side for the Constable's men to examine and take care of.

"I want to know why Hydra chose to come here. What's their purpose?", the Knight asked.

"Maybe the scientist can tell us?", Spitfire suggested as she pointed over towards the former hostage who was now speaking with the Constable and his agents.

"Maybe so", the Knight agreed. "Let's ask him."

At the Loont Solutions complex, the Vision continued to patrol around the facility in his almost invisible and intangible etheral form. He had found an unused computer terminal in a small office and had plugged himself in, pulling up records of everything having to do with the owner of the company, Lilian von Loont and her company's business. As his computer mind processed the data, Vision came across several files that were encrypted in a strange code.

"This is obviously not part of the regular business files", the Vision thought as he dowloaded the files. "I'm sure that, given time, I'll be able to decipher these as well."

Finishing up, the Vison checked his internal clock.

"I've been here for 21.4 minutes", he thought to himself. "I'd best return to the office and resume my guise as Victor Williams before my absence is discovered."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the door of the small office came flying apart. And there were several of the rock-like creatures, similar to the ones that the Avengers had encountered earlier.

"It appears that I've been discovered", the Vision said as he decreased his density and attempted to exit through the wall of the building.

"Not so fast, Avenger", a woman's voice echoed out. On the computer screen moniter where only seconds ago, the Vision had been downloading information, was a gold-colored mask resembling a woman's face.

"Gilded Lily, I presume", the Vision said as he blasted a rock-creature with his solar-gem, causing the creature to move back to the far side of the room.

"Did you really think you could break into my computers and not be detected", the gold-faced woman asked.

"It seemed like a probable solution to finding out about your activities", the Vision remarked.

"All you've done is seal your doom", the woman sneered. "Capture the Avenger and bring him to me", she shrieked.

All of the rock-creatures, now six in number, moved forward on the yellow and green synthezoid. Vision, realizing that he was overmatched, tried to flee the area, but was quickly knocked to the ground by a pounding fist on his back from one of the creatures. As he fell to the ground, the Vision realized that they had walked into a trap. And his fellow Avengers would need help. And then he saw nothing but blackness as his world went dark.

Meanwhile, the dairk haired receptionist continued to lead her guests, Joseph Chapman and the elderly Christian Issacson on a tour of the Goont Solutions facilities.

"Boy, this is exciting", Issac faked emotion as their tour guide pointed out some of their labs.

"It is", the receptionist smiled, oblivious to the elderly man's sarcasm.

"So what kind of lady is Miss von Loont?", Joey asked the young lady as they followed her down what appeared to be an endless series of hallways.

"Miss von Loont is an amazing woman", the receptionist smiled. "Now, if you'll just step into this room, I think we have some things you'll be very interested in seeing."

Joey and Issac looked at each other and stepped into the room where their guide was pointing. The room was empty.

"What is...", Joey started to say, but the door slammed shut behind them.

"I think they're on to us", Issac said as he tried to force open the door. "It's locked!"

"And that's the least of our worries", Joey said as he pointed towards the far wall which was now opening up to reveal a dozen rock-like creatures.

"I guess I don't need to hide behind this disguise anymore", Issac said as he shut off his image inducer to reveal his true, gargoyle form.

"I hear you", Joseph Chapman agreed as he quickly removed his suit to reveal the black body suit, to stand revealed as Union Jack.

Gargoyle and Union Jack stood, ready for action against the rapidly approaching creatures. A voice echoed from an unseen speaker - a lady's voice rich with contempt and anger.

"You Avengers thought you could decieve me? Now, prepare to face retribution. Bring the heroes to me!", the voice rang out.

"I guess that was our hostess, Miss von Loont", Issac said as he used his wings to take to the air.

"Guess so", Union Jack agreed.

The dozen creatures swarmed forward towards Union Jack and Gargoyle, quickly overpowering them with mere numbers.

"We can't hold out long against these creatures", Union Jack said. "We need help!"

"I'm trying to contact Vision or the Widow", Issac said as he used his wings to sweep a creature into a group of other rock-creatures, temporarily stunning them. "But I'm not getting any response. I'm not sure the signal is getting through."

""Keep trying", Jack said as he leapfrogged over the swinging arms of one of the creature and planted a big kick into the face of another.

Without warning, small doors opened all along the four corners of the room and a misty gas began to pour out.

"Gas", Gargoyle said. "They're trying to gas us!"

But there was no response as Union Jack, also noticing the gas, tried to cover his face, but was leveled by the pounding forearm of one of the rock creatures. He was out cold.

"Joey?", Gargoyle gasped.

Issac attempted to move down to where his comrade had fallen, but soon fell to the overwhelming masses. Blackness soon enveloped him as well.

Over in Naples...

"So what exactly did the Hydra agents seem to be after", the Black Knight asked the scientist they had just saved from a hostage situation.

"It seemed to be that skeleton that I've been studying", Dr. McKeithan answered. "The head of their group, he was fascinated by it and... oh no.."

"What?", the Knight asked.

"The skeleton", the Scientist said. "We discovered some traces of an unknown radiation on it. And were keeping it isolated under a controlled enviroment. But if he breached the seals..."

"What seals? What's going on?", Sharon asked.

"We kept it isolated because it... the radiation seemed to have strange feeling about it.. almost as if it had a concious of some type. If it's been exposed... the skeleton.. there's no telling what to expect", Dr. McKeithan said.

"What do you mean?" Spitfire asked. "is it alive?"

"Not alive, but still... it's hard to explain", the doctor said as he quickly led the heroes down to his lab.

"Where did you discover this skeleton?", Hercules asked, "for the son of Zeus has a bad feeling."

"It was loaned to us by the research facilities at UCLA in Los Angeles", Dr. McKeithan explained. "It was the skeleton of..."

"Swarm", Hercules answered. "Tis' madness to allow those cursed bones to be moved!"

"Yes, they belonged to an old Nazi expatriate named Fritz Von Meyer, also known as Swarm", Dr. McKeithan agreed. "How did you know?"

"We faced and defeated Swarm, myself and the rest of a team called the Champions a few years ago", Hercules said. 'Twas a battle most epic in proportions that did threaten us most menacingly."

"So this is bad news?", Spitfire asked.

"Very bad news", Hercules agreed. "It took all of our power, that of myself and the entire team of Champions to defeat yon evil menace."

"Maybe we'll luck out and the skeleton is undisturbed", Sharon said as they reached the doorway to the lab.

As they opened the door, they saw a human form with a purple cloak, made up entirely of bees.

"Or maybe not", Sharon said as she closed the door quickly.

"We've got major trouble", the Knight said. "Contact the Widow and let her know what's going on. We're going to need back-up."

"On it", Spitfire said as she reached for her communicard.

"The rest of you, let's get this area blocked off and get all the civilians out of here. It's fixing to get nasty", the Knight said.

The Black Widow and Hank Pym were back at the Avenger's Castle, waiting to hear from their team-mates.

"I don't like this, Hank", the Widow said. "We should have heard from both teams by now."

"We've got to give them more time", Hank said. "Both teams are led by capable leaders with The Knight and the Vision. I'm sure they'll report in soon."

With that, a buzzing noise came from the Widow's communicard.

"Finally",she said. "It's from Spitfire. They've got problems in the form of... oh no!".

"What is it?", Hank asked.

"Swarm", the Widow replied. "Hydra has managed to resurrect Swarm over in Naples. Dane and the others are trying to contain him, but they're in over their heads. I've got to..."

"I'll handle this", Hank said. "I'll take one of the Quinjets and leave immediately. I can be there in no time."

"But Hank, this is Swarm. I've fought him before and...", the Widow started to say.

"I know who and what he is", Hank interjected. "And I know how to beat him. After all, who would know better how to beat a creature composed of bees than the former Yellowjacket?"

The Widow quickly thought over the situation and agreed. "Go then... and hurry. I'll tell Dane and the others to contain Swarm as best they can until you arrive."

"Fine", Pym said as he headed towards the Quinjets. "Wish me luck!"

"Godspeed", the Widow replied.

"But what about the Vision's team", the Widow wondered. "They've had enough time to contact me. I'm sending them some back-up too."

With that, the Widow picked up the telephone and dialed a very special number, which was answered after only one ring.

"Barnabas, this is the Widow. I'm concerned about our team and wish to send in back-up. Are you available? My thanks. I'll pick you up in... What's that? Fine. It's Loont Solutions. I do appreciate this." 

And the Widow hung up the phone, reassured that the Avenger's ally, Barnabas Collins, was headed to Loont Solutions to provide assistance, if needed, to her teammates.

"With his vampiric abilities, he should be able to get into the location undetected and act as needed", the Widow thought to herself. "And I'll remain here and keep trying to get in touch with the Vision or one of the other mission members."

It didn't take Barnabas Collins long to reach the facility known as Loont Solutions. In his bat form, he cautiously approached the facilities. There were several patches of woods nearby so Barnabas hoped that the sight of a bat, even one as large as he was, wouldn't attract any attention so he should be able to enter the building undetected. Barnabas landed on the top of the facility and after a quick survey of the area, shifted back into his human form.

"I should be able to enter through the fire exit", the grim vampire thought to himself. "And then search the facilities for Issac and the other Avengers." 

Barnabas cautiously approached the fire exit and listened closely with his keen vampiric-senses. Hearing no one, he quietly opened the door and entered the building. If the Avengers were here, he would soon find them.

Meanwhile, in a small, clear chamber, the Avengers were being entertained by their hostess, the mysterious Lillian von Loont, aka Gilded LIly.

"Do you think I am a fool", the mysterious lady in the golden mask ranted at her prisoners, who were held in a stasis beam. "I know that Jacquiline Falsworth, better known as Spitfire, is one of your accursed Avengers. And when her company just so conveniently asks to send representatives to my company, did you think I wouldn't know it was a trap."

"You should release us immediately", the Vision said. "You must realize that you can't hold us for long."

"Shut up", Gilded Lily roared. "You're all so smug... so arrogant. You think you can invade my company, interfere in my business..."

"It appears to us that you made the first move, sending your Golem creatures after The Black Knight and Ms. Marvel", Union Jack replied.

"That woman is Ms. Marvel? That explains much, but I don't care. She was snooping around and getting too close to my business... she had to be eliminated!", Lily continued to rant.

"Well, it didn't work", Issac said. "She managed to contact one of the Avengers and now..."

"And now, you shall all die", Lily raved. "Just like that cursed harlot will die... and anyone else who dares to cross my path."

"Wait a second", Union Jack answered. "Before you go all whacko and crazy, mind telling us just exactly what you were planningto do with all of those rock-faced monsters of yours?"

"Ask your red faced friend", Lily said, pointing at the Vision. "I'm sure his computer brain has already figured it out."

"She meant to use her creatures as loyal, unthinking muscle to allow her to take control of the European underworld", the Vision replied.

"Exactly", Gilded Lily replied. "I finally managed to discover the secrets of immortality. Now, I seek the thralls of power to make it as enjoyable as possible. I shall be the immortal Queen of Crime!"

"You're freakin' crazy, lady", Issac said, straining to move forward against the stasis beam.

"Don't try to escape that beam", Lily smiled. "It's quite powerful and even the powers that you or the Vision have are not enough to break it. It held all of Alpha Flight quite easily and the three of you are not Alpha Flight."

"No", said the Vision. "We're the Avengers."

"We're better", Union Jack agreed and the three men pushed and strained to move forward and escape the stasis beam.

"My only problem is to decide how to kill you", Lily replied in response. "Drowning probably wouldn't affect the Synthezoid or the Demon. Neither would electrocution. Gas wouldn't affect the synthezoid either. So..."

"Why don't you go to hell", Union Jack spit at her.

"I guess just a good old fashioned being beat to death will have to do", Lily replied. "This entire room is surrounded by an energy field that I will activate upon my exit, so the Vision won't be able to vanish through the walls as he seems to like to do. I'll just release some of my Golem's into the room and they can just crush the three of you and beat you to death."

"We've beaten your creatures before", Issac replied.

"Maybe if there were only a couple of them", Lily smiled. "But how about twenty of them? Even your powers won't be enough."

"This has gone on far enough", the Vision replied.

And amazingly, the Vision, despite the stasis beam, began to increase his density and slowly move forward.

"It's not possible", Lily yelled. "Turn the beam up higher... more power..."

A voice came from outside the room...

"We're giving it all the power we have, Miss von Loont. It's not holding him!", the voice said.

"Blast!", Lily shrieked as the Vision slowly strained more and more, setting off alarms warning of possible system overloads. "Get the Golems in here. Kill them all... now!"

With a big explosion, the machine that had been holding the Avengers in stasis shut down from overload - and the Vision, Issac Christians and Union Jack were free. Lily moved quickly out of the room through a previously concealed opening and exited the room. Panels opened all around the small room and twenty, huge rock like Golem creatures entered the room from all directions, quickly swarming upon the three heroes.

"I don't know about you two", Issac said as he used a bio-mystic blast to put a hole through the center of one of the creatures, "but I've had enough of these Ben Grimm wannabes!"

"I concur", the Vision said as he increased his mass to nearly 20 tons and matched the creatures blow for blow, sending the monsters flying in all directions.

"So let's take these creatures out already and get after von Loont before she gets away", Union Jack said, kicking one monster in the face before using his cable to secure another.

"Go after Lily, Jack", Gargoyle said to Union Jack. "Me and the Vision can handle these creatures."

"I'm not going to leave you two", Jack said as he kicked away at another monster.

"Issac is correct", the Vision said. "By combining our abilities, Issac and I can defeat these creatures. But Gilded Lily must not be allowed to escape."

"Blast it", Union Jack agreed. "You're right!"

Union Jack headed out the same exit that Lily had fled only seconds earlier.

"So it's just you and I, Issac Christians", the Vision said grimly to his associate, the Gargoyle. "Versus all of these creatures!"

"So let's just show 'em what a cheezed off Vision and Gargoyle can do", Issac smiled.

"Indeed", the Vision said.

Barnabas Collins continued to work his way through the building, checking out offices and storage rooms while searching for signs of his heroic associates. Using his vampiric senses and abilities, he was able to avoid detection and any encounters with any of the von Loont employees. After checking out yet another vacant office, Barnabas heard a mild rumbling noise.

"I believe I should head in that direction", Barnabas thought to himself. "It sounds as if the Avengers are close by."

Barnabas rushed down the hallways towards the sounds of the explosions. Deciding that speed was more important than stealth, Barnabas didn't bother using his powers to creep quietly through the building, thus he was not shocked to run into a group of security guards.

"What the... ?", one of the guards yelled as he and his partners came face to face with Barnabas.

"I would suggest that you and your associates flee immediately", Barnabas said with a sinister sneer for effect.

"There are four of us and one of you...", the guard replied. "Who are you supposed to be anyway? Count Dracula?"

"If I was Dracula", Barnabas replied as he casually tossed two of the men into the wal;, "you would be dead rather than just unconcious!"

Barnabas quickly subdued the other two guards with judo-chops and without so much as a glance backwards, continued on his journey towards the sounds of battle which now echoed through the facility.

After a few more encounters with assorted thugs and guards, all of whom were quickly vanquished, Barnabas came to a hallway where he witnessed a small door open in the wall and a strange lady, wearing long golden robes and wearing the oddest golden mask over her face, stepped out. Barnabas stepped back to avoid being spotted and watched as the odd lady moved down the hall towards a large office.

"I think I've spotted the enemy", Barnabas thought to himself. "That appears to be the Gilded Lily of which the Widow spoke of."

Barnabas quickly moved down the hallway and positioned himself just outside the door of the office the strange woman had just entered.

"Damn them! Curse their souls", the woman was ranting as she quickly moved to a small cabinet and pulled out several small vials of liquid. "But I will not be deterred. With these chemicals, I can create more Golems... enough to destroy all the Avengers."

"Then I suppose I shall have to take those chemicals away from you", Barnabas said as he stepped into the room.

"Who?", Gilded Lily asked in amazement as Barnabas entered the room and surprised her. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of the Avengers", Barnabas replied. "Which, I would assume means that I'm not a friend of yours."

"If you're friends with those self-righteous heroes", Lily replied, "then you're a fool!"

"Perhaps", Barnabas said grimly as he moved forward with uncanny speed to grab the arms of Gilded Lily, "but I don't think so."

With astonishing ease, Lily simply shrugged and easily broke the grip of the surprised vampire.

"It'll take far more than you to stop me", Lily replied.

"Your strength... it's inhuman", Barnabas replied.

"You're calling me inhuman? You?", Lily sneered.

Barnabas made no reply as he moved forward and once more tried to grab Gilded Lily, securing her by the long robes she wore.

Lily moved around and the robes fell off, revealing a robot body.

"You're a machine", Barnabas said in amazement.

"Not a machine", Lily replied. "I'm human... more than you."

Lily moved forward and with a backhand from her robotic arms, slammed hard into Barnabas and sent him flying across the room, hard into a wall.

"And now, you'll die", Lily said. She pulled two small glass globes from hidden compartments onher robotic body and prepared to toss them towards Barnabas. Suddenly, two small knives came flying through the air and hit each of the globes, shattering them.

The chemicals hit the floor and a chemical smoke rose from the spill, engulfing the woman known as Gilded Lily.

"No... God! No!", Lily screamed as the chemical smoke seemed to wrap around her.

"The chemicals... they're killing her", Barnabas said.

"Quickly", Union Jack yelled. "The fire extinguisher. Grab it!"

Barnabas quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall and began to spray the smoldering and screaming body of Gilded Lily as Union Jack grabbed a curtain off the wall and wrapped it around her to help protect her from the chemicals which she had intended for Barnabas.

Within a matter of seconds, Barnabas and Union Jack had sprayed most of the chemical composition off of Gilded Lily and she was secured, wrapped in curtains and held immobile.

"She should be all right if she recieves prompt medical attention", Barnabas said to Union Jack.

"Her body is robotic", Union Jack replied. "What good will a doctor be able to do?"

"A doctor might not be able to help, but I'm sure SHIELD will", Barnabas replied.

"SHIELD", Union Jack said. "What about them?"

"They should be arriving momentarily", Barnabas said. "The Widow was supposed to contact them approximately one hour after I arrived here. So they should be arriving any moment now to take care of Gilded Lily".

"Great", Union Jack said. "So all we need to do now is go get... Oh my God - the Vision. Issac. I left them fighting those creatures. We've got to..."

"Don't stress it, Joey", a voice rang out.

It was Issac Christians and The Vision.

"We have taken care of the Golem creatures", the Vision said.

"Told you we could take 'em", Issac smiled. "And I see you took care of Gilded Lily."

"When I got here, Barnabas had her on the ropes. I just helped out", Union Jack said.

"Actually, Union Jack saved me", Barnabas corrected him.

"You would have taken her", Jack replied. "I just helped speed things up."

"I hear the SHIELD officers approaching", Vision said. "I shall go greet them and help expedite matters."

WIth that, the Vision turned etheral and pashed upwards through the ceiling.

"And I suppose I should leave as well", Barnabas said.

"Why?", Issac asked.

"I think it would be in my best interests, as well as yours if our association was known by as few as possible.",Barnabas replied. "After all, how would it look for the Avengers to be associating with one cursed as a vampire?"

"Probably not too good", Union Jack agreed.

"I'll be in touch soon", Barnabas said. "For now, farewell!"

"Thanks", Union Jack replied.

"See you later", Gargoyle spoke.

"Ok, let's call the Widow and wrap this up", Union Jack said. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

Meanwhile back in Naples, Italy..

"I've called the Widow and she says that Dr. Pym is on his way", Spitfire said as she used her super-speed to slam a giant bee into a wall. "Now what?"

"We try to contain these giant bees that Swarm has created", the Black Knight said, "and if we can find some way to take Swarm down."

"We last defeated Swarm by taking out the Queen bee" Hercules said as he slammed two giant bees together. "If we can but identify the Queen, the bees will choose to follow her instead of Swarm's direction."

"We need to figure out something", Sharon interjected as she used her super-human strength to collapse a wall between several hundred bees and some bystanders who had been caught up in the action. "Keeping these bees away from the locals... and us is next to impossible."

"Keep fighting lady", the Knight said. "Spitfire, see if you can take the fight to Swarm?"

"Will do", Spitfire said as she sped off to where the creature known as Swarm stood on a rooftop, sending out a strange buzzing noise and rallying his troops of thousands of bees, including several dozen giant sized ones that he had mutated with a strange beam from his eyes.

Spitfire creatred a mini-tornado vortex by running in circles at her top speed that quickly engulfed the bee creature, but it was quickly dispersed by Swarm as he ordered his giant bees to go after Spitfire.

"Oops! That's a bust!", Spitfire said as she dodged and weaved to avoid stings from the huge bees. "All that did was get them mad!"

"Have at thee, foul insects", Hercules bellowed as he moved forward to punch one of the large bees before it could go after Spitfire again. The buzzing body went flying out of sight into the sky.

"Thanks, Herc", Spitfire said.

"How do we identify the Queen?", Sharon asked as she dodged another swarm of the raging insects.

"It's big", the Knight said. "And should be on Swarm's body or relatively close so he can maintain control of these bees!"

"So we need to attempt to gets the bees... and especially the Queen, if we can even identify her, away from Swarm's skeleton", Sharon stated.

"Essentially, yes", Spitfire said as she sped by.

"I have an idea", Sharon said. "Be right back!"

"Whatever it is, I hope it works. Go for it!", the Knight said.

"What do thou needst us to do?", Hercules asked.

"Herc, you just keep those big bees at bay", Sharon said. "Hey Dane, will your sword shock the beezjeebees out of Swarm if you can nail him?"

"It should, if I can get close enough. Even bees have nervous systems and it might stun him for a second", Dane said.

"Spitfire, can you get Dane up close enough to stun Swarm with his sword?", Sharon asked.

"I think I can", Spitfire said. "You ready, Dane?"

"Let's do this!", Dane said as Spitfire grabbed him under the arms and moved him towards Swarm.

Spitfire moved forward and tossed Dane towards Swarm - Dane moved quickly and with a quick flash of his sword and a flash of light, send the synapses of the bees and Swarm into a momentary shutdown.

"Got him", Dane said. "Whatever you're going to do, Sharon.. I suggest you do it!"

"Let's try this", Sharon said.

The heroes turned and saw Sharon holding a high pressure fire hose that she had secured from a nearby emergency exit. With great precision, she aimed the hose at Swarm and blasted him with several hundred pounds of high pressure water.

Swarm, stunned by the Knight's sword, reeled at the force of the water. The bees moved away from the force of the water and it looked as if Swarm would come apart, but a loud buzzing noise filled the air and the bees gathered together even more tightly. And Swarm pointed his arm at Sharon and hundred of angry bees flew forward from his arms towards Sharon Ventura, who was forced to back up and flee from the enraged insects.

"Good try, but no go", the Knight shouted. "Any more ideas?"

"I've got one", a voice came over the Avengers communicard that the Knight carried in his armor.

"Hank, is that you?", the Knight asked.

"I'm here", Hank Pym replied. "I've used the Quinjet sensors to locate the Queen bee. There's a higher source of radiation just under Swarm's hood, on the right side of the skull. We need to separate her from the skeleton and then I can handle the rest of the bees."

"Any ideas how?", the Knight asked.

"Use your sword", Pym said. "See if Spitfire can get you close enough to remove the bee, just for a second. It's right above the eyebrow to the right."

"If she can get me in there, I can remove it", the Knight said. "Spitfire, did you get that and can you comply?"

"I heard and can do", Spitfire said. "Get ready, Dane!"

And with that, Spitfire moved forward, grabbing the Knight once more and weaving to avoid the enraged bees, got him right up to the being known as Swarm. The Knight unleashed his sword and with a extremely precise swipe of the blade, cleaved the area that Pym had indicated, removing several dozen bees in the process, including the Queen.

"Immobilize the Queen", Pym said as he came down on a cable from a hovering Quinjet. "And then step back!"

"Got it", said Spitfire as she once more used her speed to move forward and wrap the largest bee that had been removed from Swarm's skull in a blanket she had found somewhere.

As Spitfire snatched the Queen bee and used her speed to move it away from the skull, Pym pulled a small device from his pocket and aimed it at Swarm. Pulling the trigger, a loud, shrill sound filled the air.

"Sonic beams", Pym said in explanation. "Bees become disoriented by different frequencies and this device, my disruptor gun from my days as Yellowjacket, does the job quite well."

As the heroes watched, the bees that still covered the skeleton that was Swarm began to fall off and drop to the ground.

"Are you killing them?", Sharon asked.

"Nope, but I'm making them loopy", Pym replied.

"Now, while they're disoriented, we need to contain the skeleton and secure it in an air-tight unit where the radiation can't reach the Queen", Pym said.

"What about yon giant bees", Hercules said as he tossed another of the giant creatures into two others, sending them both reeling.

"Once we have the skeleton contained and the radiation flow stopped, they should calm down and I'll be able to revert them to normal", Pym said.

"I would suggest that thou hurry", Hercules said. "Yon creatures are dangerous and capable of doing great harm, even the son of Zeus", Hercules said.

"We can get a containment unit for the skeleton from the labs in the building", Sharon said. "I'll be right back!"

"Great", Pym said. "Hurry!"

"What about the Queen?", Spitfire asked as she motioned to the cloth-wrapped bees she still held securely.

"Just hang on to her. Keep moving to keep the bees in that bag disoriented so they can't escape.", Pym said.

"OK", Spitfire said as she kept moving back and forth, towing the cloth wrapped bees with her.

"I've got a containment unit", Sharon said as she re-entered the scene, carrying on her shoulders a coffin sized lead box.

"Awesome", Pym said. "Someone needs to get the skeleton into the unit."

"I've got it", the Knight said, grabbing the skeleton and running quickly with the bones draped across his shoulders as he headed towards the box.

"Dane, look out", Pym hollered as one of the giant bees swarmed down towards the Black Knight.

Suddenly, Sharon Ventura gave a big leap and planted both feet into the side of the buzzing creature and sent it reeling with a big dropkick.

"I've got the bee", Sharon said. "Hurry, Dane!"

"Done", the Knight said as he slammed the skeleton of Fritz Von Meyer into the containment unit, slamming the lid shut.

Almost immediately, with the flow of radiation from the skeleton cut off, the bees began to settle down.

"What about the Queen", Spitfire asked once more.

"Stick it in here", Pym said, pointing to an old metal mailbox. "That should be sufficent enough to hold it until the effects of Swarm's radiation wears off."

Spitfire moved quickly and deposited the bees she still contained in the wrappings of cloth and shook them into the old mailbox, slamming it shut.

"And now, for the big bees", Pym said.

"No worries", Hercules said. "Already, they're shrinking back to their normal size."

And as the heroes watched, several of the giant bees shrank down and were, within a matter of seconds, the size of normal bees, just buzzing around.

"Let's get that skeleton secured and safe", Pym said. "And then, I believe we can consider this case closed."

"Sounds good", the Knight said, "And thank you, Hank. We couldn't have beaten Swarm without you."

"You would have figured a way", Pym replied. "And no thanks. We're all Avengers, right? It's part of the job!"

"But you made the difference", Sharon said.

"This time", Hank said. "Next time, it could be you, or Dane or Jackie or Hercules. That's what makes this group work. We're a team!"

"Well said, friend Pym", Hercules said. "And now, let's finish up so we can head home!"

"Best idea I've heard all day", the Knight said. "I'll call the Widow and let her know we'll be home shortly!"

"I'm ready for a long, hot bath", Sharon said.

"You and me both, sister", Spitifre smiled. "You and me both!"

Back at the castle, later that night.

"Great job today, Dane", the Widow said as she and Dane Whitman, aka The Black Knight sat in the library.

"We were lucky that Hank was able to back us up", the Knight said.

"Hank did his part, as did everyone else. That's why we're a team", the Widow replied.

"Hank said the same thing", Dane smiled. "Where is everyone anyhow? I know Spitfire had to get back to her home and Hercules is in the gym working out, but the castle is nearly empty tonight."

"I believe that Sharon is in the medical labs with Dr. Pym. The Vision is on moniter dutyand doing some research", the Widow answered. "And I have no idea where Issac or Joey have gotten to."

"You've managed to assemble quite the team here, Natasha", the Knight said.

"They're the best", the Widow agreed. "And speaking of teams, are you and Sharon planning on staying on? We'd love to have you."

"I'm not sure what Sharon's plans are", the Knight admitted. "She wants to make sure that her days of mutating are over with and Hank is the best person to help her with that, aside from Reed Richards or possibly Doom himself."

"I agree", Natasha said, "but Hank seems pretty confident that she has little to fear about mutating again."

"I hope not", Dane admitted. "She's been through so much in her life already."

"And what of you, Dane?", the Widow asked.

"I've been traveling and trying to get my life back in order after all that stuff with Sersi", Dane admitted. "I don't really know what the future holds."

"Then stay here with us", the Widow smiled, placing her hand on Dane's arm. "The Black Knight... and Ms. Marvel would both be welcome additions to the team."

"No promises", Dane smiled, "and I can't speak for Sharon, but for the duration, I think that might be a good idea. I'm yours!"

"Excellent", the Widow smiled. "We've had such a revolving door here since the European team was created. There have been so many persons in and out, it'll be good to have some stability in the house."

"I just realized something", the Knight remarked. "With you, me, Vision and Herc, we have nearly gathered together what was the Avengers main team for a long period of time."

"Very true", the Widow smiled. "All we need are Crystal and Sersi back and that team would be complete once more."

"Well, Sersi is back in Olympia and Crystal is attempting to reconcile with Quicksilver again... I think they're staying over at Muir Island, so I don't think they're available right now", the Knight said.

"Besides, we have Union Jack, Spitfire and Issac here", the Widow said thoughtfully. "And if I have my way, Sharon too. And I'd like to get Hank to stay for a while as well."

"And don't forget your dark-cloaked ally, Barnabas Collins", Dane remarked. "I haven't met him yet, but it sounds as if you've acquired quite the back-up player for your team as well."

"He is definitely an amazing person", the Widow said. "And has been a great asset to our team. And you should meet his cousin, Quentin."

"Another vampire?", Dane asked.

"A werewolf actually", the Widow smiled. "Both men are quite resourceful and great allies."

"A vampire and a werewolf", Dane sighed. "I guess since we already have a Knight, an Olympian god, a synthezoid, and a gargoyle, it makes sense."

"We are an eclectic group", the Widow laughed.

"Of course we are", the Knight agreed. "After all, we're Avengers!"

Several days passed of relative peace for the Avengers International team. With the exception of a brief battle with the mutant, The Blob, over in Berlin by Hercules, The Black Knight, and Ms. Marvel, it made for some quiet and lazy days.

"So what's on your agenda for today, Hank", the Black Widow asked Dr. Pym as they sat and chatted over an early breakfast.

"Still working on trying to make sure that Sharon's transformation back to human is permanent. I've got a conference call scheduled with The Beast, Reed Richards and Moria MacTaggert at 11:00am to compare notes and theories. And Barnabas Collins is scheduled to come by tonight for some tests so I can resupply him with more of the serum that allows him to move about during the daylight hours."

"Sounds like you have a full days agenda ahead of you", the Widow smiled.

"Well, I'll be headed back to Los Angeles in a few days and I don't want to leave any loose ends here in Europe", Hank agreed.

"I wish you'd consider relocating here to our team", the Widow said. "We could really use you here."

"You don't need me", Hank smiled. "Dane is perfectly capable of any mechanical and lab work you need and from what I've observed, Sharon has quite the head on her too."

"I'm not doubting their abilities, but I'm just wishing we had full-time access to yours", the Widow said.

"Don't get greedy", Hank Pym laughed. "As a man who's had five seperate super-hero identities, there is more than enough of me to go around."

"Touche", the Widow agreed.

"Besides, as beautiful as Europe is, I'm just not ready for a full time European lifestyle", Pym added.

"How so?", the Widow asked.

"Driving on the left hand side of the road?", Pym remarked. "That takes some getting used to."

"Coming from a man who regularly flies around in a semi-concious, talking ship called Rover", the Widow laughed.

"Robots and flying ships, I can deal with", Pym said. "But people driving on wrong side of the road? It just creeps me out!"

"You're an odd fellow at times, Hank", the Widow smiled once more.

"That's what Jan always said too", Pym laughed. "I think that's why she married me."

"Possibly", the Widow laughed. "But I think those dashing green eyes may have helped."

"Could be", Pym laughed. "I need to call Jan too."

"What's this?", the Widow asked. "Is there something brewing between our resident scientist and his ex-wife, the winsome Wasp once more?"

"Nope", Hank said. "Our marriage is over, but we have resolved most of our differences and become great friends again."

"That's good to hear", the Widow smiled.

"Oh, geez!", Pym said, standing up. "Sorry to rush off, Natasha, but I just noticed the time. I've got to get to the lab and review my notes before the conference call."

"Have fun", the Widow smiled. "And tell Reed and the Beast I said hello!"

"I will", Hank said as he rushed out the door.

The Widow sat back and reflected to herself for a few minutes in the quiet of the small dining area.

"I suppose that I should also get moving", she thought as she stood up. "I've got paperwork to catch up on. Maybe I can get a workout in the Dungeon this afternoon as well."

And with a quick stretch, the Widow walked out of the room and headed towards her office.

In one of the recreation rooms of the vast castle that served as the Avengers headquarters, Issac Christians and Sharon Ventura are relaxing, watching television.

"Have you ever decided about doing that movie role I heard you were offered", Sharon asked.

"The one about being a nanny?", Issac asked. "No, I decided that it would be better to pass on that."

"Too bad", Sharon laughed. "It would have been fascinating!"

"It would have been embarassing", Issac admitted. "I'm still not very comfortable in the spotlight."

"I thought you liked doing the talk shows and making appearances", Sharon inquired.

"Not really", Issac sighed. "I was hoping that if I got more used to being in the spotlight, it would make me feel more comfortable as an Avenger, but so far, it realy hasn't worked."

"I know what you mean", Sharon agreed. "When I was with the Fantastic Four, I always felt so insecure...like a fifth wheel."

"From what I understand, you fit in quite well with that team", Issac commented.

"Susan, Reed and especially Ben went out of their way to make me welcome", Sharon admitted. "Working with the team was great, but all the publicity and noteriety... that was hard to deal with."

"I hear you", Issac agreed. "When I was with the Defenders, we were always under the radar and the press never paid us any attention. But since I've joined this team, we're constantly in the spotlight. I didn't like it when I was a politician and I'm not so happy with it now."

"So what do you do? What do we do?", Sharon asked.

"We just do our best and deal with it", Issac smiled.

"You make it sound so easy", Sharon admitted.

"It's just one day at a time. We can accomplish quite a bit here and do a lot of good for a lot of people", Issac said. "And if that means occasionally having to deal with the press or an adoring public, so be it."

"It's not easy", Sharon agreed. "But I see your point."

"So what are your plans for the future?", Issac asked. "Are you sticking around or what?"

"I'm not sure", Sharon admitted. "Everyone here has made me feel so welcome and I'd like to stay for a while, but I'm not an Avenger so I don't know..."

"Stick around", Issac suggested. "You're more than welcome and I think you'd make a dandy Avenger. It's just a matter of time."

"You think so?", Sharon asked.

"Yeppers", Issac said. "Now pipe down and let's watch this movie that's fixing to start. Have you ever seen Monty Python's Flying Circus?'

"I never have", Sharon admitted. "I've always meant to watch it, but never was able to for some reason or another."

"Well, grab some popcorn and sit back", Issac said as he worked the tv remote and hit play. "Cause it's time you were exposed to one of the classics."

Sharon and Issac sat back in their chairs and remained quiet as the movie began to play, each lost in their own thoughts and watching the images on the TV screen.

The Vision was sitting in the communications room, going over information on several moniters, when a voice interupted the quiet of the room.

"Yo Vision. Yon son of Zues would have words with thee", Hercules bellowed as he entered the room.

"Yes, Hercules... how may I assist you", the Vision replied.

"I was wondering how your research into that creature that I didst defeat was going", Hercules said.

"Aside from that obscure reference that I discovered that may or may not have been the creature you defeated, I have not discovered anything new", the Vision replied.

"Hmmmm", Hercules replied, rubbing his hand on his chin. "I was hoping that thou had discovered the creature's origins."

"I have cross-referenced every available piece of information and am still stymied", Vision said.

"What has become of thy creature", Hercules asked.

"SHIELD has it detained in captivity at one of their facilities", Vision answered.

"DIdst thou take cell samples and blood samples to help in your research?", Hercules asked.

"Of course", the Vision said. "And it didn't help at all. I have unable to identify that creature by any scientific means available. There are many different DNA traces with this creature, of a variety of animals. But I'm not sure how the creature is even able to exist."

"This concerns me greatly", Hercules remarked. "If it's not natural, then that suggests it might be of magical origin."

"Which is greatly out of my fields of knowledge", the Vision said. "Perhaps if we contact Dr. Druid or Dr. Strange?"

"That may be needed", Hercules agreed, "but this creature is a mystery that needs to be solved. And the son of Zeus shall continue to endevour to do just that."

"I assume you have an idea", the Vision said.

"My feelings is that the creature is too dangerous to remain on earth, having thus aleady slaughtered several innocent persons. I would suggest that I be allowed to gain custody of yon creature and remove it to fair Olympus, where it may be examined by some of my family. Yon creatures origins would not remain a mystery for long after that", Hercules said.

"That is certainly a most interesting idea", the Vision agreed.

"There are non wiser than the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena", Hercules proclaimed. "If anyone could easily discover the origins of yon creature, she would be the one."

"That is an interesting idea", the Vision agreed.

"And if the creature is one of magic rather than of science or mutation, it might even be possible to trace yon creatures creator as well", Hercules added.

"It is possible", the Vision said. "There are traces of many different DNA types in the creature, but I have not been able to learn exactly what or how the creature was formed or created."

"And thus, unable to identify it's creators", Hercules said.

"If you believe that Athena or anyone else might be able to trace the creature's origin, I concur that we should follow up on that belief", the Vision said.

"I shall make the arrangements immediately", Hercules said. "Will you contact SHIELD and secure custody of the creature for me?"

"I will immediately", the Vision agreed. "This is a mystery I would like to see resolved."

"And the creature slayed many innocents in it's rampage", Hercules added. "I am anxious to see yon cur responsible brought to justice for they have been free too long."

"Agreed", the Vision replied. "I'll contact SHIELD and you may proceed with contacting your relatives. Have you informed the Widow of your plans yet?"

"Not yet", Hercules said. "I see no reason for her to object to this plan of action."

"Nor do I", the Vision said, "but she is the team chairman and should be kept aware of what is happening here at the Castle."

"I shall speak to her immediately", Hercules said. "Is she in the castle?"

"I believe that she's in her office right now", the Vision said. "Shall I summon her?"

"Nay", Hercules said. "The son of Zeus shall stop off and have words with fair Natasha himself."

And with that, Hercules gave a nod of farewell to his synthezoid ally and stepped out through the door to go relay his plans to their chairperson, the Black Widow.

"I shall contact SHIELD immediately", the Vision said to himself as he turned back towards the computer moniters. "And I shall also inform Hank Pym. I think any type of examination of this creature would be of strong interest to him as well."

And with that, the Vision proceeded on with his work.

Later that day, the Black Widow sat in her office.

"Time once again to update my log", she thought to herself as she entered her encrypted password on her keyboard.

"The past few days have been quiet for our team, but things here are constantly moving. Hercules approached me earlier about that strange creature he subdued a few weeks ago after it slaughtered several persons. So far, the Vision's efforts to discover the creature's origins have not produced much information so maybe a new approach is in order. Hercules wants to allow some of his relatives from Olympus, the legendary gods of ancient Greece, and most specifically, Athena, the goddess of wisdom, to study the creature and see what they can discover. I've given him the go-ahead for this venture. This creature is a mystery that needs to be resolved and it shall be most interesting to see just what Athena can discover. The souls of those slaughtered demand that we find out who is responsible for this creature and why it was roaming free. Justice demands to be served.

Spitfire has aproached me about a bill coming up soon in the British legislature, of which she is a member of the House of Lords, that is extremely similar to the Mutant Registration Act that was recently defeated in the United States by their congress. She doesn't think it has much support among the British Parliment, but seems concerned that just by existing, it may end up fanning anti-mutant sentiment among the population. And I agree. While the anti-mutant voice isn't as strong here in Europe as it is in the United States, it's still a dangerous thing and must be watched closely.

It appears that both Dane Whitman, aka The Black Knight and Sharon Ventura, aka Ms. Marvel, will be staying with the team for the forseable future. I am glad to see this. The Knight is a very experienced Avenger who is capable and resourceful and definitely an asset to any team. And while Sharon is somewhat of a wild card, her experience with the Fantastic Four makes her a viable candidiate for Avengers membership. Her powers make her a formidable ally and she's quite intelligent as well. The only drawbacks I can see are in her psychological profile which suggest some instability due to abuse in her past, not to mention her fear of being transformed into a monsterous creature again, as she was by Dr. Doom. That concerns me somewhat, but Dr. Pym has assured me that despite her insecurities, she's far more competent and stable than a person has a right to be and he's confident that she could make a valuable asset to our team.

I'm planning on, at our next regular meeting early next week, bringing up the names of the Black Knight and Ms. Marvel for a formal vote and induction to the team. I'l approach both of them before the meeting and make sure that this is acceptable to each of them first, but I suspect that they will be open to the idea of joining, or in the Knight's case, re-joining the team.

Dr. Pym is working hard on Sharon's case to help alleviate any concerns about the possibility of reverting back to her other form, but he will be leaving to go back to California in a few days. It's too bad that he can't stay on as a permanent part of the team. He gives us credibility as one of the original Avengers, plus his abilities in the lab and science department are second to none. Hank has also been working with the vampire, Barnabas Collins, in perfecting and modifying the serum, created by Dr. Julia Hoffman, that allows Barnabas to not only not need human blood to survive, but also to brave the sunlight without fear of death.

Speaking of Barnabas Collins, he has proven to be a valuable ally to our group as well. His knowledge of the dark underworld throughout Europe has proven invaluable, as well as his knowledge of all things supernatural. I wish that there was some way to incorperate him more into our activities and missions, but as he himself has admitted several times, public knowledge of having a true vampire as an associate could be damaging to the Avengers reputation. And also, if word of his familiarity with us was to get out, it could damage his ability to roam freely in obscurity and among the darker elements of the land. It's better for all involved to keep the relationship between our team and Barnabas as quiet as possible."

And with that, the Widow clicked off the page as a slight dinging echoed forth on her computer, indicating a highly secure e-mail.

"Hmmm! From Nick Fury", the Widow thought. "I wonder what he wants."

Meanwhile, far away in a rural village in Africa, the reserve Avenger, Dr. Anthony Druid was sitting at a small table analyzing an artifact that he had discovered in a hidden cave.

"Amazing", Druid thought to himself. "These artifacts date back over three thousand years!"

With great care and precision, Druid used a small brush to remove the dirt and grime that covered the small, detailed piece of masonry.

"Hmmmmm! This looks like a maze of sorts drawn on to the artifact", Druid said to himself as he peered closely to examine the detailed writings and drawings on the prized find.

"There is writing too", he mumbled to himself. "It appears to be Greek or maybe Cretian in form. I'm not sure, but I must attempt to translate it."

Reaching for a small machine provided to him by Stark Industries, Druid thought to himself, "Thank goodness for universal translators and modern technology. If there's a code or recognized language here, this machine that Tony Stark asked me to test out for him shall find it."

WIth great care, Druid scanned the machine over the ancient treasure he had discovered. Within a matter of moments, the machine beeped happily, indicating that it had indeed translated the writings.

Druid read the translation provided by the machine and could feel his eyes growing wider with anxiety.

"If this is true, this is quite a discovery. It looks like an incarnation or chant. And it seems to be a key of some sort. But what is it a key to?"

Druid read over the translation once more and set the object down as he turned to look into his notes for clues to answering the large number of questions forming in his head.

Engrossed in his notes, Druid didn't notice the object begin to slightly move and emit a faint glow. And suddenly, with a loud popping noise and a flash of light, a beam of energy burst forth from the object and from the energy, the shape of a large, cloaked man emerged.

"What the...?", Druid jumped back, surprised from the sudden movement.

"After so many years", the man bellowed, "I am free!"

The man turned and looked towards Anthony Druid.

"And you", he said quietly, "who do I owe the honor of my freedom?"

"I am Dr. Anthony Druid", Druid replied. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

Pulling back the heavy cloak and hood that covered his face, the man revealed a skull-like face and an evil sneer.

"I am the word and the way! I am Bloodscream! And I am your death!"

Bloodscream pointed a bony hand at Druid and a bolt of energy blasted forth towards Druid. Druid moved quickly and leaped out of the way.

"You'll not find me such easy prey", Druid said as he used his telekenesis to cause Bloodscream's cloak to wrap tighly around his body.

"Such parlor tricks will not stop me", Bloodscream yelled as he shot forth blasts from his eyes and easily ripped through the material and narrowly missed Druid, but ripped apart the stone cave walls behind him, leaving a big chasm.

Druid levitated out of the way of the rocks that were flying around the cave.

"If I can stall him for a few moments, I should be able to stun this Bloodscream with a mind blast", Druid thought to himself. "Maybe some illusions will be efficent."

Using his great powers of the mind, Druid caused several images to appear... huge Golden Knights surrounded the cloak-clad bone-faced creature.

"You have defenders", Bloodscream yelled. "But they shall not save you."

Bloodscream cut loose with bolts of energy from his eyes, which quickly dispersed the illusions.

"You attempt to fool me with tricks and illusions", Bloodscream shouted. "Base coward!"

"Whatever works", Druid said as he cut loose with a huge bolt of psychic energy that slammed hard into Bloodscream, making him grab his head in agony.

"Aaaaaauuuugghhh!", Bloodscream shrieked in pain before shooting more blasts of energy in Druid's direction.

Druid moved swiftly and dodged more of the blasts.

"He's too powerful for me to defeat alone", Druid thought to himself. "And I don't have enough energy left for another mind-bolt. I think I'd better call for help!"

Druid reached into his pocket and pulled a small card out and hit several buttons, sending out a distress call on his Avengers communicard while he ducked into a corner, hopefully out of sight of the enraged Bloodscream.

"Don't try to hide, human", Bloodscream sneered. "I want to drink your blood and make you beg for mercy as I end your worthless life!"

Suddenly, Bloodscream turned and sent a big bolt of energy in Druid's direction, causing Druid to drop his card and use his powers of levitation to move out of the way.

"There you are", Bloodscream smiled.

Druid frowned and used his telekenesis to grab several rocks that had been loosened by the battle and propel them at Bloodscream, only to have Bloodscream shatter them with more energy bolts before they could even reach him.

Bloodscream smiled again and sent bolts of energy flying, this time towards the cave ceiling that was directly above Druid. The bolts made contact with the ceiling and it collapsed on top of Druid. Druid tried to use his telekenesis to deflect the rocks, but was too weak and there were too many and was soon unconcious.

Bloodscream stepped up to the pile of rocks that covered the unconcious Avenger. He noticed the small communicard that had fallen to the ground and with a blast of energy from his eyes, destroyed it, leaving only a small charred spot on the ground.

"Do you still live, human", he asked as he looked down at the pile of rocks that covered Druid. "I care not, for Bloodscream is now free and this planet... this world will be mine!"

Without a second thought, Bloodscream walked to the cave entrance and took off, flying up into the sky and into the early evening air.

Back at the castle...

The Black Widow stood at the head of the Avenger's meeting table. After reading the e-mail from Nick Fury, she had decided to call a meeting of the team. Within a matter of moments, The Black Knight, Hercules, The Vision, Sharon Ventura, Union Jack, & Issac Christians had all gathered in the vast main assembly room. Spitifre was busy with personal matters involving her role as a member of the House of Lords, while Dr. Pym had chosen to remain in the lab to finish up on some work, but was connected via video screen.

"I'm sorry to bother everyone", the Widow started. "We're not scheduled for a regular meeting for a couple more days yet, but I just finished speaking with Nick Fury."

"If Fury is calling, it must be something pretty big going on", the Knight commented.

"Indeed", Hercules agreed. "Nick Fury is not one for hyperbole!"

"What's going on, Natasha?", Union Jack asked.

"Fury contacted me to let me know that SHIELD intercepted a transmission from Hydra Island", the Widow said. "And one name was prominent. Ultron!"

"What the...?", Hank Pym exclaimed over the video-moniter. "Ultron is dead... destroyed. I destroyed him myself."

"That foul creature has always been the most resiliant of monsters", Hercules said.

"Too damn resiliant", the Black Knight said.

"Does SHIELD think he's back or was he just being spoke of in the intercepted transmissions?", the Vision asked.

"They're not sure", the Widow replied. "But if Ultron is back, you know that he'll be looking for Hank and you, Vision."

"Most likely", the Vision said.

"Wait a second", Issac asked. "I know that Hank originally created Ultron. I saw that in the files. But why the Vision?"

"Ultron is the one who created me", the Vision said. "I was to be used as a weapon against the Avengers, but instead turned on Ultron and helped defeat him."

"So if Ultron created the Vision and Hank created Ultron, that would make Hank the Vision's grandfather... kind of", Union Jack said.

"I never really thought of it that way, but essentially, that would be correct", Hank Pym replied. "But we'll worry about family trees later. Right now, we need to find out if Ultron is back... and if he is, put a stop to him."

"I want everyone to be on full alert", the Widow replied. "I've already sent word to the New York team and the West Coast team."

"So what's the routine for situations like this?", Sharon asked.

"Everyone stay close to the castle and be ready to move on a moments notice", the Knight said.

"Meanwhile, myself and the Vision will work in close coordination with SHIELD and other government agencies to see if we can either confirm or put to rest about Ultron being back", the Widow said.

"I've also got some contacts that may be able to help", Union Jack interjected. "I'll contact them and see if there's any talk or information out there about Ultron or robots in general."

"Do that", the Widow said. "Anyone else have any questions or suggestions?"

"Didn't Hank have a machine that could track Ultron at one point?", the Black Knight asked.

"I did", Hank answered. "But it was destroyed in an attack of the West Coast headquarters by Ultron and the Grim Reaper last year. But I'm sure I could rebuild it fairly easily."

"Dane and I could assist Hank and possibly speed up the production time for that machine", the Vision said.

"Dane can assist Hank", the Widow said. "I want you to get on the computer and see if you can track down any possible sightings and possible targets if Ultron is truly back", she told the Vision.

"Very well", the Vision said.

"Sounds good to me too", The Black Knight agreed. "Is that OK with you, Hank?"

"OK", Hank Pym replied. "Let me finish up with this project that I'm working on... synthenic blood for Barnabas Collins... and then I'll meet you in the work-shop in thirty minutes."

"Fine", said the Knight. "I'll go ahead and get things started."

"So stay close everyone and let's do this", the Widow said. "That's it!"

And with that, the Avengers disassembled and went on to their seperate chores. The Vision went to research the computer files while the Black Knight went to help Dr. Pym attempt to track Ultron. The Black Widow and Union Jack went to check their sources and contacts and seek information.

"Looks like we're the three odd men out", Issac commented as he looked at Hercules and Sharon Ventura, who remained with him in the Assembly room after everyone else had departed.

"So we're what... supposed to just wait around?", Sharon asked.

"I guess", Issac said. "What are you planning to do, Herc?"

"I must take custody of a fearsome beast from SHIELD and prepare for the arrival of my half-sister, Athena.", Hercules said. "Come. The two of you may assist me!"

"Sounds like fun", Issac smiled at Sharon and Herc. "Let's go."

"I guess", Sharon agreed. "This should be interesting if nothing else."

In the throne room of the African nation, Wakanda, King T'Challa sat listening to his royal advisor. T'Cheka.

"And exports are up 19% for this quarter", T'Cheka explained.

"Fine", T'Challa sighed. "If you don't mind, let us discuss this later."

"Of course, Your Magesty", T'Cheka said. "At your convenience."

"Yes, thank you", T'Challa responded. "Now, leave me. I have matters to think on."

"By your leave, my Lord", T'Cheka replied as he bowed and exited the room.

T'Challa sat back in his throne. All day, he had a feeling of uneasiness gnawing at him and he felt on edge, as if waiting for something to happen.

One of his messengers entered the room.

"My Lord, we have intercepted a message on an Avengers frequency. It's very weak though", said the young man.

T'Challa quickly flipped a switch on his throne and a communications screen rose up.

"Communications, this is T'Challa. What is the situation?", he asked.

One of his scientists appeared on the screen.

"My King, we have picked up a faint distress signal on an Avengers reserved frequency.", the man said.

"What are the coordinates?", T'challa asked.

A map with the coordinates highlighted flashed on the screen.

"That's the hidden valley", T'challa commented. "Dr. Druid, I believe, was doing some archeological research in that area. Relay this message and the coordinates to the Avengers at both their New York and London headquarters. Tell them that I will check it out personally and attempt to discover what exactly the problem is."

"Yes, Sire", the scientist replied. "Shall we summon the Wakandan Elite Guard to accompany you?", he asked.

"No", T'Challa replied. "It's far better that I do this alone. It may be a false alarm and I can move quicker on my own."

"Very well, My King", the scientist replied.

"Have my mini-quinjet prepared", T'Challa ordered. "I shall leave in twenty minutes."

And T'Challa turned off the moniter and sat back for another moment before getting up and moving quickly to his personal chambers. If an Avenger is in trouble, then the Black Panther shall attempt to aid them.

Hercules checked the cage once more.

"Tis secure", he said to his two companions, Sharon Ventura and Issac Christians.

The creature inside the cage, with the cat face and large wings and huge fangs let out a vicious and terrifying roar.

"I think he's getting upset", Issac commented as he watched the pacing animal.

"What kind of creature is this?", Sharon asked.

"We have yet to discover yon creature's origins", Hercules answered. "But hopefully, thy questions will be soon answered."

"I think we have company", Issac said, pointing towards a glimmering light that appeared to be getting closer and closer.

"Alas, tis' my beloved half-sister, the goddess of wisdom, Athena", Hercules smiled.

The three heroes stood in silence as the light came to a halt in front of them and not one, but two figures appeared.

"Hercules, I have heard thou summons and I have come", Athena replied.

"Aye, wise one", Hercules said. "For we have a mystery that has stumped all that call themselves Avengers and innocent souls cry for vengence."

"I will do my best", Athena smiled. "But first, thou must introduce me to your associates. Though I have met many who call themselves Avenger, these two are unknown to me."

"Of course", Hercules said. "These two noble souls are loyal friends and allies to the son of Zeus. This is Issac Christians, also known as The Gargoyle and yon beauty is Sharon Ventura, who also goes by the name of Ms. Marvel."

"It is a pleasure to meet two noble souls and friends of the Scion of Olympus", Athena smiled. "It is an honor!"

"Thank you, Ma'am", Issac replied. "And may I say what a thrill this is for us as well."

"Thank you", Athena smiled. 

"Wow", Sharon said. "I used to be fascinated by the stories of Ancient Greece when I was a child and to meet Athena, the real Athena... It's truly an honor!"

"Oh yes, the myths of ancient times", Athena smiled. "I did not always come out quite so well in those stories."

"You were not quite as forgiving or open minded in those days", Hercules smiled. "That may be why."

"Perhaps", Athena smiled.

"And who is yon youth that cowers behind you", Hercules asked, bringing attention to a young lad who stood sheepishly behind the staturistic Goddess of Wisdom.

Athena turned and beckoned the young man forward. He stood tall and approached, bowing to Hercules and the other heroes.

"This is Daniel", Athena commented. "He is the son of a mortal and Diana, Goddess of the Hunt. He has an affinity with creatures of nature."

"So he's a demi-god?", Issac asked.

"He is half Olympian and half mortal", Athena replied. "And he is more than that. He is also what you would refer to as a mutant."

"By the beard of Zeus", Hercules gasped. "We have mutant humans living on Olympus? I had no idea!"

"His father died and he was alone", Athena answered. "Diana decided to bring him to Olympus to raise herself. And..."

"My pardon, Ma'am", Daniel said. "But may I tell my story myself."

Athena nodded in agreement and gave a soft smile towards Daniel.

"My father was a man named Brent Robinson", the young man began. "He was a wonderful man, a great father, who lived a simple life in New England. Roughly about nineteen years ago, fate allowed my father a glimpse of heaven when he met this woman."

"Diana had decided to take a sabbatical from Olympus and was living under a mortal identity", Athena explained.

"My father met this woman, fell in love and they were happy beyond description. A short time later, a child was born... me. And it was what everyone refers to as the American Dream. And this continued for many years. I had an amazing Mom and a fantastic Dad. Mom had her secretive side and we would often find her gazing at the stars with a look of longing and sadness, but she would just smile. Her family, her relatives were "far away" and she never explained much about them. My father assumed that they were probably maffia or something like that, which would explain why Mom never spoke of them."

"Like she was protecting you and your father from them", Issac asked.

"Exactly", Daniel said. "Then about the time I turned twelve, Mom vanished. She was there and said she had to attend to family business and would return shortly, but then vanished for several months... almost a year with no contact and no way of knowing where she was or if she was even alive or dead."

"That was the time that the Titans had attempted to overthrow the gods of Olympus and we were rescued and aided by the Avengers", Athena said.

"I remember that time well", Hercules said. "Myself and the Avengers were in a glorious battle with the Titans and their bethren and 'twas the first meeting between my family of glorious Olympus and my heroic comrades."

"I remember reading about that in the files", Sharon commented. "Battling gods and titans and giants. It's all so amazing!"

"Indeed it was", Hercules remembered. "It twas a battle of epic proportion and truly one of my finer moments."

"But we're getting away from Daniel's story. Please tell us more, son", Issac said.

"Thank you", Daniel said. "We didn't know where Mom was or even if she was alive or dead. But my father and I kept hope and continued with our lives as best we can, just keeping faith that Mom would return to us and we would once again be complete and happy. It was about this time when I started realizing that I could talk to and understand animals. I didn't understand it, but animals would come up to me... wild animals and just start talking to me. And I understood them and what they were saying. And they could understand me."

"Like the movie, Dr. Doolittle", Sharon asked.

"Exactly", Daniel agreed. "I was scared, but also fascinated and excited. I was a young boy, barely a teen, and all of a sudden, I was able to do this amazing thing."

"Most mutant abilities manifest themselves with the onset of puberty", Issac interjected.

"I read the newspapers and researched it on the internet and figured out rather quickly what I was. But it was more than that. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I knew it set me apart from most people and then I began to retreat into myself, missing my mother, feeling awkward around other people...", Daniel said. "So I'm a mutant. It was scary, but I was always different anyhow... perfect health, a high IQ and knack for understanding and comprehension and an affinity for hunting and the moon. My mother always said it was just 'good genes' and I accepted that. But that, plus the new mutant abilities combined really made me feel awkward and alone. My father tried to help and be there for me, but with Mom gone, he was just a shadow of himself. We continued as always and then, after a visit to the doctor, my father realized that he had cancer... and it had spread within his body. He was dead within three months."

"I'm sorry", Sharon said quietly.

"So was I", Daniel continued. "I was alone in the world with no one. No family. I went traveling abroad and lost myself in my studies and in perfecting my ability to communicate and speak with animals. And I began to have dreams. Strange dreams that told me to come home... go back to where I had lived before. I did and there she was... my mother. I was frightened, yet excited. Long story short, we were reunited and after she learned what happened to my father, we mourned together. And then, one day, she told me that it was time for me to meet the rest of my family. She told me who she really was, Diana, goddess of the moon and goddess of the hunt. And that she was of the Olympian Panthenon and that, as her son, I was a demi-god. She took me to Olympus and the rest is, as they say, history."

"Wow", Issac said. "That's quite a story."

"And after meeting this young man and discovering his talent for communications with animals, I invited him to be my ward and help to tend my sanctuary of animals and unusual creatures", Athena smiled.

"And it's quite a job, but I love it", Daniel smiled at his aunt. "I feel complete, like I've found my calling."

"And he does an excellent job", Athena agreed. "I was concerned that young Daniel, being half-mortal, could handle the responsibility, but he has excelled beyond my wildest expectations."

"Tis quite a tale and I, for one, am proud to welcome thou into the family", Hercules said, placing a hand on the young man's shoulders.

"Thank you, sir", Daniel said. "The exploits and adventures of the mighty Hercules are known throughout both earth and Olympus and it's truly an honor to meet you."

"Now that the introductions are complete", Athena said. "Let us see yon creature that Hercules told me of."

"Right this way, Ma'am", Issac said, leading the way towards the cage that held the strange creature that Hercules had subdued.

"Amazing", Athena commented as she approached the creature. "I have never in all my time seen anything quite like this."

"It t'was a fearsome foe", Hercules said. "It slaughtered several persons before I was able to subdue it."

"What do you think, Daniel?", Sharon asked.

"Let me attempt to talk to it", Daniel said as he approached the cage. "Maybe we can learn where it came from and why it killed those people."

"Go ahead", Athena said, "but be careful."

Daniel approached the cage and, careful to stay out of reach of the claws, began to stare at the creature and speak in a quiet, soothing voice to the large creature.

"Do you think he can learn anything by talking to it", Sharon asked as she watched on.

"I hope so", Issac said.

"He is a most amazing and resourceful young man", Athena said. "And it appears that he's making progress already."

All turned and looked and saw that it appeared that Daniel was involved in an animated conversation with the creature. They continued to watch for a few minutes and then Daniel, breaking off from the communication with the creature, moved back into their group.

"He goes by the name Killtor", Daniel began. "He does not remember his origins, but he was in a cage and tortured by men... humans with knives. He escaped and wandered for a time before entering this cave and experiencing a bright light, like the sun. And then he was suddenly in a strange land. He was scared and hungry. He tried to hide and then the hunder became too much so he looked for prey. He saw men who were loud and frightening. He knew it was wrong, but they saw him and tried to hurt him. He attacked and fed. And then fled. It became a routine for him...a matter of survival. Men were weak and easy prey and he was scared. And thus it continued until he was subdued by Hercules."

"So he's what... a genetic experiment that was suddenly transported here from somewhere else?", Sharon asked.

"So it seems", Issac said.

"And those poor souls he slaughtered?", Sharon said.

"He was a wild creature, looking for food and defending himself", Issac said.

"That makes sense", Sharon said. "But it doesn't make it any better for the people he killed."

"We have subdued the creature and we should pursue it's creators. That would give a sense of justice to the victims", Hercules said grimly.

"So what do you suggest", Issac asked, "that we do with this creature?"

"If I may", Daniel interjected, "I think we should be allowed to take him back to Olympus and the sanctuary. He is not evil or of malice. He just did what any wild animal would do... tried to survive."

"I agree", Athena said, "but I will allow the final decision to you, Hercules. We can care for the creature and allow it to live out it's natural life in a peaceful enviroment."

"Aye and aye again. That is the wisest course of action and so be it", Hercules agreed. "But I wish to know more of the creature's land of origin and meet his creators."

"It sounds as if Killtor wandered through a warp of some sort", Sharon said. "Daniel, can you speak to him again and try to figure out where this warp might be?"

"I can try", Daniel said. "He was upset and scared, but he's calming down now. I believe he just wanted someone or something to communicate with or to."

"Then speak to him again", Hercules said. "And then, thy creators of the creature and the son of Zeus shall have a reckoning."

The heroes waited again for a short time while Daniel spoke to the creature. And then, after a brief farewell, Athena, Daniel and the creature all vanished in a ball of light, transported to the heavens that are Mount Olympus.

"At least we don't have to worry about that creature anymore", Issac said.

"Amen to that", Sharon said.

"The creature will be well cared for", Hercules agreed. "And we will continue to seek it's creators. And vengence will be served."

T'Challa, The Black Panther, cautiously approached the site where his staff had traced the signal from the Avenger's communicard. It was a campsite, obviously abandoned and whoever had been staying here had been doing some archelogical work in a small cave that was nearby. T'Challa knew of this land immediately. It was mentioned in Wakanadan legend as a place of great evil and a place to be avoided. T'Challa knew that the Avenger who had attempted to send the message was Dr. Druid, who was also an explorer and archeologist, as well as being a mystic. T'Challa only knew Druid through his reputation and had met him only once in passing, but Druid's reputation was that of a man of power and T'Challa knew that if anything was powerful enough to subdue the mage, then it was something to be very wary of.

The Panther pulled out his own Avengers communicard and quickly relayed his location and information to his home base in Wakanda, where it would be passed on to the various Avengers teams. He moved cautiously around the campsite looking for clues to Druid's whereabouts. His heightened senses were on alert as The Black Panther moved around the campground once more before approaching the cave where he sensed Druid had been just a few hours earlier.

Moving silently and quickly as the giant cat that was his namesake, T'Challa moved into the cave and quickly scanned the area. It was obvious to him that some kind of battle had taken place here. Then with his keen eyesight, T'Challa spotted the charred remains of the communicard that had been burned into the ground. The Panther continued to study the area and heard a very slight moaning noise.

T'Challa moved quickly, following the noise to a mound of rocks that he could tell had recently fallen. The noise, the moaning, was coming from underneath the rocks. T'Challa worked quickly and started carefully moving the rocks and soon uncovered the very sore and bruised body of Dr. Druid, who was still unconcious. Moving Druid free from the rubble, T' Challa examined his fellow Avenger for injuries and attempted to help him recover.

"What happened?", Druid replied groggily as he began to come around.

"Rest easy, my friend", T'Challa replied. "You are safe!"

"Who...?", Druid asked. "The Black Panther. Then the Avengers are here?"

"It's just I for the moment", T'Challa answered. "I received your signal in Wakanda and decided to investigate. I expect that the other Avengers will be here shortly though. What happened?"

"I'm not sure", Druid said. "I had discovered a small artifact that had some writing. I translated the encription and must have accidentially opened a portal of some sort, for this... creature who called himself Bloodscream appeared. We fought and, obviously, I ended up on the worst side of things."

"I don't recall the name Bloodscream", the Panther replied. "But it sounds as if you accidentially opened a cage or prison of some sorts that held this Bloodscream captive. What happened to him?"

"After we fought, all I remember is being crushed by that collapsing ceiling. I managed to get up a telekenetic shield at the last second to avoid being crushed or hurt seriously, but it still knocked me unconcious. I suspect he thought me dead and fled the area", Druid replied.

"He must be found", the Panther said.

"I agree", Druid said, pulling himself up.

Druid stood up slowly and noticing something laying amid the rubble, moved over and picked up a small object.

"This is the artifact that obviously held Bloodscream", Druid said. "I'll bring it along. It may be useful in stopping that creature."

"Are you well enough to travel?", the Panther asked.

"I'm sore and bruised", Druid replied. "But I'll live."

"Let us go then and attempt to track this Bloodscream", the Panther said. "We can summon the Avengers to meet us along the way."

"Very well", Druid replied.

And with that, the Black Panther and Dr. Druid set out, attempting to follow the trail and track the entity known as Bloodscream.

Back at the Avengers Castle...

The Black Widow clicked off the moniter to her computer.

"Well, that was a waste of time", she thought to herself. The Widow had contacted numerous resources searching for even the slightest clue towards the whereabouts of Ultron, but to no avail.

"I wonder if anyone else has had any luck?", she asked herself as she clicked open the communications system for the castle.

"Hank, this is Natasha. How's that machine coming to track Ultron?", she asked.

The faces of Hank Pym and Dane Whitman appeared on the screen.

"So far, so good", Pym replied. "Dane and I have managed to rebuild it and are about to bring it online in just a few minutes."

"Excellent", the Widow replied. "Do that and keep me informed."

"Will do", Hank replied. The Black Knight, standing in the background, gave her a hearty salute and then the screen went blank.

"So far, so good", the Widow thought to herself. "I wonder if the Vision or Union Jack have discovered anything?"

Clicking another button, the face of the Vision appeared on the screen.

"Vision, have you had any luck in tracking down Ultron and his possible whereabouts?", she asked.

"Not at all", the Vision said. "If Ultron has returned, he's staying very quiet at the moment."

"Well, keep looking", the Widow said. "Has Union Jack reported back in yet?"

"Not yet", the Vision said. "But we did get a call just a few moments ago from The Black Panther from Wakanda."

"T'Challa? What's going on?", the Widow responded.

"It seems that his people intercepted a faint signal from an Avengers communicard. It was from Dr. Druid", the Vision answered.

"Druid?", the Widow said. "We haven't heard from him in weeks. He's off on some archelogical dig, I believe."

"What the Panther told me is that Druid's signal came from a place near Wakanda where he was on a archeological sabbatical and was cut off by some unknown reason after only a minute or so. We don't know the status at the moment. T'Challa said that he would check out the coordinates from where the signal originated and report back as soon as he knew something", the Vision replied.

"How long ago did this message come through?", the Widow asked.

"The Wakandans discovered Druid's signal roughly 4.3 hours ago. T'Challa left to investigate 2.1 hours ago. And we've yet to hear from him since.", the Vision replied.

"Has Hercules taken care of the situation with that creature yet?", the Widow asked.

"Yes", the Vision answered. "We had a brief visit from two of his fellow Olympians, Athena and a boy named Daniel, and they transferred custody of the animal to their care. He is currently in the library, along with Sharon Ventura and Issac Christians recording a report of the matter."

"Have the coordinates of Druid's card transmission downloaded to the Quinjet's computers", the Widow said. "I'll take Hercules, Sharon and Issac with me and we are going to check this out ourselves."

"Should I go along as well?", the Vision asked.

"No", the Widow said. "Continue the search for clues to the whereabouts of Ultron. But summon Dane for me and have him meet us at the Quinjet. Hank can finish that machine on his own and we may need the services of the Black Knight.

"Sensors indicate that Union Jack has just entered the castle. Shall I have him join you as well?", the Vision asked.

"Yes", the Widow said. "Druid is not the type of person to use his communicard for no reason. If he tried to call us, then something is majorly wrong and we need to find out what it is."

"I'm summoning the Knight and Union Jack now", the Vision said. "They'll meet you at the Quinjet. I shall also attempt to contact T'Challa and let him know that you're on the way down there."

"Good", said the Widow. "I'm on my way to the Quinjet now. We'll keep you posted. Widow out!"

A few minutes later, the Quinjet was in the air and on it's way towards the area where Dr. Druid had last been.

"So Druid's signal just stopped?", Issac asked. "I thought these things were good for up to two thousand miles."

"They are", the Black Knight answered. "But there could have been interference from the mountains or the jungles. Or it could be some other, more omnious reason."

"I briefly remember meeting Dr. Druid when I was with the Fantastic Four", Sharon recalled. "He doesn't strike me as the type to make crank calls."

"He's not", the Widow said. "Druid is usually too stubborn for his own good and if he was attempting to signal us, there was a good reason."

"Is the Black Panther going to meet us there?", Union Jack asked.

"He's gone to investigate", the Widow replied. "When we land, we can scout the area and attempt to rendevous with either Druid or T'Challa and find out what is going on."

"So this may just be a false alarm", Issac asked.

"It's possible... and I hope it is", the Widow said. "But Druid is one of us, an Avenger, and we have to check it out."

"Be it a false alarm or not, the son of Zeus shall not be found waiting", Hercules commented. "Druid and T'Challa are valued comrades and, by my beard, we shall be there for them!"

"I suggest that everyone strap in", the Knight said. "We're fixing to kick in the turbos."

"Do it", the Widow said. "Let's see how fast we can get to Wakanda."

The Black Panther moved quickly along the floor of the jungle, pausing every so often to allow Dr. Druid to catch up.

"My apologies for slowing you down", Druid told the Wakandan king. "Tracking through jungles is not my speciality."

"Make no apologies", T'Challa replied. "We all have our specialities and that you are even up and about is miraculous enough."

"I'll try a telepathic scan of the area and see if I can detect anything", Druid said.

"While you do that", T'Challa replied, "I'll attempt to contact the Avengers and see if they're on the way here yet."

T'Challa pulled out his communicard and entered a code.

"This is T'Challa calling the Avengers. Is anyone available?"

"This is the Widow", a voice replied. "We are approaching Wakandan airspace. I have Hercules, Union Jack, The Black Knight, The Gargoyle and Ms. Marvel with me. What is your status? Have you found Druid?"

"I have, Natasha", T'Challa replied. "It seems the Doctor encountered a creature that goes by the name of Bloodscream. An energy projector. Druid is OK and with me now. We're trying to track this Bloodscream right now."

"Understood", the Widow said. "Any luck so far?"

"Not really", T'Challa replied. "His trail is faint seems to vanish just a few hundred meters from the site of Druid's battle with him."

T'Challa looked over at Druid who shook his head with a frown.

"And Druid can't seem to locate him telepathically either", T'Challa continued.

"The name doesn't ring a bell", the Widow said. "I'll contact the Vision and have him run the name through our data bases. Do you want us to come rendevous with you?"

"Not here", T'Challa replied. "We can rendevous at my palace in Wakanda. Druid needs medical attention and we can plan out what to do next there."

"Very well", the Widow said. "We'll head to your palace now. How long until you expect to return?"

"I'm summoning my Mini-Quinjet now", T'Challa replied. "We should be back in roughly 40 minutes."

"We'll be waiting", the Widow said. "Widow out!"

T'Challa clicked off his card and turned to Druid.

"We'll head over to my palace in the Wakandan capital now", he said. "The other Avengers will meet us there and you can get some medical attention."

"But what about Bloodscream?", Druid asked.

"His trail has vanished, so all we can do is wait for his next move", the Panther said. "And be ready."

"I don't like it, but you're right", Druid agreed. "Let's go meet the others."

At the castle, The Vision continued to moniter his computers and search for any sign or trace of the killer robot known as Ultron. There was a knock at the door.

"Vision, are you having any luck?", Dr. Pym asked as he entered the room.

"Not as of yet", the Vision replied. "How goes your part of the search?"

"I've got my machine up and running, looking for any trace of the unique energy stream that Ultron produces. If there is any type of contact, it will notify me immediately", Pym answered.

"I expect the Widow to be checking in shortly", the Vision said. "I would like to have something positive to tell her."

"Hopefully, we'll get something", Pym said. "Ultron has been a thorn in both of our sides for far too long."

"Indeed", the Vision agreed. "Was there something I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to take a quick break from the lab and stretch my legs", Pym replied. "And to let you know that Barnabas Collins should be arriving here shortly."

"How are your treatments of Mr. Collins coming along", the Vision inquired.

"Extremely well", Pym answered. "I've been able to modify the serum that Dr. Julia Hoffman originally created and it helps Barnabas control the blood-lust and acts as a synthenic substitute for human blood, keeping him hale and hearty. And it also allows him to venture forth in the sunlight and live in day as well as night."

"Fascinating", the Vision replied. "And he still retains all of his vampiric abilities?"

"Yes", Pym said. "Constant exposure to direct sunlight, such as in the desert could be a problem, but apart from that, he's as powerful as ever and can still live a normal life as well."

A buzz sounded on the computer screen.

"Excuse me", the Vision told Hank Pym as he answered the call on the screen. "Vision here!"

"Vision, it's the Widow. How are things at the castle? Any luck tracking Ultron?", the Widow replied over the video screen.

"Not yet, but I'm still looking and Hank Pym has his machine searching as well.", the Vision answered.

"Fine", the Widow replied. "Keep doing that. Finding Ultron has to be a top priority."

"Agreed", the Vision said. "DId you find Dr. Druid and the Black Panther?"

"We did", the Widow said. "We're preparing to rendevous with them now in Wakanda. I need you to cross-reference a name in our files... a creature named Bloodscream. Druid had a run-in with him."

"The name doesn't sound familiar", the Vision said, "but I'll cross-reference it with all of our files and see what I can learn."

"Good", the Widow said. "Contact me if you find out anything about this Bloodscream or Ultron."

"I will", the Vision said.

"Widow out", the Widow said as she clicked off her communicator.

"Sounds like you're going to be busy", Hank Pym told the Vision, "so I'll leave you alone."

"When Barnabas Collins arrives, I'll notify you", the Vision answered.

"OK, I'll be in my lab", Hank replied. "See you later."

Hank Pym exited the room and the Vision went back to work on his computer research.

Back in Wakanda, the Avengers have arrived at the Royal Palace and greet T'Challa and Dr. Druid as they arrive a short time later.

"T'Challa, Druid, it's good to see you both again", the Widow said as the Panther and Druid entered the room where the Avengers were waiting.

"And you as well, Natasha", T'Challa returned the greeting.

"Before we get started", The Widow remarked, "please allow me to introduce some of our members that I don't believe you've met yet. This is Union Jack, The Gargoyle and I believe you know Ms. Marvel."

"We've met", the Panther replied. "I've also met the Gargoyle... Issac, I believe, before as well."

"That's right", Issac replied. "When the Defenders fought the Sons of the Serpent. I didn't think you'd remember."

"You're not an easy one to forget, Issac", the Widow laughed.

"True", Issac agreed.

"Not to break up the conversation, but we should discuss the latest menace", Union Jack interjected.

"Yon lad is correct", Hercules agreed. "For it was a call for aid that brought the Avengers thus."

"So what's going on?", the Black Knight asked.

"It seems that Dr. Druid had an encounter with a creature by the name of Bloodscream", T'Challa replied. "I'll let him fill you in on the details."

In a matter of moments, Druid filled his associates in on what had happened.

"So you think that this Blodscream had been imprisoned in that artifact you found?", Sharon asked.

"So it seems", Druid said. "And when I translated the encryption, it seems that I accidentially set him free."

"And we need to find him and put him back in that prison", Hercules said.

"I don't know about that", the Widow said, "but we do need to find him before he hurts anyone."

"We have sensors all over Wakanda", T'Challa said. "If he is in my country, we should be able to locate him easily."

"Somehow, I don't think it will be that easy", Druid said. "His power was immense and I sense a magical aura about him. I doubt conventional sensors would be able to detect him."

"So do you have any suggestions, Druid", the Widow asked.

"I'll try scanning psionically", Druid said. "But most likely, our best option is to wait for him to show himself and be prepared to move quickly."

"I'm getting a message from the Vision", the Widow answered. "The only Bloodscream that he can detect in our files is a reference to a vampire in Madripoor that was reportedly slain by the X-Man, Wolverine, a few years ago."

"I detected some mystical powers, but he wasn't a vampire", Druid replied.

"Why don't we send a picture of that artifact to the Vision and see if he can match it with anything on his computer", Union Jack suggested.

"That's a good idea", the Widow said.

"Might I suggest that Vision forwards the image to Dr. Strange as well. As much as I hate to admit it, he might have a better grasp on what it is than I have.", Druid suggested.

"I can't believe I just heard that", the Black Knight commented.

"What?", Sharon asked.

"I'd heard that Druid had mellowed a bit and become more humble than his earlier days when we were team-mates in New York, but to actually suggest bringing in Dr. Strange? That's more than even I was expecting", the Knight answered.

"Arrogance led to my downfall once", Druid smiled sadly. "I realize now that even I have my limitations and it's better to work with others and succeed rather than be the loner and constantly fail."

"There's no I in team", Issac added with a smile.

"And it took me far too long to learn that", Druid admitted. "And while I'm still not totally comfortable in a group enviroment, I'm not unable to admit when something is beyond my capabilities."

"Then you are truly a wise man", the Panther added as he joined the conversation.

At this moment, one of the Panther's scientist's came running up.

"Excuse me, my liege", the man said quickly. "We've got an emergency. An unidentified being is tearing apart the village over near Kan'ai!"

"That's not far from where Bloodscream was", T'Challa said. "I believe that our foe is making his move. Avengers, follow me to my situation room."

Moving as one, the assembled heroes folowed the ruler of Wakanda to a large room full of scientists and workers.

"Get me a visual on Kan'ai", the Panther said to one of the men as they entered the room.

A large video moniter came to life and the image of a skull-faced being wearing a cloak came upon the screen, laughing insanely as he blasted bolts of strange energy all around the village.

"That's him. That's Bloodscream", Druid said quickly.

"Then let's make haste", the Panther replied.

"In other words", the Widow added, "Avengers Assemble!"

And as one, the Avengers were out the door and moving quickly to their Quinjet, ready to confront this Bloodscream and end his violent and destructive rampage.

Back at the castle, Hank Pym and Barnabas Collins were in Hank's lab, talking.

"So this should be enough of the serum to last you for a good year, Barnabas", Hank said as he handed the vampire a small package.

"Again, I can't thank you nearly enough, Doctor Pym", Barnabas replied. "Though I'm still cursed as a vampire, your serums have given me the ability to live a normal life, without fear of the sun or a need to consume human blood."

"You've been of great aid to the Avengers on many occasions", Pym said. "I'm glad to help... and call me Hank. Besides, your old friend, Julia Hoffman, did all the hard work and research. It was her notes that made this all possible."

"Julia was far ahead of her time and a brilliant woman", Barnabas smiled sadly. "Thank you, Dr. Pym... I mean Hank. So where is everyone? The castle is strangely quiet today."

"Well, the Vision and I are attempting to track down any sign of a killler-robot called Ultron. And the rest of the team had headed to Wakanda in response to a distress call from Dr. Druid about a creature named Bloodscream."

"Bloodscream?", Barnabas replied. "That name is very familiar."

"You know of him?", Hank asked.

"I'm not sure", Barnabas replied. "Just the name rings a bell. I think it was a mention in one of Angelique's diaries."

"Angelique?", Hank asked.

"She was the witch who placed the curse of vampirism on me in the first place.", Barnabas answered.

"Do you still have access to those diaries?", Hank asked.

"Back at my flat... yes", Barnabas replied. "Angelique gave them to me a few years ago as part of her efforts to redeem herself for her past deeds. I'll head back there now and get them."

"That'd be great. I'm sure that any information they can provide can be of help to the team in Wakanda.", Hank replied.

"One can only hope. It shouldn't take long for me to get them from my flat", Barnabas said. "Could you open the window for me and I'll make haste and return shortly."

WIth that, Hank Pym opened a window leading to the outside of the castle and watched as Barnabas changed form into a large black bat and quickly flew out the open window, headed towards his flat to retrieve the diaries.

Back in the village of Kan'ai in Wakanda, Bloodscream laughed hilariously as he blasted home after home with his energy bolts.

"Run! Flee! Prepare to die", Bloodscream roared.

He blasted a home just as a young lady holding a child came running out of the doorway. The woman fell to the ground at his feet.

"Please, sir! Have mercy!", she cried.

Bloodscream looked down at the woman and with a vicious sneer, blasted her and the child, leaving only a smoldering black mark on the ground where the two people once were.

"Bwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!", Bloodscream laughed.

Suddenly, from seemingly out of nowhere, he was lifted off his feet and sent flying into the remains of a wall he had destroyed only moments earlier.

"Murderer", the Black Panther scowled as he landed on his feet after sailing into the creature with a big kick.

Bloodscream cut loose with a series of energy blasts at his new foe as the Black Panther aptly danced around the beams.

Steel cable came from behind the monster as the Black Widow ensnared Bloodscream with her Widow's line.

With a shrug, Bloodscream broke free of the line.

"More fools come to die", he laughed. 

"If anyone is to die, it will be thou, foul killer!", Hercules said as he threw a huge punch at the vicious villian.

Moving with a speed that surprised all, Bloodscream ducked under the wild punch and responded with a blow that sent Hercules flying back.

"Work as a team", the Black Knight shouted as he moved into position. "Union Jack and Sharon... help get the civilians out of here... the rest of you, let's work together and take out this bastard."

Union Jack and Ms. Marvel quickly moved to clear the area of the few villagers that remained. The Black Panther and the Black Widow moved in a criss-cross pattern and nailed Bloodscream with a experimental blaster the Panther had produced. The Widow cut loose with her highest level Widow's sting.

"Aaaaauuugh", Bloodscream roared in pain.

While he was distracted, the Black Knight moved in and nailed Bloodscream with his sword, totally disrupting all of the synapses in Bloodscream's system.

And Issac moved in quickly, blasting the creature with some bio-mystical blasts of his own.

Bloodscream collapsed to the ground for a moment.

"Watch out", Dr. Druid yelled as Bloodscream stood up and cut loose with a big blast that enveloped all of the area around him, sending heroes flying in every direction.

"Now... now you have made me angry!", Bloodscream shouted.

"Get over it!", a voice came from behind.

Bloodscream turned and was nailed by the trunk of a tree being swung wildly by Sharon Ventura, the woman known as Ms. Marvel.

Bloodscream let out a curse and fired a blast of energy at the heroine, who quickly moved to get out of the way.

Dr. Druid cut loose with a psionic blast that ripped the mind of Bloodscream.

"So you still live, Mage?", Bloodscream bellowed. "And you still play these games? Now you die!"

Moving swiftly, Bloodscream grabbed a large piece of debris and hurled it at Druid, who was jerked out of the way by T'Challa, the Black Panther.

"I've got you, Doctor", T'challa said as he set Druid down.

"My thanks", Druid replied.

"We're taking it to him, but not having much luck", Union Jack whispered to the Black Widow as they ducked behind wall to avoid the wild blasts of energy that Bloodscream was projecting in every direction.

"We can't give up", the Widow replied. "Hercules is preparing to attack him again."

Hercules moved quickly and, coming up behind Bloodscream, grabbed him in a massive bearhug.

"Now I have thee, base villian", Hercules yelled as he tightened his grasp on the writhing Bloodscream.

"You have me, but can you hold me", Bloodscream gasped as he clawed and raked at Hercules arms in an attempt to escape Hercules' strong grasp.

"None can escape the son of Zeus", Hercules proclaimed.

"Forgive me for having my doubts", Bloodscream laughed as he began to morph and shift and transformed into a cloud of dark smoke that easily slipped away from the enraged man-god.

Resuming his normal form, Bloodscream shot forth a blast of energy that caught Hercules squarely in the chest, knocking him high in the air and out of sight.

"Hercules? My God!", Sharon Ventura shrieked as she dove at Bloodscream, attempting to bring him down by knocking the knees out from under him.

As Bloodscream's knees buckled, Union Jack cut loose with a perfectly thrown dagger that went deep into the shoulder of the enraged villian.

"Auuugh!", Bloodscream screamed in pain as he grabbed Ms. Marvel and tossed her directly into the approaching Union Jack, stunning them both into unconciousness.

"He's injured", the Panther said. "We have to take him down now!"

The Black Widow cut loose with another series of Widow stings that Bloodscream simply ignored as he attempted to flee.

Issac Christians attempted to cut Bloodscream off by flying down in front of him and unleashing several of his bio-electrical blasts, which sent Bloodscream recoiling in the opposite direction, right into the sword of a waiting Black Knight.

"Aaauuuggggggghhh! Cursed mortals!", Bloodscream shrieked."I will dance on your graves! I will devour your souls! I will..."

"Thou will surrender and fall", Hercules bellowed as he dove into the scene once more and landed on Bloodscream with a sickening thud.

With great effort, Bloodscream reached upwards and grabbed Hercules, tossing him to the side into the approaching Dr. Druid and Ms. Marvel.

"You may have won this battle, mortals... but you will all die! You will all die!", Bloodscream said bitterly as he transformed into the dark smoke once more and vanished up into the sky.

"No!", T'Challa said as he leaped forward, attempting to stop the drifting dark cloud that quickly vanished.

"Damn it", the Knight said. "He got away!"

"But he'll be back", the Widow said. "And when he does return, we'll be ready!"

"So what now?", Sharon asked.

"Recon the area", the Widow said. "I doubt we'll find anything, but we have to try. And then we'll go back to T'Challa's to regroup."

"We will find this Bloodscream. He killed several of my citizens and they demand vengence", the Panther added.

"And they'll have it", Hercules proclaimed. "The son of Zeus swears thus!"

After a quick debriefing, the Avengers bid T'Challa farewell and, accompanied by Dr. Druid, boarded their Quinjet and headed back towards their castle in England.

"I've just spoken to the Vision and filled him in on our encounter with Bloodscream", the Widow told her teammates. "He's informed me that Barnabas Collins may have found a reference to Bloodscream in an old diary belonging to an ancient associate, who also happened to be a witch, and will meet us at the castle."

"Good", the Knight said. "Maybe we can find a way to track down and actually defeat this Bloodscream next time."

"We will find and defeat that vile creature", Hercules proclaimed. "So vows the Scion of Olympus."

"We didn't do a good job earlier", Sharon commented.

"We were unprepared", Druid said. "Knowledge is power and perhaps, after reviewing whatever information Mr. Collins may be able to provide us and doing some research, we can take Bloodscream down."

"My knife actually injured him, so we know he has vunerablilities.", Union Jack added.

"And Druid's mind-blasts did some damage as well", Issac added.

"So did those bio-mystical blasts that you project, Issac", the Knight added. "So he has weaknesses. We just need to be able to figure out how to best exploit them and use them to defeat Bloodscream."

"I can't help but think that the artifact that Druid discovered, the one that obviously imprisoned Bloodscream before, is the key", the Widow said.

"I've got it with me", Druid said. "And once we return to the castle, I'll do everything I can to find out what answers this artifact holds."

"We'll find Bloodscream again, and next time, we'll take him down", the Widow said quietly.

"Any word from the Vision about tracking down Ultron?", Union Jack asked.

"He said that there has been no sign of Ultron yet", the Widow answered. "He and Hank have been using every available resource to attempt to locate that robot, but so far, Ultron has stayed off the radar."

"Good", Sharon said. "After that battle we just had, I'm not quite ready to battle an insane robot just now. I just want a long, hot bath!"

"I hear you", Issac agreed.

"Now sit back everyone", the Black Knight said. "Let's see how fast we can get back to the castle and maybe all enjoy a hot bath before everything goes crazy again."

And with that, the Black Knight hit the turbo-engines on the Quinjet as they headed back towards their castle headquarters, just outside of London.

(T.B.C.)


	8. Chapter 8

The Vision kept an eye on his computer screen. The Widow and the other Avengers would be returning shortly from Wakanda after a failed encounter with a being known as Bloodscream. The vampire, Barnabas Collins, an associate of the Avenger's team, seemingly had some information on the creature, so he would be working with Hank Pym on that issue as soon as he returned from his dwelling. That meant that the Vision was free to concentrate on other things, mainly tracking down the robot known as Ultron.

"So far, I've had no luck in tracking Ultron's movements", the Vision thought to himself as he entered more data into his computer. "Maybe if I look for sources of adamantium. He would be looking for raw sources of that metal composite to rebuild his body, since the last one was destroyed by Thor and Wanda."

After entering more data, the Vision sat back to allow the computer time to do it's work.

"This might take a while", he thought. "While I'm waiting, I can take another look for any references to Bloodscream that I may have missed earlier."

But before the Vision could enter any information, a small buzzing noise interupted his thoughts.

"A communications alert", the Vision thought as he clicked on a small screen.

"Yes, this is the Vision. How may I help you?", he said to the face on the sceen.

"Vision", the man on the screen said. "This is Constable Lawrence O'Brien of Newcastle. We have a situation here and need the Avenger's help."

"The team is currently not available at the moment", the Vision said, "but tell me what your problem is and I'll see what I can do to help."

"The mutant known as Avalanche", the Constable replied. "We've got him holed up in a local pub. He's got hostages though and is keeping our SWAT forces at bay with those damn powers of his."

"I see", the Vision said. "Have your people keep him keep him contained as best they can. I'll be there shortly."

"Will do, Avenger. And thanks!", the Constable said.

After clicking off the screen, the Vision notified Dr. Pym that he was going out to handle a situation and he would return shortly.

"Would you like me to accompany you", Hank asked.

"No", the Vision said. "Continue to search for Ultron and wait for Mr. Collins to return. I should be able to handle this."

"Keep your card on and if you need any assistance, let us know", Hank said.

"I will", the Vision said as he turned immaterial and headed towards the Quinjets. "But Avalanche should not not be a problem."

As the Quinjet holding the Vision left the castle, a taxi pulled to the front of the castle and Barnabas Collins jumped out.

"I wonder what's going on", he mused as he ran the front bell.

"Yes", a voice came out from the speaker by the door.

"It's Barnabas Collins. Dr. Pym is expecting me.", Barnabas quickly replied.

"The door's unlocked, Barnabas", Hank Pym's voice replied. "I'm in the lab. Come on up!"

Quickly, Barnabas entered the castle and went to the lab where Dr. Pym was waiting.

"Sorry about not being there to greet you", Hank said as Barnabas entered. "I didn't expect you to come back in a cab."

"I couldn't carry these in my bat form", Barnabas said as he opened a bag and pulled out several well-worn and very old books.

"Those are the diaries?", Pym asked.

"They are", Barnabas answered. "Angelique gave them to me a few years ago."

"I thought she was dead", Hank asked.

"She is", Barnabas replied. "But when has that mattered?"

"Touche", Hank said.

"By the way, I saw a Quinjet leaving when I arrived. Is there a problem?", Barnabas asked.

"The Vision is responding to a police call for help", Hank said. "A bad guy named Avalanche."

"Is it wise for him to go alone?", Barnabas asked.

"Vision can handle Avalanche easily enough. He's powerful, but not very smart. If the Vision needs us, he'll call", Hank answered.

"If you say so", Barnabas said grimly. "So have the others encountered Bloodscream yet?"

"They did and got their butts handed to them from how it sounds", Pym said. "The team is on their way back and Dr. Druid is with them."

"Good", Barnabas said. "His knowledge of the occult should be very useful"

"You think Bloodscream is a creature of magic?", Hank asked.

"I think so", Barnabas said. "Now let's go through the diaries and let me show you what I found earlier... the reference."

"Fine", Hank said. "Maybe we can have something for Druid and the others when they get back."

"I hope so", Barnabas said. "I hope so."

Within a matter of minutes, the Quinjet carrying the Vision arrived at it's location in Newcastle.

The Vision quickly landed the Quinjet and exited, walking over next to the Constable.

"Constable, what is the situation?", the Vision asked, spooking the Constable.

Oh, you spooked me", the Constable told the Vision. "Avalanche is holed up in the pub there. We believe that he's got four hostages in there."

"Do you have a fix on his location within the establishment?", the Vision asked.

"He's right near that big window there, where he can see if anyone tries to approach the building", the Constable said.

"Is there any other way to enter the building?", the Vision asked.

"Nope! Just one way in and out, right there at the front", the Constable pointed out.

"Very well", the Vision said. "Tell your men to hold their positions and hold their fire."

"OK, but what are you going to do?", the Constable asked.

But he was speaking to himself as the Vision had turned immaterial and vanished, dropping into the ground below him.

Meanwhile, in the pub, Avalanche was pondering his situation.

"All I wanted was a freakin' drink", he ranted. "That damn copper had to recognize me and call in reinforcements, blast him"

He glared at the bartender and the waitresses, who were now acting as his hostages.

"Don't look at me with those sad eyes", he said. "I won't hurt ya unless I have to. I'm just waiting for the sun to go down so I can slip outta here and get away."

Avalanche glanced over at the bartender whose eyes were getting bigger.

"What? What's going on? Why are you staring?", Avalanche asked.

From behind him, the Vision silently rose up, immaterial through the floor, and returned to solid form.

"What's that behind me..", Avalanche swerved around and came face to face with the face of the synthezoid Avenger.

"Oh crap", Avalanche said as the Vision turned his arm immaterial and plunged it into the chest of Avalanche, partially solidifying it and causing Avalanche to pass out, unconcious.

"Is everyone all right", the Vision asked the bartender and waitresses as he once more became solid in form.

"What... are you", one of the waitresses asked.

"I am the Vision", Vision replied. "I'm one of the Avengers."

"Thank you.. thank you", another of the waitresses said, rushing up and giving the Vision a hug.

"You're welcome", Vision said. "Now, allow me to notify the Constable that Avalanche has been incapacitated and all is safe."

The Avengers had returned to the castle after their adventure in Wakanda. While most of the others had gone to clean up and rest, Dr. Druid joined Hank Pym and Barnabas Collins in the lab.

"So have you managed to discover anything on Blooodscream in those diaries of yours, Barnabas?", Druid asked.

"Just an reference here that Angelique wrote back in 1789", Barnabas replied. "Read for yourself."

Barnabas handed Druid the well worn book and Druid looked down and read...

"I noted a trace of fear in the face of Nicholas when last we spoke. I asked him what was the problem and he spoke briefly of the mating of a demon with a witch, the result of which was a para-demon of untold power and corruption to the extreme. He mentioned that this being was dangerous, even to him. The idea that any being could bring fear to Nicholas makes fearful as well. When asked of his plans, he said that the evil one could not be defeated... only imprisoned. And when asked to name the creature, he said it had no true name, but they called it Bloodscream!"

"That's it", Druid asked. "Not much here, except for an acknowledgement that Bloodscream existed before and was considered a threat, even by the sorcerers of that time."

"It also says that he was unbeatable, and had to be imprisoned, which I would assume was in the artifact that you discovered", Barnabas added.

"Maybe if we can find out more about this Nicholas, it would help", Hank Pym suggested.

"Nicholas was an alias used by Count Petofi", Barnabas said.

"So if we talk to Petofi, we should be able to find out more about Bloodscream", Pym said.

"Most likely", Druid said, "but Petofi would never aid us. His hatred for Barnabas is too great and I believe he now includes the Avengers in that hatred as well."

"Is the Count still being held by your authorities?", Barnabas asked.

"SHIELD is still holding him", Hank Pym said. "He's being detained under specialized security in the Vault".

"The Vault?", Barnabas asked.

"It's a very high tech specialized holding facility in Colorado for super-powered criminals", Pym explained.

"Amazing", Barnabas said. "I didn't think that there was any type of facility that could hold someone like Petofi for long."

"Well, according to this file I just pulled up from our joint-access with SHIELD, his hand, which was the source of his power, is kept in a secure, undisclosed location.", Pym said.

"And without his hand, he's essentially powerless", Druid said.

"Petofi is never powerless", Barnabas said. "He may not have access to the majority of his abilities, but he is not any less dangerous."

"Point taken", Pym said.

"So should we arrange to travel to the Vault and question Petofi", Pym asked.

"Even with your Quinjets, that would take several hours", Barnabas said. "And I doubt Petofi would willingly help us in any manner."

"Well, it's worth a shot", Pym said. "I'll call the Mansion in New York and see who's available. Maybe someone from the New York team can travel to Colorado and question him while we pursue other methods of investigation here."

"The benefits of being part of such a large organization", Druid smiled.

"Absolutely", Pym said as he opened up a line to the Avengers Mansion in New York City. "Now let's see who's home."

A few minutes later...

"OK, I just talked to Jan and she's going to head up to the Vault to attempt to get something out of Petofi", Hank said.

"The Wasp?", Druid said. "Janet is a extremely tough young lady, but I didn't know that interrogation was one of her strong points."

"That's because you were never married to her", Hank smiled. "But She-Hulk is going with her and Jennifer is extremely competent when it comes to getting answers."

"No doubt because of her experience as an attorney", Druid agreed. "So that's being handled on that end. What should we try on this end."

"My suggestion would be attempt to contact Angelique and see if she knows more than she wrote and can help us.", Barnabas said.

"But Angelique is the one who turned you into a vampire... and she's dead. How would you contact her?", Pym asked.

"Very simple", Barnabas said. "Death for ones such as Angelique isn't quite the same as it would be for most others. There are ways to contact her."

"Like a seance", Pym asked.

"That's one way", Druid said, "but I believe it's not quite that complicated for Barnabas. Am I correct?"

"You are, Doctor", Barnabas said. "I have the means to communicate with her at my flat. I might need your assistance though."

"And you shall have it", Druid said. "I'll notify the Widow as to where we're headed and what we're going to attempt to do and we can leave immediately."

"And if you don't mind, I'd like to come as well. I may be a man of science, but I find this mystical stuff fascinating", Pym said.

"Very well", Barnabas said. ''Shall we go?"

Sharon Ventura, fresh out of the long hot shower she had desired, sat down with Issac Christians, aka The Gargoyle, in the library.

"So what did you think of that Bloodscream character", she asked. "Pretty creepy, huh?"

"Creepy... and dangerous", Issac agreed. "He pretty much handed our butts to us today."

"Yeah, he did", Sharon agreed. "But we'll just have to be better the next time."

"I just can't help thinking though", Issac said. "Something about him is familiar, but I can't lay my finger on it."

"Maybe something from your days with the Defenders?", Sharon suggested.

"Possibly, but I'm thinking it's from before then... when I was traveling around the world learning about the occult.", Issac sighed.

"Well, Druid said there was a magical aura about him. Right now, he's with Hank Pym and Barnabas Collins exploring that angle. Maybe we should go listen in and see if it jars any memories", Sharon smiled.

"That might not be a bad idea", Issac agreed, "but I don't think that's it. I think I need to go to my house in Christiansboro and my library. That's more likely where I'll find what's nagging at me."

"But that would take several hours to travel that far, even by Quinjet... and the Widow wants us here on stand-by in case there's any sign of either Ultron or Bloodscream", Sharon answered.

"That is a problem", Issac agreed. "Let me go talk to the Widow and see if she has any suggestions."

"Don't we have any teleporters in the Avenger's ranks?", Sharon asked. "Someone you could call and have them port you home and back?"

"Not in the Avengers", Issac answered. "But you did just give me an idea. Do we have the number for the Muir Island Research Center available?"

"Hank has it", Sharon said. "He was in conference with Dr. Moria MacTaggert earlier today. Why?"

"Because Excalibur is stationed there and one of their members is a sorceress with the powers of teleportation. I believe they call her Daytripper."

"What kind of name is that for a superheroine?", Sharon asked.

"Her real name is Amanda Sefton. I met her once when I attended an X-Man reunion with Iceman, The Beast and the Angel once in Weschester. She dates the X-Man, Nightcrawler", Issac remembered.

"Do you think she might be able to teleport you home to get what you need?", Sharon asked.

"Can't hurt to ask", Issac said. "And since she's also a sorceress, she may have heard of this Bloodscream too and be able to provide some info on him."

"Sounds like a plan", Sharon said.

"Let's clear it with the Widow and then go make that call", Issac said.

The Black Knight, Dane Whitman, was in the labs keeping an eye on the Ultron tracking machine and fiddling with some machinery.

"Dane, mind if I interupt", a voice rang out from the doorway.

The Knight looked up to see Union Jack standing there.

"Sure. Come on in", Dane replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I just just wondering... well... that character today... Blooodscream. He was totally nuts!", Union Jack said.

"Yeah, that was quite a fight. But we'll get him next time", the Knight said.

"That's just it. He could have killed us... well, most of us... easily", Union Jack said. "I mean, I've fought spies, murderers, vampires and it's never really bothered me. But this guy... he's just... I could feel the evil just pouring off him. And I have to admit... it was hard to keep it together. You've been an Avenger forever it seems. How do you handle it?"

"Facing the high powered entities?", the Knight asked. "I just keep it in my head that I'm doing my best and everyone has a weakness. The key is to exploit their weaknesses."

"I don't get it", Union Jack admitted.

"Look at the Widow. She's been doing this stuff far longer than either of us and she has no powers. Same for the Panther. Same for Captain America", the Knight said. "We may not have the powers that Thor or Hercules or even someone like Sharon does, but we all contribute and do our part."

"You make it sound so easy", Union Jack said.

"I just try to look at every foe as just another guy", the Knight said. "With a strong heart and strong mind... and some sneaky moves, no one is unbeatable."

"I know that in my head", Union Jack said. "But what good is a few martial arts tricks, an old revolver and a knife against someone like Ultron."

"Your knife is what turned the tide against Bloodscream earlier", the Knight said.

"Yeah, but we still got our butts handed to us", Union Jack replied.

"But in the end, we had the advantage and he fled", the Knight said. "So I'd count that in the win column." 

"I'm just not sure of what my role is against foes like that", Union Jack said.

"You're part of a team... part of one of the elite team", the Knight said. "If we didn't think you could handle it, you wouldn't be here. Just relax and take it one day at a time."

"And my nerves will calm down and I'll feel more at ease? Is that what you're trying to say?", Union Jack asked.

"Nope", the Knight said. "My nerves still do flip-flops at times and a day doesn't go by that I wonder what a part-time scientist and sword carrying Knight is doing as part of the team."

"You don't show it", Union Jack said.

"My point is that we all question our roles at times. The thing is to control those fears and doubts and control them instead of giving in to them. You didn't back down from Bloodscream and you won't back down from Ultron when we find him", the Knight said, putting his hand on Union Jack's shoulder. "I've read your files and you'll be fine."

"I hope so", Union Jack sighed.

"Tell you what", the Knight said. "Let's run a simulation in the Dungeon against Ultron. That might help your nerves a bit and give you a an idea of just what kind of foe he is."

"What about the machine you're watching for signs of Ultron", Union Jack asked.

"I can set it to notify me no matter where I am in the castle", the Knight said. "I need to work out some kinks anyhow and I can show you a few tricks that have worked in the past against Ultron. You can put your own twist on them."

"Sounds good", Union Jack laughed. "Let's go!"

"OK", the Knight said.

"And Dane... thanks!", Union Jack smiled.

"No problem... Avenger!", the Knight said. "Now let's head down to the Dungeon."

"So that's the situation", Issac Christians spoke into the phone. "It may not help, but we've got to explore every option. So can you help us, Miss Sefton?"

"What does she say", Sharon asked.

"It's gone dead", Issac said. "I've lost the connection."

"I say yes", a voice rang out as a bright flash of light appeared in the room and a young, blond woman appeared.

"Miss Sefton?", Issac smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Call me Amanda", the young woman smiled as she stepped forward and gave Issac a hug. "And you must be Miss Marvel?", she said to Sharon.

"Call me Sharon", Sharon said as she stepped forward to shake Amanda's hand.

"I'm glad to meet you", Amanda said. "I'm Amanda Sefton, also known as Daytripper. What the heck was I thinking when I chose that name", she laughed.

"So can you help up with the quick transportation?", Issac asked.

"Of course", Amanda smiled. "We'll have to hurry though. I have a cake in the oven at Muir Island."

"You're kidding, right?", Sharon asked.

"Nope", Amanda smiled again. "Kurt... that's Nightcrawler... and I have a special dinner planned. I left Pete Wisdom watching the oven, but if you've ever met Pete, that's not really a good idea."

"We'll hurry", Issac laughed. "I just need to go to my library at my home in Christiansboro and retrieve some old journals. I know exactly where they are."

"Just take my hand and picture your home in your mind", Amanda said.

Amanda reached out both her hands and took both Sharon and Issac by the hand... and with a big burst of light, the three vanished.

Moments later, there was another blast of light and the three reappeared, with Issac holding several old leather covered journals clad under his arm.

"Thanks, Amanda. I really do appreciate this", Issac said.

"Wow, that was freaky", Sharon smiled.

"You get used to it", Amanda laughed. "I have to run now, but if you need anything else, just call."

"Will do", Issac said. "And thanks again."

"Come on over to Muir sometime and visit... both of you", Amanda said. "See you later."

And with another burst of light, Amanda was gone.

"So... time to look at your journals, I guess", Sharon said.

"Yeppers", Issac replied. "Time to get to work."

In his small flat in London, Barnabas Collins, accompanied by Dr. Druid and Hank Pym, entered a small room.

"This room is hidden off from the rest of the building", Barnabas explained. "It's here where I keep my coffin and other objects that I hold dear."

"I was under the impression that you no longer needed the coffin", Dr. Druid asked.

"While Hank's serum allows me to live the semblence of a normal life and venture forth into the sunlight regularly, I don't want to take any chances or be caught unprepared, should it ever fail", Barnabas replied.

"That's probably a smart idea", Hank agreed. "Better safe than sorry."

"Here is what we need", Barnabas said as he approached a large mirror that was covered by a dark sheet.

"A mirror?", Druid asked.

"And a gateway to the realm where Angelique now resides", Barnabas said grimly. "A sort of otherworldly limbo."

"Amazing", Hank Pym replied.

Barnabas uncovered the large mirror and then quickly lit two candles that were positioned on either side of the mirror.

"Please, have a seat", Barnabas said to Hank and Druid, pointing towards two chairs off to the side of the small room.

After Druid and Dr. Pym sat down, Barnabas positioned himself to stand in front of the mirror. He took a deep breath and began to speak softly, a look of intense concentration upon his face.

"Angelique, it is Barnabas. I need your aid. Please, come to me. Come. Come."

As Druid and Pym watched in amazement, the mirror began to cloud up and fog over and an image of an attractive blonde female appeared.

"Yes, Barnabas... I have heard your call and have come. How are you, my love?", the figure in the mirror asked.

"I am well", Barnabas said.

"I understand that you have found a way around the curse and are living much like a normal man now. That makes me happy", Angelique smiled.

"Thanks to the wonders of science, I have been fortunate", Barnabas noted. "It's been a blessing!"

"How I wish I had never cursed you", Angelique said. "A woman's scorn is a terrible thing and I shall ever beg your forgiveness."

"And you have it", Barnabas said quietly. "As we both learned later, it was destined to be such and both of us had a role to play. If it had not been you, it would have been another."

"I know you're right", Angelique agreed. "We were both pawns of forces greater than either of us. But still... it was my jealousy and bitterness towards Josette that led me down the path towards evil... and it is for that I forever seek redemption."

"And I do the same... for my deeds and actions also pointed you in that direction... and thus pointed me in this direction. We both have our crosses to bear.", Barnabas agreed.

"And maybe one day, we will both be fully free of our curses and able to experience what lies beyond", Angelique said sadly.

Giving a small smile, Angelique looked over at Druid and Pym sitting there and then asked Barnabas, "So why have you summoned me? I'm sure that there is more to it than just our small talk?"

"Yes", Barnabas said. "I must ask if you have any knowledge of a being... an evil one known as Bloodscream?"

Angelique got a shocked look on her face.

"He has returned?", she asked.

"Yes",Barnabas answered. "And slaughtered many innocents. My associates, the Avengers, faced him, but were unable to defeat him."

"The Avengers", Angelique smiled. "I"m impressed, Barnabas."

"You know of the Avengers", Druid asked quietly from his sitting position on the sidelines.

"Indeed, Anthony Druid", Angelique smiled. "The exploits of the Avengers are legend, in many worlds and realms. And persons such as yourself and Henry Pym are well known as well. It is an honor to meet you."

"And you as well, dear lady", Druid smiled.

"As for Bloodscream", Angelique continued, "I'm not surprised that your team couldn't beat him for he is truly indestructable. He can only be contained... not destroyed."

"Who or what is this Bloodscream and how do we contain him", Hank Pym asked.

"He is the coming together of two powerful evils, yet more than both... a mage and a demon united together and he was the result", Angelique said.

"So he's the child of a sorcerer and a demon", Druid said. "That explains the aura I felt around him."

"He rose up once and slew his parents. And ruled for a millenium", Angelique said.

"But we can find so little information on him", Barnabas said. "It doesn't make sense."

"The world he ruled was not this one, but another", Angelique continued. "He was a threat to all, both good and evil... above and below and they united as they had never before or never since and banished him into a cell of their own design. And then they who ruled all declared that all records of this one be banished forever. And thus he survived only in legend."

"You claim that all records were destroyed, yet you're aware of him", Druid commented.

"My mother told me stories told to her by her mother", Angelique answered. "He... Bloodscream... was the boogeyman, if you will."

"But you still haven't said, what exactly is he supposed to be and how can we prevent him from slaughtering anyone else", Pym asked.

"What I remember is that Bloodscream was told as the one who seeks only to rule and dominate and recreate the world in his own image... to create a literal hell. He seeks power... pure and simple. And as I said before, he can not be beaten by conventional means, but only contained", Angelique answered.

"That would explain the artifact that he was imprisoned in", Druid said. "So we need to find a way to get him back into the artifact."

"Exactly", Hank agreed. "But the question is... how."

"If I recall correctly, he was tricked into reciting a spell that drew him into the trap that was set for him... the artifact you speak of. Get him to recite the spell again... or find a way to open the artifact yourself and force him to flee there for safety... the key is to get him to return to the artifact and then destroy it.", Angelique said.

"Anything else", Barnabas asked.

"That's all I can tell you", Angelique said quietly. "But know this. This Bloodscream is a threat far greater than you've ever faced the likes of before. If you do not defeat him, all humanity is doomed."

"Thank you, Angelique", Barnabas said. "You've been a great help."

"Good luck, Barnabas... Avengers", Angelique said. "And be blessed!"

And with that, the figure of Angelique vanished from the mirror.

"Well, that's not much, but we know more than we did before", Druid said grimly.

"We know that we have to stop this Bloodscream and find a way to imprison him back in that artifact that Druid has", Barnabas said. "Or else all is lost."

"Let's go back to the castle and tell the others", Pym said.

Back at the castle in the library, Issac Christians and Sharon Ventura are looking through Issac's old journals.

"So these are your personal diaries, Issac?", Sharon asked.

"From the time I was traveling, after the war", Issac answered. "I traveled the world, fascinated by the occult and trying to learn as much as I could."

"And you think there might be information on Bloodscream here?", Sharon asked. "Did you encounter him during your travels?"

"No", Issac said, "but I remember one of my teachers, a mystic in India, and his story of a 'great evil that even evil feared'. I'm thinking that might be a reference to Bloodscream."

"You think he's the one they were talking about?", Sharon asked.

"It's just a feeling", Issac said, "but I've learned to trust my guts and my guts are telling me it's all about the same person."

After a few more moments of looking, Issac smiled.

"Here it is", he said. "It's a story that the teacher spoke of... a creature born of an unnatural bond that threatened both heaven and hell. And it took the powers of both to imprison him."

"Any clues there how to beat him", Sharon asked.

"I'm not sure", Issac said. "There is talk about imprisoning him, but according to this, he is, for all purposes, unbeatable."

"So we can contain him though. That's a start", Sharon smiled.

"Probably in that artifact that Druid has... the one that held him before.", Issac said grimly. "The only problem is getting him back in there."

"Well, the others might have a suggestion as how to do that", Sharon said. "Let's go tell the others what we've found."

A short time later, all the Avengers had gathered in their meeting room, accompanied by their associate, Barnabas Collins.

"Before we get started, I have some good news and bad news", the Black Widow said with a bemused look on her face.

"I hate it when things start like this", the Knight said. "What's the bad news, Natasha?"

"I'll start with the good news. I spoke to Iron Man just a few moments ago and we can call off our search for Ultron", the Widow said.

"That is indeed good news", Hercules said. "Then he's been discovered already?"

"Well, he made an attack earlier tonight at the mansion in New York and well... it's Wednesday night.", the Widow smiled.

Knowing smiles formed on the faces of several of the assembled team.

"What? I don't get it", Union Jack exclaimed.

"I don't either. Why the smiles?", Issac asked.

"Well, Wednesday night is poker night", the Knight explained.

"Poker night?", Sharon asked. "But what does... oh, now I get it", she said with a growing smile.

I'm glad that someone does", Union Jack exclaimed. "But how about an explanation for some of us newer members."

"I'm sorry", the Widow smiled. "Please let me explain. There is a long standing tradition between several members of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four... and as of late, some of the X-Men as well, for a weekly poker game. Ben Grimm, the Thing, started it years ago and it's kind of grown into a who's who of super heroes."

"And we always rotate the game between the Mansion, Four Freedom Plaza and occasionally the X-Mansion in Weschester", the Knight added.

"So who was at the game tonight?", Hercules asked.

"It was the usuals", the Widow smiled. "Iron Man, The Thing, Ms. Marvel, Luke Cage, Wolverine, Thor and Wonderman, as well as the X-Men Gambit, Rogue and Storm... and Scott Lang, the Ant Man."

"Scott took over the role of Ant Man from me after I had given it up", Hank Pym explained quickly.

"So anyhow, Ultron apparently thought that Scott, in his Ant Man guise, was Hank and attacked", the Widow said. "I'm sure he only sensed a few Avengers in residence and thought it would be a cake-walk. But imagine his surprise when he found not only that Scott wasn't Hank, but a whole room full of not only Avengers, but also members of the Fantastic Four and X-Men in residence."

"I suppose that he was livid", the Black Knight smiled.

"Can killer robots even get livid", Sharon asked.

"In Ultron's case, I'm sure that livid is an apt description", the Vision said.

"Long story short", the Widow said. "Ultron attacked and they managed to over-power him and defeat him. The Scarlet Witch, The Wasp and She-Hulk arrived towards the end of the battle and provided the coup-de-grace. And scratch one Ultron."

"That is great news", Hank said. "Hopefully, this time, he'll be gone for good."

"Bah! If only the son of Zeus had managed to find him first, that would have been a certainty", Hercules exclaimed.

"No doubt", Sharon smiled, placing her hand on Hercules arm.

"But what's the bad news", Union Jack asked their chairman. "You said you had good and bad news,"

"As most of you are aware, Janet, better known as the Wasp and Jennifer, the She-Hulk, went to meet with Count Petofi at the Vault and see if he could provide us with any information about Bloodscream. Wanda accompanied them as well." 

"I take it that it didn't go so well", Druid commented.

"Well, Petofi offered to have their flesh boiled and screamed several curses at them, but aside from that, he was very uncooperative.", the Widow said.

"I'm not surprised", Barnabas said. "Petofi is the most vexing of souls and helping others in any way goes against his very nature."

"But luckily, we may not need him", Druid said. "Through resources available to Barnabas, we were able to gain some knowledge about Bloodscream."

"And Sharon and I have discovered some as well", Issac added.

"Well, let's go over what we've discovered and hope that it's enough", the Widow said. "Because one way or the other, Bloodscream has to be brought down."

A couple of hours later...

"So we're agreed. Druid will use his mystical abilities to attempt to track Bloodscream, Issac and Barnabas will aid him and continue their research in Issac's journals to see if they can find any more clues to incapacitating Bloodscream once we locate him, and Hank and the Knight use their equipment for the same reasons, to track, locate and hopefully incapacitate Bloodscream. T'Challa has provided us with energy readings from the area we confronted Bloodscream and between those readings and the readings that Vision has taken off that artifact, we should be able to find something.", the Widow said. "Any questions?"

"What about the rest of us", Union Jack asked.

"Keep busy and stay close", the Widow said. "Spitfire should be returning this afternoon and someone will need to brief her on what's been going on. Meanwhile, I'll be checking with my sources while the Vision continues to search for any unusual developments on the computer."

As if on cue, a buzzing noise filled the room. The Widow answered the call and after a short discussion, turned to her team.

"Well, it seems that there is no rest for the weary", the Widow said. "Scotland Yard has discovered a faction of Hydra operatives and would like the Avengers aid when they conduct their raid of the facilities."

"Hydra", the Knight said. "There's no need for us all to go if that's the case. How about I take Sharon, Union Jack and Hercules with me to help out with that while the rest of you continue in the search for Bloodscream?"

"That's fine", the Widow said. "I'll contact Spitfire and she can join you as well instead of coming back to the Castle."

"Great", the Knight said. "Are you all OK with that?"

"Lead on, friend Knight", Hercules said.

"Fine with me", Union Jack replied. "I'm ready for some action."

"Sure", Sharon answered.

"Then let's get to the Quinjet and kick some Hydra butt", the Knight said.

And with that, The Black Knight, Hercules, Ms. Marvel and Union Jack all quickly exited the room.

"My, things never do slow down much around here, do they?", Barnabas commented.

"Rarely", Druid agreed.

"As for the rest of us, let's get to work", the Widow replied.

"Should someone shout Avengers Disassemble?", Issac smiled.

"Maybe next time, Issac", the Widow smiled.

And with that, the team dispersed, all off to do their respective duties.

Several hours later, the Avengers have regrouped.

"So how did it go with the Hydra faction, Dane?", the Widow asked.

"Very smoothly and quickly", the Knight replied. "There were several dozen Hydra operatives running a drug distribution operation, but between the Scotland Yard Special Ops and our team, we took them down with no casualities and little fuss."

"Excellent", the Widow replied. "Good work team! As for the rest of you, any progress to report?"

"Well, Barnabas and I were discussing it and had an idea that it might help to look for mystical power-points, located among the ley lines", Druid said.

"That makes sense since ley lines are the primary source that all mystics require to support and draw power from", Issac added.

"Our theory is that wherever Bloodscream has vanished to and headquartered himself, he'll want to be near sources of power that he can exploit", Barnabas said.

"And if you've got the locations of the most prominent mystical points of power", the Vision said, "we can cross reference them with the scans provided to us by T'Challa and the new scans that Dr. Pym has taken."

"So all of this, thrown together, should show us where to look for this Bloodscream?", Spitfire asked.

"Partially", Druid continued to explain. "Then cross reference it with locations where there have been numerous unexplained or especially vicious deaths."

"And one more set of cross-referencng, with locations of strong points of evil that are mentioned in the ancient stories that Angelique mentioned in her diaries and Issac has in his journal", Barnabas said.

"That's a lot of cross-referencing", Sharon said. "Do you really think it will give us a location to find Bloodscream?"

"Let's hope so", the Widow said. "We've got to find this guy. What about the artifact that you found, Druid. Have you figured out how to open it?"

"I believe so", Druid replied. "My originally translating the encryption is what invariably opened it in the first place, freeing Bloodscream from his prison. It's not difficult to open again. The only trick will be getting Bloodscream back inside once more."

"So what it boils down to", the Knight said, "is that we find him, open the artifact, get him inside and close it back up."

"That's all we have to do", Barnabas said grimly.

"But until we find him, the rest is but naught", Hercules said unhappily.

"We will find him... and defeat him", the Widow said. "It's not a question if if, but only when."

Meanwhile, in the "old house" of Collinwood, in Collinsport, Maine, the werewolf known as Quentin Collins is talking to the caretaker of the old house, the man-servant, WIllie Loomis.

"I believe that Barnabas will be returning for the holidays, Willie", Quentin told the wirey young man.

"I hope so, Quentin", Willie said. "This place is so quiet when he's over in England. I'm just glad that you decided to stay here for your visit."

"I'm glad too, Willie", Quentin said. "I'm welcome at the main house, but I'm far more comfortable over here. I just don't want to be a burden or bother to you."

"No sir, Quentin. I'm glad to have you here", Willie said. "Auntie and the others at the big house always make me feel welcome, but I'd rather be here. Since I started working with Barnabas, this is my home. Gets mighty lonely though and far too quiet."

"You know, Willie... I've always wondered about something. How come there isn't a special woman in your life... a Mrs. Loomis?", Quentin asked.

"Just never really had the time or thought about it", Willie said. "And with Barnabas' situation, I couldn't really bring any girls around here. It wasn't safe."

"Well, as I've told you, that's no longer the case. Barnabas is now able to live as you and I do and his curse, while not defeated, is quite under control. Plus, he's chosen to remain in England for a while now. No man should be alone and you need to start looking out for yourself a bit", Quentin commented.

"I know", Willie agreed. "But what kind of decent girl would want a guy like me?"

"Don't put yourself down, Willie", Quentin said. "There's someone out there for everyone and you'll find the right girl for you."

"I hope so", Willie said. "Uh... Quentin... what's that?"

Qunetin and Willie turned to watch as a large ball of light drifted and around and gently landed on the ground in front of the old house. 

"Greetings, Quentin Collins", a voice rang out. "This one has returned."

And there stood the Celestial Madonna, Mantis and her teenage son, the youngster known as Jacques.

"Mantis", Quentin exclaimed... "and Jacques too. It's great to see you two again."

"And you as well, Quentin", Mantis smiled.

"Hey dude", Jacques said.

"Mister Quentin...", Willie stuttered nervously..."That lady and that boy just appeared out of that ball of light. What's going on?"

"Oh, my apologies Willie", Quentin smiled. "Let me introduce you. Willie, this is the Avenger known as Mantis.. and the young man is her son, Jacques. Mantis and Jacques, this is Willie."

"The Avenger... a real super hero", Willie exclaimed. "It's an honor, ma'am."

"So what's going on", Quentin asked as he welcomed his two friends and invited them into the house while Willie rushed off to get refreshments for everyone.

"This one decided it was time to return to the planet of her birth and allow my son some more time to learn about his human heritage.", Mantis said.

"So why here and not back at the Castle with the team", Quentin asked.

"We will return to the group in time", Mantis replied. "But for now, I'd prefer to have Jacques in a more sedate and normal enviroment."

"So what are your plans?", Quentin asked.

"Rent an apartment or small home and live quietly for a while", Mantis answered. "Most likely out in the mid-west."

"I have an idea", Quentin replied. "Why not stay here for a while as my guests? We have plenty of room and it's relatively quiet, but it's not far to the bigger cities."

"I'm not sure", Mantis said. "It would be an imposition to you and your family." 

"My family is very used to having guests and no one would mind. And Willie and I were just talking about how lonely and quiet this big old house can be at time. Having you and Jacques here would certainly help liven things up a bit", Quentin smiled.

"Very well", Mantis replied. "We will accept your gracious offer."

"Excellent", Quentin said. "Hey Willie, we're going to have some house guests for while."

"Great", Willie said. "I'll go fix some rooms up immediately. If you need anything, Miss Mantis and Mr. Jacques, just let me know."

"Thank you, Willie", Mantis smiled. "This one knows that she will greatly enjoy her visit here."

"We're staying here", Jacques smiled. "Cool!"

"Oh yeah", Quentin laughed. "This is going to be fun."

Back at the Castle HQ of the Avengers International group...

The Black Widow is sitting in her office, talking via video-moniter to her New York counterpart, the Chairman of the Avengers, Captain America.

"So we haven't been able to track Bloodscream yet, but everyone is working and giving 100%", the Widow said.

"If you'd like, I can send some back-up to help out", Captain America replied. "I read the reports on Bloodscream, from both you and T'Challa and I agree that finding him has to be a high priority."

"If he makes any kind of move, we'll find him", the Widow said. "Between Hank, Druid and the Vision, I don't think we'll need any additional help."

"Well, if you do, do not hesitate to call", the Captain replied.

"I will Steve, I will", the Widow answered.

"Aside from that, how have things been going with the team. I've read your reports and have been very impressed", Captain America said.

"I believe we've gelled very well as a team", the Widow smiled. "We have a good mixture of veteran Avengers like myself, Dane, Hercules, Hank and Vision and mixed with Sharon, Issac, Spitfire and Union Jack... it's an extremely formidable team."

"Well, Jacqueline is no novice", Captain America smiled. "She's been around since WWII and was one of the Invaders along with myself and Namor."

"Nor are Issac or even Sharon", the Widow added. "Issac's years with the Defenders and Sharon's brief stint with the Fantastic Four serve them well."

"How about Union Jack?", Cap asked.

"He's coming along. I don't think he's comfortable in a group enviroment and still seems to be trying to find his place, but he's a formidable young man and, given a little more time, he'll be a fine Avenger", the Widow answered.

"Is Druid back with the team too?", Cap inquired. "Or is he just staying around for the duration of this mission?"

"I'm not sure", the Widow said. He hasn't said and I haven't asked. But if Hank goes back to the West Coast team, as he's planning to do, Druid's presence here would be welcome."

"True", Cap agreed. "And it seems to be good for him. The last few times we spoke, he seems to be more spirited and not quite as high strung."

"Druid is a complicated man", the Widow said. "And I've noticed that as well. I'm glad to have him here."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your search for Bloodscream", Cap smiled. "I just noticed the time and I have to get ready for a date with Rachel. She'll kill me if I'm late... again."

"Give Diamondback my best, Cap", the Widow said. "And I'll talk to you later. Have fun, Steve."

"I will. Good luck and if you need anything, just call. Cap out!", Cap said and the video screen went blank.

As she concluded her call, the Widow clicked off the computer moniter and sat back in her chair, lost in her thoughts.

Another day passed with no luck in finding the entity known as Bloodscream.

In the kitchen of Avengers Castle, the Black Knight talks to Hank Pym and Dr. Druid.

"So far, we've had absolutely no luck in tracking down Bloodscream. I don't like it", the Knight said as he took a bite of his bagel.

"Nor do I", Druid said. "It's not concievable that he should be able to remain hidden for this long. There should be some sign of him somewhere."

"But we've tried every means available, scientific and magical", Hank mentioned. "And it's not working. He's laying low and intentionally staying off the radar." 

"But given his history and the legends around him, it just doesn't make sense", Druid said. "I'm glad there hasn't been any mass slaughters or anything, but until he shows his hand, we can't track and defeat him."

"I know it's frustrating", the Knight agreed. "But what can we do that we haven't already tried?"

"All we can do it keep looking and hope for the best", Pym said. "The other teams are searching too."

"Speaking of which, you're due to head back to L.A. tomorrow, aren't you, Hank?", the Knight asked.

"Yes", Hank Pym answered. "I've got several projects on hold there that need to be tended to, plus I think Hawkeye is scared that I'm going to leave the Whackos and join this team for good."

"You have spent quite a bit of time with this team since it's inception", Druid commented.

"You should go ahead and make it official. Transfer over to the new A-team", Dane quipped.

"I've already had this discussion with Natasha", Pym laughed. "I enjoy visiting over here, but the European lifestyle just isn't for me. You guys don't need me, especialy if Druid is going to stay for a while."

"That has yet to be determined", Druid said quietly.

"Regardless, this team is first rate, but I'm more of a States type of guy", Pym remarked.

"Whatever you decide to do, even if you do go back to the West Coast team", the Knight said, "you'll always have a place on this team too!"

"So where is everyone this morning", Druid asked. "I somewhat expected to see more people milling about the castle than I have thus far."

"I'm not sure", the Knight said. "Spitfire and Union Jack are both at their homes, I believe. And the Vision is in the Dungeon installing some new training programs."

"Issac is out jogging, if you can believe that", Hank Pym laughed.

"Jogging?", the Knight asked. "Why would a ninety year old man with the body of a Gargoyle be out jogging?"

"I think he is accompanying Miss Ventura", a voice echoed through the room as the Vision entered the room, materializing up through the floor.

"Vision, good morning", the Knight said. "Taking a break, I see."

"I've finished installing the new systems in the Dungeon", the Vision said.

"So Issac and Sharon?", Pym asked.

"They've become quite good friends recently", the Vision said.

"It makes sense", Druid said. "With their histories and the transformations they've both endured, there is a strong common bond there."

"So that's most of the time accounted for", the Knight said, changing the subject. "What about Hercules and the Widow?"

"Hercules is in his room", the Vision said. "As for Natasha, she only said that she was going out. I can call her if you'd like."

"Nope", Dr. Pym said. "We were just wondering. Let her have some personal time. She deserves it."

The Black Widow smiled as she felt the rush of cold against her face as she moved quickly from rooftop to rooftop as she patrolled the back streets of London.

"Now this is the life". she thought to herself as she cast her widow's line out and propelled herself through the air. "Being a superhero is all well and good, but this is the time I feel most alive. Far better than staying cooped up in that castle."

Suddenly, a loud scream of pain rang out and echoed through the air.

"Sounds like trouble", the Widow thought to herself. "I'd better check it out!"

Following the sounds, the Widow moved quickly and soon found herself looking down on a trecherous scene. Six bruising thugs had surrounded a young couple and were threatening them.

"Please...", the girl said through tears... "leave us alone."

"I'll give you our money", the guy said, pulling his female aquaintance closer to him. "We don't want any trouble."

"We'll take your money", one of the bruisers laughed... "and then maybe your girlfriend... she can make nice with us..."

"What? You can't mean... no!", the girl cried out.

"No", the guy yelled out. "I won't let you..."

The Widow, observing the situation, thought to herself, "I've heard enough!"

And with movements too fast to follow, she quickly dropped from the rooftop and, before the bruisers realized what was happening, had already dropped two of them to the ground with her patented Widow's sting.

"What the...?", one of the thugs excalimed as the Widow came to a stop in between them and the young couple.

"I would suggest you leave now while you are still able", the Widow said coldly, staring down the remaining hoodlums.

"It's some crazy bird", one the other guys said, pulling out a large knife. "Get her!"

As one, the four thugs that were still standing charged the slim heroine. And within a matter of seconds, they were all laying on the ground, in varying states of conciousness.

After disposing of the last thug with a martial arts blow to the solar plexus, the Widow turned to the young couple who were standing there, frozen in fear and watching.

"Are the two of you all right?", the Widow asked.

"We're fine", the young girl answered. "They just caught us by surprise and they were... they were going to..."

She started crying and turned into her friend's arms.

"Thank you!", the guy said as he consoled his girlfriend.

"Let's get the authorities here to pick these punks up", the Widow said... "and you're welcome!"

Within a short period of time, the authorities had been summoned and the young couple were receiving medical treatment.

"Thank ya, Miss Widow", one of the officers was saying to the Widow as she filled out a police report for them. "We've been after these thugs for a while, but they kept slipping away."

"Not a problem", the Widow replied. "That's why we... the Avengers, are here... to help!"

"Well, having you here has helped. Crime rates are down since you guys decided to locate a team here in London. Having so many super-dupers in the area makes the bad guys nervous. Makes our job a lot easier", the officer continued to ramble.

"Excuse me", the Widow said, cutting the officer off as she handed him back his clipboard with her statement. "I've got to get back to the castle. If any more information is needed, contact me through the Avengers."

"Yeah, sure", the officer sighed. "Will do, Widow...and thanks again!"

But the Widow was already in the air, being propelled by her Widow's line and lost in thought again as she headed back towards the Avenger's headquarters.

"I probably shouldn't have been so curt with that officer, but his rambling was giving me a headache", the Widow sighed to herself. "I'll apologize later though. Right now, we need to find Bloodscream... and I think I have an idea how."

Upon reaching the castle, the Black Widow's first actions was asking Dr. Druid to meet her.

"I've been thinking", the Widow said. "And I think I know how we can find Bloodscream."

"We've been trying everything", Druid said, "both mystically and scientifically, to track down his whereabouts."

"And none of it has worked yet", the Widow said. "So we need to try something else. Do you still have the artifact that Bloodscream was originally imprisoned in?"

"RIght here, dear lady", Druid answered. "Why?"

"Because this is the one thing that Bloodscream fears", the Widow said. "It's the one thing that can hold and contain him."

"I think I see where you're coming from", Druid said. "If it's destroyed, he doesn't have to worry about being imprisoned."

"So we've got it. He'll want to get it. I say we put it out there and make it too easy a target for him to resist", the Widow suggested.

"We set up a trap", Druid said. "And instead of us searching for him, we let him come to us."

"Exactly", the Widow said.

"But how do we get the word to him?", Druid asked. "And set the bait?"

"I think you should head back to Wakanda and your archeological site", the Widow said. "Resume your search and let the word get out that you're there." 

"He'll suspect a trap", Druid said. "And be looking for the other Avengers."

"So there won't be any other Avengers... not visibly anyhow. I think it's time for a field trip. Let me call the Panther and work out some logistics", the Widow replied.

"Undercover?", Druid asked. "But Bloodscream can detect any illusions and electronic devices... such as image inducers won't fool him."

"So we'll find another way", the Widow said.

"Should I go inform the others that we're taking a field trip, as you put it?", Druid said.

"Just have everyone meet in the Assembly room in thirty minutes", the Widow said. "And we'll work it out from there then."

"Very well", Druid said as he exited the room.

The Widow reached over and picked up the phone.

Thirty minutes later, the heroes, accompanied by their associate Barnabas Collins, had gathered in the Assembly room. Union Jack and Spitfire were the last to arrive and took their seats as the Black Widow entered the room.

"Looks like everyone is here. Thank you for all coming on such short notice", the Widow said. "As everyone is aware, we've been trying to track down Bloodscream. Anything to report from anyone on that?"

"So far, I've had no luck in my searches on the computer", the Vision replied.

"Nor have I with my mystical and telepathic scans", Druid responded.

"No luck with the electronic scanners either", the Black Knight answered as Dr. Pym nodded in agreement.

"Well, since we can't find Bloodscream, I suggest that we let him find us", the Widow said.

"Set up a trap?", Barnabas asked.

"Exactly", the Widow said. "We've still got the artifact that Druid discovered and it's the only known object that can imprison him."

"So we use it as bait and lure him out", Sharon said.

"But won't he be suspicious and suspect a trap?", Issac Christians asked.

"He might, but we're going to make it as inviting as possible... so he can't pass it up", the Widow said.

"How so", Hercules asked.

"Well, I think that Druid should return to his archeological dig", the Widow said. "With some extremely non-Avenger help as his aides."

"Which I assume will be us incognito", the Knight said.

"Absolutely", the Widow said. "He'll have one or two Avengers available with him, so it won't look so obvious, but aside from those two, the rest of his associates will be normal, non-heroic persons."

"But won't it be obvious, even in plain clothes, that most of us are not necessarily the average person", Union Jack asked.

"He hasn't met me or Barnabas, so we can probably just be ourselves", Spitfire said, "but based on the report I read, he'd probably recognize the rest of you, even out of uniform."

"So that means image inducers or else maybe Druid's illusion powers", Pym suggested.

"To keep everyone disguised indefinitely would be too much for even my powers", Druid said. "And besides, Bloodscream has shown an ability to see through illusions."

"If that's the case, I doubt that image-inducers would work either", the Vision said.

"So how do we intend to pull this masquarade off", Hercules asked.

"I made a phone call", the Widow said. "And the answer will be here shortly."

"Oh no", Dane sighed. "You don't mean...!"

"Hello lover", a voice came from the doorway. "Have you missed me?"

"Hello, Sersi", the Widow smiled.

"Oh crap", Dane Whitman muttered to himself.

The Eternal and former Avenger, Sersi, entered the room.

"The Widow called and here I am", Sersi smiled. "So what's the plan?"

Roughly an hour later, the Avengers, sans Dr. Pym, were in the air in their Quinjet and headed towards Wakanda.

"The Panther will meet us at the site and set up a token security detail, just enough to make it look real. Druid, Issac and Vision will be as themselves and proceed to the site where Druid originally discovered the artifact. A few hours later, the rest of us will come to the site in plain clothes as assistants to help with the dig. The story we've put out, with T'Challa's help, is that Druid has returned to find clues to stopping Bloodscream once and for all. Hopefully, word will get to Bloodscream and he'll decide to make an appearance", the Widow said.

"How are the rest of us going to just blend in", Sharon asked.

"That's where I come in", Sersi answered. "Spitfire and Barnabas can just change to regular clothes and they should be unrecognizable, since Bloodscream never encountered them. As for everyone else, I have the powers to change your appearance and even your scent."

"What? How?", Sharon asked.

"I'm an Eternal, darling", Sersi said.

"Sersi will use her powers to change our images and bodies into totally unrecognizable personas", the Widow said. "And thus, we can enter the scene and hopefully, Bloodscream won't know it's us... until it's too late."

"Tis a sound strategy", Hercules agreed. "But how will we regain our true forms when the time comes to face yon evil demon?"

"I'll give each of you a code-word", Sersi said. "And when you speak that word, the effects of my powers will vanish and you'll be yourself again."

"Sounds good, Sers", the Knight said.

"I agree", Barnabas said. "This plan is indeed a good one."

"I hope so", the Widow said. "I hope so."

Collinsport, Maine...

"So your control over the change to a wolf-man still remains?", Mantis asked Quentin Collins as she sipped her drink.

"It does... even on the nights of the full moon", Quentin answered. "Between that portrait that keeps me free from harm and essentially immortal and the mental control of my curse that your son, Jacques, helped me gain, I'm more in control of my life than ever."

"This one is happy to hear that", Mantis replied.

"Speaking of Jacques, where has he gotten off to?", Quentin asked. "I haven't seen him around all day."

"He has gone with Willie Loomis to the village", Mantis replied. "Willie had some errands to run and Jacques asked to accompany him."

"Good to see that he's getting out among people", Quentin said with a smile. "And Willie can be trusted to keep him safe."

"I am worried about him though", Mantis said. "I would like to have Jacques learn to live around normal people and experience life as a normal teenager, but with his powers and background, I fear that might be impossible."

"I can understand that", Quentin said knowingly. "But there might be a solution."

"What kind of solution", Mantis asked. "He is the Celestial Messiah and is half Cotati as well as half human. He has powers beyond the comprehension of most. How can he possibly live as a normal teenager and experience a regular life?"

"How about Xaiver's School?", Quentin asked.

"The X-Men?", Mantis replied. "I'm not wanting Jacques to become one of the X-Men or even a super-hero."

"Well, I remember Bobby Drake... Iceman, telling me that Xaiver's has a full student body and school as well as being the base for the X-Men. They have hundreds of students, a mix of regular kids as well as mutants. And they work to teach these kids how to handle their powers, as well as provide a full education and as close to a normal enviroment as possible", Quentin said.

"That sounds like it has possibilities, but I'm not sure how Jacques would react in an enviroment like that. As ashamed as I am to admit it, I've always kept him somewhat secluded and protected", Mantis answered.

"Tell you what", Quentin said. "Let me call Bobby and find out more about Xaiver's school. If nothing else, it's an idea."

"This one would appreciate that", Mantis replied. "Now, let me ask you about something else, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead", Quentin said. "Shoot!"

"As you know, both this one and her son have the powers of empathy. I have detected a strong sadness that I can't quite identify here at Collinwood. And it comes strongly from the family cementary that you showed me as well."

"I'm not sure what that could be", Quentin replied, "but I have some ideas. Collinwood has a long history, both good and bad. This land has known much tragedy and there are ghosts. My thoughts are that what you're feeling might be an affinity with some of these lost souls."

"It's possible", Mantis replied. "I'm not very experienced in dealing with matters of the supernatural. What concerns me is that if I feel them this strongly, then Phillip must be feeling them as well. His powers are much stronger than mine, though not quite as refined yet."

"And you think that he might be feeling the sadness and despair?", Quentin asked.

"If I am, then I'm sure he is. He hasn't mentioned anything though", Mantis said.

"Maybe we should attempt to trace the source of these feelings you're feeling... if we figure out what or who is causing the strong emotional feelings, then maybe we can do something about it", Quentin suggested.

"Perhaps", Mantis replied. "That is a possibility."

"Well, I'm going to go call Bobby and see what he can tell me about Xaiver's school", Quentin said as he stood up. "What are your plans for the day, Mantis?"

"This one is going to meditate for a while and then go walking. This is a beautiful area and I'd like to see more of it", Mantis replied.

"When are Willie and Jacques due back?", Quentin asked.

"Willie said that they'd only be gone for a few hours... probably around lunch time", Mantis answered.

"Sounds good", Quentin replied. "Maybe we can all go walking and exploring together later this afternoon?"

"This one would like that", Mantis said with a smile.

"Yeah, I would too", Quentin smiled back. "And now, let me go find Bobby's phone number. See you later!"

"Until then", Mantis replied with a smile before she too left the room to go meditate.

At the camp site in Wakanda, the Avengers were playing their roles, undercover and waiting for Bloodscream to take the bait.

"Remember to stay in character", Druid told his teammates. "We can not know who might be watching."

"Do not worry about the others", the Vision said. "With Sersi's powers changing their forms and faces, they will not be recognized."

"I'm just glad me and you didn't have to get changed", Issac Christians said with a smile.

"It's logical that Druid would have members of the team, fellow Avengers here to accompany him", the Vision replied. "And since the two of us could hardly pass as normal humans, we were the most obvious choices."

"I just didn't want Miss Sersi messing with my body", Issac said. "It's creepy!"

"It does feel weird", Sharon Ventura replied as she joined the group. "But if it helps us catch Bloodscream, it's worth it."

"Amen to that", Dane Whitman said as he joined them. "I'll be glad to get through with this and get my own face back."

"Why lover?", Sersi said as she also joined the group. "You don't like the face I gave you?"

"It's just weird to look into a mirror and see a stranger staring at me", Dane admitted.

"But we couldn't risk having Bloodscream recognize you, even out of costume", Sharon said.

"I know! I know!", the Knight sighed.

"Where are Natasha, Herc and the others?", Issac asked.

"Natasha is meeting with T'Challa and making sure that we have back-up from T'Challa's forces should Bloodscream show up", the Vision answered. "I believe Hercules is in the cave exploring, along with Mr. Collins and Spitfire."

"They should stay fairly close to base", the Knight said. "If our friend does show up, we need to be able to move fast."

"I agree", Druid said. "I'll contact them telepathically and caution them to stay close."

"Fine", the Knight said. "I'm going to go for a jog around the compound. This waiting makes me restless."

"I'm going to run some scans around the area for energy sources and unusual factors", the Vision replied.

"And I'm ready to play some cards. Anyone up for poker", Issac asked.

"I'm in", Sharon smiled.

"Me too", Sersi replied.

"And count me in as well", Union Jack said as he walked up.

"Hey UJ, I was wondering where you got to", the Knight said.

"Just exploring and checking out the area", Union Jack replied. "I like to know the lay of the land I'm working in."

"Makes sense", Sharon said.

"Everyone stay on your toes and be alert", the Knight said. "See you guys later!"

Walking in one of the nearby caves were Spitfire, Hercules and Barnabas Collins.

"So this is your first time to Africa, Barnabas?", Spitfire asked as the three heroes walked in the darkness.

"Yes", Barnabas said. "I've been all across Europe and in America of course, but I never made it down here to the so-called Dark Continent."

"How about you, Hercules?", Spitfire asked.

"The son of Zeus has traveled this land many times", Hercules replied. "In both my journeys as an Avenger and in my own wanderings as well."

"It's a beautiful land", Spitfire said. "I visited South Africa several times in my youth and came here on a mission with the Invaders back in the war, but I haven't had the chance to visit in quite a long time."

"One day, thou ought to visit the gloried lands of Olympus", Hercules boasted. "As beautiful as this land may be, there truly can be no comparison."

"Perhaps one day, we shall get that opportunity", Spitfire smiled.

"But that be for yon other day", Hercules said. "Friend Barnabas, are thou unwell? Thou seem to be pale and mayhaps even a bit flushed."

"I'm fine", Barnabas replied. "Just a bit weakened. I'm assuming it's the strong rays of the African sunlight."

"I thought that Dr. Pym's serum cured you and allowed you to survive in the sunlight", Spitfire said.

"It allows me to venture forth and be in the daylight", Barnabas said, "but direct sunlight, like we have here, of such strong intensity seems to be a bit much."

"Of course, you're used to the London weather, where we rarely experience intense sunshine", Spitfire noted. "It's always rainy or at least overcast."

"Exactly", Barnabas said. "Though I can travel in the daylight with few problems, it's rarely strong or intense. It seems that, even with the serum running through my veins, the intense African sunlight weakens me somewhat."

"Then probably, while we are here, you should keep to the shadows somewhat and avoid the direct rays of the sun as often as possible", Hercules suggested.

"I agree", Spitfire said. "We're only a few hours from nightfall and then, at night, you should be fine. But there is no reason to take any unnecessary risks."

"This Bloodscream is plenty of reason", Barnabas interjected. "But unless it's to do battle with him, I shall be cautious and heed your advice."

"Oops!", Spitfire smiled. "I'm getting a telepathic summons from Druid. He wants us to come home and stay close to the base."

"Very well", Barnabas said quietly. "Let us return. And hopefully, our mission here will soon be over and we can return home."

"Here, here", Spitfire agreed.

Back at Avenger's Castle, Dr. Pym was packing up his lab and preparing for his return to the West Coast team, when suddenly an alarm buzzed.

"That's an intruder alarm", Pym thought to himself as he quickly clicked a nearby computer to get more information.

"Unidentified presence located in Sector 9-A", the machine read.

"That's the sub-basement that we use for storage", Pym noted as he responded to the alert. "I'll go check it out and see what's going on."

After alerting the communication system that he was going to invesitgate, Pym quickly headed towards the sub-basement.

Shining his flashlight, Pym moved quickly to the area noted by the alerts and looked around.

"Nothing looks out of place", Pym thought as he moved silently through the darkened halls. "But I'd better run security scanners and double-check with the infrared scanners too, just to be safe."

Pym quickly scanned the area and frowned as his scanners read negative.

"The scanner says that there is nothing here, but something set off that alert", Pym thought to himself as he glanced around the area once more.

After several more scans, plus a physical search, Pym finally notified the system that his search was coming up negative.

"I guess I'd better run a total systems-check", Pym said quietly. "And until the others return, I'll put this sector of the castle on a lockdown."

Pym gave another look around the room.

"And maybe have the housekeeper come down here more often... this place is awfully dusty", he thought to himself as he exited the area and headed back to the main level of the castle.

As Pym exited, he failed to notice a slight knocking sound from one of the many crates stored in this area. Softly, the knocks echoed across the room before ending.

After several hours of waiting, the Avengers sat around a small campfire.

"It doesn't look like he's taking the bait", Druid said.

"We'll give it tonight and then try something else if we don't get a bite", the Widow replied.

"Maybe there are too many people around?", Spitfire suggested. "We've got quite a full load here."

"I don't think Bloodscream is the type to worry about numbers", Union Jack replied. "As far as anyone can tell, the only ones here that might pose him any threat are Druid, Issac and the Vision."

"The rest of us are just normal, ordinary persons to anyone watching", the Knight said.

"Is it possible that he can see through Sersi's illusions?", Barnabas asked.

"Not likely", Sersi replied. "The changes I made are not illusions, but actual changes. And they'll last until each of you utter the code word we agreed upon."

"Maybe we're just not making it easy enough", Spitfire suggested.

"We're assuming that Bloodscream is aware that Druid has returned and has the artifact that originally imprisoned him with him", the Widow said. "Maybe we're wrong in our assumption."

"That is a logical assumption", the Vision commented.

"So what do you think we should do?", Sharon Ventura asked. "All of this waiting is making me antsy."

"We need to make the bait too irrrestible for Bloodscream to resist", the Knight said.

""We don't even know for sure that he's in the area", Union Jack said.

"He is", the Widow said. "I just know it!"

"The son of Zeus trusts thou judgement, fair lady", Hercules commented, "but I must agree with the others that this waiting is most unseemingly!"

"Why not recall the obvious threats", Druid said.

"What do you mean?", the Widow asked.

"Bloodscream knows that he can beat me", Druid said. "Unfortunately, that was proven in our first encounter."

"And he faced me in our earlier battle", Gargoyle said. "But the Vision is an unknown entity to him."

"So perhaps he's not making a move due to his uncertainty with me?", the Vision asked. "That would be logical."

"But if the two heroes were to depart", Druid said. "At least not be here so obviously, maybe Bloodscream would feel more secure and make his move to recover this artifact."

"So what do you suggest", the Widow said.

"We'll make a big scene that the Avengers are being recalled and then Vision and Issac will leave in the Quinjet. They can return a short time later after Sersi gives them the same kind of physical makeover that she's given the rest of you", Druid said.

"And then, the only potential threat that anyone will see will be you, Doctor", Barnabas said.

"And since he knows his powers are stronger than mine, maybe he'll make a move and we can stop him.", Druid said.

"That will put you in great danger", Spitfire noted.

"No more than any danger we all face on a regular basis", Druid noted.

"True", the Knight said. "It makes sense!"

"It is extremely logical", the Vision agreed.

"I don't like it, but it might work to flush Bloodscream out even quicker", the Widow said. "Let's do it!"

"Wait", the Vision said. "I think I hear a disturbance!"

"What?", the Widow said. "Where?"

"I hear something too", Barnabas replied.

"It sounds as if it's coming from the far parameter of the camp", Sersi said.

"Should I go check it out", Spitfire asked.

"No", the Widow said. "Stay incognito and don't show your powers. That's where the Panther stationed his elite guard for our security."

"I can check it out in my bat form", Barnabas said. "Druid can psi-link me with the rest of you and I should be able to remain undetected."

"Fine", the Widow said. "And Vision, go along in your etheral form. The two of you should be able to scrutinize the situation and report back the easiest."

Without a word, the Vision slowly lowered his mass and appeared to fade away as he exited off into the air, as faint as the evening breeze. Meanwhile, Barnabas changed quickly into the form of a large black bat and also headed off in the direction of the noises.

In Collinsport, Maine at Collinwood...

Mantis took a walk along the edge of the woods leading towards the old cementary. She had told Quentin and the others that she just wanted to explore, which was true, but there was also another reason for her solo venture.

"This one senses a great feeling of sadness and loss", Mantis thought to herself as she walked along the narrow trail. "Maybe I can track the feelings and discover who or what is responsible for these strong feelings."

Quietly and without a sound, Mantis followed the strong emotions, using her powers of empathy to track the strong feelings she continued to feel gnawing at her.

As she approached the Collins family masoleum, she felt drawn to a certain spot in the graveyard. Mantis looked down and saw an old tombstone, covered by dust and the elements of several years. Reaching down, Mantis brushed off the dirt to reveal a name.

"Dr. Julia Hoffman", Mantis read. "That's the woman who was Barnabas Collins' confident back in the seventies."

For a few moments, Mantis stood at the gravesite, lost in her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Hey Mom, we were looking for you", the voice of her son, Jacques, sang out.

"This one was just walking and thinking", Mantis replied.

"You feel it too, don't you?", Jacques asked as he walked up and stood next to his mother.

"I do", Mantis said. "And I believe that it has something to do with this Julia Hoffman."

"The feelings are so lost... so sad", Jacques said.

"I believe that we should learn more about this Dr. Hoffman and the circumstances of her life... and death", Mantis replied.

"Quentin would know", Jacques suggested.

"You are correct", Mantis replied. "You were looking for this one. Why?"

"Willie and Quentin asked me to find you. We've been invited to dinner over at the other house to meet the rest of Quentin's family". Jacques answered.

"That should be most pleasurable", Mantis smiled. "Let us go back to the house and prepare for the evening."

And with that, Mantis and Jacques turned and walked off, headed towards the old house.

As they walked away, neither noticed the figure of a small child, watching them as they left. A young, oddly clad girl. And as they vanished from sight, the young girl, Sarah Collins, smiled a small smile and then, was gone.

In Wakanda, Barnabas Collins and the Vision quickly headed over to where the faint noise of a disturbance had emmitted from. Scattered about were several of the Wakandan elite forces that T'Challa, the Black Panther, had sent there to provide security.

"They seem to be alive", Barnabas said as he morphed into his human form and knelt to examine one of the downed soldiers.

"That is fortunate", the Vision answered as he willed himself back to his normal mass and stood next to the kneeling Barnabas Collins.

"Fortunate for them, but not for you, cretin fools", a voice cried out as energy blasts shot forth and nailed the Vision, knocking him through several trees and hundreds of yards away."

"Bloodscream, I presume", Barnabas said cooly as he rose up to meet this new challenge.

"I have used that name, among others", Bloodscream bellowed out. "But you will call me death!"

"I think not", Barnabas replied as he crouched and moved with superhuman speed to get behind and grab hold of Bloodscream. "Many have tried over the years and I'm still here!"

"But they were fools, as are you", Bloodscream yelled as he pivoted and tossed Barnabas away.

"Barnabas is many things", a high pitched voice sang out as Spitfire entered the scene, engulfing Bloodscream in a mini-vortex of air, "but he's definitely no fool!"

"What is this?", Bloodscream bellowed. "I'm being attacked by the wind!"

"Nope", the Black Knight said as he moved on to the scene, followed closely by Union Jack, Issac Christians and Sharon Ventura. "Not the wind!"

"Thou art facing the Avengers!", Hercules bellowed as he leveled Bloodscream with a huge punch.

"Again, you fools challenge me", Bloodscream bellowed as he blasted bolts of energy at the oncoming heroes. "Well, this time, you die!"

"Not by your hand, Sparky!", Sharon said as she used the stump of a fallen tree to bat at Bloodscream and pound him.

"Coordinate your attack", the Widow said as she blasted at Bloodscream with her Widow's sting. "Duck and weave!"

"Cretins", Bloodscream yelled as he deflected a silver knife thrown by Union Jack, but was caught by the stinging blows of Issac's bio-mystical blasts.

With a blood curling scream, Bloodscream cut loose with a blast of energy that sent Issac and Union Jack reeling. Barnabas Collins moved in again and using his enhanced vampire strength, managed to grapple with Bloodscream for a few moments before being tossed away.

"Have at thee, varlot!", Hercules yelled. "Prepare to recieve thy gift!"

And with that, Hercules landed a huge blow and grasped tightly on to Bloodscream who squirmed and wiggled around in attempts to toss the enraged man-god away.

"Hold that position, Herc", the Knight said as he moved in and planted his sword, set on synapse-disruptive mode, deeply into the head of Bloodscream.

"Aaaaauuuuuuggghhh!", Bloodscream cried out. And with that, let loose with another powerful blast of energy that sent heroes flying in all directions.

"Is that it, you mortal scum", Bloodscream bellowed. "I have been too gentle on you! Now, you die!"

"Not if I can help it", the Widow replied as she cut loose with a steel cable, her Widow's line, which wrapped around Bloodscream, pinning his arms to his side.

"This can not hold me, cow!", Bloodscream cried out.

"It doesn't have to hold you long", the Widow smiled. "Just long enough!"

Bloodscream looked up and saw a small yellow and green figure in the sky coming down fast and getting faster. Increasing his density to maxium levels, the Vision had climbed up several hundred miles into the sky and was now barrelling down like a human missle towards the temporarily incapictated murderer.

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHH!

With a vicious and devastating impact, the Vision's body collided with that of Bloodscream, sending dirt and dust flying everywhere. When the dust cleared, only one stood... Bloodscream.

"I have taken your worst... and I still stand! Bwah-ha-ha-ha!", Bloodscream cried out. "Mortal fools!"

"Who says that you've taken our worse", Sersi said as she moved into the picture. "I held back to give the others a chance. But I'm not holding back any more!"

"And who, wench, are you", Bloodscream sneered.

"I'm Sersi", Sersi smiled. "And I'm an Eternal."

"You are a fool", Bloodscream cried out. "And I will bathe in your blood!"

"Bring it on, big boy", Sersi smiled.

With that, Bloodscream lunged at Sersi, only to be blasted by force beams from Sersi's eyes. The two began to engage in a fierce battle.

"Shouldn't we try and help Miss Sersi", Issac asked the Widow as the remaining heroes pulled themselves together on the sidelines.

"Right now, she's holding her own and seems to be winning", the Widow said. "Any help we try might do more damage than good. Watch close and pick your spots. If she needs an assist, provide it. But otherwise, we're probably better off on the sidelines."

"What about the artifact and Druid?", the Knight asked.

"I'm setting things up right now", Druid said. "I should be able to open a doorway into the artifact. Then we only have to get Bloodscream to enter the door and shut it behind him!"

"Well, hurry!", the Knight said.

"I've got it!", Druid said. As he employed his mystic might and several spells, the heroes watched as a large black door opened up in the sky. "Now, we have to get Bloodscream inside that doorway."

"You heard him, Avengers", the Widow said. "Let's go help Sersi and get Bloodscream into that doorway."

"Time to take out the trash... for good", Spitfire added.

As the heroes surrounded the battling entities, a quick plan of action was determined and the Avengers moved quickly to put their plans into action.

Using his shape-changing powers and speed, Barnabas Collins moved in quickly slash at Bloodscream as he had managed to gain an advantage and stood over a temporarily stunned Sersi. As Bloodscream turned to blast at Barnabas, twin steel cables flew forth from Union Jack and The Black Widow, wrapping themselves around Bloodscream's body. As he shrieked in anger, a large fist from Hercules blasted Bloodscream and sent him flying back several hundred yards where the Gargoyle and the now-recovered Vision were waiting. As one, they bombarded Bloodscream with a combination of the Vision's solar energy blasts and Issac's bio-mystical energy blasts.

As Bloodscream moaned in anger and agony, he noticed a shadow up behind him and shrieked again as he felt his nervous system disrupted by the sword of the Black Knight.

"Cursed mortal cretins", Bloodscream bellowed once more. "I'll pick my teeth with your bones!"

"Oh shut up", Sharon Ventura said as she grabbed Bloodscream and monkey-flipped him right into a blast of energy from the waiting Sersi.

"Aaaaaauuugggghh!", Bloodscream shrieked as he struggled to his feet, obviously in intense pain.

"There are too many of you... I'll kill you all!", he cried out as the heroes regrouped around him.

More blows and blasts of various energies rained down on Bloodscream, coming from every angle. He cried out in anger as he was frustrated and unable to get his bearings after so many attacks which never seemed to end. Out of the corner of his eye, Bloodscream saw one slight opening among his attackers and realizing that the numbers game was against him, cut loose with a blast of energy that sent his foes reeling. And then Bloodscream made his move, heading towards the slight opening and into the dark African sky... which was not the sky at all, but the doorway to the prison dimension where Bloodscream had once been imprisoned and was now imprisoned once more.

"Got him", Druid said as he stepped out of the shadows where he had been hiding.

"Quickly", the Widow yelled. "Close the portal!"

And Druid quickly recited the encryption on the artifact and the hole in the sky through which Bloodscream had just vanished closed up with a loud pop.

"And that's a wrap", Issac said as he walked up next to the Widow.

"Good work everyone", the Widow said.

"We're not done yet", the Knight said as he walked over and took the artifact from Druid.

"Indeed not", Barnabas said. "So long as this artifact exists, the threat of Bloodscream will remain."

"What do you think, Druid?", the Widow asked.

"I agree. And although I am loathe to destroy something so old and rare", Druid said quietly and nodded towards the Knight who handed the artifact to Hercules.

Hercules took the artifact in his hand and closed it, crushing the artifact, the key to Bloodscream's prison, in his hand.

"And now, that's truly a wrap", Sersi said with a smile.

"Now what", Sharon Ventura asked.

"I'm ready to head home", Union Jack said quietly.

"As are we all", the Widow said. "The Vision has gone to get the Quinjet. Let's clean up here and go home!"

"Great idea", Spitfire smiled. "Great idea!"


	9. Chapter 9

Several hours later, the Avengers, fresh from their mission in Wakanda, arrived back at their castle.

"Are you sure that you won't be staying around, Sersi?", the Widow asked.

"No", Sersi replied. "It was fun avenging again, but I have responsibilites in Olympia that I have to tend to and I need to get back."

"What's that?", the Black Knight commented as he approached the two ladies. "Sersi... being responsible?"

"I've changed quite a bit since our time together, Dane", Sersi smiled. "I have the Avengers... and you to thank for that."

"I think I'll excuse myself now", the Widow said. "Thank you again, Sersi... for everything!"

"My pleasure, Natasha", Sersi replied.

The Black Knight and Sersi watched as the Widow exited the area.

"It was really good to see you again, Sers", the Knight said. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you, Dane", Sersi replied. "But it's how things have to be."

"Yeah, but I don't have to like it", the Knight said.

"Nor do I", Sersi replied. "But we agreed that it was best for us both to move on. It was the right decision."

"Still friends though, right?", Dane asked.

"Always... and more", Sersi smiled. "Know that you will always have my heart, Dane Whitman."

Sersi leaned over and gave Dane a gentle kiss.

"Until the next time", she smiled and with that, Sersi flew off into the sky, headed back to Olympia.

"Bye Sers", Dane said quietly. "I love you!"

"So you're headed out too, Hank?", Sharon Ventura asked Hank Pym as she watched him packing his bags in his room.

"Yeah", Hank replied. "It's time for me to head back to the Whackos."'

"You'll be missed", Sharon replied.

"I'll be coming by on a regular basis to provide serum for Barnabas", Hank said. "And if you folks really need me, I'll be just a call away. But you've got a great team here."

"True", Sharon said. "Even though I'm not officially a member yet."

"That's just a matter of time", Hank replied. "We haven't had much time for meetings and voting. Dane hasn't officially rejoined the team yet either, and Druid is still listed on reserve status."

"I understand that", Sharon agreed. "I think it's just that I don't like change."

"That's a big part of a team like the Avengers. People come and go", Pym replied. "The sum of the parts may change, but the machine remains strong."

"I just hope that I can find my role, my place among the team", Sharon smiled quietly.

"You already have, Sharon", Pym answered. "Welcome to the Avengers!"

Pym leaned over and gave Sharon a hug.

"Thank you, Hank!... Thank you!", Sharon replied as she quickly wiped a tear from her eye and smiled.

"And now", Pym replied, quickly moving away. "I need to get moving. I told Hawkeye that I'd be back in New York by late tonight and back at the Whacko compound within the next couple of days."

"Come on", Sharon smiled. "I'll walk you to the Quinjet."

As Hank and Sharon left the room, they encountered the Vision.

"I was coming to get you, Dr. Pym", the Vision replied. "If you have no objections, I'll be accompanying you back to New York."

"That's great, Vision, but why?", Hank asked.

"I have spoken to the Widow and have decided to return to New York and the East Coast team", the Vision answered.

"See what I was saying about coming and going", Hank smiled at Sharon.

"So you're leaving us too?", Sharon asked the Vision.

"Yes", the Vision said. "I came to add some stability to this group and some necessary strength. But with the recent additions of yourself and Dane Whitman, as well as the return of Dr. Druid, my presence is not needed."

"We were just headed towards the Quinjets", Hank said.

"Very well", the Vision replied. If you don't mind, I'll accompany you."

"The more the merrier", Sharon smiled as she took both Vision and Hank Pym by the arms. "Let's go!"

Several hours passed. The Vision and Dr. Pym had left to head back to New York. Barnabas Collins had also said his farewells and left to return to his flat in London. The remaining heroes had gathered together for an official debriefing and meeting in their assembly room.

"So you would rather remain on a reserve status for now, Doctor?", the Widow said to Dr. Druid who had just noted his preference to remain on reserve status rather than become an active member."

"Yes", said Dr. Druid. "Although I'd like to stay here at the castle and help when needed, I would prefer, for the time being, to devote myself primarily to research and perhaps perhaps providing medical services when needed."

"Sounds fine", the Widow said. "And I think we have two more matters of order before calling it a day. I'd like to propose that Sharon Ventura, also known as Ms. Marvel, and Dane Whitman, also known as The Black Knight, be formally voted to active Avenger status."

"Absolutely", Spitfire agreed. "I second the nominations and vote yes to both as well!"

"As does the son of Zeus", Hercules said. "It is long overdue to have the good strong arm of the Black Knight and the courage of thy fair lady, Sharon, as part of the team. The Scion of Olympus votes yay to both nominations."

"Heck yeah", Issac agreed. "Sharon is one scrappy lady and Dane is a legend in the team's history. Vote 'em both in."

"I agree as well", Union Jack said.

"And I vote yes to both as well", the Widow said.

"As a reservist, I have no official vote, but I strongly agree that both would be strong assets to the team", Dr. Druid spoke up.

"So Sharon and Dane, if you want it, welcome to the Avengers", the Widow said.

"Yes... and thank you to everyone", Dane Whitman replied. "It's great to be officially back with the team."

"And... well, thanks! I'll do my best to make you all proud", Sharon Ventura replied.

"Excellent", the Widow said. "I'll take care of the official paperwork immediately. And welcome!"

The Widow gave both Dane and Sharon hugs.

"And this meeting is adjourned", she smiled.

Back in Collinsport, Mantis and Quentin are walking back to the old house after having dinner with the Collins family at Collinwood.

"It was nice of your family to have this one and her son to dinner", Mantis smiled as she and Quentin walked.

"You're my guests and Elizabeth was wanting to meet you", Quentin said.

"Everyone was very nice and the dinner was quite delicious", Mantis agreed. "I had a wonderful time."

"I'm just glad that Jacques decided to ride back with Willie so we could have this walk alone", Quentin replied.

"You've spoken to Iceman about Xaiver's school?", Mantis asked.

"I did talk to Bobby and he informed me that although they do still have some students at the X-Man headquarters in Weschester, the majority of students go to the Xaiver school in Snow Valley, that's run by a woman named Emma Frost and the former X-Man, Banshee."

"Snow Valley? Where exactly is that?", Mantis asked.

"It's somewhat secluded and roughly about three hours from here", Quentin replied. "I also spoke briefly to Charles Xaiver himself and he's very interested in meeting Jacques."

"This one is hesitant about this", Mantis said sadly, "but this one feels that my son would benefit greatly from more interaction with persons of his own age and with a more normal living enviroment than what this one has been able to provide thus far."

"Well, why don't we just ride up there and meet with Xaiver and you can decide after that", Quentin suggested. "Have you told Jacques about all of this yet?"

"Of course", Mantis replied. "He wants to stay close to me, but he also understands that he needs to experience more of humanity and a normal life. We are agreed on this."

"Just take your time and make your decision wisely", Quentin said. "We can ride up to Xaiver's this weekend and check out the school. And if you like it, fine. And if not, you and Jacques are welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like."

"This one thanks you for your kindness", Mantis smiled.

And then Mantis grabbed her head.

"Uuugh!", Mantis sighed.

"Mantis, what is it?", Quentin asked as he quickly caught Mantis before she could fall.

"This one is feeling a strong sense of sadness and despair. I felt it earlier and it's back", Mantis replied.

"Do you know what it is? Can you track it?", Quentin asked.

"This one did that earlier", Mantis answered. "Quentin, I need you to tell me everything you can about Dr. Julia Hoffman."

"Julia", Quentin asked. "This concerns her? But she's dead... I don't understand!"

"Nor do I", Mantis replied. "But this one knows that the pain, the hurt I feel, comes from her. I just know it!"

"What do you need to know?", Quentin asked.

"Everything", Mantis answered. "It's a cry for help."

"Let's go back to the old house", Quentin said grimly. "It's going to be a long night!"

Dr. Druid's Personal Journal:

"It's been a few days since we returned to the castle from our final encounter with Bloodscream. Though we managed to defeat him and exile him once more, it was a very costly encounter to both the team and to me personally. Upon our return to our headquarters, both Dr. Pym and The Vision have decided to travel back to the States and the other teams (Pym to the West Coast, Vision to New York). Though neither departure was unexpected, it still puts a large hole in our team in terms of power. Sharon Ventura, a former member of the Fantastic Four, has been added to the team, as has Dane Whitman, the Black Knight. The Knight is an experienced member who has a long history with the team and his experience is extremely welcome at this time. As for Ms. Ventura, she is still somewhat of an unknown factor. She has power, to be sure and is a very intelligent young lady. But periods of instability rocked her stay with the Fantastic Four and may still be a factor. As both a fellow Avenger and as a psychologist, I must be ready to lend my aid to her if she appears to need it.

Natasha, aka The Black Widow, has done an excellent job of managing this team, far better in my opinion than her earlier attempt at leadership a few years ago. Of course, considering how my own brief term as Chairperson of the team worked out, how can I dare to judge anyone.

Aside from The Widow, The Black Knight and Ms. Ventura, the rest of the current active roster for this team are the man-god, Hercules, the British super-speedster, Lady Jacquiline Falsworth Crichton, Union Jack and Issac Christians, also known as the Gargoyle. Hercules is another long time member of the team and although he is often quick to act before thinking, his strength and knowledge of the arts of battle have long served this team well.

Lady Crichton is more of a part time member than anything else, but I wouldn't be the one to say that to her. She divides her time between her roles as a member of the House of Lords and a member of upper-class British society. She also runs a multi-national corporation, Falsworth Industries. Having been an active super-heroine since World War II, where she was a member of the Invaders, she's very knowledgable and experienced and quite an asset to the team, no matter how rarely she's actually available to participate in missions.

Union Jack, in my opinion, is currently another unknown quantity for our group. He has no super powers to speak of, but is quite the athlete and fighter. He is the United Kingdom's equivilent to Captain America, although he's not nearly experienced as the Captain. As he grows more confident and secure in his place on this team, his value as a part of this team will increase. I've noticed that there is some sort of bond between he and Spitfire. Rumors have it that they once had a relationship, but that's not my business. Regardless, both of our native-born Brit's are valuable members of the team and we're fortunate to have them.

Issac Christians, the Gargoyle, is a fascinating man. Despite everything he's encountered in his life, he's probably the most grounded and 'real' person I've ever met. His time among the Defenders served him well in that he's not easy to throw off. He's a smart and sensible man with much experience. He's not a hero because he has the powers and body of a gargoyle... He's a hero just because that's who he is.

And then there's our ally and associate, the vampire Barnabas Collins. It's hard to imagine that a person so cursed can be such a noble soul. With his vampiric abilities and knowledge of the European dark world, he's a truly valuable ally to the Avengers' cause. And since Dr. Pym has been able to provide Barnabas with a chemical solution that not only controls the lust and need for blood that all vampires endure, but also allows him to survive the once fatal rays of the sun and venture forth in the daylight, he is more powerful and capable than ever. Barnabas chooses not to officially be a part of the team and that's for the best, since he seems to prefer a low profile life and to work from the shadows. It would also be extremely damaging to the reputation of our team to have a true vampire as a member, especially here in Europe where the legends and stories of vampires are still fresh and strong. He may not be an actual Avenger, but Barnabas is a true man of honor and I'm proud and feel honored that he has chosen to aid us in our quests to keep the world safe and deliver justice.

As for myself, my powers of telepathy, illusions and ritualistic magic are as strong as ever. My confidence is not though. Though my mind and intelligence realize that the emergence of Bloodscream was not technically my fault, it still happened and I was responsible. And the deaths of so many innocents is on my conscience. Maybe if I had been more careful? I just don't know. We (the Avengers) have taken care of the menace of Bloodscream. But I still have a long ways to go before I take care of the agony and pain in my soul and heart."

"Yes Steve, I understand", the Widow said as she spoke into her video moniter in the communications center.

"I don't like this either, Natasha", the man on the screen, Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, said grimly.

"But if the United Nations is demanding a personal review of our teams, we have no choice but to cooperate", the Widow said.

"I think we should tell them to stuff their charter up their collective butts", a third voice rang out.

"No, you don't, Hawkeye", Captain America said, chastising the man on the third screen during this video conference between the three Avenger's chairpersons.

"After all Clint, we need our charter to maintain our effectiveness", the Widow added.

"I know! I know", Hawkeye scowled. "But we have enough to do without worrying about some U.N. snot coming and nosing around, getting in our way."

"Do you have any idea who the U.N. representatives will be, Steve?", the Widow asked, ignoring Hawkeye's comments.

"Not yet", Captain America answered. "Our liason from the U.N. is supposed to contact me later tonight and let me know the details."

"So what exactly are we supposed to do with the stuffed shirt weenies", Hawkeye asked.

"I suspect that they'll want a tour of the facilities, interviews with the members of the team and a chance to go over mission reports", Cap replied. "So make sure your paperwork is up to date."

"I just hope we don't have any alien invasions or killer robot attacks while the pinheads are visiting", Hawkeye quipped. "Although that might make things more interesting."

"Just mind your manners... Hawkeye!", Cap smiled. "And I doubt we'll have any problems."

"Sounds like famous last words to me", the Widow smiled.

"Not you too, Natasha", Cap smiled.

"Don't worry, Cap. We'll be ready!", the Widow said.

"And I'll have the Whackos in top form too", Hawkeye interjected. "We'll show the political big snots what being Avengers are all about."

"I have no doubt about either of you or any of the teams. I just wanted to give you the heads up.", Cap replied.

"I'll even have Simon and Iron Man polish the ceiling if you'd like", Hawkeye joked.

"Sorry to cut this short", Cap cut in, "but Jarvis has just informed me that I've got an appointment in ten minutes."

"Don't let us keep you", Hawkeye said. "I've got a training session scheduled with Bobbi in a few minutes myself."

"Then you gentlemen get on to your appointments", the Widow said. "And I'll talk to you later."

"I'll contact you when I know more about who will be coming from the U.N. and when to expect them", Cap said.

"Fine", the Widow said. "Have fun with your appointment, Steve. And Clint, tell Bobbi hello for me."

"Will do", Hawkeye replied. "Later Capster! I'll call you later!"

And with that, Hawkeye signed off and his screen went blank.

"Until later, Steve", the Widow said with a smile as she clicked off her moniter.

"So long, Widow.", Cap said and his screen too, went blank.

"Visitors from the United Nations", the Widow thought to herself. "I'd best inform the troops that we'll be having guests."

Quentin Collins, Mantis and Jacques were driving back to Collinsport from their visit at the Xaiver Institute for Higher Learning in Snow Valley, MA.

"So what do you think?", Quentin asked as he glanced into the backseat where Jacques sat.

"It was an interesting experience", Jacques said. "Everyone seemed nice enough."

"This one was impressed at the presentation that Mr. Cassidy and Miss Frost put forth", Mantis agreed. "And Charles Xaiver is a fascinating man."

"Given the long history between the Avengers and the X-Men, I'm surprised that you had never met Professor Xaiver before now", Quentin said.

"This one's time with the Avengers and the encounters with Xaiver's team never coincided", Mantis admitted. "I'd met some of the X-Men before, but never Xaiver himself."

"So what about the school", Quentin asked. "Are you interested in attending, Jacques?"

"I'm not sure", Phillip remarked. "I understand why my mother insists that I embrace my human half and experience as many normal activities as possible, but sending me off to a private school?"

"We've already discussed this", Mantis answered. "Though it would sadden me to be away from you for any length of time, the life I have as an Avenger is not appropiate for a teenager... not even one who is destined to be the Celestial Messiah."

"I can handle myself", Jacques interjected.

"That's not the point", Mantis replied. "Just by existing, you are a target for those who would do you harm and attempt to harm both your father's race and mine. You are very capable, but sometimes that's not enough. A place like Xaiver's school would not only provide you a strong education, put also provide a sanctuary as well. It would make me feel more comfortable."

"I hate to interupt, but I've heard you mention it several times and I've never quite understood. What exactly is Jacques's destiny? What is the Celstial Messiah? And the Celestial Madonna, for that matter?", Quentin asked.

"The Celestial Madonna is the name given a woman chosen to represent earth's humanity", Mantis answered. "I was chosen to join with the highest representative of an intelligent race of plants, the Coati, to create a new form of life that is destined to lead both species into the future."

"And that would be the Celestial Messiah... me", Jacques said. "I'm half human and half Coati and supposedly have this great future and destiny ahead of me."

"There is no supposedly about it", Mantis said.

"What about free choice? What about what I want to do and be?", Jacques asked.

"Why can't you have both?", Quentin asked. "I mean, you're supposed to be this major entity and have this great future lined up, but no one except for you can decide the path you take to getting there."

"This one agrees with Quentin", Mantis said. "That's why this one wants you to have as many opportunities as possible, to grow and learn and experience, and be able to make your own destiny and create your own path."

"I don't know", Jacques said. "I understand where you're coming from, but private school?"

"It's an option I'd like you to consider", Mantis said. "This one will not force you to do anything."

"Just think about it", Quentin smiled. "There are worse things and from what I observed of some of the students there, I doubt it would ever be boring."

"I'll think about it", Jacques agreed. "But how much longer now until we get back to Collinwood? I'm not used to riding in cars. It would be so much easier to just teleport."

"Easier for you, but what about your passengers?", Quentin joked. "I've taken that ride and it's not quite as comfortable for the rest of us."

"Chicken", Mantis smiled.

"Not much longer", Quentin replied as he slowed down. "See, we're already entering the town limits of Collinsport now."

"Slow down", Mantis said. "This one senses something... familiar."

"I feel it too", Jacques replied. "It's a sense of despair and sadness, much like what we were feeling at Collinwood a few days ago."

"I'm not surprised", Quentin remarked as he slowed down and pulled in front of a dark, abandoned building. "Since this building right here was where Julia Hoffman had a private office and an apartment in the back."

"Dr. Hoffman again", Mantis commented. "I'm positive that it's she who is responsible for these strong feelings."

"Even though she's dead", Quentin said quietly.

"Given your own experiences, you are certainly aware that death is not always final or absolute", Mantis replied.

"True enough", Quentin answered. "Let's go inside and take a look around." 

"But how will we get inside?", Jacques asked. "I'm not sure, but isn't breaking and entering against the law?"

"It is", Quentin said. "But this property is now owned by my family."

Quentin went over and looked at the lock on the door before kneeling down in front of it. Within a matter of seconds, the door was swinging open.

"And I know how to pick these old locks", Quentin smiled. "After you?"

And Quentin Collins, Mantis and Jacques moved through the doorway into the darkened building.

Hercules and The Black Knight were finishing up a training session in the Dungeon.

"And I hit the cut-off switch and that's it", the Knight said as he dodged a stun-beam from a robot to hit a big red button on the wall.

"Already", Hercules proclaimed as he moved several junked remains of other robots from his path. "The son of Zeus had barely began to warm up."

"Two hours is well enough for us mortal types, Herc", the Knight said as he removed his helmet and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"So what does thou have planned for the eve, friend Dane" Hercules asked.

"A hot shower and then a few hours in the lab rebuilding my sky-cycle", the Knight replied.

"Tis' too pleasant an evening to be wasted on menial tasks", Hercules responded. "Me thinks that the Scion of Olympus shall partake in the nightlife of thy local gathering establishments."

"So you're planning a night on the town", Dane questioned. "Have fun!"

"Thou should join me in a night of beverage and female pleasures", Hercules bellowed.

"Knock yourself out", Dane responded. "Maybe one of the others might want to go, but I'm bushed and I really need to get to work on that sky-cycle."

"I shall seek out other company than", Hercules said as he walked towards the exit door. "But if thou changes thy mind, it will be at least an hour before I depart."

"I'm not changing my mind, Herc", the Knight said. "Have fun!"

Suddenly, a loud buzz rang out.

"That's the alert", the Knight said as he flipped a switch. "Black Knight here. What's up!", he said quickly.

"Dane, this is the Widow. We've got a situation and I need a team, asap! It's a giant robot over in Berlin", the Widow replied over the speaker.

"I've got Hercules with me", the Knight said. "And we're on our way to the Quinjet. Who's available in the castle?"

"Spitfire, Issac and Sharon are on their way to the Quinjet. I'll meet you there as well", the Widow replied.

"Where are Druid and Union Jack", Dane asked.

"Druid is staying here on moniter duty", the Widow replied. "And Union Jack is off on a personal matter."

"We're on our way", the Knight said.

"So much for an eve on the town", Hercules replied.

"Well, you said that you had barely had a chance to warm up", Dane said as he grabbed his helmet. "Maybe now, you'll get the chance!"

Lead on, brave Knight", Hercules said as he and the Black Knight headed towards the Quinjets.

As they walked into the abandoned building that once held the office and apartment of Dr. Julia Hoffman, Quentin Collins, Mantis and her son, Jacques moved quickly and quietly.

"This place is very quiet", Jacques observed.

"Like a tomb", Quentin commented.

"Yet I can still feel the emotions, the despair and agony", Mantis replied. "Do you feel it, Jacques?"

"I feel something, like a longing, a strong desire", Jacques answered. "But I can't seem to get a lock on where it's coming from."

"Where are the personal effects and furnishings of this building, Quentin?", Mantis asked.

"The medical equipment is in storage in Collinsport", Quentin replied. "Julia's personal belongings are in storage in the attic at Collinwood."

"But her essence is still very strong here", Mantis observed. "That's very odd."

"There is something here", Jacques commented. "I can sense it!"

"What? A person?", Quentin asked.

"No", Jacques said. "It's... something else."

"Where?", Mantis asked.

"Look! There!", Jacques pointed and there stood a young girl, clad in the oddest clothes.

"What? Sarah? Sarah, is that you?", Quentin asked, moving towards the small figure.

"They're hurting her", Sarah said sadly. "They're hurting her!"

"Who? Who is being hurt, Sarah? Who is hurting them?", Quentin asked.

"They're hurting her!", Sarah said once more before vanishing into the darkness.

"Who.. or what was that?", Mantis asked.

"Was that a... ghost?", Jacques asked.

"That was Sarah...Sarah Collins", Quentin replied. "She's Barnabas's little sister."

"But that would make her a...", Mantis started to say.

"Yes, she's a ghost", Quentin answered. "And if she's here, then something is majorly wrong."

"Who do you think she was speaking of", Jacques asked. "Dr. Hoffman?"

"Most likely, given what you two have been feeling so far and where we are", Quentin answered. "But I have no idea of who else she might be referring to."

"But we will find out", Mantis said grimly. "This one promises you that!"

"Let's get back to Collinwood", Quentin said. "Then we can talk and hopefully figure something out."

"This one would also like to examine Dr. Hoffman's personal belongings", Mantis said. "Maybe we'll find some clues as to what is going on and how to resolve the situation."

"Good idea", Quentin answered. "Let's get back to the car and go."

As the Avengers International team departed the Quinjets in Berlin, they were quick to see that it wasn't just one giant robot, but six of them.

"Move quickly and try to contain the fight to this area", the Widow said as she leaped into the sky, carried by her Widow's line.

"Hercules and Issac, move in with me", the Knight said quickly. "Sharon and Spitifre, go on crowd control and remove the bystanders."

"Have at thee, robots", Hercules bellowed as he quickly dodged force beams and unloaded a mighty blow against one of the robots.

"I recognize these pieces of junk", Issac said as he blasted yet another with one of his bio-mystical blasts.

"They're Mandroids", the Widow said as she swung by and snatched a young lady out of the path of one of the robots.

"Yeah, we fought them when I was with the Defenders", Issac continued. "They were used by a group called the Secret Empire."

"They're generally A.I.M. manufactured", the Black Knight said as he moved to snatch two more bystanders out of harm's way.

"Then A.I.M. sells them to the highest bidders", the Widow added as she blasted at a robot with her Widow's sting.

"I care not who makes them", Hercules said, "but only how do we beat them down into submission."

"Just like we were doing in the Dungeon", the Knight said. "Whatever it takes! But be careful of the people inside the armor!"

"It's armor and not actual robots?", Sharon asked as she lept on the back of one of the mechanical monsters. "That means we can't go all out and risk killing them!"

"But nothing stops them from trying to kill us", Issac grunted as he ducked behind an overturned car to avoid a barrage of blasts.

"Take them down, Avengers", the Widow said.

"We're trying", Spitfire said as she used her speed to create a vortex that lifted one of the mandriods a hundred feet in the air before allowing it to crash to the ground. "But it's not that easy. These things are tough!"

"I have an idea", the Knight said. "Cover me while I go to the Quinjet."

"Whatever you have to do, do it", the Widow said as she blasted another of the robots with her sting.

"And do it fast", Sharon said as she monkey-flipped another of the creatures and barely dodged a blast from another.

The chaos continued for several more minutes, when the Knight came back out of the Quinjet.

"See if you can get them all close together into a group", the Knight said.

"Will do, Knight", Issac said as he blasted one of the robots in the chest with a bio-mystical bolt.

"If thou wants this iron fiend", Hercules said as he lifted one of the Mandroids above his head, "so be it!"

And with that, Hercules tossed the creature towards where Issac's foe had already landed and was struggling to get to it's feet.

"Here's two more", Sharon said as she and Spitfire, using teamwork, drove two more of the Mandroids back where the Black Widow used her Widow's line to ensnare and yank them into position.

"That's four, so where are the other two?", the Knight said.

"Here is number five", Hercules said as he punched another of the Mandroids and it went skidding across the ground to land near it's comrades.

"And here's six", Spitfire said as she used her super-speed to propel another into the pile of Mandroid soldiers struggling to get to their feet.

"They're all together, Dane", the Widow said.

"Now what?", Sharon asked.

"Now this", said the Knight as he tossed what looked like a gernade from his belt. "I pieced this together on the Quinjet and it should..."

A big blast of light filled the air.

"What the...?", one of the Mandroids yelled. "We can't move!"

"Disable all electronics and machinery within a several hundred yard radius!", the Knight finished.

"An EMP bomb", Sharon smiled. "Very clever!"

"Which makes these guys Mandroid armor nothing but dead weight", the Widow added.

"It should only last about ten minutes, so we need to get these guys out of that armor and into custody fast", the Knight said.

"I doubt we'll have a problem with that, will we, Spitfire?", Issac asked as he glanced at his silver haired associate.

"Not at all", Spitfire smiled and with that, she moved at super-speed and quickly removed the armor from the six, befuddled vermin who had been fighting them only seconds before.

"And without the armor, they're powerless", Sharon smiled.

"We surrender! We surrender!", the villians repeated over and over.

"And on that, summon the local authorities and let them take these guys in custody", the Widow said.

"I'm wondering though why there were men in Mandroid armor running around here. Who are they working for and what was the point?", the Knight asked.

"I was wondering that myself", the Widow said. "Maybe one of these gentlemen can give us some answers."

"Screw you, lady", one of the guys spit at the Widow.

"Well, maybe you'd rather talk to Hercules and Issac", the Widow smiled.

Hercules and The Gargoyle stepped up and approached the six, now handcuffed criminals.

"Wait a second! We have rights?", one of the guys stammered.

"And I have a mad Olympian god and a Gargoyle who want answers", the Widow smiled. "Your call!"

"We can't tell ya... or we're dead!", one of the goons answered.

"Do you know why they call me the Black Widow?", Natasha smiled as she leaned forward, looking into the eyes of one of the goons.

"You're an Avenger... everyone knows that heroes don't kill. But if we rat out our boss to you, he will kill us!", the goon cried.

"I haven't always been an Avenger", the Widow smiled. "And since you're in our custody, your life is meaningless to your boss anyhow."

"Whether you talk or not", the Knight added, "your boss is going to think you did and act accordingly. How long do you think you'll survive if we cut you loose?"

"Aw, crap!", one of the guys said. "We failed and we're dead already!"

"Listen up heroes", another of the guys said. "Can we go somewhere and talk!"

The Widow smiled and nodded to her fellow heroes. "I think we'll know who's behind all of this soon enough."

"Shouldn't we leave the interrogation to the local authorities", Sharon asked.

"I think I'd rather do it myself", the Widow said. "More fun this way!"

Back in the vast dining room of Collinwood, Quentin, Mantis and Jacques have returned to the old house and Quentin had Willie gather Dr. Julia Hoffman's personal belongings from the attic, where they have been stored since her death many years earlier.

"Is that everything, Willie", Quentin asked as Willie sat the large box on the table.

"I think so, Quentin", Willie said. "I'll go back up there and take one more look if you'd like."

"Thank you, Willie, but this should be enough for now. What do you think, Mantis?"

"This one thinks we should get started and look for anything that might help us understand just exactly what is happening here", Mantis answered.

"What do you want me to do", Jacques asked.

"This one wants you to look over the materials from Xaiver's school", Mantis replied. "And think about if you'd like to attend there, while Quentin and I look through these boxes."

"I can be of help", Jacques said. "My empathic powers are even more acute than yours, Mother. Please, let me help!"

"He might be able to sense something you or I can't", Quentin agreed. "I think both he and Willie should stay and help us look. Otherwise, we're going to be here all night."

"Fine", Mantis replied. "Let's look for anything that might help... like notebooks, journals, pictures, tapes, or anything else."

"Let's get to it", Quentin said. "And maybe we'll get lucky!"

Dr. Druid watched the computer moniters intently. Moniter duty was a boring task at times, but the Doctor took his job seriously and was paying attention for any alerts or alarms. But his mind wandered as minds often do, and Druid was lost in thought when the silence of the room was interupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

"Yes? Avengers Castle. This is Dr. Druid", he answered as he picked up the phone.

After listening for several moments, Druid replied, "I see. Most of the team is out right now on a mission, but I'll be glad to assist."

After listening for a few more moments, Druid hung up the phone and set the communications system on automatic.

"It seems that the work of an Avenger is never complete" he thought to himself as he grabbed his cloak and headed towards the Quinjets.

The Black Widow and the other Avengers sat in their Quinjet, headed towards the Swiss Alps.

"It's amazing how you got that guy to crack so quickly, Natasha", Sharon Ventura commented.

"Not really", The Black Knight observed. "The reputation of the Black Widow among the underworld is legendary and no one wants to cross Natasha!"

"It's just a matter of knowing what buttons to push", Natasha agreed. "And I've had some good teachers. Not to mention how convincing Issac and Hercules were with their mad and crazy acts."

"Might as well put this gargoyle mug to good use", Issac smiled.

"Aye and aye again", Hercules agreed. "Yon vermin was trembling at the mere idea of facing the wrath of the son of Zeus!"

"Yeah, what he said", Spitfire laughed. 

"So now we're headed to the Swiss Alps and a set of coordinates", the Knight commented. "Mind telling us why?"

"Because of one word mentioned by the man I questioned", the Widow replied. "He mentioned the name Snowman."

"And who, pray tell, is that?", Spitfire asked.

"In one of my first cases with SHIELD, we encountered a would-be world conquerer named Daniel Erick Phillips", the Widow answered. "He was a motivational speaker type who established a cult like following in Switzerland. Somewhere along the way, he got bored with his group of followers and decided that he wanted to rule the world."

"Sounds like a million others I can think of", the Knight commented.

"It does", the Widow replied, "and normally, he wouldn't even rate a mention, except that he had one follower, a young lady, who became his greatest disciple and assistant. She was a mutant who controlled ice, snow, and tempature, hence the name 'snowman'."

"Still doesn't really sound major league to me", Sharon remarked.

"What makes this man dangerous and drew SHIELD's attention is that he managed to obtain several nuclear bombs from an old base in the Soviet Union and had attempted to use them to blackmail the world into ceding him power. I managed to infiltrate his base and defeat him and his assistant and recover all of the nukes... but one", the Widow said.

"And you think that maybe he still has that nuke", Gargoyle said. "Oh vey!"

"Yes", the Widow replied. "He was recently released from prison due to health problems. SHIELD had him under observation, but he's vanished from their sight. If he's free and still has access to that nuclear bomb, he could kill millions."

"What's the deal with the Mandroids?", Spitfire asked. "If this is the same person you're thinking of, why did he have those men in that armor running rampant in Berlin? Wouldn't that be counter-productive to any plans he might have?"

"That doesn't make any sense", Sharon agreed.

"To me neither", the Widow remarked. "But the coordinates I got from our friend are very close to where Phillips had his base of operations. And when he mentioned the word 'snowman', I feel it needs to be checked out."

"If nothing else, we need to find out what happened to that missing bomb?", the Knight observed. "A missing nuke is definitely one of our top priorities."

"Agreed", the Widow said. "And hopefully, we'll get the chance to ask him about that. Now settle down. We'll be arriving at our destination in just a few minutes."

Quentin, Mantis, Willie Loomis and Jacques were sitting around the dining room table in Collinwood, going through boxes of personal effects belonging to Dr. Julia Hoffman.

"This one has found lots of notes and letters, but nothing stands out as out of the ordinary", Mantis replied.

"Keep looking", Quentin said. "I want to know why you and Jacques have been having these odd sensations of despair and sadness and Julia is involved."

"This is a waste of time", Jacques exclaimed.

"I don't know", Willie said. "I think I've found something here."

"What is it, Willie?", Quentin asked.

"It looks like a diary or journal of some type", WiIlie said.

"I've seen Julia's diary before", Quentin said as he examined the small book that Willie was holding. "This doesn't look like it."

"It is a diary of some sort", Mantis said.

"And there are initials on the cover. J H obviously stands for Julia Hoffman", Willie noted.

"I'm feeling something.. a sort of sense of relief in the room", Jacques said.

"Quentin...look!", Willie said quickly as he pointed towards the far wall.

As the others turned, there stood young Sarah Collins, who said nothing, but had a slight smile on her face.

"Sarah? Sarah, is this it? Is this what we're looking for?", Quentin asked quickly, moving towards the small figure.

"Help her! Save her!", Sarah said quietly.

"Her? Is it Julia? Will this book help us help her, Sarah?", Jacques asked.

Sarah just gave another slight smile before vanishing into the darkness.

"We must be on the right track", Quentin exclaimed.

"This one agrees", Mantis said. "Let us go through the diary and see what it says."

"I think I'm gonna go lie down", Willie said. "If you don't need anything else, that is..."

"Go ahead, Willie", Quentin smiled. "Get some rest!"

Willie gave a small smile and walked out of the room, headed towards his bedroom.

"What's wrong with Willie?", Jacques asked.

"He doesn't like ghosts", Quentin said.

"Then how does he handle living here? Collinwood seems to have quite a few ghosts", Mantis asked.

"He handles it quite well actually", Quentin said. "But every so often, it's a little too much, even for someone who's employers happen to be a vampire and a werewolf."

"Like now", Mantis smiled.

"Like now", Quentin agreed.

"Now, let us go through this diary", Mantis said. "Maybe we can find out just why Julia Hoffman is needing our help."

Dr. Druid brought the Quinjet to a landing and quickly introduced himself to the law officers in charge and got an assessment of the situation. Billionaire Vincent K. McMahon and his family, on tour with their company, World Wresting Entertainment, had been taken hostage and was being held captive by the super-villian, Electro and some minions. Electro was demanding one hundred million dollars ransom or else he was threatening to kill the McMahon family.

"How long has he had them captive", Dr. Druid asked the head officer.

"About two hours", the man responded. "So far, he's made a bunch of demands and threatened to fry that family. Everytime we try to get close, he shoots off those electrical blasts of his."

"And how many hostages", Druid asked.

"As far as we can tell, there are four persons being held. Mr. McMahon, his wife Linda, his daughter and her husband", the man replied.

"No children? Thank goodness", Druid answered. "And how many accomplices has Electro got with him?"

"We've counted four, but there may be one or two more. They're armed and dangerous", the man said.

"And the perimeter is secure?", Druid asked.

"No one can get in or out", the man replied. "We're at a stalemate!"

"Excellent", Druid replied. "Now let me see what I can do."

And with that, Druid seemed to vanish from sight as the amazed officer looked on.

In truth, Druid had not vanished at all, but had used his powers of the mind to only seem to vanish from sight.

Druid moved swiftly among the numerous officers that surrounded the building and using his powers of illusion to remain unseen, moved up to the side of the building.

"According to the officers, the McMahon family is being held in the suite on the top floor. That's within my powers of levitation", Druid thought to himself as he willed himself upwards and swiftly rose to the top of the motel and quickly moved inside through an open window.

"That was the hard part, getting into the building undetected", Druid thought to himself as he moved around the room and towards a door leading to the next room. "Now, let me use my telepathy to get a better fix on what's going on in the other room with Electro and his goons and the hostages."

Using his vast powers of the mind, Druid concentrated.

In the room, hostage Vincent K. McMahon felt a tingling sensation and a strange presence in his mind.

"Do not panic, Mr. McMahon", Druid told him telepathically. "This is Dr. Druid of the Avengers. I am using my telepathic abilities to survey the room and observe things through your eyes."

"I understand", Vince replied in his thoughts. "It feels kind of weird though."

"I need to get a fix on where everyone is at so I can decide on a course of action", Druid responded. "Turn your head as best you can and look around the room to give me a better idea of what is going on."

Vince slowly turned his head and glanced around the room, from one end to the other, giving Druid a clear telepathic picture of where the hostage takers were all located and where Electro was standing, ranting and raving on a phone, talking to law officials.

"You coppers are up to something", Electro ranted. "Maybe I should just fry one of these wrestlers or their wives and send out the smoldering corpse to make sure you know I mean business!"

Druid continued to speak telepathically to Vince McMahon.

"I will need to act fast and attempt to take out Electro first", he told the WWE magnate.

"If you can get these ropes off of me and my family, we can handle the rest of the goons", Vince told him.

"I can't put you and your family at risk like that", Druid replied.

"I'm Vince McMahon, damn it!", Vince replied. "My son in law is Triple H. My wife and daughter have both been trained in self-defense and fighting. This isn't our first rodeo. If you take care of the walking light bulb and get us free of these ropes, we can handle ourselves!"

Druid sighed and using his powers of telekenesis, he began to work on the bonds that restrained the McMahon family. Vince could feel the ropes holding him loosen and from his vantage points, he could see the ropes holding the rest of his family loosen as well.

"Wait for my word before you make any move", Druid warned Vince McMahon and telepathically notified the others as well.

Then, Druid used his telepathy to reach into the mind of Electro. Although he couldn't mentally take over Electro's mind, he sensed the anger and rage and confusion in the villian's head and realized that he could use this to his advantage to place subtle suggestions in Electro's mind.

"You need to use the bathroom", Druid told Electro and he placed the suggestion into Electro's head that his bladder was ready to bust.

"Ya'll keep things under control in here", Electro yelled at his goons. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back!"

And Electro left the room to head towards the restroom several rooms away.

"And now, while Electro is out of the room", Druid told the McMahon family. "Move quickly!"

And the ropes that had been holding the McMahon family fell away, loosened by the telekenetic abilities of Dr. Druid. Vince McMahon, his wife Linda, his daughter Stephanie and his son-in-law, Triple H all jumped up.

"What the...?", one of the goons shreiked, but he was quickly silenced as a huge fist by Triple H laid him out cold.

Stephanie grabbed another one of the goons and fell backwards, monkey-flipping him hard into a wall.

Vince moved quickly and planted a knee into the guts of another of the criminals and then delivered a picture-perfect DDT that planted the man hard into the ground face first.

"Don't move... any of you", the remaining good yelled. The McMahon's turned and saw that he had hold of Linda McMahon and was holding her with a gun to her head.

The McMahons and Triple H stood there, unsure of what to do as the man tightened his grip on Linda and put the gun up to her skull.

"Stand down, you freaks or I'll kill her!", the man said sharply.

Linda gave a small smile and planted an elbow into the man's gut, before flipping him over with a hiptoss. The man lay on the ground, stunned when Linda kicked him square under the jaw with a huge punt.

He fell back unconcious.

"I guess all of those programs with Steve and Randy did pay off", Linda smiled as Vince and Stephanie gave her a hug while Hunter used the ropes that had been holding them to tie the goons up.

Meanwhile, several doors down in the bathroom, Electro was relieving himself when he heard the noises of the McMahon's escaping coming through the walls from the other rooms.

"What the..?", Electro scowled. "Can't those idiots do anything right?"

Electro quickly tucked himself in and was headed out of the bathroom when he was leveled by a flying couch, moved by the telekenetic might of Dr. Druid.

Electro responded by blasting the couch with a bolt of electric energy and then shooting another bolt of energy towards the shadow of a figure in the far corner of the room, blasting a hole in the wall.

Druid moved quickly, evading the energy blast and caused a barrage of furniture and other objects to propell towards Electro, who used his energy blasts to stop the objects before they could reach him.

"Come on out, super hero", Electro yelled. "Quit trying to hide in the shadows! Come on out where I can kill you!"

Druid smiled and thought to himself, "He wants superheroes? I'll give him superheroes."

And using his powers once more, Druid created some illusions which seemed to come out of nowhere and move towards Electro.

Electro looked up and swinging towards him was his arch-foe, the Amazing Spider Man, along with Daredevil and The Black Widow.

"About time heroes! I don't know what you're doing in England, but you're going to die!", Electro yelled as he blasted at the figures, only to see his blasts go right through them harmlessly.

"What...?", Electro said. "I just blasted them. It's not possible! It's not...!"

WHAMMM!

While Electro had been distracted by the illusions, Dr. Druid had used his mind powers to move right up next to Electro unobserved and undetected... and with one hard punch, had nailed Electro with a strong sucker-punch to the jaw, knocking him unconcious.

"And that... is that", Druid said as he kneeled down to secure his now unconcious foe.

Druid pulled out his communicard and contacted the officials waiting below.

"The location is secure", Druid said. "Electro and his goons are waiting to be taken into custody."

As Druid put his communicard back up, Vince McMahon walked up to where Dr. Druid was standing.

"That was very impressive. Thank you!", Vince said.

"No problem", Druid replied. "Just doing my job!"

"If you ever want a job with my company, the WWE", Vince said, "Just let me know! This whole new age magician look would go over great. I could make you the manager of Kane and the Undertaker."

"No, thank you", Druid smiled. "I'm quite happy with my role as an Avenger."

"Well, at least come to the shows we'll be running next week here in London", Vince said. "Be my guest. Bring your Avenger friends!"

"Your offer is very generous", Druid said, "but I'm not sure we'd have the time."

"I understand", Vince replied. "Saving the world and all that. But if you have the time, please come to the shows. I'll leave word with my people...just in case!"

"I'll try", Druid said.

"That's great!", Vince said. "Thank you, again!"

And with that, Vince walked off to go talk with waiting authorities.

And Druid, his job done, headed back to the Quinjet to head back to Avengers Castle.

As the Avengers Quinjet circled the land below, the Black Widow cautioned her team.

"According to SHIELD reports, this place has been abandoned for years", she said, "but I have my doubts. Phillips seemed to me to be the type that wouldn't stray far from familiar territory and since this was his home and earlier base of operations, it makes sense that he would return here or at least be close by."

"But wouldn't SHIELD know if he was around?", Spitfire asked. "It's not the kind of thing they would miss."

"Normally, I'd agree, but beneath his home is an entire maze of tunnels and hidden rooms. He knows the area and could hide indefinitely if he chooses to", the Widow explained.

"So how will we find him if SHIELD couldn't", Issac asked.

"We won't", the Widow replied. "We'll make him find us."

"I don't understand", Sharon replied.

"We'll go in and search his former home", the Widow said. "And look for any signs of recent occupation or clues."

"We'll most likely be under survelliance from the time we enter the buildings. Most likely we are even know", the Black Knight added.

"And having us in there, snooping around his home, will no doubt make him nervous, especially if he does have that nuke like we suspect", Spitfire injerjected.

"He'll make a move on us and most likely try to take us down and take us to the nuke itself.", Issac finished. "I get it now!"

"But all of this is assuming that thy foeman is actually here", Hercules remarked.

"He's here", the Widow said quietly. "I can feel it!"

"We're preparing to land", the Knight said. "When we land, we'll seperate into smaller groups and search the home for anything suspicious."

"Sharon will be with Dane. Issac with Hercules. Spitfire will be able to cover a great deal of territory on her own, as will I", the Widow said. "Keep your comminicard's open transmission."

"Yes ma'am", Issac said.

And with that, Dane Whitman, aka The Black Knight landed the Quinjet on the lawn in front of a huge, stately house.

"The lawn and landscape looks well maintained", Spitfire noted as the Avengers exited the Quinjet.

"It could be maintained by a service", the Widow answered. "That doesn't mean anything."

"So how do we get inside", Sharon asked. "Break in or through the roof or what?"

As they approached the front of the house, the front door suddenly swung open.

"I believe we're being invited in", the Black Knight observed.

"Well, shall we proceed", the Widow commented. "Everyone, stay on your toes and let's move in."

"I think I've found something here", Quentin Collins said loudly, startling both Mantis and Jacques, who stood by looking through the personal effects of Hoffman.

"What is it, Quentin?", Mantis asked.

"It's a description of a ritual of some sort", Quentin said. "And it refers to someone with the initials of N.S."

"What does it mean?", Jacques asked.

"As near as I can tell, it appears that Julia attempted to contact this N.S. for some reason", Quentin answered.

"With a ritual?", Mantis asked. "Then you suspect that it's possibly a demon of some sort?"

"It appears so", Quentin replied. "She writes of her frustration in trying to cure Barnabas of his curse and how she's willing to do anything to help him."

"So she contacted a demon and made a deal?", Jacques inquired. "That would be insane!"

"Who can judge a person in love", Quentin said. "And looking at the dates here, this was roughly about the same time that Barnabas appeared to be cured of his vampire curse. And it's also roughly about the same time that she was diagnosed with cancer. She died a few months later and Barnabas's apparent cure also quit working not long afterwards."

"Were you here for all of this?", Mantis asked Quentin.

"No", Quentin answered. "I was dealing with issues of my own and had exiled myself to France at the time. I heard about all of this later on from Barnabas."

"So what do you think about all of this in her journal?", Mantis asked.

"If this is correct, Julia found a way to contact some demon entity. She made a deal to save Barnabas at the cost of her own life and soul", Quentin responded.

"And then whoever it was faulted on their deal since Barnabas obviously didn't stay cured of his curse", Mantis said grimly.

"Obviously", Quentin agreed.

"So what do we need to do?", Jacques asked. "Obviously, she's looking for help and trying to contact us now."

"We need to retrace her steps and attempt to contact Julia", Quentin said. "And if that fails, we go straight to the demon or demons that Julia contacted, and work it from that angle."

"This one suggests that we contact Barnabas Collins", Mantis said. "He should be here for this."

"I agree", Quentin said. "He's more familiar with this type of thing than I am and since it's Julia, he'll definitely want to be here."

"And while you contact Barnabas, this one shall also contact someone who is an authority in this particular field and may be able to help us", Mantis said.

"One of the Avengers?", Quentin asked.

"But of course", Mantis smiled. "It's nice to have allies and friends!"

Union Jack arrived back at the Avengers Castle after taking care of some personal business.

"That was certainly exciting, catching up on bills, e-mails and chores. I can't let everything get so backed up again", Joey Chapman thought to himself as he took off the mask that covered his face. "I wonder where everyone is?"

Union Jack quickly made his way down to the communications center to check the status of his fellow Avengers.

"Druid was responding to a hostage call", Jack noted, "but is on the way back to the castle. And the rest of the team are headed towards the Swiss Alps to follow up on a case. I'll radio them and see if they want me to rendevous with them."

After a few moments of conversation, Joey clicked off the radio.

"Widow wants me to stay close to the castle so Druid and I can act as back-up if needed", Joey thought to himself. "I guess I'll go to the dungeon and do a work-out."

Joey grabbed his mask and walked towards the dungeon when he felt a buzz from his communicard.

Glancing at the card, Joey thought to himself, "Someone has tripped the silent alarm at Falsworth Manor. It could just be a false alarm, but since I know Jackie is with the team in the Alps, I'd better check it out."

Pulling back on his mask as he headed towards the Quinjet, Union Jack thought to himself, "If anyone has dared to break into the Manor, they'll have to answer to me!"

The Black Widow and the other Avengers cautiously entered the open doorway and ventured into a great hall inside the large home.

"Welcome", a voice rang out and a well dressed gentleman with dark hair and a gray suit stepped forward from the shadows.

"Be on your toes, Avengers!", the Widow cautioned.

"So, the world famous Black Widow has decided to pay me a visit", the man smiled broadly. "I am Daniel Erick Phillips. Welcome to my home!"

"So it appears that words of your illness are greatly exaggerated", the Widow replied coldly.

"Now that's no way to greet an old friend, Natasha Romanov", Phillips smiled. "But given our last meeting, I'll excuse the bitterness I hear in your voice."

"The bitterness that came from when you tried to blackmail the world", the Widow said.

"Old news and all in the past", Phillips smiled. "Now, please do me the honors of introducing me to your colleagues!"

"Very well", the Widow sighed. "These are the Avengers... my team-mates."

"And a formidable team they are", Phillips said. "Please, allow me to test my knowledge of your associates. Behind you is the Black Knight. Next to him is the man-god, Hercules. The gentleman with the wings is The Gargoyle. The young lady in red and gold is Britian's own heroine, Spitfire. And the other lady, with the reddish hair is a former member of the Fantastic Four, Ms. Marvel, I believe. 

"Very impressive", Spitfire said, "but now can you guess why we're here?"

"I assume that it has something to do with the Mandroid's that I had sent to Berlin", Phillips smiled. "And maybe that missing nuclear bomb that was never recovered from my earlier attempt in world dominance."

"Very astute", the Knight said. "And now you can surrender peacefully and tell us what happened to that nuke or else."

"Or else what, Avenger", Phillips smiled. "You're going to beat on and attack a helpless, defenseless old man?"

"If that is what needs be", Hercules said angrily.

"Hercules, stand down", the Widow said. "You're going to tell us what we want to know because we asked."

"You really think it's going to be that easy, Widow?", Phillips sneered. "Because of you, I spent a lifetime in that damn prison."

"And you obviously didn't learn anything in the process", the Widow replied.

"No, I actually learned quite a bit", Phillips smiled. "You are the one's who haven't learned!"

And on that, loud sonic waves bombarded the heroes, who were rocked to their knees by the heavy force of the waves.

"What...?", the Black Knight said, holding his ears as he crumbled to the ground.

"Aaauugh!", yelled Sharon as she too fell to the ground.

"Damn it! It's an ambush and we fell for it", the Widow said. "Defensive positions, Avengers!", she ordered.

With that command, Hercules loudly clapped his hands together with a sonic boom of his own, that ripped into the walls and buffered against the sonic waves.

Spitfire, using her super-speed, moved forward, faster than the eye could follow and, grabbing Ms. Marvel and the Black Knight, quickly moved her team-mates out of the range of the mind-numbing rays.

Issac, used his wings to move up towards the ceiling and cut loose with several bio-mystical blasts that peppered the walls.

The sonic blasts ended and the Black Widow moved forwards, launching herself on her Widow's line and moving quickly behind Phillips, grabbing him on his arm from behind.

"That wasn't very nice", she said as she tightened her grip on the dastardly Phillips.

"If you didn't like that, you certainly won't like this", Phillips smiled. "Now!"

And blasts of ice shot forth from a hidden compartment as Phillips long-time assistant, the mutant known as Snowman, made her presence felt.

"Ambush", the Widow said. "Take her out!"

And with that order, Spitfire moved towards the icy blasts, using her speed to dodge the frigid rays.

Snowman wasn't having much luck blasting Spitfire, but she did manage to encase Issac and Hercules in giant blocks of ice.

"I'll free Issac", Ms. Marvel said. "Someone free Hercules!"

"That won't hold Herc long", Dane said as he glanced towards the huge ice-cube that held his Olympian comrade. "Let's take out that walking snowcone!"

The Widow maintained her hold on Phillips, while Spitfire used her super-speed to create a sonic boom that reflected back on Snowman and left her vunerable to the Black Knight, who quickly used his nueral-disrupting sword to temporarily paralyze the crazed mutant.

As the Knight took down Snowman, the giant ice-cube that held Hercules began to shake and vibrate.

"Everyone, watch out", the Widow said as pieces of ice flew in every direction as Hercules busted loose from his icy prison.

"Where is thou scoundral that dared to imprison the son of Zeus", Hercules bellowed.

"We've got them, Herc", the Knight said.

"Some help here, please", Sharon said as she continued to chip away at the ice holding Issac Christians, the Gargoyle. "My strength is barely making a dent in this mess and I'm having trouble getting Issac out!"

"I think you'd better stand back", the Widow said. "I think that Issac is fixing to break out all his own."

Sharon stepped back as the ice cube that held Issac began to glow and get warmer. It started to melt and then exploded, much as Hercules' had before, but not quite as destructive.

"I got tired of waiting and used my bio-mystical energies to free myself", Issac said sheepishly as he stepped out of the icy rubble.

"Issac, you're crazy", Sharon said as she gave her demonic friend a hug.

"I guess it's over", Issac commented. "All the bad guys captured?"

"Not yet", the Widow replied, looking towards Phillips and Snowman. "There is still the matter of a missing nuclear bomb!"

"What about it, villian", Hercules said, glaring at the two now-captive foes.

"Oh, you mean the nuclear bomb?", Phillips sneered. "You'll never find it until it's too late!"

"We will if you know what's good for you!", the Widow said.

"It's set and armed and ready to explode if I don't enter a certain code into my computer at a pre-determined time", Phillips laughed. "And hundreds of thousands, millions will die!"

"And when is that code due to be entered?", the Knight asked.

"About five minutes ago", Phillips laughed. "You lose, heroes!"

"What the... murderer!", Sharon screeched.

"You have about forty-five minutes to find the bomb and disarm it... or boom boom - there goes the dynamite!", Phillips sneered.

"Where is it? Where?", the Knight asked, grabbing Phillips by the shirt.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", Phillips smiled. "And maybe I'll tell you... and maybe I won't!"

"Impentitious dog", Hercules shouted.

"It has to be in Berlin", Issac said. "That had to be why he had those Mandroids there... to plant the bomb!"

"But where... and why?", Sharon asked.

"Time to figure that out later", the Widow said. "Spitfire, you're the fastest Avenger we have. How long would it take you to get to Berlin?"

"About 15 minutes at top speed", Spitfire said.

"Widow said. "Go... now! Contact me when you get there. I'll notify SHIELD and have them ready to help you!"

"I'm gone", Spitfire said as she speeded out the door.

"What about us?", Ms. Marvel asked.

"We have to go to... to Berlin and see if we can locate the bomb and stop it", the Black Knight said. "Everyone head towards the Quinjet!"

"What about them?", Issac asked, gesturing towards Phillips and Snowman.

"We'll have to take them with us", the Widow said. "Sharon, you stay here!"

"What? Why?", Sharon asked.

"Because you can search this place and attempt to stop the bomb from exploding on this end. Issac will stay with you!", the Widow said.

"Why us?", Sharon asked.

"I don't have time to argue with you", the Widow said. "But someone needs to be here to search this place. Your background, and your strength make you the most logical candidate. Search the place for anything that looks like a possible detenator. Find it and disable it!"

"Got you", Sharon said. "Come on, Issac. We'll do this room by room and floor by floor... and let's hurry!"

"As for the rest of you, Dane and Hercules, let's secure our prisoners and get to the Quinjet... now!", the Widow said.

"Leave Snowman", Issac suggested. "Take Phillips with you and maybe the idea of being caught in the explosion and being among the dead will cause him to change his mind and talk. Meanwhile, Snowman can stay here. She probably knows as much about the bomb as Phillips does and my guts are telling me that she might not be as anxious to see everyone die!"

"Keep an eye on her then", the Widow said after a brief hesitation. Everyone else, let's move it people!"

And with that, The Black Widow, The Black Knight, Hercules and their prisoner, Daniel Erick Phillips, borded the Quinjet and took off into the night air.

Meanwhile, Issac Christians, aka The Gargoyle and Sharon Ventura turned towards their prisoner, The Snowman.

"We can tear this place apart and look for the controls for that bomb", Issac said quietly while staring intently at the Snowman, "or you can take us directly to the controls and we can attempt to shut it down."

"Why would I help you? My loyalty is to Daniel", Snowman said.

"Because if you don't, it's possible that thousands, possibly even millions might die", Issac said. "And you seem to be a lot of things, but a mass murderer isn't one of them!"

"I'm not going to... I'm not", Snowman started to say, but stopped as a tear ran down her face, freezing. "I can't betray Daniel!"

"Then don't betray him... save him!", Sharon said. "Because the rest of the Avengers are headed right towards Berlin to find and disarm that bomb. He's with them. If it explodes, they all die! Daniel included!"

"I don't know... I just don't know!", Snowman cried.

"Listen", Issac said, raising his voice in a way that surprised even Sharon. "I don't know what the deal is with you and Phillips, but you don't get it! Thousands of people dead! Phillips dead... the man you claim to be loyal to. The Avengers dead! My family and friends. And so many innocents... woman, children... babies! Do you really want that? Can you live with that? Because I sure as hell can't! Damn it, woman! Help us or by all that's holy, I'll kill you myself!"

"Issac, I don't...", Sharon started to say, but Issac cut her off.

"I lost a lot of friends in World War I", Issac said. "And buried plenty of more in World War II. I'll be damned if I'm losing any more because this idiot is too stupid to help us save people."

"I... I will help you!", Snowman said quietly.

"Fine... Snowman! Do you have a real name? I feel weird calling you Snowman, especially since you're obviously not a man", Issac said as he reached over and snapped the restraints off of Snowman.

"It's Martha.. Marti Williams", Snowman said.

"Well, I'm Issac and this is Sharon", Issac said. "Now show us where the controls are for the bomb and help us stop it before anyone else is hurt!"

Snowman got to her feet, wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Follow me!"

Sharon and Issac quickly followed Snowman to a hidden door in the wall and they descended down a long set of stairs.

"We have to go to Daniel's main control-room", Snowman said. "And from there, we can get the location of the bomb and hopefully deactivate it."

"Well, I spoke to Barnabas and he should be here by the morning", Quentin said as he hung up the telephone.

"And this one has spoken to her associates", Mantis replied. "Wanda will be here in the morning as well."

"Wanda?", Quentin asked.

"The Scarlet Witch", Mantis smiled. "And she will be bringing a friend."

"Who?", Quentin asked.

"Her mentor and teacher", Mantis said. "A true witch by the name of Agatha Harkness."

"Agatha Harkness?", Quentin repeated. "I've heard of her."

"You know her?", Mantis asked.

"Only by reputation", Quentin replied. "Her reputation in the fringe world is indeed formidable. She's one of the most powerful witches in history. But I heard that she was dead!"

"What is death to one such as her?", Mantis asked.

"That can be said for any of us", Quentin answered.

"What can be said about us?", Jacques asked as he walked into the room?

"That you can't always believe what you hear", Mantis smiled as she gave her son a hug.

"Where have you been hiding at?", Quentin asked as Phillip sat down at the table.

"Helping Willie get some guest rooms ready", Jacques said. "He said that there were people coming."

"He's right", Quentin said. "Barnabas will be arriving in the morning, as well as some friends of your Mom's."

"Have I met them yet?", Jacques asked his mother... "These friends of yours?"

"Not yet", Mantis said. "It's a former team-mate of mine, the Scarlet Witch."

"Is she a real witch?", Jacques asked.

"No, she's a mutant with the powers to alter probabilities", Mantis answered. "But she is well versed in magic and her associate, who will be accompanying her, is indeed a true witch."

"Awesome", Jacques said. "Then maybe we can get to the bottom of this mystery here."

"Have you felt anything else from Julia... or Sarah?", Quentin asked Jacques.

"Yes", Jacques said quietly. "Her presence... Dr. Hoffman's that is, is really all over the place. She's so sad... so alone."

"I've been feeling it also", Mantis said, "but my empathic abilities are not nearly as sensitive as yours."

"I really do hope that we can help her!", Jacques said.

"We're certainly going to try", Quentin replied.

"So what do we have to do to get ready for Barnabas and the others?", Jacques asked.

"All we can do now is wait for them to get here", Quentin said. "And continue to look for answers among Julia's personal effects."

"Excuse me", a voice came from the open doorway as Willie Loomie entered the room. "I hate to bug you, Quentin, but I just got back from the main house and I saw something in the woods, near the graveyard that I think you should see."

"What is it, Willie?", Quentin asked.

"I don't know, Quentin", Willie said, "but it just don't seem right. It's weird the way it just appeared when it wasn't there before. I never seen it before." 

"Come on, Willie", Quentin said as he stood up and reached for his jacket. "Show it to me!"

"This one shall come too", Mantis said as she too stood up.

"You're not leaving me here alone", Jacques said. "I'm going too!"

"Well, let's go see what it is that Willie found", Quentin said. "Let's go, Willie!"

"Come on, Quentin. Miss Mantis and Jacques. You got to see this", Willie said as he led the group out the door and towards the woods.

A few minutes later, Quentin, Mantis, Jacques and Willie were outside and headed down the pathway that led towards the old house.

"There it is! Do you see it?", Willie exclaimed as he pointed towards a strange object in the woods.

"I see it. Something is glowing", Quentin said. "I can't tell what it is though."

"I'm not feeling any kind of empathatic waves from it", Jacques said.

"Nor is this one", Mantis said. "What can it possibly be?"

"Only one way to find out", Quentin said.

And with that, he quickly moved forward and made his way over to the faintly glowing object.

"It's a piece of jewelry... a necklace", Quentin said as he reached the object.

"That doesn't make any sense", Mantis said.

"I recognize it!", Willie said. "Oh crap! That was Dr. Hoffman's necklace!"

"Are you sure, Willie?", Quentin asked. "I don't remember it!"

"I do!",Willie said. "And I'm sure. She wore it a few times... mostly when she was all dressed up and stuff... all fancy!"

"It's very lovely", Mantis said.

"I mostly saw Julia in her office or casual settings. I wasn't around for most of the formal affairs back then", Quentin remembered. "So I wouldn't know it, but if Willie says that it was Julia's, he would know!"

"It is, Quentin. Dr. Hoffman wore it plenty of times when she was all dressed up. It was one of her favorites", Willie said.

"But what is it doing here?", Quentin asked. "And why was it glowing like it was. It's like someone wanted us to find it. But why? What does it mean?"

"Another mystery to be solved when Barnabas and Wanda arrive in the morning", Mantis said.

"Yeah, you're right", Quentin said. "Come on. It's getting late. Let's head back to the old house!"

As she approached Berlin at near her top speed, Lady Jacquiline Falsworth Crichton wondered to herself, "Even if I can find the location of the missing bomb, what am I supposed to do? I don't know anything about nuclear bombs!"

Slowing down, Spitfire quickly surveyed the area and headed towards the locations where she and her fellow Avengers had encountered the Mandroids just hours earlier.

"If they did plant the bomb, it would be somewhere in this area", Spitfire said. "So this is the most logical place to look. But what am I supposed to be looking for?"

Spitfire quickly searched the area for anything that seemed out of place and was growing frustrated when she heard a buzz from her communicard.

"Spitfire here", she answered. "What's up?"

"Spitfire, this is the Widow!", a voice came out from the card. "Myself, Dane and Hercules are on the way there. I spoke with SHIELD and one of their representatives is in the area and will be trying to contact you."

"I see a woman trying to get my attention", Spitfire said. "I'll go speak with her and see if that's my contact."

"Fine", the Widow said. "Try to locate the bomb and if you can, deactivate it. We'll be there as soon as possible and we have Phillips with us."

"I'll do my best, but hurry", Spitfire said as she clicked off her card and headed over to the strange woman who appeared to be attempting to signal her.

"Can I help you?", Spitfire said as she sped up and stopped next to the strange lady.

"Spitifre? I'm glad you noticed me. I'm Agent 13... Sharon Carter... of SHIELD", the woman said.

"The world famous Agent 13", Spitfire said. "Your reputation precedes you."

"Listen, we've got a possible location on the missing nuke", Sharon said. "SHIELD runs regular sattelite survelliance of this area and we've detected a strong radioactive presence in the area that wasn't here 24 hours ago."

"Radioactive? Then the bomb is leaking?", Spitfire asked?

"Not that we can tell", Agent 13 said. "Any nuclear material like in an atomic bomb generates a high level of radiation, regardless of the shielding. It's harmless for the most part, but detectable."

"So we know where the bomb is... let's go deactivate it", Spitfire said.

"Easier said than done", Agent 13 replied. We've been detecting the radiation in several tunnels that are hidden beneath the city of Berlin. But there are hundreds of miles of tunnels and it's like a maze down there."

"So you need me to search the tunnels at super-speed and figure out exactly where the bomb is", Spitfire said.

""Exactly", Agent 13 replied. "And as soon as you get a definite location, we can send in a team to disarm the bomb."

"So what's the catch?", Spitfire asked. "It sounds far too easy."

"Well, the catch is that the tunnels have been there since the last days of World War II and are not safe. And also, they are most likely booby-trapped", Agent 13 said.

"So I've got to explore the tunnels, find the bomb, avoid booby-traps and pray that the tunnels don't cave in on me", Spitfire said.

"Essentially... yes!", Agent 13 said.

"Well, no one said this would be easy", Spitfire sighed. "Show me how to get into the tunnels so I can get started."

"Are you sure?", Agent 13 asked.

"It's part of the job when I put on this uniform", Spitfire smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Now let's get moving. Time is running out!" 

With that, Agent 13 led Spitfire to a statue that nearby of some military figure from the past. She houched a hidden spot on the statue and a panel opened in the base of the statue.

"That's the way in", Sharon said.

"Stay here", Spitfire said. "I'll be back as soon as I find something!"

And taking a deep breath, Spitfire headed into the opening and down into the maze of tunnels.

Union Jack set the Quinjet to hover above Falsworth Manor in stealth mode and moved quickly, lowering himself down to the roof of the old, noble mansion.

"Maybe I can catch the thieves in the act", Union Jack said to himself as he let himself into the great estate, using a hidden key. "Hopefully, they haven't realized yet that they set off an alarm and think they have all the time in the world."

Union Jack moved quickly through the hallways, listening for any strange sounds, but a quick search of the top floors proved fruitless, as did the main level of the vast estate.

"If they're not here, the only other possible location would be the trophy room that belonged to Lord Falsworth, the original Union Jack", he thought to himself as he headed through the house.

As he approached the doorway to the trophy room, Jack stopped, spotting light peeking out from under the door. Moving quickly, he shimmied up to the door and listened to the sounds of several persons moving about within the room.

"Bullseye!", Jack smiled as he unholstered his revolver and prepared to make his move.

Taking a deep breath, Jack burst into the room, startling the three men who had broken in and were plundering the magestic room.

"OK, everyone freeze!", Union Jack shouted as he quickly moved into the room.

With a quick leap and several kicks, two of the men were quickly incapacitated by the martial arts prowess of the masked Union Jack.

As the two men fell to the ground , Jack turned towards the remaining thief.

"Looks like it's just you and me, bud", Union Jack said as he slowly moved towards the last man. "Want to make it easy and surrender?"

"Burn in hell, hero!", the man said as he pulled a gun and fired towards Union Jack.

Anticipating the move, Jack moved quickly and dodged the bullet before nailing the final man with a hard thrust to the throat which sent the man tumbling to the ground unconcious.

"Well, that was simple enough", Jack thought to himself as he bound the three men securely. "But why were they breaking into Falsworth Manor? And why this room? It's nothing but artifacts and trpohies from the two World Wars."

"Maybe the authorities can get some information from them", Jack said as he picked up the phone and dialed the local police station.

Jack looked around the room.

"Jackie sure isn't going to be happy about this mess", he smiled to himself. "These guys better be glad that she wasn't here. Hmmmmm! I wonder what Jackie has in the fridge?"

And with a quick check of his prisoners to make sure that they were secure, Union Jack headed down to the kitchen to raid his team-mate's icebox.

The Gargoyle and Ms. Marvel followed Snowman down to a huge room full of computers.

"This is Daniel's main base of operations", Snowman said. "If there's a switch to cut off the bomb or to give a definite location, this is where it'd be at."

"So you're not sure?", Sharon asked.

"No", Snowman said. "Daniel didn't allow anyone else in here and he kept his plans close to the vest. I didn't even know for sure about the nuclear bomb until you Avengers showed up."

"You didn't?", Issac asked. "But you were his assistant and his most loyal follower."

"I used to be", Snowman said, "but things have changed as of late. He's been more mysterious and keeping secrets. When he came home from prison, I thought he was through with the terrorist stuff... I hoped so anyhow."

"So are you his girlfriend?", Sharon asked.

"No", Snowman said. "I'm his daughter!"

"His daughter? Wow!", Sharon said. "That explains why you've stood by him for so long."

"He's all the family I have and I will not let him die... or kill anyone else!", Snowman said.

"Let's hope that we can stop that bomb from exploding", Issac said. "Keep looking!"

After several minutes of frantic searching, Sharon looked up from a computer screen that she had been scanning for information.

"I think I've found something", she said. "It's a coded file that I can't get into, but the label says Berlin on it."

"Let me see", said Snowman as she moved to the keyboard, sliding into the seat as Sharon moved out. "I know most of Daniel's codes and passwords."

After several seconds, the file was open.

"I've got it!", Snowman said. "The coordinates of the bomb and where it was to be placed. Oh my God, it's worse than we thought."

"Why? What is it?", Sharon asked.

"The original nuclear bomb has been connected to several smaller bombs... dirty bombs. If any of them explode, the entire city of Berlin will be destroyed by the chain reaction and all of Europe will suffer because of the fall-out from the radiation", Snowman explained. "I can try to deactivate it from here, but those other smaller bombs are going to be a problem."

"Give me the coordinates and I'll pass them on to the Widow. She can relay the information to Spitfire, who should be in Berlin already", Issac said.

"I'll keep trying to deactivate it from here", Snowman said as she typed furiously on the keyboard.

The Black Widow clicked off her communicard.

"Well, we've got the coordinates", she told her team as the Quinjet soared towards the center of Berlin. '

"What? How...?", Phillips asked.

"Your daughter isn't quite as genocidal or homicidal as you are, it seems", the Black Knight said.

"So what is the plan of action, fair Natasha", Hercules asked.

"I've tried contacting Spitfire, but she's gone underground looking for the bomb so the signal is having problems getting through", the Widow answered. "Agent 13 of SHIELD is on site and will attempt to relay the information to Jacquiline."

"Agent 13? Sharon Carter? Nice!", the Black Knight said.

"We'll proceed and rendevous with Sharon and then take it from there", the Widow finished.

"You heroes don't stand a chance!", Phillips sneered.

"You'd better hope that we succeed", the Knight replied. "Because if we fail, you die too!"

"I'm not scared of death", Phillips said.

"But are you that scared of living?", the Widow commented. "Afraid to face the world? What about your daughter?"

"What about her?", Phillips said. "She has betrayed me to you. She is dead to me!"

"Thou art a sad excuse for a mortal if that is true", Hercules said. "What thy daughter has done is attempt to save thy soul from eternal damnation. She does not wish to see thee die or be branded the most evil of souls!"

Daniel Erick Phillips said nothing, but put his head down.

"We're there and preparing to land", the Black Knight said. "Everyone get ready to get to work!"

"We're as ready as we can be, Dane", the Widow said quietly. "Lord help us all!"

Spitfire was moving quickly and searching the various tunnels that were hidden beneath Berlin. She had dodged several booby-traps already and was getting frustrated. Plus fatigue had started to set in.

"I hope I can find this soon", Spitfire thought to herself. "I can't keep up this kind of speed forever and I'm starting to slow down!"

A buzz came from her communicard. She glanced down and saw it was Agent 13 calling.

"Yes, what is it?", Spitfire asked.

"The Widow and the other Avengers are here and we've got the coordinates to the bomb. We'll meet you there asap!", Agent 13 said.

"Great", Spitfire said as Agent 13 gave her the coordinates.. "I know where this is and can be there is two minutes!"

And taking a deep breath, Spitfire headed off towards the coordinates provided her by Agent 13.

In a matter of minutes, after dodging several other booby-traps. Spitfire found herself outside what appeared to be a door.

"I've found a door of some sorts and I can't think of any reason for it to be here", Spitfire thought to herself. "I believe I've located the bomb."

Reaching for her communicard, Spitfire called her associates.

"This is Spitifre calling. Agent 13, I believe I've located the bomb", she said.

"I understand", Agent 13 replied. "Are you sure?"

"Yes", Spitfire said. "I've discovered a chamber and the door is booby-trapped and requires a code to enter. I'm positive that this is where the bomb is located."

"Can you find another way inside?", Agent 13 asked.

"Not sure", Spitfire said.

"Spitfire, this is Dane", the Black Knight interrupted via his communicard. "We're here now and are coming to your location. Secure the area and we'll trace your card. We have Daniel Phillips with us and he can open the door and deactivate the bomb."

"Then hurry", Spitfire said. "I'll try and find another way into the chamber."

"Spitfire, this is the Widow. Be careful, OK? We'll get there as quickly as we can."

"This is Agent 13", Agent 13 interupted. "I've just checked the time and it seems we only have about ten minutes left."

"What if I use my speed to enter numbers randomly into the security system and find the code that way", Spitfire asked.

"It won't work. It would automatically detonate after three failed tries", Daniel Erick Phillips spoke up.

"So give us the code", the Widow said. "Help us stop this bomb from detonating."

"No", Phillips said once more. "I will not!"

"I'm not going to argue with you", the Widow said. "But you're going to be there. If it explodes, you die with us. Just think about that!"

Snowman, The Gargoyle and Ms. Marvel continued their search through the files and computers for more information on the bombs and how to deactivate them.

"I found a number of codes here that I can not identify", Snowman said. "But they look like number combinations."

"Maybe they're the numbers needed for Spitfire to get to that bomb", Issac said as he glanced at the numbers.

"But we can't be sure and she would only have three tries", Sharon said.

"Keep looking", Issac said. "There has to be something here."

"If there is, you will never find it", a voice called out as a large flash of light filled the room.

Three mandroids appeared seemingly from out of nowhere as they teleported into the room.

"Trouble", Issac said as he moved quickly and blasted one of the metal-clad men with a bio-mystical blast.

"Where did these creeps come from", Sharon said as she lifted a table and positioned it as a shield for herself and Snowman against blast rays from the golden metallic monsters.

"We must have set off a security alarm", Snowman said. "Daniel never let anyone in this area and when we got here..."

"We get the message", Issac said. "But we don't have time to deal with these guys. Let's take them down!"

"Allow me", Snowman said as she stepped up from behind the makeshift shield that Sharon had erected.

"Get down", Sharon said.

"No", Snowman said. "I'm putting an end to this!"

And with those words, Snowman concentrated and blasts of frigid sub-zero ice came forth from her hands and almost instantly froze the three Mandriods into giant blocks of ice where they stood.

"That won't hold them long", Issac said. "But good work!"

"How did they teleport in here?", Sharon asked.

"Short range portable teleporters", Snowman said. "See them... the small boxes on their armor."

"What's the range of these teleporters?", Sharon asked.

"Maxium range is about three hundred miles", Snowman said. "Why?"

"Because if they can't disable that bomb, maybe we can teleport it into space", Sharon suggested.

"That sounds like an idea, but how can we get these to the others in time?", Issac asked.

"We could use the teleporters to travel to where the others are in Berlin", Snowman said.

"But that's too far and would require multi-teleports that could burn the units out", Sharon said.

"I think I know how", Issac said. "I just hope she's home. Where is the telephone?"

Spitfire sped around the chamber she had discovered looking for a way to get inside without tripping off any traps or alarms. She heard the approach of the others and sped up to meet them.

"Is this it?", the Widow asked as they approached the chamber.

"Yes", Spitfire said. "But I haven't been able to find a way inside."

"Allow me", the Black Knight said as he moved to the door of the chamber. "Last chance, Phillips. Care to open the door for us?"

"Go to hell, hero!", Phillips sneered at the armored man.

"So we do it the hard way", the Knight said as he examined the door.

"You'll never get past that door! It's a titanium alloy mixed with vibranium. It's nearly indestructable!", Phillips bragged.

"Well, my ebony sword is indestructible and able to cut through anything", the Knight said as he used his enchanted sword to quickly slice through the metal in a circular motion.

"And now, the son of Zeus shall remove yon impeding metal from our path", Hercules said as he stepped forward and pulled the enormous piece of metal away from the chamber, opening a doorway for the heroes to enter.

The Avengers, Agent 13 and Daniel Erick Masters stepped into the vast chamber and there it was... a large nuclear bomb, surrounded by several smaller "dirty bombs", all wired and ready to explode at any moment.

"We have to deactivate the bomb and quickly", the Widow said.

"I've found the controls for the bomb", Agent 13 said. "But it's not like anything I've ever seen!"

"Well, we've got to deactivate these bombs or else we're dead along with the entire city above us", the Knight said.

"We've got about two minutes by my watch", Spitfire said. "So if we're going to do something, we'd better do it fast!"

And suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and appearing just outside the chamber were Ms. Marvel, Snowman and The Gargoyle, teleported by their friend and associate from Excaliber, Amanda Sefton, aka Spellbinder.

"What? Issac? Sharon? How did you?", the Widow asked as her team-mates appeared.

"No time to explain", Sharon Ventura said. "Have you managed to deactivate the bombs yet?"

"No, not yet!", the Widow said.

"Then clear the chamber... quick", Sharon said. "Spitfire, we need you now!"

"What do you need me to do, Sharon", Spitfire asked as she sped up next to her fellow Avenger.

"These are teleportation devices", Sharon said as she produced several small boxes and handed them to Spitfire. "They have a range of about three hundred miles. If we can't deactivate the bomb, maybe we can teleport it into space!"

"Where did you find these", the Widow asked.

"My father invented them", Snowman said.

"Traitorious bitch", Phillips sneered once more.

"I can't let you kill innocent people", Snowman said to her father. "I love you, father, but I'm not a murderer and I will not allow you to be either!"

"Let's save the family drama for later", the Widow said. "Spitfire, place those teleportation devices all around the chamber on the outside... quickly!"

With a blur or red and gold, Spitfire moved quickly and placed the teleportation devices in place on the chamber holding all the bombs.

"There still might be a problem", the Knight said. "We need to find a way to hold the entire chamber together when it teleports or else one or two of the bombs might be accidentially left behind."

"I can use my ice-powers to enclose the entire chamber in a ball of ice", Snowman said.

"But we need to make sure the entire chamber is enclosed when it teleports", the Widow said.

"If you need to have the chamber raised, then it is Hercules who shall now act", Hercules said as he stepped forward.

And Hercules stepped over to the chamber and with a huge effort, sank his fingers into the very metal that held the frame of chamber together and gave a mighty lift that raised the entire chamber several feet into the air.

"Careful, Hercules... we can't shake or jar anything inside", the Widow said.

"Now, Snowman... now", the Knight said as he directed their new ally to use her mutant abilities and enclose the entire chamber in a huge ball of ice.

As Snowman's powers enclosed the giant metal chamber, Hercules with a great heave at the last second, used his great strength to propel the ice-covered chamber into the air.

"Hit the teleportation buttons... NOW!", the Knight screamed as the Widow pushed the control device that activated the teleportation fields.

And with a loud pop, the ice-covered metal chamber containing the nuclear bomb, as well as several smaller dirty bombs, was gone.

And deep in space, roughly 350 miles above the earth's surface, there was an explosion of epic proportions.

Back on earth, in Berlin, the Avengers, Agent 13, Snowman, Spellbinder and their prisoner, Daniel Erick Phillips, stood and contemplated the situation.

"We did it", Spitfire said.

"Thank goodness for that", Issac added.

"Great work everyone", the Widow told her troops.

"And once again, we're in your debt, Amanda", Issac said to Spellbinder.

"Not a problem", Amanda said as she gave Issac a hug. "I'm just glad I was at Moria's when you called."'

"Yes, thank you", the Widow said as she approached Amanda. "You wouldn't be interested in joining our team , would you?"

"No, thanks", Amanda smiled. "This super-hero gig is just a part-time thing for me. I'm happy with Kurt, Kitty and the rest of Excaliber."

"Well, if you change your mind", the Widow smiled.

"I won't... but thanks", Amanda smiled. "And now, I need to get back to Muir Island. I didn't have a chance to tell anyone where I was going when Issac called and they'll be worried."

"Thanks again, Amanda", Issac said.

"See you guys", Spellbinder said as she vanished in a burst of bright light.

"As for you Phillips", Agent 13 said. "You're going back to prison for the rest of your life!"

"What about me?", Snowman asked as she approached Agent 13 qnd her father.

"What about you?", Sharon said. "You helped save the day. I'll need to take a statement from you, but so far as I'm concerned, you're one of the good guys and I'll put that in my report!"

"But he's my father...", Snowman said. "And I..."

"Just say thank you and step away", Sharon Ventura said as she stepped up next to Snowman.

"Thank you", Snowman said to Agent 13 and then stepped away to speak with Ms. Marvel.

"So what happens now", Snowman asked Sharon as they walked away.

"I can't say for sure, but the Widow would probably know. Let's go ask her", Sharon said.

The two ladies walked over to the Avenger's leader.

"Hey Natasha", Sharon asked. "Snowman here wants to know what happens now so far as she's concerned."

"I spoke with Agent 13 and based on what her report says, I expect that Snowman will be offered immunity in exchange for her testimony against her father", the Widow said.

"I wont lie or cover for him any longer", Snowman said.

"And after that, it's up to you", the Widow continued.

"What do you mean?", Snowman asked.

"You're a powerful young woman", the Widow said. "And as is often said, with great power comes great responsibility. So the question should be what are you going to do with that power?"

"I don't know... I don't know", Snowman said.

"I have a suggestion", Sharon interjected. "If it's OK with you Natasha, why not have Snowman come stay at the Castle for a while?"

"I think that's an excellent idea", the Widow replied. "It would give you a chance to train in use of your abilities and also maybe help you decide what you'd like to do in the future."

"I think saying yes would be the best thing", Issac said as he walked up behind them. "I've seen you use your powers and I think you'd make a dandy super-heroine."

"If that's the path you choose for yourself", the Widow added.

"If you'll have me, I would be honored", Snowman said.

"But we have to do something about that name", Issac snickered. "After all, you're definitely not a man."

"It is kind of confusing", Snowman admitted.

"We'll work on that", the Widow smiled. "Now let's wrap things up here so we can go home!"

"Home", Snowman smiled. "That sounds nice!"


	10. Chapter 10

Collinwood...

Quentin, Mantis & Jacques sat at the breakfast table.

"Any idea how long it will take Barnabas to get here?", Mantis asked Quentin.

"His plane is flying in this morning from London", Quentin replied. "I offered to pick him up at the airport, but he said he would make his own way here."

"How about your friends from the Avengers, mother?", Jacques asked.

"Wanda only told this one that she and her mentor, the witch Agatha Harkness, will be here as soon as they can today", Mantis replied.

"I just hope they get here soon", Quentin said. "I would like to be able to get to the bottom of all that's been happening and help Julia, if we truly can."

Just then, Willie came into the room.

"Quentin, I think your friends are here. There's a car pulling up out front", he said.

Quentin, Mantis and Jacques leaped up and followed Quentin to the front door where indeed a bright red 1967 Volkswagon Beetle convertible was pulling up in front of the house. Driving the small vintage car was Wanda Maximoff, aka The Scarlet Witch. Sitting beside her in the passenger seat was an elderly woman with bushy white hair blowing in the wind, the witch Agatha Harkness.

"Wanda", Mantis said as they walked out to greet their guests. "This one is so happy that you could come."

"After what you told me Mantis, I couldn't not come", Wanda replied. "Please allow me to introduce my mentor and teacher and a very dear person, Agatha Harkness."

Agatha nodded to the persons with a smile.

"I'm so pleased to finally meet you, Mantis. I've heard much about you from Wanda", Agatha smiled.

"And I'm Quentin Collins", Quentin said, introducing himself as he stepped forward.

"And I've heard much about you as well, Mr. Collins", Agatha smiled. "Your reputation precedes you, as does the reputation of your cousin, Barnabas."

"As does yours, Miss Harkness", Quentin smiled.

Jacques and Willie were also quickly introduced to Wanda and Agatha.

"So this is the famous Collinwood", Agatha said as she looked around. "This is a beautiful house and with such a history."

"If you'd like, I'd be glad to give you both a quick tour while we wait for Barnabas", Quentin smiled.

"I'd appreciate that, but maybe later", Agatha said. "Based on what Wanda has told me, there is much work to be done and we must prepare for I fear that the very soul of your Dr. Hoffman may be in great peril."

"What do we need to do", Mantis asked.

"I'll tell you", Agatha said. "Is there a room where we will be able to work from?"

"The library would probably be best", Quentin suggested.

"Then let us all retreat to the library and I'll explain what we need to do", Agatha said.

"What about Barnabas?", Willie asked.

"We'll catch him up when he arrives", Agatha said. "Now let's get to work!"

"Wait a moment", Jacques said before the group could move into the house. "I sense something... someone and it's coming this way."

As if on cue, a large black bat flew into sight and dropped to the ground near the group, morphing and taking the shape of Barnabas Collins.

"Barnabas Collins, I presume", Agatha Harkness smiled as a handsome, dark cloaked man stood before her.

"Hey Barnabas, we were waiting for you", Quentin said as he moved forward to greet his cousin.

"Well, I am here", Barnabas said.

"Quite an entrance, Mr. Collins", the Scarlet Witch commented as introductions were made.

"I just arrived at the airport a little while ago and felt this would be the quickest way to get here", Barnabas said.

"A giant bat flying around in the daylight", Mantis smiled. "Very chic!"

"Speed was of the essence", Barnabas smiled grimly. "It couldn't be helped!"

"I'm just glad you're here, Cousin", Quentin said. "Now, we can get to work and see if we can figure out exactly what is going on."

"Let us proceed to your library", Agatha remarked, taking charge of the group. "As Mr. Collins said, speed is of the essence!"

And with that remark, the unique group headed towards the library of the old house known as Collinwood.

Back in London at the Avenger's Castle, the remaining members of the team have reunited.

"So someone broke into my home while we were away", Spitfire remarked. "Have the authorities been able to discover what it was they were looking for?"

"Not yet, Jackie", Union Jack replied. "But I'm thinking that it had something to do with your father, Lord Falsworth."

"What makes you think that?", the Black Widow asked as she joined the conversation.

"They went straight to the trophy room and bypassed the rest of the house", Union Jack replied. "Jackie has never been one to display most of her souviners or trophies, but that room is full of memorbilia from the career of her father, the original Union Jack.

"That makes sense", Spitfire agreed. "But there is so much stuff in that room, it's hard to determine just what they were after."

"I could do a telepathic mind-scan of the perpetrators", Dr. Druid suggested as he joined the conversation.

"I don't know if the authorities would allow it", Union Jack answered.

"Probably not", the Widow replied. "After all, even criminals have some rights."

"My people did an inventory of the room and nothing is missing", Spitfire said.

"So I obviously arrived in time to prevent them from getting whatever it was they were searching for", Union Jack added.

"So they may try again", Spitfire said.

"I would suggest that you increase your security measures at Falsworth Manor", Dr. Druid remarked.

"I've already asked Dane to take a look at and modify the security of my home", Spitfire remarked.

"So that's where he's vanished to", the Widow said. "I was wondering."

"Yes", Spitfire said. "He and, I believe Hercules, have gone over to Falsworth Manor to look around and get some ideas."

"Well, you can't find a much better person to take of that than Dane", the Widow agreed.

"Speaking of taking care of, where is our newest guest, the so-called Snowman", Druid asked.

"She is with Sharon and Issac", the Widow answered. "They're showing her around the castle and helping her get settled in."

"What exactly is her status", Druid asked, "so far as the team goes?"

"She's our guest", the Widow said. "She will be allowed access to all, but the most classified areas and we will help her learn and train in the use of her powers."

"She seems like an intriguing young lady", Druid remarked.

"She's very smart and very powerful in many ways, but it just seems to me that she needs a little direction in her life", Spitfire added.

"I agree", the Widow said. "That's why I've offered her to stay here as our guest."

"I don't know about all of that", Union Jack smiled. "But she's definitely a looker!"

"Easy there, Romeo", Spitfire laughed. "Lets give her a chance to settle in first before you're trying to mack up to her."

"I was just saying she's an attractive lady", Union Jack said, defending himself.

"Yeah, sure you were", Spitfire smiled.

"Ahem", Druid interjected. "Not to change the subject, but Natasha, weren't we supposed to be getting a visit from a Government representative soon?"

"That's right", the Widow said. "I had almost forgotten."

"What's up with that, Natasha?", Spitfire asked. "Big brother checking up on us?"

"That's right", the Widow answered. "You missed the last briefing. Captain America informed me that all three teams of Avengers, both American teams and us, will be getting a visit from a representative from the U.N. to basically survey our teams and make sure we're performing at maxium efficency."

"Is that all it is", Union Jack asked. "No big deal!"

"Captain America didn't seem to think so either. I don't think we have much to worry about!", the Widow said.

"I don't know", Spitfire said. "Maybe it's just because of my own political background, but anytime the government... any government, wants to just look things over and inspect the books, it's trouble waiting to happen."

"I hope you're wrong, Jacquiline", the Widow said. "But however it goes, we'll be OK."

"We'd best be on our P's and Q's anyhow when the representative arrives", Druid suggested. "Just to be on the safe side!"

"Agreed", the WIdow said.

"Any idea who will be coming to check up on us?", Union Jack asked. "Have you heard a name yet?"

"Not yet", the Widow said. "I'll call Cap this afternoon and see if he's heard anything else."

"Well, if we're not needed, I think I'll ride down and meet the thugs who broke into my home", Spitfire said. "Maybe we can get a lead on what it was they were looking for."

"I'll go with you, Jackie", Union Jack said. "I have a few questions for them myself."

"Come on then", Spitfire said. "We'll be back later!"

"Bye guys", Union Jack said as he followed Spitfire out of the room.

"And what do you have on the agenda for today, Doctor?", the Widow asked Dr. Druid.

"If things remain quiet, I think I'm going to try and contact either Barnabas or Quentin Collins", Druid said.

"Dare I ask why?", the Widow asked.

"I've had a buzzing in my head all day, possibly a preminition of sorts, and I just can't get it out of my mind that they might be involved", Druid said.

"Do you think it's something we should investigate", the Widow asked, a frown on her face.

"Not at the moment", Druid said. "I'll try to contact the Collins first and then proceed accordingly."

"Very well", the Widow said, "but if they need our help, notify me as soon as possible. They're good friends and allies and if we can be there for them, I want us to be."

"Of course", Druid said as he stood up. "I'll be in the study if you need me."

The Widow watched as Druid walked off.

"I guess I should go see if I can contact Cap", she thought to herself.

And with purpose in her stride, the Widow walked off towards her office.

Snowman, Sharon Ventura and The Gargoyle were in the Dungeon.

"And this is where we train", Issac said as they entered the room. "We call it the Dungeon!"

"Impressive", Snowman said.

"Wait until you've ran a few drills with Hercules", Sharon laughed. "You'll have other names for it then,"

"Speaking of names, we really do need to do something about that 'Snowman' name of yours", Issac snickered.

"So says someone named the Gargoyle", Snowman smiled.

"Ouch", Issac winced.

"But I do agree with you", Snowman said.

"Any ideas yet", Sharon asked.

"Well, since my powers are based on ice and cold control, I was thinking maybe Blizzard or Icicle", Snowman said.

"Both of those names are currently being used", Sharon said.

"By villians, no less", Issac added.

"So any suggestions", Snowman asked.

"How about Frosty", Issac joked.

"Hmmm!", thought Snowman with a grin. "I meant any good suggestions!"

"Ouch... again!", Issac winced.

"How about Kori, which is the Japanese word for ice", Sharon suggested.

"Kori", Snowman said. "I like it!"

"It fits you and is definitely far better than Snowman", Issac said.

"OK, Gargoyle", Kori smiled.

"Am I going to have to seperate you two", Sharon laughed. "So you want to give the dungeon a try?"

"Do I have to?", Kori asked.

"Come on", Sharon said. "We can work out a simple routine with some killer robots!"

"Sounds enticing", Kori admitted.

"You ladies get ready", Issac said. "I'll go up to the control room and run the session."

"Great", Sharon laughed.

"I'm not sure...", Kori sighed.

"Better with us than waiting for the Widow or Dane to put you through a drill", Issac said. "We're both new enough to have a little mercy. Those two are slave-drivers!"

"They're not that bad", Sharon admitted. "But this is a great way to develop your powers and learn different battle techniques."

"Far better to learn here than in an actual battle where it could be cause injuries or worse", Issac added.

"OK, you've convinced me", Kori sighed. "Bring it on, Mr. Gargoyle!"

"Let's go get ready", Sharon laughed.

"And I'll be in the control room, ready to bring it on", Issac laughed.

*Is it too late to back out", Kori asked.

"Famous last words", Sharon smiled.

"Ready", Issac said from the control room.

"Let's do it!", Sharon said.

"Aauugh!", Kori sighed loudly.

At Collinwood, everyone gathered around an old table. Placed in the center of the table was the necklace belonging to Dr. Julia Hoffman, as well as her journals.

"We can use these items to form a link to Dr. Hoffman's spirit", Agatha Harkness explained. "Between that link, as well as her unquestionable love for Barnabas Collins, we should be able to contact the Doctor."

"I'm not sure about this", Barnabas said.

"It's the best way to discover why Julia's spirit is so restless", Quentin commented.

"I understand that", Barnabas replied, "but something feels wrong."

"I understand your misgivings", Agatha Harkness said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "but we have to do something."

"This one senses your pain", Mantis commented as she gave the grim vampire a hug. "You truly did... do love this Julia Hoffman."

"Only three women have ever truly laid claim to my heart", Barnabas said quietly. "Josette Collins, Victoria Winters and Julia Hoffman."

"And Julia would have done anything for you", Wanda, aka The Scarlet Witch, interjected. "Shouldn't we do the same for her?"

"What do you say, Cousin?", Quentin asked.

"Let's get on with it", Barnabas said quietly. "I do owe Julia and we must try to help her."

"Excellent", Agatha Harkness replied. "Now, everyone take their seats and link hands."

"Are you joining us, Willie?", Quentin asked as he glanced at the nervous man standing by the doorway.

"No sir, Quentin", Willie said. "These magical things make me all queasy and sick and stuff. Besides, Miss Wanda told me to just watch. That way, I can get help if anything goes wrong."

"Are we expecting anything to go wrong?", Jacques asked.

"No", Wanda replied. "I'm just being careful. I've given Willie means to contact Dr. Strange, as well as the other Avengers, just in case, but hopefully that won't be necessary."

"Let us hope not", Barnabas agreed.

"Now, shall we proceed", Agatha Harkness said once more. "Let's all link hands and focus on the necklace... focus and think of Dr. Julia Hoffman. No matter what occurs, do not break panic and do not release the hands you hold." 

"We're ready", Quentin said.

Nods came from the rest of the group and Agatha began to concentrate and focus the magic energies she controlled, putting all of her strength and effort into summoning the spirit of Dr. Julia Hoffman. As the group concentrated, the room began to fill with energy and got very warm. And a putrid smell, like that of raw eggs and sewage filled the air.

"Ignore the smell. Concentrate on Julia Hoffman", Agatha told the group.

And in the center of the table, a small glow seemed to get larger and larger. A face was starting to appear in the midst of the glow... red hair, a hardened, yet attractive face..

"Julia", Barnabas gasped.

And the face stayed silent, but a small smile appeared on the lips... a smile that grew larger as the face became clearer and clearer. But it wasn't the face of Dr. Julia Hoffman. It was a cruel and evil face, red eyed and sneering. It was the face of evil.

And with a loud pop and a big flash of light, the entire group, that only seconds before had been attempting to summon the spirit of Dr. Hoffman... was gone.

"Oh my God!", Willie Loomis yelled. "What in the.. where did everyone go? Those people that Miss Wanda told me to contact. I've gotta call 'em! I've gotta get help!"

And Willie ran to the phone and fumbling with it, dropped it to the floor. Quickly, he pulled himself together.

"Gotta keep it together. Barnabas and Quentin are depending on me", he said to himself as he once more picked up the phone and began to dial the numbers that The Scarlet Witch had given him.

"Answer the phone", Willie muttered as the phone began to ring.

"Avenger's Mansion! This is Peggy Carter. How may I help you?", a voice answered on the other end of the line.

"This is Willie Loomis. Miss Wanda... the Scarlet Witch, told me to call this number if anything happens. It's bad... it's real bad!"

"Willie Loomis? As in Barnabas and Quentin Collins? Hold on! I'm connecting you to Captain America!"

A click on the phone line and a strong voice called out,"Willie, this is Captain America. Tell me everything that's happened."

After explaining what had happened and how everyone had just vanished, Willie sighed in relief as Captain America quickly informed him that the Avengers were on their way to Collinwood would be there shortly. After hanging up the phone, Willie decided to walk outside and just wait for Captain America and the rest of the Avengers. As he was opening the door, he heard the phone ring.

"I'd better answer that", Willie said. "It might be Captain America calling back."

Willie picked up the phone.

"Hello!"

"This is Dr. Druid calling from Europe. Is everything there all right?"

Quickly, Willie explained everything that was happening and how Barnabas, Quentin and the others had vanished. Dr. Druid listened intently on the other end of the line before speaking.

"Listen closely, Willie", he said. "Do not do anything else. When Captain America and the others arrive, tell them that myself and the others from Europe are on the way and will be there as quickly as possible and to wait for us. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir", Willie said. "I'll tell 'em."

"Good", Druid said. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

Druid hung up the phone and reached for him communicard, calling the team leader, the Black Widow. Druid explained what he had just learned and the Widow quickly agreed to summon the team and they would head for Collinwood immediately. After concluding his conversation with the Widow, Druid used his communicard to call Issac Christians, aka The Gargoyle.

"Issac, this is Druid", he said. "Do you think we can contact your friend, Miss Sefton, for one more favor. We need to get to the States and Collinwood as quickly as possible. It's very urgent!"

"I'll call her now", Issac replied.

"Excellent!", Druid said. "After you do that, bring Sharon and Snowman..."

"Kori", Issac interrupted.

"Excuse me", Druid said.

"Snowman... Marti... will be using the name Kori from now on", Issac said.

"Kori? The japanese word for ice. Very appropiate and far better than Snowman", Druid remarked. "Anyway, bring Sharon and Kori with you and meet us at the Quinjets. The Widow is summoning the others."

"Will do", Issac replied. "Gargoyle out!"

"I just hope that we can get there in time", Druid thought as he put his communicard up.

With a heavy sigh, Druid took off and headed towards the Quinjets.

Barnabas Collins slowly opened his eyes as his conciousness returned.

"What happened?", he said quietly.

"Ah, you awaken, Mr. Collins", a voice boomed out.

Barnabas glanced around and saw his associates all imprisoned and being held in various ways before looking towards the sound of the voice.

"Welcome to hell", the voice boomed, coming from a large, red entity. "I am Mephisto!"

"What the devil...?", another voice was heard from as Quentin started to stir.

"Yes, I am", Mephisto sneered. "And what a delightful catch for the day", he smiled. "I only set out to catch a misguided vampire and his cousin, the werewolf... and look at my prizes now."

Mephisto walked around and smiled as he made his comments.

"The witch, Agatha Harkness", Mephisto smiled. "A true prize for any lover of the magical arts."

Agatha Harkness, bound to a wooden stake, with her mouth gagged, could only scowl at the underworld ruler.

Memphisto then moved up next to The Scarlet Witch, who was also bound in a manner that prevented her from moving her hands, and thus nullfying her mutant hex powers.

"And the lovely Scarlet Witch... a true beauty", Mephisto smiled as he stroked the side of her face.

"And the coup-de-gras", Mephisto squealed with delight. "Not only do I have the Celestial Madonna herself, but also the Celestial Messiah."

Both Mantis and Jacques scowled at the demon from their transparent prison.

"And of course, my original targets, the infamous Collins, Barnabas and Quentin", Mephisto snickered with delight.

"What about Julia... where is she, you red-faced son of a bitch!", Quentin scowled.

"Watch that language, mortal... or you may end up going to hell when you die!", Mephisto sneered gleefully. "Oh wait, you're already here. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! But your Dr. Hoffman is here. And she has been the most charming of bait!"

With a movement of his arms, Mephisto waved towards the end of the vast chamber that held them all and a woman's body was pulled forth and landed on the ground at his feet with a loud crash.

"Get up, you bovine swine", Mephisto smiled as he grabbed the woman by the hair and lifted her to her feet.

The woman sobbed and cried, but apart from some bruises, appeared to be fairly healthy.

"Can it be... Julia?", Barnabas sad quietly.

The woman lifted her head at the sound of the vampire's voice and looked in the direction of the dark-cloaked prisoner.

"Barnabas? Is that... oh God! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!", the woman, Dr. Julia Hoffman sobbed.

"Aw, isn't this touching", Mephisto smiled. "A reunion between the vampire and his murderous whore!"

"If you've hurt her...", Barnabas started to say, but Mephisto cut him off.

"Hurt her? She's dead, vampire! And my toy! I've hurt her and I'll hurt each and every one of you, for as long as I desire... because I can and it's so much fun!"

"What do you want, Mephisto?", the Scarlet Witch questioned their captor.

"Ah yes, another party heard from. What do I want? I'm Mephisto? I just want to play with your souls for a few thousand years."

"But you can't hold us here without some form of contract or consent", Wanda countered.

"Maybe I can and maybe I can't", Mephisto said. "But right now, I believe I have the upper hand!"

"Maybe you do", Quentin countered, "but maybe you don't?"

"What do you mean, fool?", Mephisto spat out. "Do not play games with me!"

"Just saying that if you were to face one or two of us in a fair battle, you'd get your fuzzy red butt handed to to and you know it", Quentin retorted.

"Do you know who I am, mortal", Mephisto sneered.

Mephisto waved his arms and Quentin was pulled towards him, instantly free of his bonds, but held by the throat by the demonic ruler.

"Quentin... no!", Barnabas yelled as he tried to move forward, but was held securely by his bonds.

"Where are your comments now, fool", Mephisto cackled as he held Quentin up in the air by the throat. "What did you say about beating me?"

"I said you're a jack-ass", Quentin smiled.

And with that, Quentin's form began to morph and change and instead of a man, Mephisto found himself holding a large man-wolf, who raked and clawed at the demon with his razor sharp talons.

"Curses", Mephisto screeched as he dropped the enraged werewolf.

Momentarily free, the man-wolf known as Quentin Collins surveyed his situation. He knew that alone, he was no match for the demonic Mephisto, so his goal was to free the others and get help. Moving far too quickly for the eyes to follow, he leaped over to the barrier that held Mantis and her son, Jacques. With a great effort, using all of his supernaturally based strength, he managed to pull the door open.

"Mantis... free Agatha", he managed to whisper out through clenched teeth. "Jacques, teleport... get help!"

Mantis gave her son a quick nod of approval before using her absolute contol of her body to leap forward, barely dodging a blast of hellfire from the enraged Mephisto.

Jacques concentrated and vanished in a ball of energy and light.

"Where did the whelp go?", Mephisto screamed as he shot more blasts of energy at Quentin and Mantis, who used their agility to just barely dodge the bolts of hellfire.

Mantis, moving quickly, made her way over to where Agatha Harkness was bound and gagged and quickly removed the gags and ropes.

"Free the others", Agatha gasped out. "While I show Mephisto that he's not the only one with power!"

"Power, old woman?", Mephisto sneered. "I am the very personification of evil! I am power supreme. There is nothing that you can do to harm me!"

"So you say", Agatha smiled as she cast spell after spell at the large, red figure, only to see him deflect and shrug off her best efforts.

"So I know", Mephisto laughed as he countered with a powerful blast of energy that cut through the elderly woman's shields and sent her tumbling to the hard ground.

"You are a fool to challenge me, witch", Mephisto smiled as he stood over the older woman.

"She didn't challenge you", voice rang out from behind. "She only sought to stall and distract you."

"What...?", Mephisto shouted as he turned.

There, standing together were Quentin Collins, Barnabas Collins, The Scarlet Witch and Mantis.

"She distracted you while Quentin and Mantis freed Barnabas and myself", the Scarlet Witch explained. "And now that we're free of your bonds, care to try this again?"

"As you wish, witch", Mephisto sneered as he sent forth several blasts fo hellfire towards the group, causing them to disperse into several directions.

Agatha Harkness, noting that Mephisto was distracted, moved as quickly as her body would allow and went over to the bruised and battered body of Dr. Julia Hoffman.

"Dr. Hoffman, we must get to safety", Agatha told the red haired woman. "Come... move with me, quickly."

And the two women quickly fled the scene of battle that raged around them.

Meanwhile, back at Collinwood...

Willie Loomis explained once more to Captain America what had happened and how his employers, Quentin and Barnabas Collins, along with the witch Agatha Harkness and the two Avengers, the Scarlet Witch and Mantis, plus Mantis's son, Phillip, had all vanished when they attempted to summon the spirit of their departed friend, Dr. Julia Hoffman.

"It sounds like they were abducted by some supernatural menace", Captain Amercia exclaimed as he looked around the room at his fellow Avengers, Iron Man, The Vision, Firestar, Justice and the Norse thunder god, Thor.

"I sense an aura of magic about this domain", Thor commented.

"But that could just as easily have come from Wanda or Miss Harkness", Justice remarked.

"Indeed", Thor admitted. "But it is an aura most foul, so I believe not."

"My sensors aren't picking up anything", Iron Man scowled, "but then again, when we're dealing with magic, that's to be expected."

"Mr. Loomis, once more, what did Dr. Druid say when you spoke to him on the telephone?", the Vision asked Willie.

"I told him that I called you guys, just like Quentin told me. And he said to tell you not to do anything until he gets here with the other Avengers. The one's in Europe". Willie answered.

"We'll give them a few more minutes", Captain America remarked. "And then, we'll have to act on our own. Thor, can you trace the source of this magic using your hammer?"

"I believe so", Thor answered.

"Firestar, keep trying to contact the European team on the radio. I'd like to know their status", Cap said to the young mutant, who was using her communicard to attempt to contact their team-matesf from across the sea.

"I wish Dr. Strange had been home", Cap muttered to himself as he glanced across the room.

"Me too", Iron Man said as he walked up beside Cap. "I really do hate this supernatural stuff."

"So do I, Tony", Cap remarked. "But if Wanda and Mantis are in trouble, we don't have a choice."

"Whatever this is, we'll manage", Iron Man commented.

"I have no doubt about that", Cap agreed. "I just don't like it!"

"Amen to that, Cap. Amen to that!", Tony agreed.

And then, with a loud popping noise and a flashing light, nine figures suddenly appeared in the yard in front of the old house.

"What the...?", Iron Man exclaimed.

"On thy guard, Avengers!", Thor shouted.

And there stood the Avengers International team, The Black Widow, The Black Knight, Spitfire, Hercules, Union Jack, The Gargoyle, Ms. Marvel, their new associate, Kori and Dr. Druid, teleported by the powers of Excaliber member, Amanda Sefton, also known as Spellbinder.

"Ummm... I think we can let that guard down", Justice quipped as he recognized the newcomers.

"Greetings, my fellow Avengers", Thor said as he too recognized the new arrivals.

The Black Widow and Dr. Druid stepped forward to confer with Captain America as the rest of the heroes assembled greeted one another and introductions were made for Kori to the rest of the Avengers.

"Thanks again for the assist, Amanda", Issac spoke to the blond haired heroine who had teleported the Avengers International team across the ocean from their castle in England to the front lawn of Collinport.

"Wow, that was quite a load", Amanda remarked. "I've never carried so many people at one time before and so far."

"Are you OK?", Issac asked, concerned.

"I'm fine", Amanda answered. "Just a little winded."

"I hate it that we keep having to ask for help like this", Issac smiled. "The way we keep calling you, people are going to talk."

"Let them", Amanda smiled. "And now, if that's all, I'm going to head back to Muir and into a long hot bath."

"I believe that's all", Issac said. "We'll take it from here and see if we can figure out what's happened to the others."

Issac gave Amanda a hug and with a smile and a wave at the others, Amanda Sefton used her magical powers to vanish in a flash of light as she teleported back to her home with Excaliber.

After saying his farewells to Amanda, Issac walked over and joined the rest of the assembled Avengers, where Captain America and The Black Widow were giving a briefing.

"As near as we can tell, Wanda, Mantis, Jacques and the Collins have been abducted by supernatural means", Captain America spoke.

"Don't forget Agatha Harkness too", Sharon Ventura added.

"Druid and Thor are combining their powers in an effort to trace the magic that caused our friends to vanish", the Widow added, taking up where the Captain had left off.

"Any idea who might be behind the abduction?", Firestar asked.

"Not really, but I think it's safe to assume that they're extremely powerful, given that they were able to take Miss Harkness, Wanda and Mantis unaware", the Widow answered.

"Mayhaps we should attempt to recreate the events that led to our comrades abduction", Hercules sugested.

"That might work", Issac agreed. "And could allow us to be teleported just as they were."

"Too risky", Cap said. "Rather than allowing us to help them, it could just end up trapping us as well instead."

"Any other suggestions?", the Widow asked.

"Until we know exactly who we're dealing with, our options are limited", Iron Man remarked.

"Well, we need to find out quickly", the Black Knight interjected. "Wanda and the others may need us!"

And suddenly, a ball of light appeared and drifted around before landing and taking shape.

"Jacques?", the Widow said as she moved and caught the young man who fell, weakly from the glimmering sphere.

"Who is thou youth?", Thor asked.

"That's right. Some of you have never met him yet. This is Jacques, Mantis's son", the Widow answered.

"Jacques?", Iron Man said. "Named after the Swordsman."

"Jacques is a long-range teleporter, as well as an empath and telepath", the Widow explained. "He must have escaped from wherever Mantis and the others are being held:"

"Mephisto", Jacques muttered weakly. "It was all a trap for Quentin and Barnabas by Mephisto. He has them all captive. We must..."

And Jacques passed out, the strain of his long teleport taking it's toll.

"He's fine. He's just passed out from exhaustion", the Widow said as she quickly examined him.

"So it's Mephisto", the Knight said. "We should have guessed."

"It makes sense that Mephisto would desire to claim the souls of persons like Barnabas and Quentin", Issac agreed.

"And Wanda, Miss Harkness and Mantis would just be a big bonus for him", Sharon Ventura added.

"I've read about Mephisto in the Avenger's files", Justice remarked. "He's like the devil, right?"

"He is a most foul and evil creature indeed", Thor remarked. "The embodiment of all that is evil. His powers rivals that of even thy All-Father, Odin himself."

"Thy evil deeds are too numerable to even begin to describe", Hercules added. "His treachery knows no bounds or limits!"

"And we're going to take on this guy?", Kori asked.

"Indeed we are", Captain America answered. "For all of his powers, Mephisto can be beaten. And now that we know where they are, we can go rescue our friends."

"But how do we get there... to Mephisto's realm?", Kori asked.

"Perhaps the boy, Jacques, can teleport us?", Iron Man said.

"I say thee nay", Thor interjected. "Thy boy is weak from exhaustion and shall stay here to recover. I place him in thy care, Willie Loomis."

"Sure thing, Mister Thor", Willie said nervously. "I'll take care of Jacques and make sure he gets better."

"As for the rest of us, we only need the power of thy hammer, Mjolnir, to take us to Mephisto's foul realm", Thor said. "For it is a place that I am most familiar."

"Sounds like a plan", the Knight commented.

"But once we get there, Avengers", Captain America said. "Our goal is not to take on Mephisto. We're to rescue our friends and get out, ASAP!"

"Why not take on Mephisto?", Kori asked. "Is he that powerful. You remarked that he can be beaten."

"He can, but it's not easy. Most of his defeats in the past were through out-smarting him or just dumb luck. He's far too powerful to take on directly without risking some of us being seriously hurt or even killed. I don't want to take that chance", Cap said.

"This is strictly a rescue situation", the Widow added. "Our objective is to free our friends and escape. Is that clear!"

"Very clear", Union Jack spoke up as the others nodded their agreement.

"One other thing", Captain America spoke up. "This is strictly a volunteer mission and if anyone doesn't want to go, just say so and they can opt out of this mission."

"Cap, we're all Avengers. I think I speak for all of us when I say that those are our friends in trouble. I'm going", Issac said.

"As am I", Union Jack added.

"As are we all", the Knight said as he glanced around at the group.

"Well, I'm not an Avenger... yet", Kori spoke up. "But you have welcomed me into your home and offered me friendship and if you will have me as part of your group, I too will be proud to participate."

"Here... here", Spitfire commented.

"So what's the battle plan, Captain?", Dr. Druid asked as he stepped up to the Avenger's chairman.

"Well, I think we should split up into two groups", Captain America answered. "Let's everyone gather around and listen up."

Meanwhile, back in Mephisto's domain...

Barnabas, Quentin, Mantis and The Scarlet Witch are fighting hard against the demon forces commanded by Mephisto. Meanwhile, the witch Agatha Harkness has fled with Dr. Julia Hoffman and is sheltering the bewildered woman against the powers of Mephisto.

"What is happening here? Was that Barnabas? And Quentin?", Julia asked Agatha as the elderly lady pulled her into a small crevice and used her magic powers to shield the doorway.

"Yes, my dear", Agatha told the Doctor. That is indeed Barnabas Collins and his cousin, Quentin out there. We've come to rescue you."

"Rescue me?", Julia muttered. "But I... oh Lord, I'm dead. I had cancer... I remember!"

Julia broke down sobbing.

"There, there, dear", Agatha consoled the distraught lady. "What do you remember? Tell me... you said you had cancer and died. Do you remember that?"

"Yes", sobbed Julia.

"And then what?", Agatha asked. "This is very important."

"I remember that I died, and Barnabas was there. He held me as I slipped away", Julia remembered.

"And what else?", Agatha asked.

"Then there was a light, a bright red light and this man... he was so... evil. I remember being tortured again and again and just praying for it to quit."

"Anything else?", Agatha asked.

"After a while, I just became numb and I guess that he, Mephisto, became bored with me. He seemed to forget about me until recently, and then he used me to lure... to lure Barnabas and Quentin here.", Julia sobbed.

"We're here now and we're going to help you. We're going to escape", Agatha consoled the woman. "But I need to know one more thing. Did you sign a pact or make a deal to save Barnabas?"

"You mean back when...", Julia sobbed. "There was this man and he promised me that he could save Barnabas... remove the curse."

"Did you sign any kind of agreement or make any type of deal?", Agatha asked.

"Yes", Julia remembered. "I told him I'd do anything if he'd remove the curse on Barnabas. Then Barnabas seemed to be getting better and I got cancer and... is he? Is Barnabas cured?"

"No", Agatha said. "So the man did not live up to his end of the deal and in my opinion, has no hold on you here."

"Is that important?", Julia asked.

"It means that we can save you and there isn't anything Mephisto can do about it, since he never upheld his end of your deal to start with", Agatha explained.

"So what do we do now?", Julia asked as she pulled herself together.

"We reunite with the others and go home", Agatha said somberly.

"How do we do that", Julia asked. "We're safe here, but if we go back out there, the demons and Mephisto will overtake us."

"We have the powers of right on our side", Agatha smiled. "And I have powers of my own that are not to be taken lightly. Now, let us go find the others. Are you ready?"

Wiping the tears from her face, Julia smiled and stood up straight and proud. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Agatha smiled and with a wave of her hand, removed the magic sphere that had been shielding and hiding them from detected.

"Come on", Agatha smiled as she took Julia by the arm and led her back towards where the others were fighting Mephisto and his demons.

Meanwhile, the battle continued between Mephisto and the foursome of the Scarlet Witch, Mantis, Barnabas Collins and Quentin Collins.

"This one can fight off these demon", Mantis said as she used her martial arts prowess to send two attacking demon minions flying, "but only you have the powers necessary to tackle Mephisto, Wanda."

The Scarlet Witch agreed with a nod and her brow knitted in concentration as she sent hex bolt after hex bolt at Mephisto, attempting to keep him off guard.

Meanwhile, Quentin Collins, in his wolfman form, slashed and ripped away at the attacking demons.

Barnabas Collins was also using his vampiric strength, as well as some judo skills, to battle some of the offensive creatures.

Mephisto sneered as he sent blast after blast of hellfire at his foes, laughing with an evil roar.

"We can't keep this up for long", Barnabas shouted. "We need to get Julia and flee!"

"Where is Julia? And Agatha, for that matter?", Quentin shouted back.

"This one saw them head down that cavern at the back of this chamber", Mantis replied. "Agatha was removing the doctor from the scene of battle."

"I suggest that we follow them", Wanda said as she used her hex powers to create a huge chasm of space between the attacking demons. "I've created a path, so let's head for that cavern and attempt to catch up with them.

As Wanda, Mantis, Quentin and Barnabas fought their way to the cavern's opening, from the other side, Agatha Harkness and Dr. Hoffman made their way back towards the main chamber.

"What do we do if we get there", Julia asked Agatha as the elderly woman used her powers to sweep away several demons that had ventured too close to them.

"If we can all get together, I'll cast a spell to teleport us... all of us, back to Collinwood", Agatha said.

"You have that kind of power", Julia asked.

"It's not an easy spell and I'll need Wanda's help to make it work", Agatha said. "But yes, I can do it!"

"There's the opening back to the chamber", Julia pointed as they approached the doorway that led back to Mephisto's arena.

As Agatha and Julia stepped through the doorway, they were vanished.

Meanwhile, Quentin, Barnabas, Wanda and Mantis also fought their way through the demons and creatures and made it to the opening they sought to reach. The four heroes stepped through the doorway and instantly vanished.

Mephisto, observing all of this from his perch, laughed loudly.

"And now, my foolish little foes , let's see how you fare in the Arena of Lost Souls!"

"Are you sure that we need to split up?", Spitfire asked.

"Not entirely, but there are far too many of us to sneak into Mephisto's realm unnoticed", Cap said. "So two groups would work better."

"One to catch his attention while the other rescues our friends", Spitfire said.

"Exactly", Cap agreed. "Now, here's who will be on each group. For the group that will confront Mephisto directly, it will be myself, Thor, Union Jack, Iron Man, Spitfire, The Black Knight, Firestar and Justice. The other team, consisting of The Black Widow, Ms. Marvel, Hercules, Vision, Dr. Druid, Gargoyle and Kori, who will sneak in the back door, so to speak, and attempt to rescue our friends."

"We will hardly be able to sneak into Mephisto's realm undetected", Hercules commented. "As soon as we breach thy walls, our presence will be noted by the evil one."

"But hopefully, he'll be so busy trying to deal with us, he won't catch on right away", Cap said.

"Enough of this talking. Wanda and the others need us and we need to get moving", the Black Knight said.

"Aye and aye again", Hercules agreed.

"Then, if thou are all ready", Thor said as he stepped up. "All gather close and let the powers of Mjolnir transport us all to the dark realms of Mephisto."

"Do it, Thor", Captain America said as the heroes all gathered closely.

Thor muttered a prayer to his father, the All-Mighty Odin, and raising his enchanted hammer, Mjolnir, in the air, began to swing and move the hammer around. The sky above Collinwood grew dark and lightning flashed in the sky as Thor and his allies, the Avengers, warped away from sight.

Back in the realm of Mephisto, Dr, Julia Hoffman found herself alone and walking down a hallway.

"This looks familiar, but it can't be...", she thought to herself. "What happened to that woman who was with me? Where are Barnabas and Quentin?"

Julia felt herself compelled to move on and pushed open a doorway.

"Hello... mother!", a voice cried out.

"Oh my... Adam.", Julia reared back in fear at the sight of the artficial man she had created decades ago in her quest to cure Barnabas Collins.

"Yes Julia, It's me", Adam swore. "The artificial man you created and then tried to destroy!"

"We had to... you were killing people!", Julia cried.

"Like you killed people? Like your beloved Barnabas killed people?", Adam cursed. "Why is he allowed to survive and not I?"!

"Adam, please... you've got to understand", Julia cried, scared out of her mind.

"All I understand is that Mephisto wants you to suffer... and cry", Adam scowled. "And if I do as he wants, maybe I'll be able to rest at last."

"No... No!", Julia shrieked as Adam moved closer and closer to her.

And then all went black as Julia Hoffman passed out and fell to the ground.

The witch, Agatha Harkness, also found herself alone.

"Mephisto wants to play his games", she told herself as she wove a magical spell of protection around herself. "I'd best be prepared for battle!"

She was in a room and she heard a noise coming from an adjoining room. The door was open.

"I suppose that I'm expected to enter that room and face whatever Mephisto has waiting", she told herself. "May as well get on with it."

Agatha moved slowly and entered the room, but instead of seeing foes to be battled, she saw two small children sitting in the middle of the room, playing.

"It can not be, but it looks like Franklin... and Luna", Agatha's eyes told her.

For there, in the middle of the room, was a very young Franklin Richards, the son of Reed and Susan Richards, of the Fantastic Four and Luna Maximoff, the daughter of the mutant Avenger Quicksilver and his estranged wife, Crystal, a member of the Royal Family of the Inhumans. Both children had been Agatha's wards at some point and her love of these two younglings was as strong as she'd ever had for any person.

"Auntie Agatha", young Franklin smiled at her. "Come play with us!"

"Yes, Auntie Agatha, come play", Luna echoed.

And the two children stood up and walked over, each taking the elderly woman by a hand and leading her to the center of the room where they forced her to sit.

"This is not real", Agatha told herself. "These are not my young wards!"

"What's wrong, Auntie Agatha", Luna said. "Don't you love us anymore?"

"This is not real", Agatha shrieked. "Not real. You are not Franklin or Luna!"

"Of course we are", Franklin said.

"No", Agatha said. "You're not!"

And Agatha muttered a spell of revelation under her breath and bolts of magic flew from her hands towards the two children. And the two children, Franklin and Luna, changed from the two wards that Agatha had helped raise into two small, hideous demons.

"Ooops", demon Luna sneered. "Looks like the gigs up!"

"Guess so", demon Franklin smiled. "I guess Auntie Agatha doesn't want to play with us!"

"So I guess we'll just have to kill her instead", demon Luna commented.

And the two demon children stood up and progressed towards Agatha, who cast several spells to hold them back, but they continued to move forward, cleaving her spells with their claws.

"Stand back... I command you", Agatha said.

But the demons just laughed and leaped towards the old woman, knocking her to the ground as all went black.

Quentin Collins found himself walking along a dark street.

"It can't be, but this looks like Collinsport", he thought to himself. "I wonder what happened to the others?"

Quentin moved on and came upon the tavern, "The Blue Whale", a popular drinking establishment in Collinsport. Walking inside, Quentin recognized many of the faces and gave a nod as he walked up to the bar.

"If this is a trap, I don't get it", he thought to himself as he ordered a drink from the bartender and turned to look at the faces in the crowd. "Whatever it is though, I should be all right. After all, I'm essentially invunerable due to that painting of mine and I can also control my change into a werewolf now. So bring it on, Mephisto."

"Buy a girl a drink" a voice called out, catching Quentin's attention.

Quentin looks towards the direction of the voice and spotted a beautiful, brown haired lady headed in his direction.

"Hello, Jenny", Quentin said quietly.

"Hello? Is that all you have to say to your wife?", Jenny Collins said smugly. "Not even a 'you look nice' or 'how have you been since I killed you'?"

"You were insane and trying to kill me. What choice did I have?", Quentin said matter of factly.

"Tried? I did kill you and if Barnabas Collins and that witch, Angelique, hadn't interferred, you'd be the one rotting here in hell", Jenny sputtered with rage.

"I'm sorry that things turned out as they did", Quentin said as he took a sip of his drink. "I really did love you... once."

"You know nothing of love, Quentin Collins", Jenny raged. "You used me and then threw me aside to move on to that whore, Beth Chavez!"

"I did love you", Quentin protested. "And I loved Beth. I'm sorry how things turned out but I can't change what happened."

"But you can pay for what happened", Jenny snarled. "I killed you once and I can do it again!"

"That wouldn't be wise, Jenny", Quentin replied. "Just let it go!"

"And what about us, Quentin", another voice cried out. "Should we just let it go too?"

Quentin turned around and there were dozens of persons standing behind him.

"Do you know us, Collins?", another voice called out.

"No? Who are...?", Quentin said, confused.

"These are your victims", Jenny spoke out. "These are the people you've killed and maimed over the course of your life as a werewolf."

"No... I don't remember... I couldn't have!", Quentin stammered.

"But you did", one of the people cried out.

"While you can take comfort in your lack of memory from your time as a werewolf, what of your victims? What of the innocents?", Jenny said.

"It wasn't my fault. I couldn't control... I didn't mean..", Quentin said, beginning to break down.

"You killed us", another of the crowd replied.

"And now, we kill you", Jenny laughed.

As the crowd approached upon him, Quentin tried to trigger the change, realizing that unless he forced the change to a wolfman, he would be overwhelmed by the angry mobof his former victims.

"What... I can't change... I can't change!", Quentin realized.

"And now, you will pay", Jenny said as the crowd swarmed over Quentin Collins.

And then everything went black.

Mantis found herself in the jungles of Vietnam.

"This one recognizes this area as the Temple of the Priests of Pama", Mantis thought to herself. "I must be on my guard!"

Mantis moved silently and quickly around the area and then up to the Temple itself.

"This one is not sure exactly how I came to be here, but it must be a trap", she sighed.

"So you've returned at last to the site of your most foul act ever", a voice cried out.

Mantis, recognizing the voice immediately, spoke up. "Hello Jacques. Hello Swordsman!"

"Hello" Jacques Duquesne, aka The Swordsman, spat at her. "Is that all you have to say to me, you tratiorious whore? Is that all you have to say to the man who died saving your worthless hide?"

"This one have never forgotten you and your sacrifice", Mantis said as she leaped out of the way of a blast of energy from the Swordsman's sword. "This one holds you in her heart and even named her son after you."

"Your son?", Swordsman spat out as he again tried to blast Mantis. "That half plant bastard? He's no son of mine!"

"This one is sorry you feel that way", Mantis said as she dodged yet another blast. "For me reminds me of you in so many ways... so many good ways!"

"He's a blasemy to my memory", Swordsman spat out. "As is your continued existence!"

"Well, this one has no plans of dying, for you or anyone else", Mantis said as she went on the offensive and sent the Swordsman reeling with a kick to the face.

Seeing her foe stunned, Mantis used her power over plants to cause the vines of the jungle to reach out and wrap around the Swordsman, in an attempt to restrain him.

"Your plant tricks won't hold me", the Swordsman bragged as he used his blade to slice through the vines and forestry. "The only thing that will stop me is your death!"

And with those words, the Swordsman threw his sword directly at Mantis, who attempted to dodge, but just wasn't fast enough as the sword impaled her directly though the stomach.

Mantis looked down in shock and pain at the sword that was sticking through her body... and then everything went black.

Barnabas Collins found himself at the old house, Collinwood. After composing himself, Barnabas walked down the long halls towards the library, from where he heard voices.

"I hear someone", Barnabas muttered to himself.

Barnabas pushed open the large doors to the library and there, sitting in the large room, were the loves of his life, Josette Collins, Victoria Winters, the witch, Angelique, Dr. Julia Hoffman and his little sister, Sarah.

"What?", Barnabas exclaimed. "It's not possible. It can't be!"

"Come in, Barnabas", Victoria welcomed him. "Please!"

"Yes, we were just talking about you", Dr. Hoffman added.

"And there is so much that you need to hear", Josette finished.

Barnabas quietly allowed himself to be led to a chair by Victoria and Julia.

"Why are you so quiet, Barnabas?", Angelique asked. "Surprised to see us all here together?"

"Why not?", Victoria said. "After all we all have so much in common."

"After all, we all have loved you", Julia proclaimed.

"And we all died because of you, big brother", Sarah smiled sadly.

"No... no, I don't understand", Barnabas said. "What do you mean?", he asked.

"I was burned as a witch and died, because of my love for you and the way you callously tossed me aside", Angelique explained.

"And when you were lost to me, I threw myself from Widow's Hill and died", Josette said.

"I had died... turned into a vampire. It wasn't my fault. I wanted to be with you", Barnabas replied.

"I had the fever. I was so alone and you swore that you would be there for me", Sarah said. "I died in pain... alone."

"But I tried... it wasn't my fault", Barnabas sobbed quietly.

"And I died trying to save you", Julia said. "I did so much, always... for you. And you never, ever loved me back!"

"That's not true, Julia. We entered Mephisto's realm... we're here to save you", Barnabas said.

"And I was in danger so often, traveling through time, almost being burned as a witch, Victoria Winters proclamed. "That my body still lives is but a miracle. But when my end comes, it will all be your fault, Barnabas."

"No, it's not true! I loved you... all of you", Barnabas said.

"It's your fault", the women proclaimed again and again. "It's your fault!"

Barnabas listened the accusations and tears ran down his pale face. "No!", he sobbed.

And then the women each produced a wooden stake and rose from their seats.

"What? What is happening?", Barnabas asked as he jumped up. "

"You killed us, Barnabas. Now, we kill you!", Angelique laughed.

All the others laughed with her and started moving towards Barnabas.

He tried to flee, but found his feet unable to move. Barnabas used his strong will to attempt to change into a bat and fly away, but nothing happened. And the women got closer and closer, insanely laughing as they all jumped on the trapped vampire, plunging their stakes whereever they could find a target.

Barnabas screamed in agony and pain as he felt the wooden stakes plunge deep into his body... and then everything went black.

Wanda Maximoff, aka The Scarlet Witch found herself sitting in a small house. As she attempted to compose herself, a door flew open and two small boys came rushing in.

"Mommy, mommy, guess what?", one of the boys shouted with a smile as he leaped into her arms.

"What?", Wanda asked as the small boy sat down by her feet.

"Billy and me are going to visit Uncle Pietro and Auntie Crystal on the moon. Daddy said so!", the boy said.

"Pietro and Crystal on the moon?", Wanda asked. "Daddy?"

"Aww Tommy, I wanted to tell her", the other boy said, pouting.

"Come on, Billy. Let's go play", Tommy said, grabbing his brother by the hand and pulling him out of the room.

Wanda watched as the kids vanished into the other room.

"Billy and Tommy... my children", she thought. "But they weren't real. They..."

Wanda's thoughts were interupted as a pair of red arms wrapped themselves around her.

"What's wrong, my darling?", the Vision said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You seem flustered."

"Vision", Wanda said, jumping up. "But you're in your old body... and we're not together anymore. What is going on?"

"My old body? Not together? Don't be silly, Curley-Top", VIsion said with a smile. "Of course we're together. It's not like some multi-national task force disassembled me or anything."

"But they did", Wanda said. "The children, Billy and Tommy, were revealed to be magical creations and you were disassembled by the government. We seperated and then... Oh Lord!"

"But if I was taken apart, wouldn't I be white and bleached out in appearance", the Vision said as he started to change and his body turned totally white.

"Stop! Stop, please!", Wanda began to sob.

"And if our children weren't real, wouldn't they just fade away and vanish forever", the Vision smiled once more.

Wanda looked into the next room where Billy and Tommy were playing and watched as her two children, her two sons, just seemed to melt away.

"No!", Wanda said, jumping to her feet. "I won't let this all happen again. I won't!"

"It's already happened", the Vision smiled. "And it's your fault, my darling!"

"No, it's not!", Wanda said.

"Yes, it is. You let the governments destroy me. You let our children vanish into nothingness. You betrayed the world by joining Magneto. It's your fault!"

"I refuse to deal with all of this again", Wanda said as she pointed at the Vision and cast a hex.

The Vision began to glow and morph and was revealed to be not the Scarlet Witch's former husband, but a red-faced demon pawn of Mephisto's.

"So you've guessed the truth", the demon snarled. "Not that it will save you!"

And with a cackling laugh, the demon pointed at Wanda and a blast of hellfire flew from his fingertips, engulfing the mutant witch.

And Wanda felt herself burning and wracked with pain. And then mercifully, everything went black.

Agatha Harkness opened her eyes and glanced around. She was in a large cavern, surrounded by her allies, who also were just beginning to stir.

"A dream. It wasn't real", Agatha said to herself.

"Is everyone OK?", Barnabas asked as he helped Mantis and Dr. Hoffman to their feet.

"What happened?", Quentin asked. "We were trying to escape and then it all went black."

"I was with my children and the Vision, but they weren't real. They were demons", Wanda said.

"Your children?", Agatha asked, concerned.

"This one found herself back in Vietnam... and this one was impaled. But...", Mantis said quietly.

An evil cackling laugh filled the air as Mephisto appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"My oh my, I haven't had that much fun in ages", he laughed. "Making each of you face your fears and dying in the end... Only to be reborn here as my toys and play things."

"How...?", Quentin started to ask, but Wanda cut him off.

"OK, Mephisto, you've had your fun. But now it's time to return us home... or face the consequences!", she said directly at the evil overlord.

"Now why would I want to do that", Mephisto asked with a cackle.

"Are you aware of what my powers can do?", Wanda said coldly. "Not just change probability, but alter reality itself. Now, what would happen if I decided that you shouldn't exist at all?"

"That might be problematic", Mephisto agreed, "but I don't feel like letting you go just yet. Maybe in a few thousand years or so..."

Suddenly a big boom of thunder filled the air and lightning began to flash .

"What the... who dares?", Mephisto bellowed.

"The calvary", Quentin said as he ducked down to avoid a flash of lightning.

And then, in a big blast of energy and lightning, a warp opened up and there stood Thor, along with Captain America, Iron Man, Union Jack, Spitfire, The Black Knight, Firestar and Justice.

"Halt now, foul demon", Thor bellowed as the warp closed. "Tis time for a reckoning!"

"More playmates, I see", Mephisto smiled. "Greetings Asgardian", Mephisto spoke towards Thor. "What brings you to my humble domain?"

"We have come for our allies and friends", Captain America spoke up.

"And thou shalt release them immediately!", Thor added.

"But of course", Mephisto smiled evily. "All you have to do is ask... and get past my demons."

And with that, hundreds of demons of all shapes and sizes descended upon the scene. The heroes quickly assumed battle formations and the war was on.

Meanwhile, the other band of Avengers, led by the Black Widow and Hercules, and consisting of Ms. Marvel, Vision, Dr. Druid, Gargoyle and Kori made their way through a maze of tunnels and caverns, after having been dropped off by Thor.

"Are you sure we're headed in the right direction, Druid?", the Widow asked.

"Yes", Druid replied. "I'm using my telepathic abilities to track Wanda and Quentin, since they're the most normal of the ones captured."

"My sensors are picking up some noise ahead", the Vision said.

"The son of Zeus also hears it. Tis the sound of battle", Hercules said.

"I suggest that we follow the noise", Kori said.

"Sounds like a plan to me", Issac agreed.

"I think our allies got tired of waiting and are breaking out!", Ms. Marvel suggested.

"Let's go find out", the Widow said as the heroes followed the sounds of battle.

But none were prepared for the sight that greeted them as they followed the noise to a large cavern. Full scale mayhem as the Avengers, as well as Barnabas, Agatha, Quentin and Mantis were engaged in battle with Mephisto's demon hordes.

Thor used his hammer to create wind vortexes that sent the demons flying. Captain America and Union Jack were doing their parts in hand to hand combat with the horrific creatures. Spitfire was using her speed to set the creatures up so Justice could use his telekenetic abilities to bash the monsters. Iron Man was blasting the creatures with his repulsor blasts, while Firestar was using her microwave based abilities to decimate the demom ranks. Quentin had assumed werewolf form and was slashing away at the monsters. Wanda was casting hex after hex and Agatha Harkness was casting spell after spell to hold the demons at bay. Barnabas and Mantis had assumed a back to back position to protect Dr. Hoffman, and were tossing the demons away as quickly as they could.

Upon taking note of the battle, Hercules saw his friend, the Black Knight, about to be attacked by a flying creature. Moving quickly , Hercules grabbed the creature by the legs and slammed it hard to the ground.

"Watch thy back, Friend Knight", Hercules said.

"Thanks, Herc", the Knight said.

And the rest of the heroes joined the battle. Druid used his telekenetic powers to slam demons together. Issac used his bio-mystical blasts, while Ms. Marvel just tossed them around. The Vision used his contol over his density to dematerialize part of his arm and plunge it deep into demon after demon, causing them to fall unconcious. Kori used her ice making abilities to enclose demon after demon in giant blocks of ice.

After watching this battle for a while, and observing his demon troops losing to the assortment of heroes, Mephisto finally screamed out, "Stop!"

And the battles ended abruptly as the demons backed off and vanished into the air and various openings around the great cavern.

"Watching you heroes decimate my demon forces is growing boring", Mephisto yawned. "So what do you want?"

"We want our friends", the Black Knight said, stepping forward.

"And Julia... Dr. Hoffman, to go back to the land of the living with us", Barnabas added.

"I don't know", Mephisto smirked. "What's in it for me?"

"Just look at the damage we've caused so far", Druid said. "Can you imagine what this large group could do to your realm if we put our mind to it?"

"And remember what I said about my powers earlier", the Scarlet Witch added. "One hex blast is all it would take."

"That would most likely destroy all of you as well", Mephisto countered.

"It's a risk that I'm willing to take", Wanda said coldly.

"And does thou really think to be able to hold thy son of Odin here?", Thor bellowed. "Do'est thou really think thy haveth the power?"

"You invaded my realm, so I am well justified to defend myself, by whatever means necessary", Mephisto smirked.

"I say thee nay", Hercules interjected. "We came upon a mission to rescue friends and allies from thou foul touch."

"But who's to say that your friends and allies don't belong here? None of them are saints and all have a shady past", Mephisto sneered.

"Listen up", Captain America said. "Maybe we are the trespassers here, but you kidnapped our friends and we're well within our rights to attempt to rescue them."

"Within your rights, according to whom?", Mephisto asked.

"May I say something", Druid said, stepping forward.

"What is it, Mage?", Mephisto snarled.

"Many valid points have been made here. But I wish only to point out one more. Mephisto, how do you think the Olympians and Asgardians will react if you attempt to hold Thor or Hercules here for any length of time? Based on my own experiences, I would think it's very well likely that you would face a full scale invasion from both Asgard and Olympus if you attempted to harm either of them. And as powerful as you are, can you and your realm handle that kind of battle?"

"You speak wisely, Mage", Mephisto said. "And you are correct. A war with the Asgardians or the Olympians would not be beneficial at this time. So I will allow the Avengers and their allies to leave my realm in peace. I shall overlook this invasion as a simple misunderstanding."

"What of Julia?", Barnabas asked.

"We had an agreement", Mephisto smiled. "And she will stay!"

"No...", Julia gasped.

"No, I don't think so", Agatha Harkness said, stepping forward.

"What do you want, witch?", Mephisto sneered.

"The agreement that you had with Dr. Hoffman said that in return for her soul, you would cure Barnabas Collins of his vampirism."

"And I did", Mephisto smiled. "The good doctor just forgot to tell me how long that Barnabas was to remain cured. Her mistake and not mine!"

"But Barnabas was never truly cured", Agatha said. "You failed to live up to your end of the agreement and thus, your hold on Dr. Hoffman is null and void!"

"He didn't drink blood. He was able to walk in the sunlight.", Mephisto said. "I did my part!"

"No, you didn't", Agatha said. "Your deal was to cure him. He was and is still a vampire. That doesn't seem like cured to me."

"I did my part and Dr. Hoffman belongs to me", Mephisto said.

"No, I won't allow it! She comes with us!", Barnabas Collins said.

"And how are you going to stop me from keeping her, vampire", Mephisto sneered.

"On your toes, Avengers. Be ready for anything", Captian America said quietly to his troops.

As the Avengers prepared once more for battle, Issac quickly whispered something to Druid, who nodded and telepathically contacted Agatha Harkness, who also gave a nod and began to quietly whisper.

The air was filled with tension and both sides were wired up, waiting for the others to make the first move.

"I think I've changed my mind", Mephisto smiled. "I think all of you should stay here forever!"

"Stop!", a voice cried out as Dr. Julia Hoffman lept forward. "I'll stay.. I'll stay. Just let everyone else go."

"Julia, no!", Barnabas said as he tried to pull Julia back, but Julia jerked away from him.

"Don't you see, Barnabas?, she cried. "It's the only way."

"But you can't?", Barnabas said quietly. 

"I have to", Julia said. And then, she turned to Mephisto and said, "I want your vow. The others go free and you will leave them alone... forever if I give myself totally to you!"

"Very well, Doctor. If they do not mettle in my affairs again, I promise to leave everyone here alone."

"And that includes our friends and families", the Doctor said.

"Very well, if I must", Mephisto scowled.

"Swear it", Julia said.

"I so swear", Mephisto agreed.

"Very well", Julia said as she turned to Barnabas. "Thank you. And never forget me!"

Barnabas started to speak, but Julia put her fingers to his lips. And with a nod, she turned back to Mephisto.

"I'm ready", she said.

Mephisto smiled and waved his hand. Hellfire flew from the skies and engulfed the body of Dr. Hoffman, who was instantly incinerated in a black pile of dust and charcoled remains.

"Julia... no!", Barnabas tried to get to the charred remains, but Quentin and Captain Amercia held him back.

"Thou foul murderer", Thor bellowed as he prepared to throw his hammer at the demon lord.

"Begone, heroes, and never return", Mephisto said as he waved his arms and summoned a warp that pulled the heroes away.

And on the grounds in front of Collinwood, the heroes appeared with a flash of light.

Willie Loomis and Jacques came running from the house.

"Barnabas? Quentin? You're all right", he said as he hugged his two friends.

"Mother?", Jacques said as he hugged his mother.

"This one is fine", Mantis replied.

"We're back", Iron Man said.

"Wow, I guess he was ready for us to leave", Ms. Marvel said.

"Is that it?", Kori asked.

""Let's hope so", the Black Knight answered.

"But we lost her! We lost Julia", Barnabas Collins said grimly. "It was all for naught!"

"I wouldn't say that", Druid commented as he walked up to Barnabas. "May I present...?"

And there stood Dr. Julia Hoffman.

"Julia? But how?", Barnabas said as he hugged the red haired lady.

"I'm not sure", Julia said.

"It was Issac's idea", Druid explained. "He suggested that using my powers and Miss Harkness's abilities, we pull a switch and present a doppleganger of Dr. Hoffman to stay with Mephisto, while we escape with the real one."

"But how", Quentin asked as he hugged Dr. Hoffman.

"We figured with so many heroes and bodies to keep track of, Mephisto probably wouldn't notice one more", Issac said. "So I slipped my image inducer that I carry to Julia and it made her look like Tigra."

"And since Mephisto has encountered Tigra before when facing the Avengers, we counted that he probably wouldn't notice if she had been part of the group of Avengers he was facing or not", Druid said.

"You figured that all of us Avengers look alike to him", Union Jack cracked.

"Exactly", Druid smiled. "Meanwhile, Agatha used her magic to summon one of Mephisto's demons to us and transform it into the shape and image of Dr. Hoffman."

"And then Druid used his telepathy to mindlink with and control the demon to make it act like and speak like Dr. Hoffman, to agree to stay with Mephisto in return for setting the rest of us free and vowing to leave us alone from now on", Agatha finished the explanation.

"So thou out-tricked the trickster", Thor smiled. "I like it!"

"Well, it was a risky plan and you should have cleared it with me first", Captain America said with a frown.

"There wasn't time, Cap. And besides, it did work.", Issac said.

"Yes, it did", Cap said. "Good work, Avengers. Good work everyone!"

"But won't Mephisto eventually realize that he incinerated an imposter Dr. Hoffman?", Spitfire asked.

"Maybe", Druid said, "but he himself destroyed the evidence of our ruse, so there's no proof, one way or the other."

"Do you really think he'll keep his vow?", Quentin asked.

"Probably not", Druid said. "But so long as we don't stir the pot and go out of our way to attract his attention, we should be fine."

"So, Dr. Hoffman, what are you going to do now that you're back alive?", the Black Widow asked Julia.

"I'm not sure", Julia said. "How long was I... dead?"

"Almost seven years", Barnabas answered as he walked to her side.

"I'd like to stay here at Collinwood, if that's fine with you, Barnabas?", Julia said.

"I insist on it", Barnabas smiled.

"Dr. Hoffman", Iron Man said as he approached Julia and Barnabas. "No doubt your legal status is going to be a bit confusing for a while, but when you're ready to resume your life, give a call to this number."

Julia looked down at the card that Iron Man had handed her.

"The Maria Stark Foundation?", Julia questioned.

"Let's just say that you're not the first person to return from the dead and the Foundation will be glad to help you re-establish yourself as a living, legal citizen", Iron Man remarked.

"Thank you", Julia said. "I'll contact them."

"All right, Avengers. I've just received a message from Jarvis. Our long awaited visitor from the U.N. has just arrived at the Mansion", Cap said. "So I think we need to be moving on and get back."

"That means that our guest should be arriving in London shortly as well", the Black Widow said. "So we should leave too."

After some more conversation among the heroes, good-byes were quickly said. Agatha and Wanda departed in Wanda's car, headed back towards New York. The Avengers International team caught a ride with the New York based team of Avengers to Avengers Mansion, where they could borrow a Quinjet and return to London, asap.

After all of the visitors had departed, the only ones remaining at Collinwood were Barnabas, Quentin, Dr. Hoffman, Jacques, Mantis and Willie.

"So you're going to continue to stay here for a while, Mantis?", Barnabas asked as the group sat down in the library.

"This one hopes to, if its not an inconvenience", Mantis replied.

"It's definitely not for me", Quentin smiled at the Avenger.

"And what of you, Jacques?", Barnabas asked.

"I'm going to give that school of Xaiver's a try", Jacques answered. "I'm still not sure about the whole thing, but it won't hurt to give it a shot."

"A good education is a necessity in life", Julia commented. "And it might be nice to spend some time around other young people."

"And what of you, Julia Hoffman", Mantis asked. ""Have you made any decisions yet?"

"Well, Dr. Druid gave me an examination before they left and not only is the cancer that had wrecked my body totally gone, but I'm also physically almost twenty years younger than I was when I originally died."

"How is that possible, Julia?", Quentin asked as he joined the group.

"Who knows? When we're dealing with magic and demons and trips to hell, anything is possible", Julia replied. "But it seems I've been given a second chance at life and I intend to make the best of it."

"Will you be resuming your medical practice?", Quentin asked. 

"I doubt it", Julia said. "The red tape and legalities involved will be tremendous. But I may focus my attentions on research and science."

"There is no hurry though", Barnabas said as he took Julia's hand. "For now, it's best to just relax and enjoy life."

"That sounds positively wonderful to me", Julia said with a smile.

Willie Loomis walked into the room.

"I've got your room all fixed up nice and pretty, Julia", he said.

"Thank you, Willie", Julia smiled.

"And dinner is ready. I hope ya'll don't mind chinese. With all the confusion and craziness today, I forgot to lay out anything to fix."

"Chinese is fine, Willie", Quentin said as he helped Mantis up.

Quentin, Mantis and Jacques followed Willie out of the library towards the dining room. Julia started to follow, but Barnabas, still holding her hand, pulled her back.

"Welcome home, Julia. Welcome back!", he said.

"Thank you, Barnabas", Julia smiled.

And then Barnabas leaned over and gave Julia a kiss on the cheek.

"What...?", Julia smiled in surprise.

"I missed you", Barnabas said.

And then the sounds of a small child giggling filled the room.

Barnabas and Julia turned and there was Sarah Collins, smiling broadly.

"I'm so happy", she said with a smile. "I love you, big brother!"

And Sarah kept smiling as she vanished from sight.

Barnabas and Julia watched the small ghost vanish and then turned towards the door as Quentin stuck his head inside the door.

"Hey you two, better hurry before Jacques eats all the egg rolls", he said with a smile.

"We're coming", Barnabas smiled as he took Julia by the arm and led her out of the room towards the dining room.

A few hours later, in London, the Avengers International team arrived at their headquarters, Avengers Castle.

"We can return that Quinjet to New York in a few days", the Widow said as she stretched while exiting the Quinjet.

"I'm just glad to be home", Sharon Ventura said.

"I think we all are", the Black Knight remarked.

"I'm ready to go crawl into a bed and sleep for a week", Kori said.

"But I thought you were going to watch that Benny Hill marathon with me, Kori", Issac pouted as he exited the Quinjet.

"I'll watch it with you, Issac", Spitfire said. "But I have to call my home first and check on my businesses."

"That will only take a week or two", Union Jack joked.

"And just what are you trying to imply, Joey?", Spitfire asked her masked friend.

"You might only want to check in, but you'll get distracted and be tied up with the business matters all night", Joey said.

"I'm not that bad", Spitfire started to say, but stopped as she caught the eyes of her former beau. "All right, maybe I am, but I can't let things get too far behind."

"You're the boss, Jackie", Issac remarked. "You can do anything you want."

"So what are you up to, Herc?", Sharon asked as the Olympian exited the Quinjet.

"It shall be a night of rejoice and celebration for the son of Zeus", Hercules smiled. "For I shall venture forth and visit yon local taverns and tell of the glory and adventures that are the Prince of Power."

"A night of bar-hopping", Kori said. "Sounds like fun."

"Then mayhaps you should join me in yon adventure", Hercules smiled. "All of thee, my most heroic comrades, should accompany me on my ventures."

"Not me", Issac said. "As I said earlier, Benny Hill awaits."

"Well, I'm in!", Union Jack said. "It should be interesting."

"I'm in", the Black Knight replied. "I'm ready for a night out. How about you, Sharon?"

"Sure", Sharon Ventura replied.

"I've got to go check on my business", Spitfire replied. "Maybe next time though."

"Well, if that offer includes me", Dr. Druid remarked, "I'd be honored to join you."

"Sure thing, Druid", the Black Knight said. "The more the merrier! What about you, Natasha?"

"No, my friends", the Widow said. "I've got paperwork to do and reports to fill out."

Suddenly, the Avenger's Butler, Curtis entered the room.

"Madame Widow, I'm so glad you're back", he said.

"What is it, Curtis", the Widow asked.

"We have a guest", Curtis replied. "A representative from the United Nations." 

"They're here?", the Widow said.

"Yes ma'am", Curtis said. "The U.N. Representative is waiting in the Assembly Room and would like to meet all of you just as soon as possible.

"Well, come on troops", the Widow said to her team. "Let's go meet our U.N. watchdog before we head out to do anything else."

The Widow led her team and they quickly headed towards the Assembly room. As the Widow and the other Avengers entered the room, a slender, pale woman wearing fishnets and a black skirt covered with skulls leaped up with a big smile.

"Hi, I'm Abby", she smiled. "You've got some great computers here. Far more advanced than the junk I usually have to work with. Do they sell Caff Pow in England?"

The heroes all looked at each other as this bubbly, goth looking woman smiled at them.

"You're the representative from the United Nations", the Widow asked slowly.

"Oh no, that would be me", a voice carried across the room as a small, elderly woman spun the chair around that had been hiding her small frame from the Avengers line of sight. She stood up and smiled.

"Welcome home, Avengers", the woman said as she stepped around to the side of the table and gazed at each of the heroes. "Mr, Whitman, Miss Romanov, Mr. Christians, Miss Ventura, Dr. Druid, Miss Williams, Lady Crichton, Mr Chapman and Prince Hercules of Olympus. I'm your new liason from the United Nations. My name is Henrietta Lange, but you may call me Hettie. I'm sure we're going to get along wonderfully. Would anyone like some tea?"

The End... for now!


End file.
